Hell Hath No Fury
by NarwhalQueen
Summary: Odette Avery, a promiscuous vengeance demon has been the Angel Of Death's lover for over forty years. When she is kidnapped and taken to Rome how will Anderson cleanse her soul? Will he stay faithful to his vows or can the demon seduce him to sin? When she returns to Hellsing how will he cope his feelings? More importantly how will she? [ WalterxOC AndersonxOC ] Lemons & Gore
1. Part One Chapter One: Stupid Humans

**Warning: The following story contains graphic scenes of violence and sexual content which could upset readers. Then again if you have watched Hellsing I am sure it wont bother you (!)**

If you enjoy this story PLEASE leave me a little comment in the down box belooooow, the feedback makes me write more.

Enjoy!

NQ

X

 **HELL HATH NO FURY**

 **Chapter One: Silly Humans**

 **Avery POV**

To deduce that the two gentlemen sat opposite of Sir Integra were nervous was an understatement. As I stood behind my mistress in the darkened office, I took note of our guests. One gentleman, an elderly jaundiced looking fellow sat playing with his suit jacket like a scared child. The second gentleman, a younger gruff looking solider stood beside the table; it was obvious that out of the two this younger man was less of a coward, he stood in his uniform relaying the details of the incident to my Mistress.

This particular meeting I had arranged following one of many failures on the part of the police force, a group of ghouls and some less than subtle vampires had run riot a small village in England. The police force thought their big guns would manage fine - but shall we say that they did not plan effectively enough for what they came across in that village. Honestly, it still bewilders me that two men such as these are able to function in the armed forces, let alone lead other officers against atrocities such as demons. Humanity had got weaker, they may have bigger guns but even a trained monkey can shoot a gun.

Sir Integra sat addressing the two men from her leather armchair; she was as unimpressed by the two men as I was. Pulling out a fresh cigar she placed it between her lips and signalling me for a light it. Moving forward from my position behind the chair I rubbed my fingers together under the cigar end, a small flame appeared lighting the cigar much to the horror of the older man who let out a gasp as I returned to my spot behind Sir Integra. I couldn't help but smirk these men were honestly so pathetic.

Whatever happened to the days where human men were strong and brutish – they would put up a little bit of a fight, these men would not have been able to spin on their shoes. Humanity was getting worse with each passing decade – I should know I had been around to see most of it.

 **Integra POV**

This meeting was beginning to try my patience; these two men had spent the last twenty minutes talking utter irrelevant nonsense and I was in no mood to have my time wasted. I have other things which need to be attended to. Taking a long drag of my cigar I sat up in my chair which prompted the men to stiffen up slightly – I smirked as I leaned forward against my office table resting my cigar on the ash tray.

"Gentlemen..." I began, as I set my wrists down on the oak table. "What is it you have come to tell me? If you are wasting the time of my organization there will be repercussions. What has happened in the town of Cheddar since we last spoke on the telephone?"

I had been given the briefing already, the vampires had attacked a small village north of our area, a priest by the sounds of it. Demonic activity had been quiet over the last few weeks, of course now all the creatures would come writhing out of the woodwork like insects.

"One month ago, a young priest was assigned to a small church in the village of Cheddar. Since that time a flood of missing person reports started coming in. The local police conducted the investigation and when the site was searched all persons were found dead on the premises." The younger man placed a photo of a young dark haired male onto the table – it was the priest I had been informed about, I did not find it at all strange that a priest would be one of the men turned into a vampire – after all vampire hunted the untouched, the purest and chaste in our society.

"A week later we heard reports of a mass attack on the village of Cheddar; Special Division 11 sent in a squadron of troops into the mass. We lost half our men and the strange thing about all of this, the remaining squadron members swore that they were fighting against the previously deceased personnel." The lieutenant began as he recalled the events that passed over the last week.

 **Avery POV**

Looking over to the younger man he seemed sad, which I suppose would be the correct emotion to display if you had witnessed many friends and colleges slaughtered by a pack of undead cannibals.

The idea of doing a bit of memory delving did cross my mind; sure enough before I could dive into the lieutenant's memories I was given a quick look by my Mistress. It was as if she had almost predicted my thoughts on the matter. She knew that I was not the biggest fan of the human species more specifically males of the human species. If it was up to me I would have already drained these two pathetic meat suits and relayed the information directly to my Mistress; I suppose the head of the organization that counters supernatural terrorism would frown on something like that. _It's such a pity that Alucard gets all of the enjoyable missions._

Integra stood up from her chair and walked past me towards the window and looked out of the blinds at the setting sun. _Alucard would be half way to Cheddar by now, this should be fun._ It has been a while since he enjoyed a good hunt the lucky bastard. As I watched my Mistress I noted a tinge of sadness cross her face.

"These people are not longer human; they have had their blood taken by a vampire and are now nothing more than mindless ghouls." Integra hissed as she returned to the table and stubbed out her cigarette onto the ash tray.

'No. You are lying to us! What bullshit is this?!' exclaimed the older man as he stood up from his chair and move himself closer to Sir Integra, I was not going to let him get any closer.

"Are you deaf in your old age or senile?" My voice echoed across the room making the two men wince and sit backwards.

"Sir Integra said that your men will have been slaughtered and probably eaten by these ghouls. What is a ghoul you ask? Well if you had any idea about the world and how to do your job _at all_ you would know wouldn't you." I spat coldly from behind the older man as my body appeared behind him, encased in flames the old man started to shake and sat back down again quietly as he took a large breath.

"Lieutenant, you have taken the lecture on the correct protocol for incidents such as this am I correct?" Integra had no time for people that can't follow orders, she was straight and too the point – one thing of many that I admired about her. Unlike her late father, she was a prime example of what it means to be a leader – she did not indulge in drinking, gambling and whores. My master had more metaphorical balls to speak of than the two cowards who stood before her.

"Yes, Ma'am but I…" stuttered the now less confident officer as he looked to the floor. These two were just useless humans and if they had just done the proper thing when this all began it would have saved a few lives.

"It's not my intention to dwell on your mistakes. As a Lieutenant of the British Police Force you would be expected to know the correct protocol for dealing with incidents such as these. As it is clear to me that you forgot that there is only one way to deal with these creatures…" Integra said coldly as I grinned evilly down at the older man, taking hold of his shoulder and running my nails over his neck – he swallowed hard and began to whimper in fear.

The older man finally got his rocks together and made a sound. "No, it is not like that. We know the correct protocol it is just that we didn't…" He tried to get his words out but was too busy trying not to relieve himself into his expensive suit much to my disgust.

 **Integra POV**

These two had no more information for me they were wasting my time. As the two men began their monologues about how they do know what they were supposed to do I went to the phone and called the main bell and asked Walter prepare the helicopter as the meeting was coming to a close.

"Gentlemen I have already sent assistance to the village of Cheddar. This incident will be dealt with _correctly_. Also Sir, for future incidents do make it a priority to let the professionals handle these matters. We wouldn't want to get you into any more bother would we?" I stood from my chair and motioned to the door. Avery my attendant had already opened the door and was motioning for the pair to leave her golden eyes shining as she glared at the two men.

"How many operatives have you sent Sir Integra?" asked the younger man standing up from his chair and dusting himself off preparing to leave.

"One"

I sat myself down in my armchair and smirked – Alucard had been sent to Cheddar this morning following the letter from their local police force. He would have this little issue dealt with by sundown – I couldn't foresee any issues.

 **3POV**

Once the two men had left the room Integra sat back down in her chair and lit up a new cigar and took her time to look over the documents left on her desk. "Incompetent fools" She muttered through her teeth. With a chuckle Avery made her way across the room picking up the used glasses and making the room presentable.

"They are only human Madam, what do you expect?" chuckled Avery moving into the light from the darker corner of the room as she flashed her golden eyes at her Mistress. Who looked up from her paperwork and raised an eyebrow at her attendant.

"Avery, I am a human remember that please." hummed Integra sarcastically as she continued looking over the papers making the demon chuckle.

"Yes, Ma'am but you are a woman….you and I both know that human males lack in certain skills such as common sense." Integra chuckled lightly.

A knock on the boardroom door caused the two women to look over to see Walter the Hellsing butler, standing at the door with Integra's outdoor coat hanging over his arm. With a bow he walked into the room and stood at the end of the table.

Avery smiled somewhat as the older gentlemen joined the pair in the room. Walter was the only human male that the demon had ever been able to stand to be around. The two had known each other for decades – since the late Lord Hellsing offered her a position at the manor.

 **Walter POV**

As I made my way up the stairs to Sir Integra's office – I noticed the two gentlemen from the meeting scurrying their way out down the stairs towards the door. Smiling to myself I wondered what had happened in that room. Had Miss Avery scared the two men that much? I made my way down the corridor holding onto Sir Integra's coat as I approached the door I knocked slightly as pushed open the wooden door.

"Sir Integra, the chopper is ready for you as you requested." I stated with a bow, as I walked over to Sir Integra who nodded and stood from her seat, moving towards my Boss I helped on her on with her large trench coat and stood back with a bow.

Avery leaned against the oak door watching us both with her gold eyes. For most they are unnerving, I admit when I first met the young woman it was something I found particularly intriguing about her. That was over thirty years ago now. Sighing internally I can't help but get a little sad about the fact that Alucard and Miss Avery will never age, they will both remain as young and spry as the first day they arrived at the Hellsing organization. My eyes travel over the attendant once more; nothing had changed in thirty years - she looked the same. The long dark hair that was set in waves on her shoulders, her appearance much resembling that of a woman from the forties, all be it slightly colder, paler and more terrifying – I was not about to complain, it was a pleasant sight to behold for as long as I was able.

"Mistress we had best go or we shall miss the show, we have already missed the trailers." Avery purred as she motioned for Integra and I to leave the room and head towards the chopper station outside. "Alucard would have arrived at Cheddar by now. Let us go and pay these freaks a visit." Integra said as she walked out of the room. Avery and I followed behind to the chopper I look over to the demonic attendant as she examined the photo of the young priest with a joyfully sadistic giggle.

I felt myself grin slightly; it had been too long since anything interesting had happened around the manor. A good old fashioned vampire hunt would go down nicely.


	2. Chapter Two: Pets

**Chapter Two: Pets**

 _ **Alucard POV**_

 _Well I was right. It turns out it was a lovely night for a bite to drink._ I chuckle to myself as walk back to the police tents. Looking down I remember I am carrying the young police girl. Looking down at her I could get a better look at her; she was a small girl quite childlike if she was not as well endowed as she was. I had to admit she was courageous even in death and now she has chosen to become a child of the night and I am curious to see how my new fledgling will cope. That is of course if my Master agrees to adopt her into the Hellsing Organization. If not I guess I will just have to end this child's afterlife before it has even started.

As I walked up to the police tent I am greeted by a familiar scent. My master has arrived; it took her long enough I had to say I expected her earlier. She must have spent longer than she would have liked with those police officer imbeciles. _I wonder if Miss Avery drained them…I wouldn't put it past her if they had been impertinent._ Even though I knew that my Master would never allow myself or Avery to feed openly in or around Hellsing Manor without special circumstances however it was an amusing mental image none the less.

 _Speak of the demon._ I think to myself as Avery's golden eyes appear in front of me followed by a large flaming figure which faded into one annoyed and confused looking she-demon. I chuckle loudly at the young demon as she looks confused and a little irritated. _Oh this will be fucking fantastic!_ I think to myself as I watch the demons expressions change from confusion to anger back to confusion again.

"What is that?!" She asked dryly poking at the fledgling in my arms. She looked confused and furrowed her brows staring at the young woman asleep in my arms.

"I offered her the chance to become a child of the night and she accepted. She was going to be raped and ripped apart by a cockroach vampire, so I shot her in the chest and offered her the choice."

"Woah wait…you shot her in the chest?" Avery exclaimed. Looking round to make sure no humans were within earshot.

"Well yes it was the only way to pierce the vampire." I explained as I started walking on towards the camp. "I'm sure she will thank you for that later" Avery snapped as she followed behind me mumbling under her breath.

"She made the choice herself Avery she will tell you herself when she wakes after the change is complete." I growled at the she demon as she glared back at me from her position. Crossing her arms over her chest and sighing she walked towards us and stopped so she could get a good look at the new girl. Her golden eyes flashed as she looked deep into the mind of the sleeping woman.

"She is like a little sleeping kitten. A completely fucked up and traumatized kitten but a kitten none the less." Avery mused out loud as she bit her bottom lip in deep thought and then took a few steps back pulling herself out of Sera's mind.

"Well Alucard, I can't wait to see the Master's face when you show her _this_ little souvenir" Avery snorted as she ran her finger up and down the young woman's sleeping figure. Giggling sadistically to herself she burned back into flames and disappeared.

 **Avery POV**

I had regenerated myself close to the tents and decided to take a slow walk back to where my Mistress was waiting with the head of the Cheddar police force. I was not expecting Alucard to bring back a new pet. He kept to himself and the idea that now all of a sudden one little girl will make him surrender all of that has shocked me a little. I wonder if Madam will allow her to stay with us. I mean she will have nowhere else to go so it is either work for the Mistress or we get to kill her… _If Alucard got to change her does that mean technically I can drain her and kill her?_

Walking through the groups of police offers I made my way into the main tent. Integra was standing outside smoking a cigar waiting patiently with Walter stood beside her also smoking a cigarette. I furrowed my brow in annoyance. I was never much of a fan of smoking I didn't understand the human impulse to slowly kill oneself with small flaming sticks. I knew that it was not my place to comment on my Mistress' pastimes. Walter however was a different story, he knew I hated people smoking over the last thirty years I am sure I never let him finish a cigarette in front of me and I wasn't about to start now. I smiled to myself as I strode over to the smoking pair.

 **Walter POV**

It was getting colder outside as the night turned to morning. Sir Integra and I stood outside waiting for the two demons to return from the attack site. It was taking a little bit longer than we would have liked and I could see that Sir Integra was starting to get a little bit agitated. She took another long drag of her cigar and turned to me.

"Walter, they are taking their time. I told Avery to go and fetch Alucard that was over an hour ago. Do demons enjoy being insubordinate shits?" She grumbled through her cigar. I smiled slightly as I expelled the rest of the smoke from my own cigarette.

"I believe time for the undead is a little different than how we see it. They have both been around for centuries an hour for them would be nothing to us. That is what I have been led to believe over the years working with demons. Ma'am." I chuckle to myself as I recall how Avery went for a nap and woke up a month later like nothing was wrong. We were quite lucky that we had not been under attack; I woke the Fury once before during an emergency and…well, I would never ever volunteer for that job again. I am pretty sure that if it had not been me she would have ripped the offending person apart. Alucard on the other hand will stay in his room for months at a time during quiet seasons, it is not uncommon at all. Demons do get bored quickly that is one thing I have learned over the years.

I looked over into the distance and noticed Miss Avery walking towards us. She had a strange look on her face, as if she was trying to figure something out in her head but forgot a word or a direction. As she strode over to our area her golden eyes raised and locked onto my own as a sly smirk began to creep onto her mouth…she did not take her eyes off of me until she was directly in front of Sir Integra whom she bowed to and then in a flash plucked the half finished cigarette from my lips and set it alight in her hands.

"You know my thoughts on smoking Walter, Madam is Madam and may do as she pleases. You however do not need to give death anymore reason to take you early." She commented dryly as she went to stand next to me. A small traitorous smile crossed my lips as she placed herself next to me. I do not think she has any idea that her words are affectionate in human terms.

"Mistress I have found the demon Alucard, he will be arriving shortly and he has brought a souvenir that I think you will enjoy" Said Avery as she crossed her arms and looked into the general direction of the male demon who had decided to make an appearance.

Avery was right, he was carrying a young woman in his arms barely a teenager with bright yellow hair. She seemed quite peaceful asleep in his arms. Integra stiffened up and walked towards the vampire.

"You took too long. I ordered you to destroy the vampire not for you to have tea with them!" Integra growled through her cigar, blowing the smoke out angrily. As she caught sight of the young girl her gaze softened ever so slightly.

"I will get someone to take care of her" Integra commented as she turned her back to walk to the chopper.

"No, I want you to transfer her onto Hellsing Headquarters." Alucard commented as he followed her onto the chopper.

 _Oh this shall be interesting._

 _ **Avery POV**_

I stood watching the standoff between Master and servant. It was funny, like watching a small child beg his mother to keep their ugly stray kitten….no actually that's exactly what was happening. Watching this conversation unfold was strangely amusing it looks as if Alucard may actually be allowed to keep his new pet.

"You do not make decisions in this organization vampire" Master snapped as she walked to the chopper. "But this time we shall test her and you may keep her." Integra said as she sat down in the chopper preparing for takeoff.

I followed behind placing myself next to Mistress in the chopper as the vampire and his new pet placed themselves in the seats opposite us. Walter took the controls and we began to set course for Hellsing Manor. Leaning over and lighting Sir Integra's cigar I leaned up against the window looking down at the humans below. They were so tiny, like little baby ants and they had no idea what happens behind the big black doors. As the flight continues I begin to lose myself in my thoughts.

 _I must not lie that I am slightly jealous of the vampire's new pet. The last time I even mentioned the idea of taking a pet I was shot down by Sir Integra within seconds. Apparently it is alright and dandy for a four-hundred year old vampire to turn people into his servants but if I want to go out a hunt a couple of men and women, keep them as a pets that is seen as morally wrong apparently….I will never understand these humans and their strange morals. I mean I told Integra that I would not kill them I would just feed from him every now and again and keep them locked in one of the rooms. Apparently that is deemed as torture to humans….who knew? I guess massacring humans and undead is alright as long as it is for work….or unless you can turn them into the undead…which I can't._

Giggling to myself I turn to face the front of the chopper to see Walter giving me a smile from the rear view mirror. I smile up at him and look around at the other passengers. _This is definitely becoming interesting._

 _Thankyou for reading! If you like this chapter please can you leave a comment :)_


	3. Chapter Three: Bully

**Chapter Three: What's new kitty cat?**

Seras POV

I had been kept at the Hellsing Manor for about a week now. The days seem to pass so fast for me now. So many changes in such a short space of time, I have to say I am confused. Everyone seems quite on edge here which I do not know if I will be able to get used to. As I had been given no orders and it was coming up to sunset I decided there was no time like the present to go and have a look around the manor. If I was to be living here I may as well get used to my surroundings.

As I walked down one of the many long corridors I took my time to look over the paintings that decorated the walls, the art work varied from classical paintings to family portraits and religious artwork. Looking over at one painting which looked older than many. It was a painting of a setting sun over a desert, I think it was the in the

Middle East, not that I would know that for sure. Looking over the painting I began to feel a twinge of sadness as I realized that I would never get to see another sunset again. Walter has already warned me about the consequences of going outside in the sunlight.

He seemed like nice enough man, he must have been approaching is seventies at least. He reminded me of one of my old teachers in school. He seemed like a kinder soul, unlike so many people that I had come across in my week spent here. My new Master scared me but he was my master, I could not explain the connection I had to my master it was something I had never felt before. I could not refuse any of his wishes and as scared of him as I was I would never wish to make him upset with me. Maybe that is just the inferiority complex rearing its ugly head again in death.

As I continued wandering down the corridors I was pulled from my thoughts by a door opening further down the corridor. A tall woman walked out reading off of a clipboard; she seemed to be deep in work marking off documents. I look a double glance at the woman as I realized she was in fact not walking at all. She was hovering a few inches off of the floor. A ghost? Are there ghosts here too!?

I let out a small squeak as the woman turned to face me. Now I could take a proper look at her it was clear whatever she was she was not human. She had a fitted black dress with long sleeves and a black lace chocker and black heels. Her golden eyes felt like they had pierced a whole through the middle of my eyes, her hair was dark and pulled back into a high ponytail with her long side fringe falling over her left eye. She was as pale as I was but I couldn't tell if she was a vampire or not. There was a strange vibe about the woman that unnerved me.

"You look lost kitten." The woman remarked as she moved closer to my body. Floating just in front of me she lowered herself onto the ground. She was tall for a female, towering at least two heads over me. My face was directly facing her breasts which made me blush and look up into her face. She looked over me and tilted her head to the side with an unnerving smirk.

"What is your name child?"

 **Avery POV**

Floating along the corridors of the Hellsing Manor I continued filling in incident reports from the attack in Cheddar. It had been one week since the new pet had arrived at Hellsing and I had yet to meet her properly. I had been preoccupied with paperwork and arranging meetings for Sir Integra leaving me with no time for niceties.

As I made my way down the spiral staircase to the second floor, I could smell a new person on the other side of the door. She smelled sweet like oranges and popcorn. A fair amount nicer the scent of rotting flesh and metal that normally fills my nostrils as I walk around the building. I guess that is what you expect working with armed soldiers and blood suckers.

As I opened the door onto the second floor corridor, I tick off the last box on my itinerary. I turn to face the direction of the sweet smell. Standing a few metres down the corridor was the young blonde girl that Alucard had taken under his proverbial and literal wing. A small smile creeps across my face as I glide over to the young woman. She was short, very short in fact; I understand that I am tall creature but this girl could not have been more than five feet high!

"What is your name child?" As I look down at her I realize she is red in the face and she takes a long stride back and she scratches the back of her neck.

"Seras Victoria is my name ma'am." She replies shyly as she bows slightly and starts to play with her collar. Bless her she will be eaten alive in this place if she stays this nervous.

"No need for the ma'am, I have no high standing in this place. My name is Odette Avery. You are a cute young thing aren't you kitten." I purr out loud as I begin to circle the young woman.

"Umm…Kitten?"

"Yes, you look like the little ginger kitten." I giggle as I finish my rotation setting my feet down on the floor.

"They used to call me that in the police force…before well…before…" The young woman looked at her feet with a sigh and a frown. Alucard said that she had made the choice on her own. However, she does not look completely taken with her new form.

Bending over and taking hold of the young woman's chin I look deep into her red eyes before my own turn completely black and I delved into her unconscious mind and memories. After watching the events of last week pass through my mind I pulled back and my eyes returned to their golden colour. Stepping back I smile down sadly at the poor young girl. She was stood there slightly dazed as she got over the effects of my mind fuck.

"Before you was attacked by a gang of cannibalistic ghouls, nearly raped before being shot in the chest and having your blood sucked by our resident vampire?" I finish for her. She looked up at me surprised and confused as she nodded.

Seras POV

Woah, what was that? I am so sleepy and dizzy…my head. What did she just do? How did she know all of that? Did Master tell her? Did she read my mind? I think I need to sit down for a little bit.

"…Y-yes that's right but how did you…?" I manage to utter as I move and lean against the nearest wall. The next thing I knew a large red figure had fazed through the wall I was leaning on and stood in front of Miss Avery.

 **Alucard POV**

"Fury, are you messing with my new fledgling?" I said as I fazed thought the corridor wall standing in front of the demon. As she looked up at me with that sadistic smirk of hers she takes a step back with a chuckle.

The young police girl had pushed herself off of the wall and moved behind me with a wide toothed grin. "Good evening Master!" She exclaimed as she avoided eye contact with the she demon. Avery had started writing on her clipboard again. I let out a deep cough as the she demon looked up fom her clipboard with a deadpan expression.

"Me? Mess? Never. The kitten looked a little lost and we ended up having a nice chat. Didn't we?"

"Y-yes. Well you went into my head didn't you…we didn't really talk….so…" My fledgling stuttered from behind me. The Fury raised an eyebrow. She looked quite amused at the sarcastic comment.

"Police Girl, go outside. The Hellsing officers want to begin your training."

The young girl did not need telling twice as she stood to attention and made a quick exit towards the stairs. I was starting to get annoyed with Avery's games. Yes, she is a demon and I understand that we like to fuck around with people on an almost constant basis but it is NOT ok for her to mess with new recruits that are under my control. She should know this.

"Fury, don't you start messing with my new fledgling. You do remember the rules of your contract here?" I spat at the demon woman. Her grin morphed into a dark glare as she bore sharp teeth and her eyes started to get a dark shadow forming around them.

"Oh fucking hell! Don't start Alucard, I am well aware of the rules." She growled.

 **Walter POV**

There was an uneasy feeling on the second corridor this evening. Miss Victoria had just sprinted past me as I walked up the stairs. I sighed. If I was a betting man I would have been able to place a winning bet on what was happening further down the corridor. It was bad enough living with one moody vampire for the last fifty years, when Miss Avery moved onto the premises it was like placing two fighting dogs in a small room and shutting the door. The vampire and the fury worked well as a team but God Almighty did they hate each other at the same time. Alucard had made it clear over the years his feelings towards the fury and to be polite he would not piss on her if she was on fire, which is ironic really as she is on fire most of the time. Miss Avery on the other hand found Alucard to be a stuck up miserable old vampire and they had never seen eye to eye on anything more than killing and their sadistic tendencies.

As I walk further down the corridor I notice the two demons in question in a standoff in the middle of the corridor. I sigh deeply as I walk over to the pair. Who refused to look at me until I spoke.

"Good evening Alucard, Miss Avery…is there a problem here?" If the sarcasm was anything thicker I would be able to paint with it. Miss Avery was the first one to look away from the demon. Her black shadowed eyes and teeth returned back to their human form. With a girlish smile she turned to me.

"No Walter, we just have one particularly touchy vampire today." She chirped happily signalling to the vampire.

"Fuck you Fury" Alucard spat moving towards the female and grabbing hold of her shoulder. Avery's eyes flashed back to black and her teeth sharpened as she hissed back at the demon and dug her nails into his wrist.

Taking control of the situation before it escalates, I move between the pair. "Ok, Alucard do you not have a mission to be taking care of? Shall we go before we say things we shall regret?" I say as I motion for him to move away.

"Prick Vampire!"

"Vapid Whore!"

"Yes, just like that! Miss Avery would you care to escort me to the living room. Sir Integra is busy in the office and wants to be left in peace for the evening and we still have tasks to do." I took hold of the females arm and moved her away from the seething vampire. As he stormed off I let out a long sigh and turned back to the female who had returned to her human form.

"Why can't you both just play nicely?"

 _Thankyou for reading! If you like this chapter please can you leave a comment :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Feed Me

_Helloooo!_

 _Thank you all so much for reading my latest chapter. I promise we will be getting into the nitty gritty stuff soon. I am just using these first few chapters to set the tone of the story_ _If you have any requests please leave a comment it makes me very happy._

* * *

 _Chapter Four:_

 **Alucard POV**

It had been a couple of days since the little spat with our resident Fury. She had started to learn not to play games with my fledgling. Once Sir Integra had got wind of the goings on the demon soon toned her tricks down. Not that I could blame her for messing with her; the police girl was quite a nervous creature it seemed and in any other case if she was not mine I would be doing the same thing.

Furthermore, the fact that she had been one of us for nearly a month and has refused to drink blood was beginning to agitate me. If she did not want this life then she should have accepted death when it came.

As I made my way down the corridors to my Masters room I turned to look out of the window. I noticed the Fury loitering in her usual place outside the manor, she looked as though she was about to do the evening security checks. It was true that we had never seen eye to eye over the last ten years. Avery had been recruited whilst I was locked away in the cellar; we only met once Sir Integra had released me. She had been away with a mission with Walter during the time of the attack.

I chuckle to myself as I think about how the Hellsing butler, a sadistic and merciless retired demon hunter has managed to get himself so taken with a vengeance demon. Of all the ironies on this earth this was one of the most amusing. I had offered Walter the chance at immortality many times before. Once a decade on average but now he is an older man seemed to take pride in his aging. I often remind him that spending his last living years longing after a vengeance demon was pointless; demons do not love. It is not an emotion that we tend to be associated with; when we lose our humanity our capacity to love gets removed. We become cruel, vengeful soulless beasts. Not something to love. To love is human. To lust is demonic. We use humans for our carnal desires – to feed, to fuck and to kill for sport on occasion. We may be able to appear human in certain forms but to make the mistake that under the façade we are anything like the humans we once were…well that is just foolish.

As I make my way down the corridor and phase into my Master's office I notice that she seems deep in thought. Smoking one of her cigars as she looks over what seem to be reports of murders.

"I hope this will not become a habit, your little toy" Integra says without looking up from the images.

"The police girl made the choice on her own" I state before bowing. Integra took another long drag of her cigar before stubbing it out in her ashtray.

"Yes, well you had better train her up well Alucard" She said coldly as she raised her eyes to meet my own.

"Yes Master" I bow again.

"Take a look at this. We have been tracking some demonic activity in Birmingham."

I raise an eyebrow and move closer to the desk running my eyes over the graphic images held by my Master. These were clearly demonic in nature, messy to say the least they would be young demons to be leaving such an obvious mess in their wake. Stupid children probably, thinking they are untouchable. They will soon see this is not the case.

"They have been murdering whole families, drinking their blood and using the spoils to draw blasphemous messages on the walls." Integra finished as she placed the images back onto her desk and rested back on her elbows.

"They just don't make vampires like the used to" I muse out loud with a smirk.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion" Master snapped as she turned away from me and pulled out another cigar.

"Alucard, I want these freaks dealt with tonight" She orders coldly lighting her cigar and taking a long drag. Bowing low with a sadistic smile I take my leave to prepare myself for my hunt. "Yes Master"

 **Seras POV**

I had been told to report to the shooting range by Captain Garrett, a young human solider who led the squadron of soldiers at the Hellsing Manor. He was quite attractive but seemed to be a bit of an asshole, not a fan of vampires or demons – which I guess is kind of expected given his job role.

As I walk into the shooting range, I feel uneasy as all of the soldiers turn to look at me. I begin to blush as I walk slowly into the room and line up to take my shot. I notice the soldiers smirking and whispering amongst themselves. It was beginning to make me mad. I was treated like this when I was a human in the police force; they never took me seriously…not ever.

As I positioned myself to take a shot at the target I became distracted by a sudden voice behind me. As I turn around I notice Captain Garrett standing there with a much larger weapon.

"This one might suit you better" He comments with a smirk as he hands me the larger weapon. I brace myself to be overcome by the weight of the weapon but as I take a hold of the gun I notice that it is remarkably light.

"That's strange what's it made of?" I ask as I inspect the weapon whilst trying to ignore the patronizing laughter of the other soldiers.

"It is 15kg plus extra few for ammo" Garrett stated as he turned to face his men who were still laughing.

Lining myself up to the target and taking a long breath in I took three shots at the target; hitting both legs and one shoulder mark on the target. Letting out a deep breath I lower the weapon feeling quite impressed with myself.

"Your shot is no good, not for what we are hunting. You will be no good here or anywhere else" Garrett said dryly as I turned to face him. I felt myself getting red and welling up with embarrassment as the other guards looked on coldly. It was obvious that they didn't not appreciate or want the help of a vampire. I stepped back as Captain Garrett took a hold of the scruff of my uniform top I braced myself for some form of impact that did not come.

A familiar voice broke the tension in the room. "Captain Garrett, prepare your unit for deployment." Standing in the doorway with her arms folded was Miss Avery, to be honest I was happy to see her even if she scared me. She looked annoyed as she walked onto the range walking up to the Captain. As the other soldiers moved out with their weapons I turned back to the Captain who had removed his hand from my shirt and stepped back.

"Yes, Miss" He responded slowly as he glared at the demon woman who was approaching him. Quickly turning back to face me he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

 **Avery POV**

"Maybe you're too highly strung for this type of work kid" The captain whispered into the young vampire's ear. I could see she was upset and uncomfortable and I was not prepared to allow a lowly human male intimidate one of my kind, even if she is a skittish young demon she is a demon none the less and will need to learn how to deal with prick humans such as Garrett.

As I walk over to the Captain I place myself directly in front of him almost nose to nose. I could feel the young man's blood pressure rise and I could see the little droplets of swear starting to form on his upper lip.

"Captain, in your own time then…" I utter coldly as the Captain takes a large step back and makes his way out of the room. Mumbling some obscenities under his breath, rolling my eyes I turn back to the young vampire who had moved over the gun rack and placed her new gun back.

I was starting to feel bad for the child. She really was not adjusting well to this afterlife. I could relate somewhat, it is hard for us all when we realize we are no longer what we knew. The fact that becoming a monster is so subtle you barely register it. It makes you wonder if we were always monsters and we never knew it.

The young vampire sat down on the bench in front of the gun rack and rested her head in her hands. "Umm…Miss Avery…do you think I am highly strung?" She muttered from her position.

"Pardon?" I frown a little and take a seat next to the youngling.

"Like Captain Garrett just said…I don't think I am cut out for this" She sighed lifting her head up from her hands.

"Kitten they are just humans their opinions don't matter." I rest a hand on her shoulder and give her a smile but she just shook her head and let out a long groan as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Yes…but I don't think …I could ever...' she began. "You need to remember that you are no longer human; they will see you as an undead monster no matter what you do. That is just how it is for us." I explained. Standing up from the bench and collecting a gun from the rack behind Seras.

"You just need to give them something to fear. It's easy once you know what you're doing." I chuckle as I prep and load the gun.

"Don't get upset about it Kitten. You will learn, I promise. We don't all start out like your Master I can assure you of that." I smile down the young vampire as she smiles slightly.

 **Seras POV**

I was a little bit shocked about how nice Miss Avery was being with me. I was not expecting her to be this caring...is she being caring? I don't know. Can demons care? I shuffle a little in my seat as I watch the older demon prep and load a number of different guns.

"Miss Avery what are you? I mean…my master he called you Fury." I asked as I stood up from my seat and started to prep my own gun.

"Yes, you heard correctly. I am not a vampire like yourself or Alucard. I am a fury, a vengeance demon if you will. You know the term 'scare to death' well that is my speciality. I make it my job to hunt and feed on the energy of the lower beings like abusers, lesser demons…tax collectors. You get the picture Kitten?"

"So you don't drink blood then?" I ask as I look at the demon, she had a new outfit on today. _Does she not have a uniform?_ She was wearing a pair of long black office trousers and a red blouse with a poppy brooch. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. I noticed that Miss Avery was actually smiling at me. She reminded me of one of my teachers in school Mrs Lucas…she was my history teacher I wonder what she is doing now…she's probably dead by now she was ancient all those years ago.

Before I could get lost in my own thoughts Miss Avery broke through the silence. "No I do not drink blood child; I live off of human energy. It is a strange concept to get your head around."

"Oh that sounds different. Miss Avery I do not know how I am supposed to be like this. Master is trying to make me drink blood and I just can't bring myself to do it." I exclaim as I start to pace the range. I didn't mean to start a rant but I couldn't talk to anyone in this place and it was driving me insane.

"Blood is part of your diet now Kitten. You ate meat as a human didn't you?" Avery asked as she began to set up a set of new targets.

"Well yes but that is different…" I began.

"There is no difference. If you were alright with eating an animal's flesh you should be alright with drinking a human's blood. There is practically no difference in that. It's natural selection Kitten." Avery snaps back at me making me lower my head.

"Look Kitten, if you feel this bad about your current state you need some training. Your master will be training you in the vampire side of things but if you would like I could give you a few pointers for dealing with pricks like the Captain. You know woman to woman?" Her offer shocked me. She seemed to be genuinely looking out for me and it was actually quite a nice feeling.

"Umm…Yes, that would be nice Miss Avery thank you…" I say quietly as I look at the older woman. She seemed a lot less threatening today. Has something changed? I know that Sir Integra had ordered Miss Avery to stop messing with me but she is being nicer than I would expect…

 **Avery POV**

I place the last target in place and walk back over to the young vampire. Looking at the clock we had taken enough time here. Kitten had a mission to take care of.

"Child, You are part of Garrett's team are you not?" I say as I hand the young vampire her large new weapon indicating to her that she should probably hurry off. She seemed to receive the message as she jumped over to me and collected the weapon and ran off out of the door.

"Huh? Oh yes of course. I will see you later Miss Avery!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the door and up the stairs.

 _Seras Victoria I will make a demon of you even if it kills me. I should probably talk to Alucard and Mistress about this offer. I am probably stepping on toes again._

I finished prepping a few more guns and lay them down on the table next to me. Lined myself up to one of the targets and with a quick movement I conjured a fireball in my hand and sent it flying towards the target engulfing it with flames. _Well I guess that's why I do not bother with target practice._ I chuckle to myself as I start to clean up the offending ash that had formed at the base of the former target.

A few moments later I caught the familiar scent of my master walking towards the shooting range. Walking to the table where I had set out the guns I waited for my Mistress to join me in the room.

"Madam I had a feeling you would make an appearance down here. I have your guns prepped." I bow as Sir Integra walked past me and collected one of the many weapons on the table and began shooting at the targets.

About an hour had passed before I noticed the scent of the Hellsing butler approaching he was probably planning on updating us on the situation with Seras and Alucard. Apparently a pair of young vampires were running riot in the north of the country. _They really don't make demons like the used to._

I was pulled from my thoughts as the older man walked down the stairs and entered the room. Turning to the older man I smile and return to watch my Mistress. The butler smiled and bowed slightly as he walked up and stood next to me and addressed Sir Integra relaying information on the offending party.

"Garrett's unit have set up a blockade on the M6 motorway. We should have our little Bonnie and Clyde situation under control in two hours." He explained as I kept my eyes on Sir Integra I couldn't help but tune into his heartbeat and his breathing it was nice and calming. _Did he have to stand that bloody close? I thought we had talked about this... He smells so good…oh fuck….when was the last time I fed!? It must be about a month now…I need to go and feed._

 **Walter POV**

I was probably taking liberties standing as close as I was to Miss Avery. I swore I felt her jump a little when I brushed past her. _That's not like her at all. She must be out of sorts today_. I look over to the Fury and she will not take her eyes off of Sir Integra.

"Those two vampires have no idea what they have become do they?" Integra asked as she fired a shot into the heart of the target and began to reload.

"No, Madam. They are just children. Everyone lusts after immortality but they do not understand that it is not a gift. It is a curse." Avery spoke up from next to me. She looked sad. It was known among a few members of the organization that our resident Fury was not a fan of her own immortality.

"Yes, but these two do not seem to be affected by the curse which is rare." Integra replied as she lined herself up to the next target.

"Yes. I must say it is quite unheard of." I agree as I think back to the previous demons we had dealt with. Each type of demon had its own kind of curse. Vampires can't eat human food or go outside in direct sunlight to name a few things. Furies, they have emotional issues shall we say, they can be a bit touchy. They also cannot consume human food or touch a human being for an extended amount of time.

I looked over at Avery who seemed deep in thought. Her face was full of sadness with a deep breath she looked at the ceiling.

"You humans are always looking for a way to be bigger and better but you never look inside yourselves and see the beauty of humanity. You are so blessed. You wake and you have infinite possibilities and you constantly change day by day. We don't have that luxury we are frozen and stuck to walk this fucked up planet until we get our comeuppance. Those two children are lucky they will be dragged from this hell before they get attached to it. "

Sadness crept into my chest as I looked at the young demon woman. She had told me before she had been a demon for many centuries and she still was bitter about losing her humanity. She had never told me how she became what she was. I never asked the same as I never asked Alucard; it is such a sensitive topic of conversation for both of them I found it best not to pry.

Sir Integra turned round and walked over to the table where the remaining guns were placed. Placing down her weapon and her earmuffs she straightened out her suit and faced us. "Yes, well as you say. They will not have to walk upon this fucked up planet after tonight. They shall get their comeuppance" She said darkly as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Yes, Madam" We both said in union as we bowed and watched our Master leave the room.

As I turned to face the Fury she had already began to clean up the room and put away the targets. I took a hold of one of the loaded guns and began to remove the ammo and returned it to the proper places.

 _Avery is being quiet this evening. What on earth is wrong with her?_ I think to myself as we both work in silence.

"I'm fine Walter…" Avery broke the silence as she walked over to me and sat down on the bench. I raised an eyebrow in protest. As I placed the last gun in the rack I leaned against the table and stared at the young demon.

"No you're not...and what did we talk about going in my head without permission?" I chuckle lightly as she scrunches her face up like a child and muttered under her breath.

"I'm fine honestly Walter. I just forgot to feed this month…it's been busier than usual and I'm tiring out without a feed. That's all. I will go out tomorrow and feed." Avery sighed as she stood up and made her way to the door as she made her way past me I reached out and took a hold of her forearm and turned her round to face me.

"You could always feed off me. It's not like you haven't done that before Odette..." The fury's eyes widen a little as she looks back at me in shock, a hint of red starting to build up in her cheeks. I smirk at the reaction I am getting. It had been a long time since we had been in this kind of position. I don't know where I got the courage from all of a sudden. Maybe all the action around the manor was starting to make me feel young again.

"W-Walter are you insane?! I could kill you!" Avery began in protest as she began to pull herself away from me slightly. That only made me hold onto her more, moving both of my arms and wrapping them around her waist and pulling her closer to me so she was leaning against my chest. I could smell her, she smelt good.

"You didn't kill me the last time you fed from me. If you recall I believe we both enjoyed it…maybe a little more than we would both care to admit?" I purr into her ear, I could feel her body shaking lightly under mine. She must be hungry if she is reacting this way so quickly.

"If I recall correctly you used to enjoy feeding off of me…or am I going senile in my old age?" I chuckle sarcastically as I loosen the grip on Avery's waist resting my hands on her hips and taking the time to look at her. _Still as beautiful as the day I met her…_

Odette Avery, she had always been very good at being the ruthless vengeance demon but over the last few decades she had gone soft. I knew that and so did she even though she would rarely admit it. There had always been a feeling shared between us and with me being a foolish human fucked up my chance. I should have taken the offer from Alucard years before but I didn't and then Alucard got locked away and I lost my chance at staying at my peak…and I missed my chance with her…

 **Avery POV**

How did this happen? We were cleaning and now we are…what are we doing? This is foolish! I scold myself as I avoid the gaze of the butler. Yes, I had fed off of him before…Was it good? Fuck yes! But I swore I would never feed off of him again. His energy was like syrup it was addictive and sweet and there was a time where I would feed exclusively from him but times have changed now and we were foolish and we can't do that anymore. _He smells so good. I need to get away from here or I won't be able to refuse his offer for much longer. I'm famished._

"Thank you Walter…but we can't…we agreed a long time ago that I shouldn't feed off of you. Plus I would probably kill you nowadays…" I sighed looking down.

 **Walter POV**

I could tell that this was a bad idea. We were both just upsetting ourselves. I dropped my hands from her waist and she took a step back and straightened her hair out. I sighed and pushed straightened myself out.

"Forgive me Miss Avery I do not know what came over me…I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I forgot myself for a moment." I bow gently and take her hand and gently place a kiss on the base of her wrist.

"No Walter, I'm sorry. Let us just forget about this shall we…I-I have to go" Avery said as she stood back and faded into flames. I was left standing in the shooting range with my own thoughts.

 _Walter C Dornez, you stupid old bastard!_

* * *

 _A bit of a longer chapter than normal, I wanted to include a bit of potential fluff and sexual tension. I am not sure if I managed it or not please let me know if you like it and want to see more fluffy and more sensual themes in the coming chapters. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and I shall see you in the next chapter!_

 _xoxo_


	5. Chapter Five: The Round Table Conference

**Chapter Five: The Round Table Conference**

 **Avery POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in the shooting range. Everything seemed to be back to normal. No more awkward silences and exchanges; we were all on alert in the manor. The previous week Alucard and Seras had been sent on a mission to dispose of a vampire running rampant in an old church and a member of The Iscariot Organization thought it was a good idea to trespass on our territory and butcher our two resident vampire. Needless to say we were all pissed off. Sir Integra had reported the incident but was left with a personal grudge against the Iscariot Organization. How could they be so bold as to assume that we would not return their kindness with our own? How could they even begin to think that pretty much starting a war was going to end well for them?

As I stood in my Master's office patiently I noticed that Sir Integra was more agitated than usual. As I offered to light another cigar she moved her hand up in protest. This was a sure sign that she was not in a playing mood.

"The Iscariot organization has a lot of nerve coming over here and making such a scene." The blonde broke the silence as she sat up in her chair looking out of the window.

"Yes Madam" I agreed as I watched my master look over a letter. This was the response that we had received from the Iscariot Organization. It would seem that my Mistress was not in the slightest bit amused.

"They should know that demonic activity in this country is under the Hellsing jurisdiction. Fucking Catholic scum" She hissed as she scrunched the letter into a ball and threw it into the fireplace.

"Ma'am if I may speak out of turn. I am concerned with the fact they send Father Anderson here in the first place." I said as I took a step forward towards the table. Sir Integra lifted her eyes up to meet mine with a unreadable look she motioned me to continue.

"Go on"

"Well to personally attack the soldiers of Hellsing. Would that not be seen as trying to instigate a war? We had an agreement didn't we…I remember your father signing it..." I knew better than to overstep myself. So I took a bow and stepped back into my previous position.

As I did so Sir Integra stood up from her chair and moved towards the fireplace, looking up at a portrait of her late father Lord Hellsing.

I remembered the old man, he was kind. He was drunk most of the time and a playboy for the most part but he was kind none the less, especially to his daughter. I met Integra as a baby I had been at the manor for about a decade before she was born, I acted as her mother's attendant sadly mother had died during childbirth and I took over the roll as the child nanny and then attendant as she grew up.

Looking back at my Mistress it was clear she was deep in thought.

"Yes, well. Unlike my father I will not sit idly by and let some militant Catholics infringe on Hellsing territory. I will not allow it!" She shouted as she took out a cigar and light it on the fireplace.

"Very good Madam"

"Come Avery, we have a meeting with the round table. As my attendant I want you there." I nod in agreement as we make our way to the door as I hold the door open I take one last look up at Lord Hellsing's portrait with a small head nod I shut the door.

"As you wish Madam" We began to walk up the stairs to the conference room when I was overcome by a strange gut wrenching fear. Something felt very wrong about this meeting.

 **Integra's POV**

This round table meeting had been going on for a couple of minutes, a small amount of useless small talk and niceties where exchanged amongst the gentlemen of the round table. Avery stood behind me eying each of the men. I had already given her strict orders not to mess with their heads. It was not the time or place to do such things. We had other enemies to fight at this time.

Lighting up one of my cigars I inhaled deeply as I addressed the questions of the round table. As usual these gentlemen seemed nervous and agitated. I suppose being called in with such short notice may have alarmed them and the fact that there was a centuries old demon stood watching the entire conference may be another factor.

"The situation must be dire to have to call a round table conference am I right sir Integra?" One of the men began.

"That is right gentlemen."

"Integra the number of reported demonic attack on British soil is growing. We can't keep it quiet for much longer."A redheaded man exclaimed from the far end of the table. Leaning forward and resting on my elbows I look directly at the man in question and hold up a small silver chip. We had extracted this little device from the corpse of one of the freaks we had come across in Cheddar.

"We have been looking into the matter for some time now and we have finally come across a piece of solid evidence" I say as I show the small silver chip to the members of the round table.

"W-What is that Sir Integra?" Sir Penwood piped up from his side of the table.

"A transmitter, perhaps more. We have been finding these transmitters inside the new vampires. Perhaps they relay information about the vampire's whereabouts and actions to a governing body. These attacks are not random gentlemen, they are planned and coordinated. Someone is controlling them moving towards some unknown purpose" I finish taking another long drag of my cigar.

"What do you mean?!" They all shout at once.

- **Seras POV-**

This place is getting weirder and weirder as the weeks go on. I walked into my room to find Walter waiting for me inside. I took one look around my room and my mouth dropped to the floor. Where the bloody hell is my bed?! What the hell is that bloody thing in the middle of my room?! What new bat shit crazy thing am I going to be asked to do now.

As I greeted the old butler, he bowed slightly and smiled. I however was not in a smiling mood.

"Walter, what is this thing?!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the wooden box at my feet.

The butler blinked slowly, he was looking at me as if I was a total nutcase. "That would be a coffin Miss" he stated plainly. Does anything seem odd to this man? I don't think I have ever seen him bat an eyelid at the odd goings on in this place.

I start to chew on my cheek. I was starting to become irritated with the old man. "I know that….why is there a coffin in my bedroom?" I ask as my eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, it is here on orders from Sir Integra. We can't have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin." He explained stepping back slightly.

"What did you do with my bed?" I asked as I looked around the room to make absolutely sure it was not hiding in a corner or behind some smoke and mirrors. You never know in this place really.

"I had it disposed of, of course" Walter took another big step back and bowed.

"Walter!" I yelled at the top of my voice shaking slightly with rage.

The older man steps back again and scratches the back of his head and let out a long sigh "Fine, if it helps the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well." He explained.

Well if my master had agreed to this then I guess there is no arguing against it. I look down at the coffin in defeat as I hear what sounds like my Masters footsteps approaching the door.

"Yes, as you are still refusing to drink blood you must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to help you maintain your strength. " Walter explained. It was true I was still not drinking blood. I just couldn't..

"I take it you are still feeling uneasy about the situation...hmm?" The older man asked with a small smile. I understood that I had to drink blood. I mean I am a vampire but the idea of just killing someone like that was too much for me. It made me feel sick.

As I was about to reply I was interrupted by a deep voice coming from the door. It was my Master. I straightened up immediately and turned to him.

"You are a fool! You chose the night, once you have turned your back on the light of day the only thing it should mean to you is a slow painful death." He said coldly as he walked into the room.

"Yes Master…" I whispered sadly.

"Police Girl, you are to begin training with The Fury from tomorrow you are no good to me until you can learn to act the like a demon. Sir Integra's orders" He stated coldly. He didn't seem to be that happy about the arrangement but he has never once offered to train me personally so I suppose Miss Avery was the next best thing. I mean she did offer to train me a few weeks ago. I didn't expect it to actually end up happening.

"Yes, Master." I bowed and took a step back and examined my new coffin. Letting out a deep sigh I tried to imagine sleeping in this thing. It did not look comfortable in the least. Fantastic….

 **Alucard POV**

Truth be told, I was not happy with the idea of the Fury training my underling. She was **_mine_**. Master had ordered the training none the less. Avery and Walter trained Integra when she was a child so I can understand the logic but the idea that bitch demon gets to put ideas into my underlings head makes me want to go outside and claw out her eyes.

Turning my attention to Walter he had moved to the nearby table and had taken out a large black case.

"Good evening Alucard. I have something very special I was hoping to show you." He began as he unlocked the case and revealed a large pistol. It was breathtaking.

"This is the Jackal. A custom made 13'' anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom rounds much more powerful than the 4.54 rounds you are used to using. Its 13cm long, 16kg in weight and it holds 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human could be expected to handle."Walter began to grin sadistically as he listed off the details of my new weapon. As I took the gun out the case and inspected it I noticed how the weight was evenly spaced out and that the grip was almost tailored. _Very impressive work again Walter._

 **Seras POV**

I stood there in shock as the two men exchanged information on my Master's new weapon.

"The rounds?" Master asked looking over the new gun. It was very impressive. Had Walter made this himself?

"13mm explosive shells" Walter Answered as he began to life a considerably bigger black case onto the table. He seemed a little shaky maybe I should go and help him. But before I could move to help him he had already set it on the table in front of us.

"What are the casings made from?" The questions continued as I ogled the new gun from next to my Master. He seemed impressed as he prepped the gun and placed it in its holdall in his jacket.

"It's perfection Walter! I think that a shot from this would bring even Father Anderson to his knees."

"Oh my god Master that is amazing!" I exclaim as I look on enviously. Noticing Walter had already opened the second case.

"Miss Victoria I have something here for you as well." He spoke up as he pulled out a gigantic canon! It must have been my height at least. _If_ _that is for me I have no bloody clue how I will be carrying it!_

"The Harconan. A 30mm anti-freak canon. Designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy anything but the most heavily armoured of targets." Walter stated proudly looking over his work. My mouth dropped open in shock. I honestly think these people think I am one of those little pack mules. First, Captain Garrett and now Walter…What next am I going to be expected to carry a tank on my back?!

"Oh my god…What the hell is that thing?!"

 **Avery POV**

Floods of questions began to come in from all sides of the table. The men wanted to know everything and honestly we were making strong assumptions at the present time; we were not in any place to give out real facts. Looking out of one of the windows I begin to feel uneasy again. It was almost like I could feel something was coming but I did not know what.

As I pulled myself together I turned back the conversation at hand.

"These Ghouls are different. Traditionally Ghouls come from the bodies of deflowered men and women that have had their blood drained by a vampire. But not anymore…During the last few incidences there have been no reports of any new vampires having been created. Even young children which were obviously virgins were turned into ghouls." Master explained as she took a long drag of her cigar. _I really hate cigars….such dirty things… I will never understand why humans are obsessed with staying young yet they drink poisons labelled as alcohol and smoke these death sticks and think they will live forever._ I shake my head and focus on the conversation at hand.

"Also the traditional ghouls are linked to their host vampire. Yet these creatures do not share this link." Master continued. I should be paying more attention I know I should; I can't seem to keep my thoughts in check today. The feeling of doom is taking over my other senses.

"So what are you saying Sir Integra? There is someone creating these ghouls for a purpose?" One of the men asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"We are up against some vampire conspirators gentlemen and they are showing remarkable skill. Gentlemen the enemy is just like us" Sir Integra stated coldly, much to the obvious horror of the round table that had all started to gasp and whisper.

 **3 POV**

Unknown to members of the round table their concerns were in entirely the wrong place. Just outside at the main doors Hellsing troops were fighting off an army of ghouls. These ghouls were being led by the Valentine brothers, two artificially created vampires. The eldest brother had long white hair and dressed himself in an all white suit. Which, to any logical person would not have been a first choice of outfit, for a massacre such as this the younger brother seemed to dress more appropriately wearing what seemed to be an all black tracksuit and army boots.

Troops at the main doors were no match for the ghoul army, their forces were being pushed back too quickly and to their horror many of their comrades were becoming entrées for the same army.

Meanwhile, in the conference room Sir Integra, Miss Avery and the members of the round table continued to discuss the implications of their findings. The topic was becoming very heated but before it had escalated to much the lights began to flicker on and off and a loud explosion was heard from outside. This unsettled the men and caused the Fury to run to the window to see what was happening.

"What on earth was that?!" Exclaimed Sir Integra as she straightened herself in her chair. Leaning forward and calling down to main reception. As Avery ran back to shield her Mistress, she explained that there was a fire at the helicopter pad on the grounds. This new piece of information caused the room to break out in small panic.

"Sir Integra what is going on?" One of the men shouted from the bottom of the table.

"Talk to me what is happening out there?" Integra shouted down the phone. Muffled screams were the only answer for some time before a voice came over the radio.

"Sir we are under attack! All outside communication has been lost; they have hit the front entrance and….Oh god the enemy are ghouls!" The voice screamed and then the sounds of ripping flesh filled the room. One of the gentlemen of the round table was sick into his hat.

"A ghoul army?!" Exclaimed the redheaded men as he stood up from his chair.

"Our security is paramount" He continued as he made a run for the main exit. Avery appeared in front of the door before he could touch the handle.

"I do not think that would be wise Sir. Please would you return to your seat and try to remain as calm as you can." Avery said as she rubbed her thumb across the man's knuckle leaving a green tint on his skin. The redhead relaxed immediately and returned to his seat with a soppy smile on his face.

As the room sat in silent horror a new voice came across the speakers.

"This message is going out the roundtable conference with a special little message for the queen bitch herself. Your arse is currently getting kicked by the Valentine brothers…"

 **Walter POV**

Well there seems to be a bit of a disturbance upstairs. As I place the telephone on speaker and listen into the conversation it soon becomes clear that we are being attacked. The young man on the phone was starting to piss me off. Collecting my black gloves from my table I made my way downstairs to the dungeons where I found Seras and Alucard listening to the transmission as well.

"... I highly recommend pissing yourselves followed by a prayer to your impotent god….of course you could always take the cowards route out and just kill yourselves now. Thank you everyone and goodnight!" That fucking annoying voice continued before slamming the phone down.

Shortly after which Sir Integra called down to our telephone.

"What is your position Walter?" She asked. I could tell she was becoming anxious.

"I'm in Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I have been brought up to speed with the situation. All outside communication has been cut off so we shouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours. Our current troops have been ordered to guard the entrance to the conference room with their lives. In the mean time please reinforce the doorway. Miss Avery is with you I assume." I ask.

I was more concerned with the fact that if Miss Avery was not in the conference room I knew she would already be in the middle of the battle, as good as she is she will need some assistance with this one. It had been a while since we had dealt with an enemy this size and I worry that she will overdo it and hurt herself, we never did things by halves when it came to battles.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Miss Avery's voice came across the speaker. "Yes, Walter I am here." _Oh thank god. Well at least now we can make a proper battle plan._

"Ok then, I suggest that we split into three groups. Miss Avery can take the grounds and the roof. Alucard will deal with the lower floors and Miss Victoria and I will come to the conference room." I explained as I looked over to my comrades Alucard was smiling like a Cheshire cat whilst Miss Victoria looked confused and slightly afraid. I sigh to myself as I turn back to the telephone.

"Walter these animals are eating my people. Do not let these freaks leave the grounds alive!" That was all I needed as a sadistic smile crossed my face I began to feel my heart rate quicken it had been some time since I had stretched my proverbial legs. "By your orders then sir"

 **Seras POV**

Looking over at the old butler I was a bit unnerved to see such an evil looking smile cross his face. I had never seen him look this way. He was normally such a kind old man. I looked at my masters who was also grinning knowingly like there was some sort of secret code I was completely oblivious to.

"Oh does Walter Dornez the angel of death ride again?" My master asks coyly giving the older man a look of sadistic glee.

"Huh? What are you two on about?" I ask as I look back between he both of them. I never understand anything in this place.

"You will see soon enough." My Master replied coolly as he faded away in the wall. "This may even be fun" He chuckles through the wall.

 _Makes you wonder if any normal people work in this blood place!_

 **Avery POV**

The conference room was becoming chaotic as the gentlemen around the table began to panic and whimper I was getting agitated by the scent of the freaks infiltrating the manor. I was distracted by a loud thud and a crash as I look over and see what looks like the young vampire sitting on one of the gentlemen. Walter jumped down from the table and pushed himself off onto his feet and dusted himself off. I couldn't help but smirk a little; he had always been a show off.

"Seras, Walter!" My Master exclaims relieved to see the two new additions. I notice that Walter has the same look in his eyes that he did every time we went into battle.

It was an expression of excitement and darkness which I had always found very sexy. Ofcourse I would be attracted to the look of someone who takes pleasure in inflicting pain on other creatures.

I know Furies are sadists by nature but…I mentally slap myself as this was becoming a ridiculous habit on my part. I was becoming pathetic with these stupid human emotions. Demons do not feel emotions I remind myself as the older man walks towards my Master. Turning his head to give me a polite nod as he stood beside my master's chair and light her newest cigar.

"Apologies for the delay Sir; the estate seems to be pretty well covered with these ghouls." He said as he placed the lighter back into his jacket pocket.

"Good evening Miss Avery" He said politely as he bowed slightly. I could tell he was getting excited for the upcoming battle. It must have been about 5 years since we last fought together.

"Good Evening Walter" I nodded back with a smile. Turning my attention to the noises that were coming from behind the table I peer my head over and notice Seras sat directly on top of Sir Penwood.

"Are you alright down there? Up you get girl chop chop!" I snap quickly as she jumps up and dusts herself off.

"Yes, Miss" Squeaks as she moves over to stand by Sir Integra. _I must remind myself to train her in the art of not falling on her arse…_ I giggle internally as I turn my attention back to my Master and the butler.

"I do not know who armed and trained these creatures but whoever did knew exactly what they were doing." He said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yes they know exactly where to hit us it seems….I wonder where they got their information" I muse out loud as I pull a hair band from my pocket and begin pulling my hair up into a high bun on the back of my head.

"Walter, honestly do you think we are finished?" Sir Integra asked, she seemed more anxious than before. Maybe she realizes the implications of this battle and honestly how disgraceful our security forces look.

"No of course not sir. Compared to the battles fought by Hellsing in the previous fifty years this barely rates itself as a crisis." Walter reassured her and I nodded in agreement. There had been more than a few close calls since I had started working at Hellsing. Apparently it was much worse when Alucard and Walter were the main weapons of this household.

"The plan is as follows Sir Integra. Alucard will deal with the sublevels. Miss Avery will take the roof and the grounds and Miss Victoria and I will deal with the creatures on this level. Your orders will be followed to the letter." I smile sadistically as I approach my Master's chair.

"I promise that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again" Walter said darkly with a menacing glint in his eyes. _.Out!_ I snap at myself again as I look away from the butler and back at Seras who seemed to be more nervous than she should be. _I wonder how she will do._ I would have preferred this to happen after a little bit of training but I can't really do much to help it now.

Another explosion shocked the humans in the conference room. I walk over to the window to see the grounds overrun with ghouls. They were destroying everything. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath and returned to my Master.

"Mistress, with your permission I would willingly drop the fires of hell on these freaks." I say darkly as my eyes start to go back to their demonic black and the shadows start to form under my eyes. I feel my nails start to sharpen and dig into the palms of my hands and I run my tongue over my newly sharpened teeth.

 **Walter POV**

It was obvious to see that Miss Avery was as excited as I was for this battle. Honestly, we are quite the messed up bunch here. She had transformed into her first level demonic form, to most humans it would be terrifying but to me it was quite attractive. Alucard was right I probably do need some kind of help…not that I am complaining I have been around demons for so long that it doesn't bother me so much anymore. She stood there with a look of manic glee as she awaited Sir Integra's orders.

"B-But if the demon goes who prey tell will protect us?!" One of the men shouted out in protest but no one seemed to be paying much attention to his complaints.

"Avery, I order you to deal with these freaks in the grounds and on the roof. Return to me once this is done. You may fight up to restriction two. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" Avery bowed before turning to me and giving me a sadistic smile.

"Don't have too much fun whilst I am gone. You know how I like to watch." She purred as she went up in flames and disappeared. I took a moment to register what she had just said as I swallow I feel an unwelcome tightness in my trousers. _Oh fuck it not now!_ I quickly change positions to cover the incriminating area. Regrouping my thoughts I address Sir Integra with our plan.

"Now Sir Integra with your permission I would like to show these young people the real meaning of violence."

* * *

Wooop Wooop next chapter up :D Sorry if it's slow I really try to get the correct dialogue from episodes in. Next episode we have the big battle and some possible steamy post battle moments Stay tuned 3


	6. Chapter Six: Repercussions

**Chapter Six: Repercussions**

 **Avery POV**

I had cleared the ghouls from the outside of the house, in their place lay piles of ash. One thing I was not expecting was for another vampire to be teamed up with the brothers. He was fast, not fast enough of course but he had managed to slice me good and proper up the side of my body. That would not have normally fazed me, I would have just regenerated my body but this vampire was armed with a weapon that I had never seen before. It glowed red and gave off a truly horrible vibe. I think this was the cause of the strange feelings I was getting in the conference room.

I picked up the knife and wrapped it in one of the dead ghouls' shirts and placed in my back pocket. I looked down at my side as the blood was starting to leak out from the wound…I looked up at the second floor and teleported myself back down the corridors.

As I opened my eyes I was shocked at the site before me. Walter had the vampire pinned against the wall, he looked pretty fucked up as he bleed out against the wall. Seras seemed to be experiencing her first blind rage and it was getting out of hand. Sir Integra had run over to her and had herself wrapped around Seras trying to hold her in place.

"Seras stop! That's enough!" She screamed at the young vampire, but it was no good as Seras pushed her off and she went flying towards the corridor wall. I managed to place myself between the wall and my Mistress before the impact came.

"Mistress are you ok?!" I asked as I settled her down on the floor checking her for any wounds. Luckily there was nothing but a slightly shaken up and bruised ego.

"Yes, I'll be fine deal with her first Avery" She stuttered as checked her face for any markings.

"Yes Sir" I nodded as I ran leapt towards the younger demon.

"Kitten calm down" I grab a hold of her arms and pin her to the ground but she was too strong for me in her blind rage. She pushed me off of her and swiped at my face slicing me right across the mouth, the cut healed over immediately; that what should have happened to my side but I could feel it still bleeding out down my black dress. Luckily, the blood seemed to stay in the black dress I was wearing. It wouldn't be long before it started to spill down my leg.

Turning my attention back to the young vampire she grabbed a hold of me and pinned me to the ground baring her teeth at me, her eyes were that familiar blood red colour I was used to seeing on Alucard.

"Seras stop it, let me go I don't want to have to hurt you child!" I pleaded through gritted teeth as I push off the vampire. She growled and made a run at me again. I was no longer in any mood to play around with her we had to finish this now. We had bigger problems to deal with.

"Fine…" I growl as I pin the young vampire to the wall by her throat. A stream of green moved its way from my hands up the woman's throat and into her eyes turning her eyes a bright green as her muscles gave up I lowered her to the floor.

"Sorry Kitten" I mutter under my breath as I turn to face the standoff between Walter and the dark haired vampire. I quickly press down on my wound to try and cut off the bleeding, it was starting to tire me out and I would need rest and to feed soon.

Sir Integra stood up and walked over to Walter and the vampire. Looking over at the young vampire I gave a small frown. "She will be alright. She will need a moment" I reassure her we join Walter.

 **Walter POV**

This little shit was done. He was bleeding out heavily as he pushed himself up off of the wall, surprising that he could still stand with all of his injuries.

"It's all over boy." I hiss as I kick him back down the wall. I was probably enjoying this part a little too much. No matter, we needed information and I wouldn't argue with extending this fun a little longer.

"Well go on and kill me then old man." The vampire hisses at me as he spat blood out against the wall.

I laugh at the pathetic creature in front of me. "Kill you? No I am not going to kill you until we get the last piece of information out of you" I spat as I prepped another wire between my teeth.

"You fucking pussy are you serious?" He laughed as he pushed himself off of the floor again.

"Enough of this I'm pissed off" Integra shouted as she shot three bullets into the vampire's arms and legs. He slid to the floor again with a thud.

 **Jan POV**

This fucking old man it taking the piss now. Why won't he just kill me? I swear if this bitch keeps shooting me I will rip that pretty head from her shoulders and skull fuck the corpse. _Oh now I am hard again, well fuck me this is awkward isn't it. Well I always did like an audience._

The blonde bitch seemed pissed. It was sexy in a fucked up kind of way. "Who the hell are you people? Who is responsible for this start talking or we will make you talk!" Did she really think I would tell her uptight ass anything? Jesus fuck they are a band of fucking pussies!

"Come on bitch you know who. They're the ones who put the chip in my fucking head. They know I fucked up and they will be watching this right now." I laughed as I stood up one more time. _I swear to god if I end up on my fucking arse again I will be pissed._

"Watching us?" The older demon woman asked. She was pretty hot, if I get out of this I will make a mental note to fuck her into a bloody mess. Could I get any harder? I grin darkly as I wipe the blood off of my mouth.

 **Integra POV**

This impertinent fuck was getting on my last nerve. He was disgusting and seemed to be getting aroused by all of this. Fucking vile monster! He looks over at me and smiles which makes my stomach turn. "Honestly bitch, they have seen that I have fucked up. Do you really think they will let me fucking live?"

Narrowing my eyes at the monster in front of me I signal for Avery to go to work on this vampire. "Well it won't matter the if I dig around in your head a little" Avery growls and grabs a hold of the man by his throat and lifts him off of the ground., her long black claws digging into the vampires throat. He just laughed manically and seemed to be getting more aroused.

"Fuck off bitch! Don't bother…." He spat as he punched Avery in the side and she went flying to the wall behind us, doubling over in pain I notice her side looked wet. Was that blood? I wasn't aware that she could bleed. Turning my attention back to the vampire as he burst into blue flames causing me to step back a little as Walter moved in front of me to shield me from any impact.

"See I fucking told you!" The vampire laughed as he stood there burning. "Well ladies and gentlemen as I stood here dying I will leave you with this little nugget…beware the Millennium" He shouted as he turned into a pile of dust.

"The Millennium..?" I try to think of another time that I had heard that name. It rang a bell but I could not place it.

 **Seras POV**

As I opened my eyes I looked around and it looks like the battle was over. Did we win? Well the cocky vampire has disappeared and the ghouls were all on the floor mutilated and ripped apart. _What the bloody hell happened?_

Looking up at the group standing above me. I stand up and walk over to Sir Integra. Avery was still lying on the floor behind us, she looked pissed to say the least.

"What just happened? Why do I feel like I have had my brain in a blender?" I asked as I stood next to Walter, rubbing the side of my head. It was fucking killing me, if I was a drinking person this is what I would imagine the worst hangover in the world to feel like. That or I had just had my head kicked in. Looking behind me Avery had stood herself up and dusted herself down and was walking over to Sir Integra.

"With your permission Master I'm going to see if Alucard needs any backup." She said as she bowed to her Mistress. Sir Integra nodded and the demon vanished into flames again.

 **Alucard POV**

I was less than amused with this pathetic excuse for a vampire. My room was now covered in blood and bullet holes, maintenance really are starting to hate me. I chuckle to myself as I sit back down on my thrown taking a sip of blood from my wine glass. I look over to the noise of flames crackling; I can imagine who what would be. Wonderful…

Avery appeared out of the flames, she looked fatigued, I had not seen her look this run down in a long time. This should be interesting to see what happened. "Well it looks like you had fun" She said sarcastically as she walked towards me holding her side. I could see the blood starting to run down her stockings and cover her hands.

"He was fucking weak. A pathetic human puppet not a real vampire" I hissed as I looked over at where the once vampire stood.

"Well he is dead now so I guess it doesn't matter" Avery muttered under her breath before prepping herself on the side of my throne. This made me narrow my eyes up at her, I don't like people being in my room let alone touching my things.

As I looked up at the fury I could see that the darkness around her eyes had started to creep upwards into her hair line . This only happened when she was very weak. I guess I should help her as my master would want that. "Did he use a knife on you Alucard?" She almost whispered as she pulled out a knife from her pocket and placed it in my hands.

Unwrapping the weapon from the T-Shirt I hissed and threw it onto the floor. That weapon was cursed, deadly do all unloved by God. If Avery had been touched by this weapon she would need healing from a higher being, we could do nothing for her.

"There was another vampire outside the building. He decided to drag that thing across my side. He was fast but I was faster. The cunt got nice swipe in though I will give him that much" She hissed as she motioned towards her side.

"I think it was a cursed blade…it fucking hurt and now I'm bleeding… I don't bleed..." She explained through gritted teeth as she pulled the dried dress off of her wound.

"So the Fury does have a weakness. How interesting…" I chuckle as I stand up from my chair taking a look at the wound on her side. I was large and deep, a long gash from her rib down to her lower back.

"Great, I'm just bleeding out like a sacrificial goat but please continue your fucking monologue." The fury snapped as she slapped my hand away from her side.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't drink your blood it tastes like shit" I say as I take another sip from my goblet. I wanted to hear her ask for my help.

"Cheers Alucard, such a charmer..." She mumbles as she winced and holds her side once more. "Are you going to help me or just stand there and watch me bleed?" She asked impatiently.

I sigh and motion to the large oak table on the other side of the room. I suppose I should help her sew this up at least, I could use some power to tend to the wound but it would need more than what I could offer. "Go lean on that table over there; I need to get to your wound take off your dress." I smirk to myself. I knew she would not like the idea of being so exposed but it was what had to happen.

"Thanks..." She muttered under her breath as she pulled off her black dress to reveal a dark red pair of lace lingerie. _Is this what she always wears? How can that even be comfortable?_

"Ok, you will need to bend over the table to allow me to get to all of the wound" She groans as she places her hands on the table and slides herself forward bending over right in front of me. _Well, I must say if she wasn't utterly repulsive smelling this would be quite a nice way to spend the evening._ I shake my head in disapproval as she bends over on the table. Maybe in different circumstances that site would have been a lot of fun, but her blood was repulsive to me, so I pulled out a piece of cloth and a jar of liquid from the box beside me and started to treat the wound.

 **Walter POV**

As I stepped into Alucard's chambers I was met with a sight that broke my heart. Avery had removed her dress and was wearing some very revealing lingerie. _Oh sweet lord!_ Alucard had her bent over onto his table and seemed to be a little too close than I would expect them to be.

 _She's in her underwear and …t-they are_ … I felt the jealousy rise in my stomach as I watch the scene in front of me. My trousers start to tighten again but at the same time rage started to take over my body as I heard Avery moaning and whimpering; she had her head flung back and her eyes closed having not noticed I was in the room. _So this is the reason she has been pushing away from me!_ I bite my lip and feel the blood start to drip down into my mouth. I slammed the door open fully against the wall.

"What the fuck?!" I manage to shout as I grabbed a hold of the doorframe. I look over and my eye lock with Avery's her face is all flushed and she is panting under that fucking vampire. She looked shocked to see me standing there and immediately tried to push herself up off of the table.

"Evening Walter, I trust the battle went well." Alucard said nonchalantly as he pushed her back down onto the table with a sly grin _. Was he pleased that I had found them like this?! I will fucking kill that vampire one day!_

Avery finally makes a sound other than a moan. "Oh fuck! No Walter this isn't….we weren't…" She stutters out as she goes red in the face. That was all I needed to see. I understood everything now.

 **Avery POV**

This situation was not ideal. I was not expecting to see Walter any time soon. Alucard was tending to my wound. Yes I was half naked and bent over onto the oak table but it was the only way to get a good access to the wound! Sods law seemed to dictate that the wound would be on the opposite side to the door so all Walter could see was me in my underwear bending over in front of Alucard moaning. _Oh fuck me this is not good!_

I could see by the look on Walter's face he had completely got the wrong message. I could see that he was upset and angry…honestly I don't think I had ever seen him look so angry. He was digging his nails into the doorframe causing his fingers to bleed.

"Walter…please let me explain!" I plea as I try to push up from the table. Alucard just held me in place with a smug grin as had not finished sewing me up.

"Please! Miss Avery you do not have to explain yourselves it is very clear. I must go." He said coldly as he looked away from me.

"When you two have finished Sir Integra has ordered a full report." He said sadly as he walked out of the room.

"W-Walter…." I whisper as I look back down to the table and Alucard finished sewing me up.

"Ooooh trouble in paradise Fury?" He chuckled he stepped back from me. I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand and sat me back down on the table.

"I don't see what his problem is really…" He said as he handed me my dress.

"He just walked in and found us like that! What the fuck do you think his problem is?!" I snap at him as my eyes turn black and my teeth sharpen.

"Yes, I admit it looks less than innocent but he must know that you would be the last creature on earth I would ever think about…" He stated simply as I pulled on my dress and dusted myself off.

"Yes, Alright Alucard you have made your point! Jeez!" I walk towards the chamber door, I was too tired to transport myself anywhere tonight.

 **3POV**

Avery sighed and made her way towards the door, she was in no position to use any more of her powers. As she reached the doorway she turned back round to look at the vampire who had poured himself another goblet of blood. He looked up and drank from his cup. "Don't worry yourself over Walter. He is human; he will be dead and gone soon. Do not waist eternity on a fleeting human life." He said sadly as he took another sip.

"I am well aware of the span of a human life Alucard…" Avery replied coldly. In reality this was something she has thought about every day since she came to the manor. Before she worked for Hellsing she was a feared vengeance demon, she brought hell to whoever she felt deserved it. Never showing any mercy but now she had been around the humans for so long she did not know if she had started developing human feelings or she was just trying to act human and really had no true feelings at all.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. Blinking away the painful liquid she glared back at the vampire.

"Walter refused immortality for years. Now thanks to your carnal desires he has lost the chance to ever become immortal. Don't think I do not know about those nights I can hear what goes on in the manor you know." Alucard stated coldly as he crossed his arms leaning back onto his throne.

"…Do you think I don't understand that?!" Avery snapped back at the demon.

"Well sometimes I don't think you do! You are a demon and you are happy to play the part but you can't chose to exist by halves it is pathetic." He hissed back standing up from his throne and walking over to the door.

"Watch it vampire! You're overstepping it!" Avery hissed looking up at the demon.

"I can't believe that my underling is being trained by a demon that doesn't even want to be a demon! How will you train her? You are a hypocrite Odette Avery." Snapped the vampire as he walked over to the door.

"Yes and you are so happy to play the monster aren't you Alucard…Don't think I don't know about your nightmares. Don't think I don't know that you cry in your sleep. I can hear you from the fucking tower!" Avery hissed up at him with a dark grin appearing on her lips. "You may call me a hypocrite but have you taken a look at yourself recently Prince of Darkness? It's not just me getting weaker!" She spat at the vampire.

"Get out!" whispered an infuriated Alucard as he grabbed a hold of the chamber door and slammed it in front of the Fury's face.

 **Walter POV**

I was seething. I could not believe it. As I stepped into my room I punched my wardrobe leaving a large hole in the woodwork. _Bollocks!_ I poured myself a large glass of gin and downed in all. I pulled off my waist coat and tie and rolled up my sleeves. Sitting on my bed with my head in my hands I could barely breathe. I poured myself another glass of gin and drank it down as fast as I had the last. I wanted to go downstairs and rip the two apart with my wires. _I could kill them. I could._ _They are no different than any of the other demons I had killed in my sixty nine years on this earth!_ I feel sick to my stomach and run to the toilet to bring up whatever was left of my insides.

Walking back into my bedroom I took another glass of Gin from my bedside table and tried to calm myself down. A few minutes later a gentle knock came from my bedroom door. I knew exactly who that was. It was odd of her to use doors I had to admit. Slamming the now empty glass back onto the table it shattered and cut into my hand. _Fuck it all!_ I hiss as I cover my hand with a flannel and open the door.

Avery stood behind the door in a new dress; her hair was still wet and stuck to her shoulders. I suppose she needed a shower after her antics this evening.

"We need to talk…" She whispers as she walked past me into my bedroom. _She smelled lovely I hated to admit it. Even though my heart was breaking with each passing minute she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen._

"There is nothing to talk about Miss. Everything is quite clear." I answer coldly as I straighten my thoughts out. _What now she had finished fucking the vampire she wanted to come and use me too! Fuck this!_ I turn away from her and bite down on my lip again.

"Walter don't be a prick" She snaps at me walking around to meet my gaze. Her eyes were glassy and swollen _had she been crying? Can demons cry?_

"W-Walter you didn't see what you thought..." She whispered as she moved closer to me taking a hold of my hand, she looks down and notices the blood and bring my hand up to her face to take a better took and started removing small pieces of glass from the wound. _Now she is being like this with me?! What does she think I am some senile old man that can't take care of myself?!_

Pulling my hand away with a small wince I walk into the bathroom and wash my hand under cold water. Looking at myself in the mirror I notice how old I really look now. I used to be a handsome young man, I was vain enough to know that. _Now I am just an old man._

I looked over my face and saw the age spots and the wrinkles that lined my face and with a deep sigh I pulled myself away from the mirror. I never really looked at myself anymore, I was in denial about my age. I was nearly seventy years old; I don't feel it at all I still feel like the young man I used to be. However, people notice it and comment on it more often now; I didn't think it mattered to Avery though – she had never mentioned it directly and she looked at me exactly how she had when we met over thirty years ago.

I was a young man then, I was at my prime and we both took advantage of that. It all started as a carnal arrangement – she needed to feed and I was not going to complain about getting the chance to touch her, to taste her. As the years went on, my feelings grew for the demon and she never confirmed them for me. Not once in those decades had she ever told me that she had more than carnal feelings for me.

Now I was an old man has she got bored of me? _Am I being tossed aside like a broken old toy?_ She has exchanged me in for a newer module that won't break.

"Walter please don't ignore me!" Avery pleaded with me when I walked back into the room. She looked like she was in pain. _This is just another act. She is full of shit. She is just a demon._

"You were half naked and Alucard was bending you over a table…I can put two and two together and figure out what was happening!" I lost it and shouted at her as I tried to wrap my hand up with a new towel.

"You humans are so fucking stupid sometimes!" Avery snapped back as she grabbed a hold of my hand again and tied the towel around my hand properly.

"Look, you can fuck the vampire all you want. I don't care." I hissed as she let go of my hand and looked up at me with confused and sad eyes.

"Fuck the vampire? You have it all wrong!" She shouted stepping back.

"No, I had you all wrong Odette. I thought you were different you are just a monster." I shout at her. Once I had registered the stinging pain cross my check it was too late. I knew I was out of order as soon as the words left my mouth. She had always been gentle with me. Even when I was a prick in my youth she had never struck me once.

Looking at the woman in front of me I realised she had been holding onto one side for our entire conversation. The side of her dress looked like it was padded with something. I think she noticed me looking at her side as she let out a sigh and started to pull her dress off of her. _W-woah what's going on?_ As she pulls of her dress I notice that she has now changed into a red pair of lace underwear and a matching bra with stockings. _Fuck me...She looks….so…_ Noticing a familiar tightness in my trousers I change my standing position. I blush as she walks towards me and pulls me good hand towards her and spins around revealing a large gash on her side. It was a truly horrific looking wound.

It a second everything slotted into place. She had gone to Alucard for healing. Not for sex. _I am a fucking idiot._ I had ripped into her for a misunderstanding and now she was completely out of my grasp again.

"Odette I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I utter in shock as I trace my hand across her wound causing her to whimper in pain. She turned back to me and gave me a look that broke my heart.

"No you did…you meant it all and I needed to hear it." She said quietly as she pulled herself away from me and started to get dressed once more.

"Odette…please you know how I feel about you…seeing you both like that…it set something off inside of me...I couldn't take it. Not the two of you like that. Not that way, not the way we used to be." I pleaded with the woman in front of me as she turned around to leave.

"Walter please don't…" Avery said as she made her way to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"So you what for the last thirty years you have just fed off of me and you don't feel anything?" I shouted. I don't know what came over me as I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the door.

"Fucksake Walter, that hurt you bastard!" She hissed as she held onto her side with one hand and tired to push me away with the other. She was weaker than usual. She probably needed to feed again.

"It's more complicated than that and you know it!" She shouted back at me looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, because if I was a demon it would be different wouldn't it!" I shot back at her. We had fought over this topic for the last ten years and I'd be dammed if I wasn't going to get to the bottom of it tonight.

"You are not a demon though are you?" She screamed, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You lost your chance when you decided you wanted to be with me that night thirty years ago!" She hissed as she pushed me off of her.

I looked back at her shocked; she never talked about our history. It was always me who was the fool who started arguments like this.

I started to pace the room as I needed to let go of some frustration. She was right, I had lost my chance at immortality but I got to touch her, hold her. I thought that would be enough for me but it wasn't, I couldn't deal with the fact that one day I would be gone and someone else would be able to touch her like I had. I would become a memory and then I would be forgotten.

 **Avery POV**

It had been years since I had seen Walter get so angry with something. I could tell he was drunk, he stank of gin. My side was killing me I think when he pushed me into the wall some of the stitches may have loosened and opened the wound up again. I would need to feed to heal myself properly

"I should have taken Alucard's offer years ago! I am a fucking idiot. Now look at me, I am an old man going fucking crazy over you! **You** a fucking vengeance demon! I have watched you slaughter countless humans and demons and yet you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

I had heard enough, walking over to Walter I grabbed a hold of the collar of his tie and pulled him towards me so our lips were just about touching I could feel his breath on my face. As I looked up at the older man he stopped talking immediately and just stared at me as he gently slid his hands up my arms and onto my shoulders. I could feel his heart pushing through his chest.

 **Walter POV**

I can't keep on like this. I am not dead yet, I just want to feel her once more. She is intoxicating to me I crave her smell, her taste, her touch. "Odette…I'm still addicted to you…" I whisper as I fill the space between us crashing my lips down onto hers. Just as I felt the warmth of her lips on mine I felt a wave of fatigue hit me and slowly everything around me faded into darkness.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far. I am working so hard to get these chapters out daily :) Soooo what do we with of the tension between Walter and Avery I have a few ideas on where I want to go with this in the following chapters. Please leave me comment letting me know if you like this :) Thaaaanks x


	7. Chapter Seven: Sinners

_I was asked for lemons sooooo I made you lemonade. Warning! This chapter contains scenes of kinky fuckery. If you are not a fan of kinkery then close your eyes when we get to that part? I really don't know what to suggest._

 _This is also my first LEMON scene in years. So I am sorry if it's not the best :3_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Sinners and Exhibitionists**

It had been a few weeks since the kiss and it had taken poor Walter three days to recover from Avery's sandman episode. Walter was completely ashamed of himself in all honesty, he had enjoyed the kiss but he felt responsible for the fact that Avery was healing slower than would be expected from her injury. Pushing her into a well probably didn't help the situation. She was also concerned that she was healing so slowly but that was matters for another day; there was no point in becoming anxious over something she could not change.

Avery told Walter repeatedly over those few weeks that it was not his fault that she had been sliced up and that a few broken stitches wouldn't really make a difference to her condition anyway. The butler remained concerned either way.

The two had grown closer again over the following weeks. The argument seemed to have cleared ten years worth of tension. They were spending any of their free time with each other and it would not be unusual to catch the two exchanging glances or standing a little too close. This had not gone unnoticed by other members of staff, the older of which just smiled as they remembered the days when the couple were very open about their arrangement. The newer members of staff were very confused and couldn't figure out why a demon was so affectionate to the old butler.

It was early evening in Sir Integra's office. Walter was updating Integra on the status of the mansion and Avery was attending to Sir Integra and filling out more paperwork.

"Sir Integra, in light of recent events and upon your orders to boost Hellsing staffing, I have taken the liberty of hiring professional mercenaries." Walter began as he set a thick brown file on the desk. Which Integra picked up and began to look through.

"Mercenaries…Can we trust them?" She asked as she placed the folder down on the table picking out a new papers and photographs.

"Normally I wouldn't advise it but as long as these men have a contract and get their money on time The Wild Geese will never break their word." Walter reassured her with a bow. He seemed confident about their capabilities.

With a sigh Integra put away the pictures and passed the file to her attendant who began to look through the profiles of the men. "Fine, Avery you shall vet these men on arrival. Do you understand?" Integra said a she pulled out a cigar.

"Yes Ma'am with pleasure." Avery smiled as she set the cigar a light with her fingers.

"Avery, Vet them and nothing more. Do you understand me?" Integra stated harshly. She knew the demon would enjoy toying with new meat especially a group of men. To avoid any early deaths it was best to give her orders before they arrived.

"Yes ma'am I will be well behaved I promise" Avery smirked as she bowed to her Mistress. Walter smirked and shook his head.

"Very good you both may leave" Integra said as the two made their way to the door.

Before they had made it to the door, Integra had has a change of heart and took another drag of her cigar before setting it down in the ashtray and leaning forward.

"Avery, Walter. Just one moment please." She said as the two turned around to face her.

"Of course Ma'am what is wrong?" Avery spoke up placing the folders under her arm.

"I think I need to address something before this gets any more complicated" Integra smirked as she placed her arms on her desk.

"Complicated? Sir Integra I'm sure I don't understand" Walter spoke up from his position next to Avery. The two were standing close together again and it was more than obvious to the Hellsing leader that they were returning to their former ways.

When she was growing up the pair had taken care of her whilst her father was busy with work. Avery had raised her since she was a baby so growing up she was exposed to their obvious affections. However, in her teen years after her late father's passing the couple seemed to have broken off their arrangement and that had worked well for a time.

Now however, Hellsing was under a great threat from an unknown source and Integra was concerned that any unrequited emotions or bitterness may cause a rift between the core members of the Hellsing branch. When the time comes they needed to all be on the same page no matter the cost.

"My father may have turned a blind eye to your little arrangement in the past but I am not my father. If this mutual arrangement brings into question your ability to do your job there will be repercussions. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss" Walter said as he took a step back and bowed.

"Yes Master" Avery nodded with a small smile. Integra smirked and shook her head and turned her chair around to face the window.

"Good now you can go." Smiling sadly to herself Integra finished her cigar and sat thinking about all the changes in the past couple of months. She looked up at the portrait of her father with a sad smile and remembered the days where she was younger and she would watch the smiles and lingering touches between the two staff members. As a child she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Now she was older, she knew the darkness of the world and the implications of Walter's humanity. How would Avery behave when he did die? It was inevitable.

Muttering curses as the ash from her cigar fell onto her leg. Integra decided there were more pressing matters to see to.

A few hours later a group of mercenaries arrived at the manor. They were escorted to one of the meeting room where they were to meet Sir Integra and the core staff of Hellsing. It did not take the band of men long to move all of the chairs from around the table and to make themselves comfortable. As a few men lit up cigarettes they began to get rowdy with their captain.

The young man in the middle of the group, sat wrapped around the back of the chair leaning his chin on his arms looking up at the main door.

"What are we here for Captain?" One man asked.

"Are these posh upper class fuckers our new employers?" Another spoke as he blew out the smoke of his cigarette.

"What could they possibly want us for?"Questions began to flood in from all sides. The mercenaries did not seem too happy about being brought into such a well presented place. You could see that they were more used to working for less than respectable folk.

 **Pip POV**

We had been waiting in this stuffy boardroom for the last fifteen minutes; I could see my men were getting agitated. We were all jetlagged from our last mission in the Middle East. The man I talked to on the phone was insistent that we came here as soon as we landed in the country.

"Why are we here Captain Bernadotte?" One of my men asked. I had enough of the questions and there was really no reasonable way to tell them we were here to kill demons. _Why did I have to take this job? We could have been in Australia for the next job!_

Sitting up from my chair I motioned for everyone to shut up and I decided now would be a good time to explain.

"I do not know any other way to tell you this…but these people will be paying us to kill monsters." I explain as nonchalantly as I could in the circumstances. I counted to three in my head before the group erupted in laughter and started to heckle at me. It was expected naturally.

"Na fuck off! What a load of crap!"

"You've gone mad Captain!"

"Too much sand I say it's gone to your head Sir!" Another laughed and slapped my back.

 **Integra POV**

These were the mercenaries Walter had employed? They seemed like a bunch of rowdy drunks in uniform. I was not impressed at all. The man who I had assumed to be there leader sat in the middle of the group hiding under his large brown hat. The men seemed to be getting rowdier and rowdier. I could tell Avery would enjoy beating them into order before their first hunt.

Noticing that this situation was getting a little too rowdy for my liking I made my way into the boardroom and stood at the door. They were too busy with their boisterous behaviour to even notice I had entered the room.

"So let me get this straight. You are telling me that we have been employed to kill monsters?" One of the men chuckled.

"It is true. The Hellsing Organization has been hunting and tracking rogue demonic forces for centuries. The job you have been assigned is when given the order, to go and kill these monsters." I say as I walk into the room. The group of men all turned around and tried to hide their cigarettes. They really were like a group of school boys.

"That's just ridiculous" One of the men said as she stood up from his seat.

 **Seras POV**

I had been stood in the corner of the room since the men had arrived. No one had seen me which I found odd. Looking over at the men they were loud and rowdy and seemed to lack in manners of any kind. Their Captain hid himself under his hat so I couldn't get good look at him.

As I watched the scene unfold between the mercenaries and sir Integra I became quite nervous. No one has spoken to Sir Integra like this before; she remained calm and collected as was to be expected.

"I thought you would say that so gentlemen I present to you a real vampire" Integra said a she pointed to my direction. I felt my cheeks start to get hot as the men stared in my direction.

"Hi…" I managed to squeak out as I waved nervously as the men burst into laughter.

"Sir Integra I think they're laughing at me" I said as I shuffled back and forth awkwardly.

"Well give them a reason to stop" Sir Integra responded simply with a nod.

"Yes Sir!" I exclaim. Pulling myself together I stand up straight and walk towards the Captain. He had made his way over to me and was giving me the strangest of looks. It made me quite uncomfortable honestly.

"Are you telling me that this pretty thing is a vampire? If that is true then I am Frankenstein!" He laughed as he made mock zombie noises causing all of his men to laugh. I jumped a little bit as flames appeared behind the redheaded man. Avery had appeared behind the Captain.

Leaning forward and speaking into the redheads ear."Dr Frankenstein was the creator of the monster, not the monster himself" She corrected him. Causing him to scream and jump forward and fall over me onto his back.

"What the fuck! How did she get over there?" He exclaimed as she pushed himself off of the floor.

"We employ a number of demonic forces at Hellsing. Miss Victoria and Miss Avery both being of this nature. Avery, these are the new recruits we talked about." Integra stated coldly.

"Bit of a straggly bunch" Avery said with a hint of contempt as she walked around the room taking a look at the men. All of which seemed to pull away from her and avoid her eye line.

"Yes well, you are to train them and see that they are capable" Integra said in agreement. They were not the highest rate of soldier she had ever seen and I could tell she was less than impressed.

"I still can't believe that **that** girl is a vampire!" Captain Bernadotte exclaimed pointing towards me. I was starting to get annoyed at the Captain. I was not a fan of people mocking me in public.

"You best start to believe it!" A booming voice echoed around the room causing the men to gasp and huddle together.

"The police girl may be the lowest of the low but a vampire is still a vampire." My master continued as he faded into the room causing the mercenaries to scream.

 **Alucard POV**

When Walter told me there was a meeting going on in the boardroom I had to pop my head in. If these mercenaries were going to be our first line of defence they had best fit the bill. Walter had tried to stop me but to no avail. I made my may up to the second floor and fazed through the wall.

I was not impressed by what I saw. It seemed I was the only demonic member of staff not invited to this meeting. Avery and the Police Girl were already in the room. _Should I be offended?_ I thought to myself as I looked over the bunch of men.

"What a bunch of pathetic cowards" I chuckle as I entered the room. The men in question were all huddling next to the table half of them staring at me and the other half trying to avoid the Fury who was circling the group.

"Tell me about it" Avery chuckled as she stopped circling the men and nodded in my direction.

"Do you really think they will be any use to us?" I ask my Master, she looked bored of the situation.

 **Walter POV**

 _Why are all demons such a pain in my arse! Seventy years of this I should retire I really should!_ I think to myself as I run up the staircase to the second floor. Alucard had disappeared and left me standing in his chambers like a complete idiot. Sir Integra had given me strict orders to keep him away from the meeting. However this was not exactly going to plan.

Running down the corridor to the meeting room I could tell I was already too late. Alucard had already made an appearance in the room and seemed to be enjoying the fact that he had probably made half the soldiers piss themselves like newborns.

"My deepest apologies Sir Integra I did try to stop him." I exclaimed as I ran into the room. Sir Integra just nodded at me; I think he knew that there was no way to avoid this situation.

"If these men will be protecting me whilst I sleep I wanted to check their measure" Alucard stated as he joined Avery in circling the group of men.

Avery's eyes had turned to their black colour as she pressed herself onto one of the mercenaries. Who blushed intensely and looked at her with a combination of fear and arousal.

"I just wanted a snack" She purred at the young man. My eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. I was not a fan of watching the Fury play games with other men.

"Oh god no!" he stammered in fear as the demon giggled and bore her sharp fangs as she laughed.

"Avery…What did we discuss?" Sir Integra spoke up as she raised her eyebrow at her attendant who moved off of the mercenary.

"Sorry Miss I was just playing with them. I won't feed off of them….today" She smiled and bowed to her Mistress as she moved away from the men and went to stand by Seras.

"Wonderful now that your introductions have been made, there was a letter sent for you Sir Integra" I bow as I hand the letter to my Master.

 **Integra POV**

Looking over to the old man I took a hold of the envelope, I could tell it was an important document. As I turned the envelope around and read the address on the back; I noticed the wax stamp on the back of the envelope. This was a letter from the Vatican. This was expected but I did not expect a letter today.

As I ended the meeting I made my way up to my office, reading the letter over again. They wanted to arrange a meeting at the National Gallery for the following day. I had ordered Avery to put all my other meetings on hold for the next day as this meeting may take some time.

 **3POV**

The following day Walter and Sir Integra travelled to the National Gallery to await the meeting with Iscariot. Everyone was on high alert. Avery and Alucard had been ordered to keep out of site for the time being and were ordered not to make an appearance unless it was necessary.

The two humans stood in the centre of one of the gallery corridors waiting for their adversaries. Sir Integra became inpatient after the first fifteen minutes waiting in the same spot.

"What time is it Walter?" She asked.

"Just past three Miss" The butler replied as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"They arrange this meeting and still manage to be late. Do you think it's a trap?" Integra hissed as she moved down the corridor to look at a different painting.

"I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack right in the heart of enemy territory" The butler explained as she followed her down the corridor, it was uncommon for their adversaries to be late to their own meeting but then again they were Iscariot. That organization was not known for its manners.

As the two stood waiting in the hall, they heard a set of footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. Two men approached the pair, both men had white hair, one was dressed in a suit and the other man seemed to be his attendant wearing a uniform of a black suit and tie much like that of Walter's.

Narrowing her eyes at the pair walking towards her Integra moved into a more defensive position as she waited to be addressed.

 **Walter POV**

I had an uneasy feeling about this meeting. Something was not settling well with me at all.

"Look at how well they have maintained everything" The silver haired man began as he motioned towards all of the paintings on the walls. Turning his eyes to meet with my Master's he chuckled to himself. He was well dressed and seemed confident in himself.

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting" He began to say as tried to bridge the large gap between parties.

"That is close enough!" Integra spat as she turned to face the men. She was already agitated from being kept waiting and now the Iscariot Organization dare to waltz in and act friendly.

"What business do you have here? Why had the Vatican sent the Iscariot Organization the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets?" She hissed at the two men who put their hands up defensively.

"Oh dear, it seems like our reputation exceeds us. Please allow me to introduce myself my name is Enrico Maxwell. I am the head of the Iscariot Organization." He bowed to Sir Integra and smiled. He seemed polite and that was not something we were expecting, it was an obvious act.

"I don't care who you are just tell me what you want." Sir Integra spat back at the two men. This conversation was getting out of hand and they were only just making introductions.

"There is no need to be so harsh Miss we did not come here looking for a fight" Maxwell stuttered as he took a step back.

"I don't believe you! You have done nothing but show contempt for our treaties. The latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable and you have the nerve to come here…" Integra shouted back at the man. His polite façade melted away as Maxwell smashed his glasses in his hand and dusted the glass off of his hands.

"Will you shut up?" he shouted back. His face morphed into a sadistic grin as he took a step towards Sir Integra.

"How dare you?" I shouted back as I jumped in front of my Master.

"Do you really expect us to let you do as you please? If Anderson had killed the whole lot of your men I would not have shed a tear!" Maxwell hissed as he spoke over me to Integra.

"Don't take another step or you will regret it!" I spit back to the silver haired man as I stepped forward again cracking my fingers.

"I am under direct orders from The Pope himself, I would not have wasted my time on you bunch of scum!" He laughed manically looking less than phased by my threats, this was escalating quickly and we did not want to make sure a public display.

 **Avery POV**

That catholic prick had some nerve coming here and talking to my Mistress in that way. Alucard and I were ready to jump in but we were waiting for a good opportunity. The silver haired snake of a man was moving closer to Walter and my Mistress. I was not going to let that bastard publicly humiliate the Hellsing Organization.

Alucard as stood next to me, he was also watching events unfold her seemed to be enjoying this more than I was. He always was the one that laughed at a battle, me on the other hand I would get fired up.

"So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!" The silver haired man spat at my Mistress. That was enough now, I had seen enough and transported in front of Walter and stood nose to nose with the Catholic man.

"Learn some manners Catholic!" I hiss at the man as flames began to cover both of my arms.

"Nothing like Iscariot to summon the fear of god, two thousand years of you innate prattle truly some things never change" Alucard said sarcastically as he walked up and stood next to me.

"The great vampire Alucard and the Hellsing family demon! I have heard a lot about you. It is an honour to meet you both" Enrico exclaimed happily as he stepped back out of the reach of my flames.

"Yes, that sounds genuine I'm sure" I mutter under my breath.

"Yes, it is a pleasure and now we must say goodbye. You called my Master a sow and expect me to let you live? I am afraid I am just going to have to put a bullet in you." Alucard stood next to me and pulled out the Jackal and pointed it in the face of Maxwell.

"Oh how terrifying!" He laughed taking a step back

 **Walter POV**

This was escalating way to fast, Alucard stood with a gun pointing between Maxwell's eyes and Avery had gone as far as to set her arms a light. She hadn't shown that ability for a good few years.

Enrico Maxwell did not seem at all fazed by the demons standing in front of him. "How can a mere human deal with threats from two demons?" He mocks as he turns around and lets out a roar.

"ANDERSON!" My eyes widen as the large blonde man appears at the other side of the hallway brandishing two large swords. _So this was the regenerator that gave Alucard a run for his money a few months ago?_

"Ask of me and I shall give ye the heathen for thy inheritance…" He began to recite scripture as he made his way down to face the two demons.

Avery was standing in her defensive position, her eyes had turned black and her teeth had returned to their sharp form, her arms were still a flame.

I was starting to get worried. Alucard was more than capable of taking care of himself but Miss Avery was still recovering from her injury and it had taken a great toll on her energy.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Avery turned to me with a strange look on her face. She started to giggle which made me feel quite uneasy. "He is still going for it wow….that's commitment" She scoffed as she looked the approaching man up and down.

 **3POV**

The air was tense to say the least as Father Anderson made his way down the corridor his eyes locked with Alucard who was grinning devilishly. Avery was staring holes into the back of Maxwells skull as she bore her teeth at him. Waiting for orders from their Master before they made a move to attack, it was like waiting for a dog fight.

The blonde man seemed to be getting more and more manic as he walked down the corridor. Maxwell tuned and tried to push the man back a little in order to snap him out of his manic rage but to no avail. "No Anderson stop!" He cried as he was pushed back.

"This can be over with one swing of my sword" Anderson slurred as he raised his weapon.

"I doubt it…" Avery scoffed as she crouched down ready to pounce on the enemy.

"Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself" Anderson continued as he stared down the demonic pair in front of him.

"None of us seem to be able to back off during a fight. Come on then Judas priest!" Alucard exclaimed as he pulled another pistol from his coat and pointing them both at the blonde man's head.

"You won't be so lucky this time vampire and you demon whore you will burn in hell also" He spat as he moved his glare towards the female demon.

"You really want to talk about burning Catholic?" She hissed back as her eyes flashed from black to red flames back to black again.

"Ok this was a bad idea. Let's all calm down now yes?" Maxwell pushed himself between the two parties waving his hands in the air.

 **3POV**

Lucky for all parties Seras had managed to drag a large group of Japanese tourists into the middle of the tense area. This caused all parties in question to stand down for the time being.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Everyone this way for the Japanese tour please!" Seras exclaimed happily as marched around the area making sure that on looking humans were sufficiently distracting.

"This is probably an unwise place to be doing this" Anderson finally spoke as he put his weapons away and straightened himself out.

"Geeez you think?" Avery snapped back at him sarcastically causing the priest to raise an eyebrow at the woman. Avery had now returned to her human form and Anderson felt she looked familiar and he tried to think where he had seen her face before but could not place it at that time.

"Yes, well we shall reschedule" Anderson said as he turned around and walked back out of the hall.

"I am going back to bed it's tiring being awake in the day" Alucard groaned as he faded away into the wall.

"I think I will stay here I haven't looked round this gallery in a few years" Avery said calmly as she walked back to her Mistress.

 **Integra POV**

Well I had to admit Seras did a good job at diverting the situation. Not that Alucard or Avery would have lost the fight but I couldn't be bothered to be paying for damages to the gallery. As Avery made her way to my side I turned to Maxwell who seemed to be catching his breath.

"It seems we both have to deal with some difficult staff. "Now are we done pig?"" I chuckle to him as he pats the sweat off of his brow.

"Y-yes now that the violence is out of the way perhaps you would care to join me in the café garden?" The silver haired man stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well after you then" I said as I followed him down to the café.

 **3POV**

Sir Integra and Maxwell had made their way down to the café they had matters to discuss. Integra had ordered Walter and Avery to remain in the gallery and meet her when she had finished her meeting.

The couple had taken this time to walk around the gallery together.

 **Avery POV**

Over the last couple of weeks Walter and I had rekindled our arrangement we thought it would be best for both of us. It would save any more drunken outbursts and we agreed that if it did not work out this time that we would never speak of it again.

I had to admit I had missed it. It was nice to be so close to him again. He was right, nothing had changed between us. The way he touched me, the way he would leave kisses on my head and my neck I forgot how much I had missed it.

As we walked around the gallery I took in all the paintings around us. They were all so beautiful. I have never been artistic and I always envied people that could make such beautiful pieces of art. I had noticed that there was a new wave of art coming into spotlight but I never understood it.

There was one display where they had placed a white chair on a table and called it art. I didn't understand that in the slightest. Walter had tried to explain the concept but I was still confused.

As we moved into one of the halls I noticed the paintings on the walls were a lot more sensual than the ones we had comes across in the other halls. These paintings were of women and men in some compromising positions, I blushed as I felt the older man's hand snake its way round my waist and pull my into him placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"Beautiful paintings aren't they?" I say as I pull myself away from the older man's arms and walk over to the opposite side of the room to look at some less erotic paintings. I could feel myself getting a bit warm.

"I can see something ten times more beautiful" Walter purred in my ear as he followed me to the other side of the room and placed a long kiss on my lips. My eyes widened as I quickly looked around at the people around us. Some of which were staring and giving us some less than pleased looks.

"Walter what are you doing? We are out in public...it looks bad." I hiss at the older man as he chuckles wrapping his hand around my waist again.

"What do you mean?" He asked coyly as he nuzzled into me and started to nibble on my neck.

"This looks wrong!" I whisper as he continues leaving kisses down my neck. I try and blink fast to snap myself out of it.

"You look like an old pervert!" I try to whisper to him as he pulls his lips away from my neck.

"Odette you are 400 years older than me. I think that means I am a toy boy by certain standards" He chuckled as he slid his hand down to my backside and squeezed gently. _Oh Jesus not now!_

"W-What?! Firstly, thank you for reminding me that I am old. Secondly, that may be true but you still come off like my granddad in public and people stare." I say trying to keep my voice down as I pull us away from the small audience we had managed to get.

"You have never had a problem with it before?" He laughed as he followed me into one of the smaller rooms.

"It's just…" I protest before he started to run his hands up my arms and massage my neck. _W-woah now that's not fair!_ I try to snap myself out of it but I was getting more aroused than I would care to admit and the butler knew it.

"I don't think anyone's grandfather touches them like this do they?" He purrs in my ear causing me to let out a small whimper.

"No but…" I halfhearted protest as I rest my head back onto his chest as he turns me around he took hold of my face and ran his thumb over my lips. I could feel my breathing starting to speed up as the familiar carnal desire kicked in my eyes flashed black and then back to gold.

"Do grandfathers kiss like this?" He whispered as he pulled me into him. Placing a long hard kiss in my lips which makes me lose it completely; as he placed his hands on my arse he pulled my body up against him. I let out a small growl and pull away from the older man looking around for a less populated area.

"Oh fuck it!" I exclaim as grab a hold of the butlers tie and pull him into the gallery room next to us. It was darker and there was no one around which was helpful. Though, at this point we were both beyond caring if we were being watched or not.

In one quick move Walter had pinned my body to the nearest wall pushing my arms above my head. Placing a rough kiss on my lips as he ran his hands down by body, letting out a small moan he smirked and slowly began trailing kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. I could feel his fingers running over my skin and it made my skin feel like it was on fire.

It had been so long since we had been like this, it felt so fucking good. I let out a moan and moved my hand to cover my mouth as I was sure I could hear tourists walking around in the gallery next to us.

Walter bit down on my neck which caused me to hiss and let out a quiet whimper of protest. The butler continued kissing along my jaw he caught my hands and slid them up the wall and tied them above my head with his wires.

"Walter! We can't…what if someone sees us!" I try to protest through the moans.

"I want to hear you moan. Don't you fucking cover your mouth do you hear me? I want them to hear us!" Walter purred into my ear as he tied my arms above my head. Placing another hard kiss onto my lips he took the time to bite on my bottom lip causing me to whimper.

"I asked you a question Miss Avery. What do you say?" Walter breathed into my ear.

"Yes" I whimpered as my body started to shake under his touch.

"Yes what?" He purred as he started to plant kisses down my chest and onto my stomach.

"I won't cover my mouth Sir!" I whimper arching my back as he began to slowly unbutton my blouse.

 **Walter POV**

I could feel how flustered she was getting and it was making it very difficult to concentrate on anything at this point. I was trying to control myself, I had dreamed about this for months. Any time I saw her around the manor my mind would be plagued with lustful thoughts. I had often just wanted to ravish her in the middle of the estate in front of the rest of the staff but I restrained myself. I was a gentleman…in public anyway.

I lowered myself onto my knees and trailed light kisses across her breasts and stomach, nibbling on her hips which she seemed to be enjoying as she was pushed her hips towards me with a moan. I look up and smirk to myself as I see how hot and flustered the fury had gotten. Her face was flushed, sweat was forming on her brow and her lips were bruising slightly from our rough kisses.

 **Avery POV**

Fuck my lips were stinging, Walter was driving me insane. I couldn't keep on like this. I could feel myself getting too turned on and if I lost control I could really hurt Walter and that was not the plan. Trying to regulate my breathing I closed my eyes and inhaled but all I could smell was Walter's aftershave and the smell of sex and sweat. _Fuck!_ I snap my eyes open in shock as Walter pulled up my skirt and started to place kisses along my inner thighs.

"Oh fuck Walter." I moan as he got rid of my underwear with a flick of his wrist. _I liked that pair damn it Walter!_ I quickly snap myself out of my thoughts when the butler wrapped my legs around his head and he pushed me up the wall.

 **Walter POV**

I smirk to myself as Miss Avery let out a small squeak as I slid her up the wall. Wrapping her legs around my head I was able to take full advantage of my position and begin trailing kisses around her inner thighs.

She sex smelled so sweet it was intoxicating, I couldn't hold back anymore as I let my tongue run ever so gently over her sex. She let out a small whimper and I felt my cock twitch inside my trousers. Fuck I loved having her like this, having complete control over her body.

She moaned louder as I began to place small kisses over her sex; sliding my tongue over her folds and sucking gently on her clit. She threw her head back and let out a cry that would have easily been heard in the next room. The idea that we could be caught at any time was turning me on more.

I could feel my cock pushing up against my trousers, so I gently let Miss Avery down onto her feet again, making sure to not touch the wounded area on her side.

 **Avery POV**

Fuck, I could barely keep my thoughts in order as Walter nibbled and sucked on my clit. It was driving me fucking crazy and I couldn't take much more. I needed to feel him; it wasn't fare to have him teasing me like this! I needed to be fucked or I was going to go mad and rip my way out of these bonds and take control myself.

"Walter please!" I moan as he flicks his tongue over my clit sending shockwaves up my body. I pull against my ties causing my arms to bleed slightly. The pain just turned me on more and he lowered me onto my feet and turned me around to face the wall. I tilted my head to the side as he started to bite down my neck and run his fingers down my spine. I could feel myself losing control.

 **Walter POV**

I could feel Odette shaking under me. I could tell that she wanted to feed. I was happy to let her feed off me when we were finished here. As I run my fingernails down her spine she let out a small growl which made my cock twitch again. _Fuck it!_ I thought as I undid my belt and pulled down my trousers. It had been a while since I had been this excited. I could feel Odette pushing back and rubbing herself against me. She seemed to need this as badly as I did.

Running my hands through her hair I grab hold of a cluster of hair and tug it back gently and nibbled on the back of her ear.

 **Avery POV**

I pant as Walter pulls my head back and planted kisses behind my ear. I was getting so turned on I forgot where we were and what we was supposed to be doing. Removing my restraints with one quick movement I feel the blood run down my arms and I decided to start using them to hold myself up against the wall.

"You want this don't you darling?" I hear him purr into my ear, causing me to push my arse against his cock. I moan loudly as he licks the delicate skin from my neck to my ear. _Fuck I can't take much more of this Walter!_

"Tell me how you want to feel my cock. Tell me how badly you want me to pin you to this wall and fuck you." I swallow hard as I try and get my voice to work. All I manage is a pathetic whimper.

"W-Walter please…"

He ran his hands down my body and started to run his fingers across my throbbing pussy. I gasped as he chuckled darkly in my ear. "You will have to do better than that Darling." He purred into my ear and he began playing with my clit.

"Please Walter fuck me!" I screamed. Gasping in shock when I realize how loudly I had said it but I didn't really care anymore. _I want him so fucking badly._

 **Walter POV**

That was all I needed to hear as I spun the Fury around and wrapped my hand around her throat, squeezing it slightly as I planted a rough kiss on her mouth. I used my other hand to lift her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around me. _God she is so fucking wet._ I growl and bite down on her collarbone pushing myself inside her. Throwing her head back she started to let out longer moans and screams as I started to thrust inside of her faster and harder. Two of the nearest paintings had fallen off of the wall but I couldn't care less at this moment in time.

 **Avery POV**

I was losing my mind with each passing minute. My moans had turned into gibberish as he thrust into me harder and harder, hitting every spot he knew I had. I began digging my nails into his shoulders causing him to growl at me and dig his own nails into my hips as he slammed my hips into him harder and harder.

"Fuck Walter…I'm going to…" I begin to pant against him

"Don't you fucking dare…"He groaned as he dropped me to my feet, spinning me around so I was bent over against the wall he began to thrust into me from behind. He brought on hand around and started massaging my clit which sent me over the edge.

"F-Fuck Walter!" I pant as he pulls my hair back and bites down hard on the muscle on my shoulder making me hiss in pain.

 **Walter POV**

Fuck I was so damn close. I could tell Odette was going over the edge; I could see her nails starting to turn into her long claws. Pulling her closer to me I nuzzled into her hair and took in her scent. I dug my nails into her hips as I pushed myself into her faster causing both of us to hold on to the wall for support as we both screamed out in pleasure.

Taking a moment to catch my breath I plant gentle kisses down her spine and pull the Fury into my chest, making sure not to put pressure on her wound.

"Do you want to feed off of me Odette?" I whisper in her ear as nuzzle into her hair.

"W-What?" She stuttered as she turned around to face me I could see the dark circles forming under her eyes, her eyes were turning black again, she was still blushing and sweaty it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"I said…do you want to feed off of me Darling" I swallow as she tilts her head. She was balancing on that fine line between losing control.

"Y-Yes I do" She whispered as she pulled her clothes back on quickly. I did the same.

"Go ahead Darling" I said pulling her into my chest and placing a kiss on her hairline.

 **Avery POV**

I couldn't resist it anymore. I had done well and not fed from Walter for ten years. That is worth something surely? I tilt my head to the side and feel my eyes turn to the colour of flame. Pulling the Butler towards me I plant a deep kiss on his lips but as I did his eyes turned black as mine and I began to suck out a deep green energy from his lips.

It was as sweet as I remembered, like syrup completely intoxicating and addictive. Now I had opened that lid again I knew it would be difficult to close for the second time.

As I pulled back from Walter his eyes returned to their human colour and we both lean against the wall pulling ourselves together before we headed back out to meet with Sir Integra.

"Oh my god! What time is it Walter?"

"A quarter past five…oh my god Sir Integra is going to have our guts!" He exclaims as we both run back to the café. Readjusting our clothing as we ran out the gallery we came face to face with a less than pleased looking Sir Integra who was stood in the spot we were supposed to be in smoking a cigar.

 **Integra POV**

I had been standing in the arranged meeting place for over ten minutes now. I was starting to get annoyed, as I took another drag of my cigar I noticed the couple running in from the other side of the hall.

"Walter, Avery where have you been? The meeting finished ten minutes ago!" I shouted as the two stopped in front of me. As I looked them over I could see they both looked rather disheveled. _Had they?_ I blinked a few times as I noticed that Avery's shirt had a few buttons missing and Walter's sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was not tucked in. _Oh Jesus Christ! They have been!_ I wince and try to compose myself as the two try and straighten themselves out.

Walter was blushing deeply as he tucked his shirt in and quickly made himself presentable. "I am so sorry Master. We were…." Avery began to explain as she blushed.

"Oh my god! Avery don't tell me. Please, I don't need to know." I exclaimed as I avoided their eyes. _I knew this was going on in the manor but not in public!_

"My deepest apologies Sir Integra this was completely my fault I asked Miss Avery to…" Walter began before I pushed my hands up in front of the pair.

"Walter please stop! Don't talk or allude to anything for the love of god! I can live without the mental image. Can we please leave now you have finished." I snapped as I turned and walked out of the gallery to the car.

"Yes Sir!" They both exclaimed as they bowed and followed me out to the car.

 _I am never going to be able to unsee that…_


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

Hi my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to give a bit more background to Avery as I worried she was becoming quite one dimensional. WARNING! This chapter contains scenes which will distress sensitive audiences. Scenes of rape, childbirth and death will be present in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Nightmares, friendships and fears.**

 **Avery POV**

Looking around the room I was in, it was familiar; I had spent the last few months of my pregnancy locked in this attic room, dust covered the floorboards and the only light seeping through the darkness was that of three candles that were places around my bed. My mother sat at the side of the room as I was strapped down onto the bed. Leather straps dug deep into my wrists and ankles.

"Mummy it hurts!" I screamed out, trying to move my head to look at my mother. She was ignoring me and barking orders at the four women I did not recognize; they surrounded me as I lay on my bed. I looked down at my stomach as one of the women placed her cold hands over my bump. My heart fell into my stomach as I caught sight of the collection of utensils next to the bed. _No, this can't be happening! They can't do this! My baby is not ready yet!_

"She is ready" One woman turned to my mother who gave her a quick nod. I was confused; I didn't understand what was happening. What did they want with my baby; she wasn't due for another couple of weeks!

"Mummy they're hurting me!" I scream as one of the women began to cut into my stomach. As I felt tearing and warm blood running down my sides everything faded into black.

 **Mother POV**

The smell of fresh blood filled the air. The child was out of her and the women had started to sew her back up as best as they could. Not that it mattered really, if she died it would save this family the shame. _Her sin had ruined us all._

I had kept her locked in this attic for the duration of her pregnancy; we did not need the neighbours knowing our shame. It was her fault for lingering around those foreign soldiers she should have known better.

"Is it done?" I asked as I walked over to the basin where the baby bare and still covered in blood. _A bastard shall not enter into the congregation of the Lord._ I shake my head in disgust as the child cried out for its mother.

"Yes, Miss. Your daughter has lost a lot of blood. She will need to rest." One of the attendants say as she cleaned away the blood from her arms.

"That whore is no daughter of mine" I hiss back taking a look at the mangled body of the teenager laying on the bed. _You play the harlot and beget no increase, because you have forsaken the Lord for your harlotry._

"Have you called the asylum?" The older attendant asked as she put away her utensils.

"Yes, they are coming for her next month if she has healed." I said as I looked back towards the bastard child lying in the basin. The bastard was totally unaware of the short life it would have. It would soon return to hell where it belonged.

"Now we have to deal with this thing." I growl as I pick up the basin and carry it out of the room.

 **Avery POV**

Somehow I was now in my kitchen, looking down I could still feel the deep cut that ran along my stomach but I couldn't care. I had to see my baby! As I pushed myself along the stairs from the attic I lose my footing and slip, falling down the spiral staircase into a heap on the floor.

Screaming out in pain, my mother and two attendants run to find me. Looking up at my mother I could see no love in her eyes anymore. I was scared and confused I just wanted to see my baby. This was the first time I had been out of the attic in months; she had me locked up there for protection.

"Mummy where is my baby?" I whimper as I try to push myself up off of the ground. _Why was no one helping me?!_

"What baby you stupid girl? You have no baby!" The women cackle as they look down at me.

"I want to see my baby!" I scream as I feel the hysteria rising. I grab a hold of the pillars on the staircase and try to pull myself up leaving a trail of blood across the floor.

As I pulled myself onto the steps I noticed a small bundle wrapped up on the table on the other side of the room.

"Can I at least look at her?" I cry out as I try to push myself up and over onto the table.

"No, Maria take it away" My mother snaps as the younger attendant picks up the bundle from the table.

"No give me her! Give me my baby! Mummy help me please!" I cry as I the attendant walks away with the bundle in her arms.

"You little whore are no daughter of mine!" My mother spat at me as she kicked me in my ribs. I let out a scream and tried to pull myself along the floor to my baby.

"Mummy, I don't understand…why can't I see my baby?" I whimper as I struggle across the room.

"Your little bastard should never have been born. We will send it back to Hell."

"What do you mean?!" I scream as I slump on the floor.

''Yet thou shall be brought down to hell, to the sides of the pit!" My mother hissed at me as she ran over to the attendant and pulled the covers off of the bundle to reveal my baby. She was pale and blue , she had no clothes on and wasn't moving.

"Here is your precious baby!" My mother screamed as she threw my child against the floorboards in front of me. With a loud crack blood began to seep out of my child. I couldn't bare to look at the child in front of me, I felt myself break as I brought my baby's body into my arms as I rocked her to my chest I could hear the women laughing above me. _My baby was dead. My little girl!_

 **Seras POV**

I had been doing the early morning checks before sunrise when I heard a blood curdling scream coming from Miss Avery's chambers. _Somehow I do not think those are screams of pleasure!_ I lingered outside the door for a moment to make sure I was not doing to walk into a very different situation. I had heard rumours of certain situations between my mentor and the old butler.

With a small shiver I blocked the image from my brain and passed through the wall to find Miss Avery in her bed, she was covered in sweat and was lashing out at air. She looked like she was in so much pain; I moved closer to her to try and wake her when she began to scream again but this time she was calling out words…

"No! Please no! My baby! My Girl! No!" She began to scream as she lashed out in her sleep. If she carried on like this she would reopen her wound. I had to wake her up!

Swallowing hard I move up to the side of Avery's bed and begin to shake her shoulder but it was clear that this was not going to wake her up. I was trying to avoid being hit, I had been training with Miss Avery for the last couple of months and I do not fancy being on the receiving end of her attacks at any time, even if they are in her sleep.

Before I could do anything else I was pushed away from the bed as she jolted upright and woke up. Tears running down her eyes, she panted heavily as she looked down at her hands. She seemed confused; I was worried about her I had never seen her cry…honestly I didn't know demons could cry. I guess that's a myth!

 **3POV**

"Are you alright Avery?"Asked the young vampire as she made her way back over to the older woman's bed; as the demon looked up from her hands she let out a large sigh as she swung her legs out of her bed and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"It was just a dream?" The fury panted as she clutched a hold of her stomach. The young vampire stopped a few meters away from the Fury. She felt bad for the woman. Seras also had nightmares but she didn't think she ever lashed out quite like this.

"Yes, Avery you were dreaming…You were screaming actually so I tried to wake you up…" Seras began before jumping back slightly as the Fury jumped up from her bed. She had obviously not noticed the vampire was in her room.

"How did you get in?" Avery asked breathlessly as she realized it was the young vampire. Calming herself down and trying to catch her breath she walked over to one of the windows and opened it wide.

"I came through the walls…sorry" Seras said as she looked down at her feet.

"No, no well done that's a big improvement. You didn't get stuck." Avery commented with a small chuckle. During their last few months in training Seras managed to get stuck inside walls much to the annoyance of her tutor. Avery was glad she was making improvements. The two women stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Miss Avery you were crying out for a baby?" Seras broke the silence. Avery inhaled deeply as she quickly made way to the en suite and started to heave into the toilet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it was silly of me!" Seras exclaimed as she ran into the bathroom to try and hold Avery's hair back. The fury straightened herself out and motioned for the younger demon to move away.

"No, it's alright. I just have nightmares…" Avery muttered as she made her way out of the bathroom motioning for the younger woman to take a seat in the red armchair by the window.

Sitting herself on the window ledge Avery took a look out of the window, the sun had not risen yet. As the morning breeze hit her face she was brought out of her thoughts turning herself back to the younger vampire.

"Was it a memory? I normally have nightmares about memories" Seras asked gently as she looked at the Fury. It was strange, when she first moved into the Manor Avery terrified her; much like her master but she was sure that the fury was a true representation of a heartless monster. She was so cruel to the young girl when she had arrived she was so sure there was not a drop of humanity left in the older woman.

"Yes Kitten, I don't talk about it…" Avery began as she looked back at her stomach and then at her hands again. It was if she was looking to find something that should have been there.

"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry!" Seras exclaimed as she raised her hands up in front of her face. The older demon just nodded and gave a sad smile before shuffling in her spot on the window.

"No, it's ok. I haven't talked about it for centuries…" She whispered.

"Well you can talk to me Avery… I mean I don't think I can help but I have nightmares to..." Seras said sadly as she also looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers she became a bit teary.

The fury raised her head and took a look at the young woman in front of her. As she fiddled with her fingers the demon could see small pools of blood starting to form under the vampires eyes. "Oh?"

"Yes, about my parents….they…they were killed when I was a child. I still think about it." Seras spoke as she continued to pick at her hands.

"Of course you will….you never forget something like that." Avery sighed as she placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Seras shook her head and started to clench her fists.

"My Dad was a police man, he was a great man. One night two men broke into my house and shot my Dad to death. I saw it all…My Mother hid me in the closet. Then they shot her too… I tried to save her…I did try…then they found me and shot me…before I passed out I saw…I saw them raping my Mother's corpse…the bastards said that it was a waste as she was still warm." She explained through gritted teeth, red tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh Seras I am so sorry!" Avery exclaimed as she took the younger demon into her arms much to the shock of the younger woman. She had never talked to anyone about that let alone got any comfort from anyone. Avery stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as the young vampire began to sob into her nightgown.

"It happened so long ago…but I remember it every day. Do the memories ever fade?" The younger woman sobbed.

"Not as of yet…" The older woman sighed sadly as she stroked the young woman's hair.

After a few minutes the younger woman pulled away and wipes the blood from her face. Looking up at the older demon who looked deep in thought as her eyes glassed over with tears.

"I'm sorry…Now I messed up your nightgown…" Seras muttered as she looked at the bloodstained nightgown.

Avery had not realized the amount of blood there would be on her nightgown, looking down at the blood stains she thought back to the state her nightgown was in after she lost her baby. The fury ran over to the toilet once more and expelled the emptiness of her stomach.

"I saw my daughter…" Avery sobbed from the bathroom. As the young vampire made her way over to the bathroom, moving into the bathroom she saw the older demon sat on the floor with blood coming from her mouth. Not the kind of blood that Seras found particularly attractive smelling; it was not appealing at all it spelled rotten to her.

"You have a daughter?!" Seras asked as she slid herself down the bathroom wall and sat opposite her mentor.

"I did…once…she died…my Mummy…my Mother…she killed her. She threw my baby onto the floor… broke her neck and my daughter bled out in my arms. I was just a child, younger than you are now…I only remember small fragments...Mum said it was for the best" The fury sobbed as she punched a hole in the wall next to her.

"A bastard shall not enter into the congregation of the Lord…That's what she said" She growled as she started to play with the piece of wall, rotating it in her hand and then crushing it into dust and throwing it down the toilet.

"Avery I'm so sorry..." Seras whispered as she placed a hand on the on her mentors knee.

"Seras please don't tell anyone about this…" The older woman whispered as she looked up from the floor.

"I promise"

The younger vampire nodded and thought back to something she remembered her Master telling her. _Demons we don't feel, we don't care about the things humans spend their times worrying about. We kill and we move on. Hate, Lust and Anger that is all we really know._ Looking at the state of her mentor in front of her she could not disagree more with her Master. This woman, a demon through and through was acting more human than anyone she had ever met and somewhere deep down under all the tough demonic exterior there was still a glimmer of her humanity. As much as Demons wanted to call themselves emotionless beings…they were lying. Demons were the most broken beings.

 **3POV**

Avery had spent the rest of the morning making herself presentable. As she was not due to meet with Sir Integra for a few more hours the fury decided it would be wise to visit one of the Hellsing doctors. She had been getting concerned with the fact her wound had not been healing fast enough, it had been brought up a few times by Walter and even Alucard had mentioned the rate of healing a few times.

As she walked into the medical room the staff made a quick exit for the doors. Leaving one young doctor sat at his computer. As he looked around he smiled at the young woman standing behind him. He had been working on diagnosing the wounds strange colouring; he had also been running test on the blade.

"Good morning Miss Avery, are we here for a check up?" He asked happily as he logged off of his computer and stood up.

"Yes, I also want n update on your findings Doctor." The demon replied as she started to unzip her top and walk over to the medical bed.

"Very well, remove your shirt and go and lean over there." The doctor began as he realized the woman was already two steps ahead of him. After washing his hands and placing a new pair of gloves on the Doctor examined the wound. As he removed the stitches from the wound Avery hissed in pain.

The doctor looked in shock at the horrible gash on the demons back. It had gone from a clean slice with red blood into a dark purple seeping wound that had begun to creep bruising around her back and up her side.

"Miss Avery, your wound has not healed at all" He exclaimed as he cleaned the wound.

"Yes, I know…" Avery hissed back as she dug her nails into the plastic beneath her.

"It's getting worse." He commented as he took a sample of the liquid that was seeping from the cut. "Why did you not come sooner?" He asked as he placed the sample in the large machine next to his computer.

"I thought it would go away on its own. It normally does." Avery winced as the Doctor put new stitched in her back.

"The wound has got worse. The black pigmentation on the skin is starting to spread across the rest of your back Miss Avery"

"Let me see" She said as the doctor brought the mirror behind her, she looked back and gasped.

"Oh my god…" She exclaimed as she looked at the state of her back. The bruising had passed from her side and covered most of her back and had started to creep up her shoulder.

"I have looked over the blade. I thought it was cursed but it doesn't match up. It doesn't affect Seras or Alucard at all" The doctor explained as he walked back over to his computer and sat down.

"So are you saying you think this weapon was specially made?" Avery asked as she did her shirt back up and sat on the bed.

"It seems like it was made with the intention of killing your kind of demon yes." The doctor replied as he loaded up his computer again. The demon looked down at the floor as she thought about what this meant. Her wound was not getting any better and she was getting very weak. Was she dying? Was a stupid cut going to kill her? Could she even die again?

 **Avery POV**

This was not good news, I hated my immortality that was known but I was not ready to let those fucking Nazi bastards get to my Master.

"Well how would they be able to do that?" I asked the doctor as I snapped myself out of my inner monologue. Millennium had created weapons to specifically destroy certain demons…how did they even know that I was working for Hellsing.

"I do not know..." The doctor sighed he turned around to face me, I was not having the best of days I was so tired already and I could tell it was going to stay that way.

"So what does all this mean for me?" I mutter as I stand up to leave the room.

"I'm afraid that if the poison spreads..." The doctor began before I waved my hand to stop him. I didn't need to hear anymore.

Making my way out of the cellar offices and out onto the Manor grounds I could see the Geese training on the fields, a few members of staff greeted me as I past them. On my way up to Sir Integra's room I crossed paths with the butler.

 **Walter POV**

The morning had been fairly quiet and routine all staff were getting on with their tasks as usual. As I made my way out of Sir Integra's office down the steps I noticed Miss Avery speed walking across the first floor. She looked as beautiful as ever but she seemed deep in thought as she ran up the stairs next to me. _Why is she running around the Manor? That is a bit odd she normally just transports herself here and there._

I put my arm out to slow her down as she tried to make her way past me. I don't think she even noticed I was there until I took a hold of her waist.

"Oh Walter I'm sorry I was completely out of it" She exclaimed as she snapped herself back into reality; smiling up at me I could tell something was not right with her. She looked sad.

"Yes, I could tell. What is wrong darling?" I asked as I pulled her into my chest and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me with a quick smile, she was still half in a world of her own. I was starting to worry about her honestly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter I have to go and see Sir Integra. Please excuse me." She said quickly. I frown as she pulls herself away from me without so much as a kiss and continues her journey up the stairs to Sir Integra's office. As she made her way up the stairs I notice that her top was stained with dark blood, her wound was seeping again and she was not healing at all…this was bad.

 **Integra POV**

I sat in my office working through piles of paperwork on the enemy, there was not much to go on all we knew at this point was that it was the Nazi again. I could not believe it! Fifty fucking years since we won the war, I thought that all the Nazi vampires were eradicated by Walter and Alucard fifty years ago.

As I sat looking through more papers I am interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning at the distraction I tell person to come in. I was surprised when Avery walked in, normally she would have just appeared in the room.

"Sir Integra I would like to speak with you." She said as she made her way into the room and stood in front of me and bowed.

"What is it Avery? I am very busy dealing with this bastard Nazi situation." I mutter as I placed my papers down on the table with a sigh.

"It's about that weapon the millennium vampire used on me during the siege a few weeks ago Ma'am." Avery spoke up

"What about it?" I asked as I lit up a cigar and inhaled deeply.

"Well it seems that the blade that I was attacked with was engineered specifically to destroy my kind of demon." Avery explained as she placed more papers on my desk. As I looked over the documents it had diagrams explaining the composition of the blade.

"I see but you are still here Avery." I reminded her as I put the papers down and looked up at the woman. I knew what she was implying and to be honest I was worried about it too.

"Sir Integra, I have not been myself since the attack. Look at the wound! " Avery exclaimed as she went to remove her shirt and revealed the large black staining across her skin and as cut looked raw and seeping. If I was not used to seeing such horrors I would have been sick.

"Dear God! You should have told me sooner Avery!" I gasp as I stand up from my desk and make my way around to my attendant.

"I know. I thought I could heal on my own. I have fed more often that I need do and it still refuses to even start healing. In fact, it's spreading." She tried to explain as she put her shirt back on. "The doctors say it is like a poison spreading daily and I am getting weaker as it does…" She explained in a low voice as she looked over to me with sad eyes.

Avery had raised me since I was a baby. I never knew my Mother as she died giving birth to me. The demon in front of me was the closest thing I would ever know to a mother figure, even if now she acted more like a servant she would always have that place in my heart and seeing her look this weak and fragile made my blood boil. I would destroy these Nazi bastards and send them straight to hell.

"Is there a cure?"

"Not as of yet, we know that our enemies manufactured it but we do not know how they came to possess this kind of weapon. In all my years I have never seen something like this." Avery said as she straightened herself out.

"There are no records at all in any of our archives?" I ask as I chew on the end of my cigar.

"No Ma'am nothing at all." She replied as she lowered her head.

"Avery does this mean…." I began to ask the dreaded question as I chewed off the end of my cigar.

"It looks that way Sir" Avery whispered as she looked over at the fireplace.

"Was that all Avery?" I ask harshly as she nodded and left the room I turned my chair away from the door. I know it was not her fault but I was angry, no I was more than angry. I was not going to let those bastards do this! They will not rip apart the Hellsing family!

 **Alucard POV**

As I made my way over to Sir Integra's office I notice the old butler standing by the corridor window. He seemed deep in thought again.

"I assume you have heard the news?" He said as I approached the window.

"The Nazis again it's unbelievable and now here we are again fifty years later." He spoke angrily as he looked up at the full moon.

"Is it really that surprising? I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar." I said as I looked up at the moon. It was true; it felt exactly the same, the tensions between people and the evenings full of anticipation and dread.

Walter seemed to snap out of his imagination and turn to face me. "Oh and why is that?" he asked as he crossed his arms leaning on the window ledge.

"You are asking why after all we have been through." I scoff at the old man. Humans really are so simple minded. "There are not a lot of people willing to recruit the undead to do their bidding." I began before I was interrupted by the sound of heels walking down the corridor. _Blood Fury, does she have to be everywhere all the time?_

"There are more people than you would think that would recruit us Alucard." The demon muttered coldly as she walked past the butler and myself and carried on down the corridor.

I notice the Butlers heart rate sped up tremendously as he watched her walk past. He really was besotted by her, it was truly pathetic. Disgusting to fawn over a demon after all he had seen. He was becoming soft in his old age. "Miss Avery?" He called out as the woman looked back with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt I'm just heading to bed. Goodnight gentlemen." She said with a false smile and continued down the corridor. The butler's eyes never once left her body as she disappeared down the dark corridor.

"As we were saying, there's you, there's them and then there are demons" I continued as the butler looked back towards me and returned to leaning on the window. "We assumed that we had completely destroyed their undead research labs fifty years ago. If you remember we killed every Nazi we found." I chuckled darkly as I recalled the violent times.

 **Walter POV**

"Ah yes we did didn't we. My god it's been ages" I replied thinking back to the days of my youth with a dark smile. Those were fun times, I hated to admit it but I enjoyed killing things. I always had. Never denied it in all my years on this earth it was the one thing that brought me joy.

Alucard looked at me and chuckled "Growing old seems so awful." He said with a tone that sounded like pity. I didn't want his pity!

"Oh, it's not that bad…" I lie.

"So you wouldn't want to be young again?" He asked knowing full well what he was implying with that comment. I glared at him and swallowed hard.

"Alucard we are sending you to South America." I said thinking it best to change the topic of conversation. "We are not the kind of people used to backing down especially when someone has clearly tried to pick a fight." I spat at the vampire.

"That is a very British attitude maybe some discretion is to be advised." He chuckled

"If something is to be gained easily it probably isn't worth it" I replied coldly, knowing he would take that comment one of two ways.

"Like the affection of a certain vengeance demon?" The vampire replied coldly as he smiled darkly. I knew that he would not be letting this topic go for some time. He was never a fan of the arrangement between Odette and I. He found it disgusting and had made it known more than once.

"And what do you mean by that?" I snap at the vampire taking a step forward.

"You know exactly what I mean. I have told you before old man. It's just lust." He said coldly as I dug my nails into my palms I took another step towards the vampire. "What happens between Odette and I is none of your concern Alucard" I hiss.

Luckily for everyone before the situation could escalate Sir Integra opened her office door and addressed the two males.

"Good evening has Walter explained the situation?" She began as she rested on the door frame.

"Yes, the old man has made things very clear" Alucard replied removing his hat.

"My orders are simple. Search and Destroy!" Integra barked from the door.

"Yes my Master"

* * *

Thank you all for reading and keeping with me! Please leave me a comment I'd love to know what you all think 3


	9. Chapter 9: Love & let Die

I am soooo sorry that this chapter was not up when I said it would be. I stayed up until 4am to finish it for you guys! So technically it was up within the day :P Can I get away with that?

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Love and let die.**

 **3POV**

Alucard, Seras and The Geese had made their way to Rio under orders from Sir Integra. The vampires had been placed in one of the nicest hotels in the city much to the distain of Captain Bernadotte who was relegated to a motel in town.

Staying in the penthouse suite was a benefit that Seras was not going to complain about even if it was harder to enjoy from the inside of a coffin. Everything was going to plan or so they thought. As Seras slept in her coffin a large crowd had formed outside the hotel gates, local news crews and police officers had circled the area and were broadcasting live from their locations. Seras and Alucard had been framed as terrorists and a SWAT team had been set up ready to storm the building.

Back at Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra sat in her office with Walter going through the weeks plans, Avery had been ordered to close up the building for the night.

"Have you heard the news?" The fury exclaimed as she burst in the doors much to the shock of the two humans in the room. The two humans exchanged confused glances as the demon ran into the room turned on the radio.

"What are you talking about Avery?" Sir Integra snapped as she placed her cigar down on the ashtray.

"I really think you should listen to this Sir Integra" The young woman panted as she tuned up the radio and placed it on the desk in front of her Mistress.

"Reporting from Rio de Janeiro, two armed terrorists have been located in the penthouse suite of the Hilton hotel. They have killed a number of holiday makers and have taken staff members hostage…"

"Oh for Christ's sake" Sir Integra groaned as she pushed herself up from her chair." Walter get Penwood on the phone now!" She barked at the older man.

Sir Integra was seething, this was not what she had ordered and she knew that Alucard as reckless as he was would not attack without her direct orders. Something was up and it felt like a direct attack from Iscariot. They were the ones who had given them this information after all.

Sir Integra moved herself over to the window and looked out at the moon, this was a declaration of war against the Hellsing Family. Avery and Walter were both on the manor telephones talking to concerned parties. It was known amongst a few that the two suspects belonged to the Hellsing Organization; however, some of these people were insistent that Sir Integra had made this order herself.

"Yes with respect to that I will find a way to get in contact with them…No, no I really don't think that is the situation at all..." Walter reassured Sir Penwood as he turned to Sir Integra who had begun to chew on the end of her cigar.

"They would really declare war on us like this? They bring this on themselves!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I have just been informed that a local SWAT team are about to storm the building." Avery spoke up from her corner of the room. She hung up the phone and made her way over to her Master.

"How do you think Alucard will handle the situation?" Sir Integra asked as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I believe he will see them as an obstacle barring his way to the main objective and history has made clear how he likes to deal with obstacles." Walter answered placing the phone down and leaning against the table.

"Even if they are human… Just simple ignorant men?" Sir Integra asked in disbelief as she continued to look out of the window. She sometimes forgot what the demons she had at her service were capable off.

"I don't think it would matter much to him Sir" Avery answered as she offered her mistress an ashtray to out her cigar.

"You seem to forger Sir, Alucard is a monster. No matter how human a monster pretends to be, they will always be a monster." Walter spoke up, causing Avery to look over at the man who had an expression of resentment on his face. He seemed to spit out the last part about monsters always being just monsters and this had not gone unnoticed by his own demonic lover. Who seemed deeply hurt by the last comment, as she quickly pulled herself together her shock quickly melted into rage.

On the other side of the world, Seras stood in shock as she watched her Master rip apart a SWAT team with no hesitation. She knew he was a monster but these men were only following orders. Just like she was the day that she was turned into a vampire. She had never been a fan of violence, something she had to get used to given her new position.

As Alucard made his way through the last few men, he began to taunt the last man standing. He was sat by the door paralyzed in fear as Alucard openly mocked him before the young man took out his gun and sprayed the inside of his skull across the penthouse walls.

Seras had to look away from the scene as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Alucard straightened himself out and walked back over to the window to watch the scene that was playing out downstairs. Taking a deep breath in and trying to avoid looking at the mangled bodies of the men around her Seras straightened up and walk over the her Master's side.

Meanwhile, at the Hellsing Manor Sir Integra, Walter and Avery stood in silence listening to the radio. However, they were pulled away from the radio by the sound of the telephone ringing and flashing in the corner.

Walter walked over to the telephone to check who was calling. "Someone is calling the direct line. Do you think it's…?" he began before he was silenced by Sir Integra who has already passed by the old man and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked coldly as she placed the phone on speaker.

"It's your humble servant Sir Integra. Give me my orders Master." Alucard's familiar voice echoed over the speakers. He seemed to be in a good mood and Avery could tell that he was enjoying himself. If he had just done what she thought he had no demon would not have enjoyed it.

"What did you do to that SWAT team?" Integra asked as she sat down at her desk.

"I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle, there is not one left standing. "An evil chuckle echoed through the room causing the young demon to smile as her guess was confirmed. The vampire has ripped the men apart. She could not lie that the darker side of her personality found the idea of ripping up humans very arousing. There was something about the site of blood and the sound of men screaming just made her insides tingle with excitement.

As she bit down on her lip with glee she noticed Walter was giving her a strange look. She felt her insides churn as she her anger had not yet been dealt with. None the less she was now slightly turned on by the bloody mental image she had running through her imagination. It was like the older man had said, she could pretend to be human all she wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that deep down under all the layers left by all the roles she had played over the years – she was a demon.

Alucard continued to talk to his Master; he was stood waiting gleefully for her orders. He was like a wild dog who was preparing to pounce on its prey.

"Now all that I require is your orders Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials outside are under Millennium's control. I am a monster and I will do what needs to be done, with no guilt or remorse but what will you do Sir Integra? I am your weapon. It has to be you that must pull the trigger."

There was a long pause as the butler and the attendant had their eyed locked on their Master. Would she bend or break under this kind of pressure. She spoke about the courage and the power of Hellsing but would she be able to take the last step over the line and set her demons on their enemies?

"Don't you dare question my resolve! I have already given you your marching orders search and destroy. Any resistance you encounter is to be crushed! Hellsing does not bow down before our enemies. Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!" Integra screamed down the phone much to the glee of all parties in earshot. Walter and Avery both exchanged an evil smile as they listened to the excited vampire.

"The final veil removed. You still know how to excite my passions after all this time Sir Integra. Then by your orders I hope you enjoy the show!"

"Those lucky bastards, they always get the exciting missions." Avery commented with a smirk as she looked at her Mistress who had sat herself back in her chair and held her head in her hands.

"That's enough Avery!" She snapped from under her hands.

"My apologies Ma'am" The demon collected herself and bowed. She had got a little bit to over excited with the goings on.

"What do you think Walter did I make the right decision?" The blonde woman asked as she collected herself and leaned back into her chair.

"I am your butler Sir, it is not my place to comment on your decisions." Walter answered politely.

"Avery, what do you think?" Integra turned to the demon on her other side.

"The fools went up against demons, they got what they deserved Ma'am." Avery replied darkly as she smiled at her Master.

Sir Integra nodded and turned away from the demon. The look she was getting from her attendant was not one that she usually saw; there was something behind her eyes that unnerved the blonde. She knew that Avery was a ruthless killer and she took pleasure in causing suffering it was in the nature of a vengeance demon but having grown up around the woman she had come to see her as more of a caring mother figure and she occasionally forgot the demonic nature that was hidden behind the polite smiles.

"I know why don't I go and start a fresh pot of tea I believe I saw some Ceylon in the pantry." Walter spoke up breaking the silence that plagued the room.

"No thank you Walter. You can both leave I want to be left alone." Integra spoke as she turned the radio volume up to listen to the massacre.

"Very well Ma'am" The butler replied as the two servants bowed and left the room.

As the couple made their way down the corridor Walter wrapped his arms around the fury's waist which caused her to bite the inside of her mouth to mask the pain from her wound. Walter was completely oblivious to the advancement of the injury and that's how Avery wanted to keep it. The pair continued to make conversation as they walked

As the two got to the top of the third floor stairwell Avery pulled herself away from the older man and made her way over to her suite room door. The Butler took this as a sign that he should follow her as this was a common arrangement between the pair especially since the fury had not fed in a couple of days. Before the demon opened her door the Butler began to lay kisses on the back nape of her neckline causing the woman to let out a small sigh.

Avery thought back to the comments made by the butler a few hours ago. _A demon is just a demon. No matter how human they act they will always be monsters._ Avery pulled her hands into fists and opened her suite door followed promptly by the butler. Who came behind in her and continued placing kisses on her shoulders.

"My god you are so touchy tonight." Avery snapped at the older man as he pulled back from her giving her a hurt look.

"I like to touch you." The butler said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into an embrace.

"Well I never would have guessed." The demon groaned as she pulled away from the older man and walked over to her nightstand and began to unpin her hair.

As she removed each pin she let her dark hair fall to cover the black markings on the top of her back; looking at the older man through the mirror she began to bite her lip as she watched the older man remove his tie and roll up his sleeves. He had always had nice arms; Avery had a thing for arms, she liked the feeling of rough hands running down her body. Shaking her head and snapping herself out of her little fantasy she remembered that she was still angry at the old man's comments.

"I thought you liked me touching you?" The butler asked with a chuckle as he bent down and began to nibble on her collarbone with a small groan Avery pushed herself up from her chair and moved away from the table.

 **Walter POV**

Stepping forward and taking her hands into mine I looked down at the woman in front of me and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself into me I deepened the kiss before she pulled away and slapped away my hands all of a sudden.

"Walter, we agreed that we would go back to our arrangement. So sex and feeding…but you holding me and kissing me all the time….I didn't agree to this. " Avery snapped at me as she moved away from me yet again.

"I'm sorry Odette am I overstepping myself I just thought that…" I tried to think of a reason why she was pulling away from me now. We were happy, we had been happy since we renewed our arrangement. Yes, I admit there was more affection between us now but I thought she liked it. She even encouraged it sometimes when were alone but now she is denying that she felt it?

"You thought what Walter? This is **just** an arrangement. You wanted to touch me, I wanted to feed that's how this arrangement worked before and that is how it should be working now." She snapped at me coldly. That hurt. She knew my feelings for her, how could she not after more than three decades being in and out of this kind of arrangement. There had to be something between us after this long…

"You are so quick to pull yourself away from me all the time. Why?" I asked as she turned away from me and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown and placed it on her pillow.

"You seem to have forgotten your own line." She whispered as she stared down at the bed.

I was starting to get annoyed. I had no idea where her hostility was coming from all of a sudden. One minute she is giggling like a schoolgirl about the fact that Alucard had slaughtered a few dozen humans and now she was yelling at me for caring about her. "What are you talking about?" I snap back at her as I lean myself against her dresser.

"A monster is a monster no matter how human they appear." She hissed back up at me.

 _Shit!_ It all made sense now. I didn't think she would take that comment so personally. She was the one always reminding me that she was a demon…Christ for the last three decades I had seen her bring the wrath of hell onto all kinds of people. I knew what she was but it didn't change how I felt about her. I thought she knew that.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. It's Alucard for Christ sake you have seen him…" I try to explain as I walk towards her but before I get to her she brought up her hand and sent out a small burst of flames which made me take a step back.

"Yes and you have also seen me. Or have you forgotten what a real vengeance demon looks like?" She hissed as she started to walk towards me.

I swallowed hard and took a step back as Odette's human form melted into her demonic form. Her hair grew longer and darker and as she walked small flames started to spark at the end of her hair; her eyes turned black and her skin became a pale grey. Long black lined markings began to cover her arms, chest and face they curled around her eyes like thorns before settling in place. Her nails grew into long black claws and as she started to giggle manically I could see her teeth had become sharp. Her clothes had burned away to reveal her demonic form, her torso was covered by the same black markings which has covered her face and arms.

"You are more than happy to be affectionate with me when I am in my human form. As soon as I show my true side look at you! You're a fucking coward Walter Dornez!" She cackled as she pinned me to the bedroom wall.

This was getting out of hand. I could feel how angry and upset she had become the room had started to get very warm. It had been years since she had taken this form.

"What is it you are hoping for old man!? I think you have forgotten what you were fucking! "She screamed, sending her hair into flames.

"Do you have some kind of sick fetish old man is that it?" She growled at me.

"Why can't you just accept that I love you!? I shot back at her as I removed her hand and grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly.

"Get your hands off of me Walter!" She growled at me as she tried to pull herself free. I had had quite enough of the theatrics with a flick of my wrist I tied her to the bedpost behind her. We were getting this out in the open tonight.

"Let me go you fucking senile prick!" She spat at me. She was getting angrier and more upset with every passing minute.

"No Odette! I am tired of this! Thirty fucking years I have loved you for and you know it! Why won't you just admit you love me to?! Why do you insist on playing these games? " I asked as I moved closer to her brushing her hair out of her face and ran a finger over her cheek. She looked up at me with her black eyes and for just a moment I thought I saw her façade falter.

"So what Walter you expect something like love from me is that it? You know for an ex demon hunter you don't seem to know anything about us." She spoke coldly as she glared up at me. I could tell she was trying so hard to keep this up. I had known her for long enough to know when she was pushing me away for a reason.

"Demons do not love. It's just lust Walter. That's all" She whispered, before I could register what had happened next she had set my wires a light and released herself from her bondage and had placed herself next to the door. Collecting her night robe from the back of the door she wrapped herself up as she faded back into her human form.

"You want me to confess that I love you and for us to play the happy couple? Well you will be waiting for a long fucking time. Just leave me be please this whole arrangement was a stupid idea." She said as she held the door open and refused to look at me.

I sighed and collected my things from her room and walked over to the demon and stood in the doorway. "I have waited for you for thirty years Odette I can wait a little longer…" I whispered to her as I left a kiss on the top of her head; as I turned to leave I noticed a dark patch on the fury's neck . _That wasn't there a few minutes ago._

 **Avery POV**

I was trying so hard to keep myself together, I just wanted to collapse into a heap and cry but I knew that I couldn't do that in front of him. He couldn't see me like that. I would not allow it. I was exhausted, I could barely manage to create any flames recently let alone stay in my demonic form for a long period of time. I felt as if I was going to collapse.

I could feel my heart breaking as the Butler leaned in to press a kiss on my head. Tears threatening to fall I turned my head away from him. I heard him gasp as he grabbed a hold of my robe collar and tried to move it away. _He had seen it…fuck!_ I slapped his arm away and moved back into my room and tried to shut the door on the Butler.

"Don't cover it up show me!" He ordered as he pushed his way into my room. His expression had changed from sadness to a strange form of anger. I let out a long sigh as I undid my robe and let if fall to the floor revealing my bare skin beneath. I turned around to show my back to the butler as he let out a gasp and covered his mouth in horror.

"Oh my god! I thought it was bad but nothing like this!" he exclaimed from behind his hands. He took a few steps towards me but I stepped away.

"Yes well, turns out I may very well be dead before you." I laugh weakly pulling on my robe once more. "Wouldn't have put money on that would you?" I sigh as I look up at the butler who was finding it hard to string a sentence together at this point.

"Can't they do something?"He manages to ask as he starts to pace the room in front of me. This was why I didn't want him to know. He is too old for this, he will give himself a stroke!

"Is there is no cure?" He asked as he stopped pacing and just stood looking at me. I took a deep breath and let him have it.

"No Walter. I will tell you the same thing I have been told and I have had to tell every other bastard person who asks. There is no known cure for this and no I do not know how or why the enemy had the weapon. I do not know how I am not able to regenerate. I do not know why I can't use most of my powers and yes it hurts! It hurts all the time…" I tried to finish my sentence but I couldn't as I broke down into sobs as I fell to the floor.

 **Walter POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How had this happened? I had seen this wound many times over the last few weeks. It had never looked this bad. Looking down at the woman kneeling on the floor something shifted inside me. I had never seen her cry like this, she looked so vulnerable. She was always in control of herself and of our arrangement. As much as I liked to think I had some control I knew deep down that I was just along for the ride; but as long as it was her that was taking me for the ride I didn't care.

It was different now, she was so vulnerable…It broke my heart. I thought back and realized in all the thirty years I knew the woman she let me see. She had the control and she was letting me in to see the person she wanted me to see. I had never asked about her human life and I never asked anything. I just accepted her as she presented herself.

As I looked down at her crying on the floor something changed inside me. I knew that I had been entranced by her for so long, I knew that I loved her after all this time but I had never realized how much I wanted to be with her. It wasn't just sexual anymore it had gone past that this time around. I loved her. I loved her more than anything; I wanted to protect her from everything that could hurt her. I wished that I had been there to take care of her. I wished I had been able to cut down the bastard vampire that did this to her.

As I knelt down and rocked Odette in my arms she leaned into me and sobbed gently. I don't know how long we stayed like this but after a while I noticed she had fallen asleep. I smiled sadly as I picked up the sleeping demon and gently lay her in her bed.

Placing a small kiss on her forehead I turned to return to my room but I was stopped when I felt Odette gently take hold of my hand and pull me back to her bedside. Looking down at the woman, her eyes were puffy and red from crying she was half awake but refused to release my hand.

"Stay please…I don't want to be alone…" She whispered as she closed her eyes again. I smiled sadly at the woman in front of me. _There it was; that humanity that all demons pretended they didn't have._

I quickly made myself suitable for bed and lay down next to the sleeping woman. Pulling her into my chest I pressed a long kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled into me and snored lightly. _I won't ever leave you alone again Odette._

* * *

Allll the feeeelingssssss! I am soooo sorry that this chapter was not up when I said it would be. I stayed up until 4am to finish it for you guys! So technically it was up within the day :P Can I get away with that?

I hope you liked this chapter 3


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Therapy

_Hi, we have another R rated chapter. We have disturbing violent imagery throughout and mentions of rape, we also have a nice lemon scene in this episode as well. I was not planning on doing another chapter with only Avery and Walter but my fingers moved faster than my brain would so here we are. I promise tomorrow we will resume with main story xx_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Walter POV**

As the morning light broke through the crack in the curtains, I woke up and took a look around. Looking down to see Odette curled up in my arms made my heart jump into my mouth. As I looked down I noticed she was mumbling in her sleep, I knew she had nightmares over the nights we had spent together I had witnessed her lashing out and her screaming but I was never able to wake her. She never talked about her nightmares, so I pretended not to notice.

Taking this rare time to look at the woman it was still beyond me how she could go from being so peaceful and vulnerable to a blood lusting demon from Hell. As I pulled her gently into me and pressed a kiss on her hair she started to stir a little, still mumbling words I couldn't understand.

 **Avery POV**

I was back in my cell again. Looking around at the grey walls I tried to pull my hand up to my face to wipe my mouth but I noticed I was chained against the walls. It had been twenty years since I had been sent to this Asylum. I do not remember much of what happened but the nurses tell me that I massacred my family. I killed the servants and massacred my remaining family members. They told me that I ripped out my Mother's tongue and had it in my nightgown pocket. They had found me sat outside my burning house rocking my baby in my arms, singing nursery rhymes to her.

They had brought me in under my Mother's orders and kept me in for the last two decades I was fourteen when they put my behind these walls, I wasn't a child anymore. I still refused to give up my baby no matter how hard they tried to take her from me I fought them all away. She was my baby girl and I would keep her forever. A few doctors had tried to take her from me…they are no longer around to talk about it. So for the last twenty years I have taken care of my baby, she never got bigger and that was fine I only had two pairs of clothes for her anyway; if she got any bigger she wouldn't fit in them and we can't have naked babies running around now can we? She never cried either; she was a very good baby girl.

I jumped at the sound of keys rattling outside the door. It was time for visitors, not that I ever had any. I only had the warden checking on me…

 **Warden POV**

It was time to make my nightly check on Pretty Polly. We called her that as we didn't know her real name and she was pretty as a doll and she was easy to play with if you understand what I mean. She had completely lost her mind twenty years ago when they brought her in. She came in carrying a dead baby…

She said it was her daughter and that she wanted to take care of her. She seemed to be in denial about the fact that this baby was very much dead, the nurses had tried to take the baby from her and Polly ripped both of their throats out and took her baby back. After a few weeks, we managed to swap out the corpse for a baby doll and the stupid whore never knew the difference. Twenty years later and she still thinks it's her pretty baby.

It had been a long hard shift and I needed a way to vent my frustrations. What better way than by visiting the pretty whore. She was chained to the walls at night anyway so there wasn't any risk to me. If she had got out of her chains this arrangement would not have worked so smoothly.

As I walked in Polly was puling against her chains again, trying to free herself. She looked up at me and growled spitting obscenities at me. That just turned me on more; she should really know that by now.

As I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my trousers the woman spat at me. I soon dealt with that problem with a quick boot to the stomach; her scars had never really healed properly so she bent over in pain and started to cough up blood. _A lubricant how wonderful!_ I chuckled as the woman tried to move her face away from me but to no avail as I pushed my cock into her mouth and began to skull fuck the stupid bitch.

 **3POV**

Poor Avery or 'Pretty Polly' had become used to this kind of treatment from the staff night after night. The botched up treatment her mother had ordered on her daughter had made it certain that she would never be able to have any more children. The guards took this as a sign from god.

Over the last twenty years the woman had become more twisted. When she was released from her cell she would attack other patients and staff. The only time that she would be released from her cell was during the public opening times. The asylum earned most of its keep from opening the asylum up like a zoo. The more psychotic the person the bigger a crowd they gathered and the more money they earned for the asylum.

Pretty Polly and her baby dolly, were a key attraction. She would be kept in the hallway with an iron collar around her neck which restricted her movement and the chances that she would attack any onlookers.

However, on the last night of Avery's life the poor woman was made the attraction for a group of upperclassmen and their wives. The group thought it would be funny for them to take the baby from the mad woman and see how she reacted. That was the last choice they ever made.

As they ripped the baby from her Mother's arms and began to tease her, the woman let out a blood curdling shriek and tried to lunge forward but was pulled back by her collar. The crowd were so scared they fell back and dropped their oil burners onto themselves. As the women screamed on woman threw the baby doll down and her dress began to burn; the flames spread to the other women and their skirts setting them all a light, as they ran around the asylum burning to death they set the drapery on fire which spread onto the rest of the asylum.

Before long the whole building was burning around the young woman. Polly had returned to her seat by the burning wall and started to laugh hysterically as she watched the building around her crumble before everything went black.

 **Avery POV**

As I shook myself awake I realized it was morning and that I was no longer in the Asylum. I had been dreaming again. My god I felt like death, if this was what death feels like. I never really knew. All I remembered of my own death was the fires ranging around me and then I woke up as a demon lying in the ashes of the building. I rubbed my eyes and tried to bring myself into reality again when I was pulled back by a strong pair of arms holding me close. As I turned my head round I realized it was Walter. I thought back to the night before and swallowed hard. Had I really asked him to stay!? What a fucking idiot I must have made myself look.

"Good morning beautiful" He cooed in my ear as he placed a kiss in the side of my head. Smiling to myself I had to admit I enjoyed spending time like this with him. It made me feel safe and secure, two feelings I did not have much experience with.

Snapping myself out of it, I turned over onto my good side and looked up at the older man. "Good morning" I mumbled. He was so handsome, even in old age. I found him so attractive, I always had done there was no denying the attraction from the first day I was introduced to the butler.

As a younger man he was short tempered, foul mouthed and aggressive but he was still very charming. He was the first man in over 300 years to show me any respect. Vengeance demons were not exactly placed upon a pedestal even amongst their own kind and for a human to actually be chivalrous shocked me deeply; this started my interest in the Hellsing butler.

Our arrangement had been purely on the basis of attraction, he was attracted to me and I found his lust for violence incredibly sexy. After battles we would usually let of some steam and he would allow me to feed on him. We were both aggressive, vicious monsters with a deep routed attraction, it was a perfect match. That was how it was for years completely animalistic and driven by passion.

However, once Sir Integra had been born and I took over the position of nanny, I got to care for a baby in a way I was never able to for my own daughter. This changed something inside me, I became less vicious and bloodthirsty; my temper rarely caused problems and some servants even commented that I had become more caring and human. I was still fiercely protective of the child who would grow up to become my Master.

Walter had also aged and mellowed out, his aggression had turned into a cold calculating confidence that he wore well. He had matured into a perfect English gentleman. I found this no less attractive as we continued our arrangement for the next decade behind closed doors.

It wasn't until the passing of Lord Hellsing that we cut our arrangement off. However, we still spent the odd evening together every few years, we were both addicted to each other, I was so use to feeding from him I was completely addicted to his taste and it was the hardest drug for me to give up.

I must have been staring at him for too long as he leaned forward and placed a long kiss on my lips. I completely forgot everything I was thinking about and kissed him back. As I wrapped my arms around his neck he pulled me closer into him and placed his hands on my arse. Pushing myself up against the butler I could feel him getting more and more excited as he flipped me onto my back and hovered over the top of me.

I let out a giggle as he moved his lips away from mine and started to kiss down my neck. I blushed hard as I realized I was still completely naked from last night. I appear to have fallen asleep in my robe which had been placed next to my bed. _That cheeky bastard!_ I shook my head slightly with a smile as the older man left kisses all across my chest. I let out a small moan as the older man began teasing one of my nipples with his tongue, flicking and sucking on the sensitive area as he ran his hands up and down my body making me bite down on my lip to hold in a moan.

"Did you take off my robe last night?" I try to protest as Walter nibbled on my breast causing me to let out a small hiss of pleasure. He chuckled as he made his way down my body leave a trail of bite marks and kisses.

"I couldn't very well let you overheat during the night could I?" He purred as he bit down lightly on my hipbone. Causing me to moan loudly much to the joy of the butler, I could feel how excited he was as he pressed himself against the inside of my thighs causing me to blush.

"You are terrible!" I chuckled as the butler made his way down past my hips. He was in total control last time were like this, I smiled evilly as I decided it was time for payback. In one quick motion I had flipped us both round and began to grind against the older man's waist.

 **Walter POV**

I blinked for a moment as I noticed I was no longer between Avery's legs but I had been pinned to the bed by the demon who was grinning evilly. She had taken control of the situation and I was not about to start complaining, as she began to rotate her hips and grind down onto me I let out a long moan and pulled her into a deep kiss. Biting down and sucking lightly on my lower lip she sent me over the edge, I took a hold of her arse and squeezed it roughly causing her to moan lightly.

I could tell that she was trying to get even for the little episode in the National Gallery; I chuckled to myself but was pulled from my thoughts as the fury started to kiss down my neck and down my chest. _Jesus Odette!_ I could feel myself getting harder as she pressed herself onto me. _Oh God damn it!_ She made her way down my body leaving a trail of kisses. I was on cloud nine and I didn't care who could hear me as I let another moan slip from me mouth.

Throwing my head back into the pillow, I felt her warm breath on my cock. _Oh my god is she going to… "_ Fuck Odette!" I shouted out as the woman took my cock into her mouth and began teasing the tip of my cock with her tongue. As she flicked her tongue around the head of my cock I felt as if the bed itself had just melted away. _Fucking hell, I can't…._

My moans deteriorated into pure gibberish as she started to bob her head up and down my cock. Feeling myself press onto the back of her throat I brought my hands down and ran them through her long dark hair. Taking a handful of hair she moaned in approval, I felt the demon taking me to the edge and back again as she ran her tongue up and round my cock.

"Odette please… I need you…I can't…" I try to form sentence but my mind was betraying me. All I could think about was how beautiful the woman in front of me was and how much I wanted to feel her around me.

 **Avery POV**

I could feel how turned on Walter was getting under my touch, I had not used once ounce of my powers on him. I never had to; he seemed to love my touch just fine without it. As I brought myself up from where I was I straddled his waist.

He seemed to have regained a small amount of control as he grabbed a hold of my waist brought me down onto his cock.

"Fuck Odette, you feel so …!" The older man began to moan a he pushed himself up from the bed and kissed me hard on the mouth, biting down on my lip causing me to bleed a little. I licked the blood away as I began to bounce on his cock. He felt so fucking good; I could feel his rough hands on my hips as he slammed my hips into him causing us both to moan. I am sure we had managed to wake up half the estate by now but we didn't care.

My eyes widened in shock as the Butler picked me up from the bed and walked me over to my dresser, sitting me down on the counter top he began to bite down on my neck and shoulders.

"Fuck Walter!" I hiss as he bites down on my collarbone again, I could feel him getting more and more aggressive as he began to thrust himself into me harder and faster causing me to cry out and throw my head back.

I try so hard to keep my thoughts in line but I was slowly loosing myself in this heat. As I slid my arms back I pushed half of my dresser onto the floor.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim as I turn to look at the mess we were making. He grabbed hold of my face with both hand and turned my back to him crashing his lips onto mine. He tasted so good I was getting hungry; I could feel the burning desire rising in my stomach.

 **Walter POV**

I could feel myself losing all of my self control as I took hold of the fury's face and crashed my lips onto hers causing her to moan into my mouth. I was so fucking turned on I could barely keep my thoughts together. Pulling myself away from the woman as she sat on the dresser panting and trying to compose herself.

"Walter, I need to feed. Now!" She growled at me breathlessly. I could see that look in her eye; she was as turned on as I was. It has been years since we had got to this level, it was actually quite dangerous as she could kill me if she fed off me too much in one time.

Odette pushed herself off of the counter and made her way back over to me taking a hold of my face and kissing me deeply, I felt my eyes turning black as she took her share of my energy before she quickly knocked me legs from underneath me and gently set me down on the bedroom floor. I swallowed hard as I watched the demon crawl on top of me and press herself onto my cock once more. _Fuck Odette I can't take much more of this…_ I throw my head back against the floor as I demon starts to rotate her hips and grind down onto my cock.

"You look a little tired old man. Should I just stop?" She purred into my ear as she slowed her rotations ever so slightly, causing me to let out a short whimper of protest.

"Odette please…" I try to protest as she rotated her hips so slowly it was driving me over the edge with every movement.

"Please what Walter? What do you want?" She purred in my ear as she started to bite down on my ear as she raised herself of my cock ever so slowly.

"Fuck! Just fuck me woman!" I growl as I grabbed a hold of her waist tightly digging me fingers into her skin and pushed her onto my cock, raising and lowering her waist onto my cock harder and harder causing us both to scream out.

"Oh fuck Walter! I'm going to…" She started to pant as she ran her hands up my chest, with a quick movement I switched our positions up.

 **Avery POV**

I was so close; I could feel his hands digging into my skin. In one quick movement he had moved from underneath me, I was now on my knees looking down at an empty space. I gasped as I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck, and another arm took a hold of my waist. I let out a loud moan as the butler pushed himself into me again from behind. "Fuck Walter I can't I am going to cum!" I shout as he began thrust into me hard and fast, leaving kisses on the back of my neck.

"I know darling, I can feel you" He purred into my ear as he thrust into me faster. I could feel his breath catch in his throat as he pushed us both forward. Pressing my hands down on the floor I completely lost it as he fucked me from behind.

 **Walter POV**

All I could hear at this moment was the blissful cries of the beautiful creature underneath me. I was so close and I could feel she was on the edge. I dug my nails into her hips as she pushed back onto my cock, grabbing a handful of hair I pulled her head back as she cried out as she reached her limit. I pulled the fury's hips back onto mine once more and let out a growl as I lost it. I threw my head back and tried to catch my breath.

 **Avery POV**

As I tried to catch my breath I felt a shocking pain run down my spine causing me to cry out and grab a hold of my shoulder. My fucking wound was getting worse again. I sighed as I took Walters hand and pulled myself off of the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded slowly as I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door before he could follow me in. Turning to look in the mirror, the bruising slowly started to creep up from my shoulders onto my neck and down my arms stopping at my elbows. _Well there go all of my nice sleeveless dresses!_ I frown as I hear a knock at the bathroom door, I turn away from the mirror and wrap a towel around myself before opening the crack of the door slightly to see Walter had dressed himself once more.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he tried to make his way into the bathroom. I pushed against the door with my foot to jam it in position.

"I am fine, don't you need to go and sort yourself out?" I snap back at him as he manages to push the door open and catch site of the now extended markings over my neck and arms.

"No, I am taking care of you first." He said as he pushed past me into the bathroom and turned on the bath taps.

"I can take care of myself!" I snapped back pulling the older man's arm away from the bathtub, or at least that's what I would have done if I had not lost my footing and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Careful! Ok, this is obviously not working. Come on I am getting you in the bath…" The older man snapped as he helped me off of the floor.

"I have not asked for your help! Who do you think you are talking to?" I protest taking a step back from the older man. He took a step forward and placed a hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.

"You have not asked for help but I can see you need it." He said as gave me the look I would get when he knew I was being stubborn. I sighed in defeat as I walked past the butler and turned off the water.

"Do you need help getting in or can you manage." He asked gently as I went to remove my towel, I look over at him and he took my glare as answer enough. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Ok, I will wait outside the door. Let me know if you need anything" He said as he opened the bathroom door and leaned against the wall outside.

With a sigh I lowered myself into the hot water and winced as the hot liquid burned into my back. I was not used to feeling any heat on my skin; I mean I could control fire for goodness sake. It meant nothing but this fucking wound was changing everything. I felt so different, human even at times and it scared the shit out of me. As I lay back into the bath I started to feel light headed as everything went black.

 **Walter POV**

As I stood waiting outside of the bathroom I looked around the demon's room. We had caused quite a mess. As I made my way around the room straightening out things and placing perfume bottles back on the dresser I noticed that it had become too quiet.

"Are you ok in there?" I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for an answer which never came. "Odette? Answer me!" I shouted through the door. I did not have a good feeling about this so I opened the bathroom door and made my way into the bathroom. Looking down I saw Odette had slid under the water. _Fuck it all!_ I yell as I pulled the woman out of the water and started to hit her on her back.

 **Avery POV**

What the bloody hell was going on?! One minute I was laying in the bath the next Walter is sat next to me slapping me in the back. Does he not notice the big gaping fucking wound on my back?

"You had better stop hitting me on my wound or I will rip your throat out butler!" I growled as I opened my eyes and glared at the butler who seemed relieved.

"Oh thank God! Are you ok?" He panted as she stopped slapping my back.

"I am fine! I would have been better if you had avoided the fucking cut you fucking twat! " He frowned and placed a kiss on the side of my head.

"I am sorry, it's just you had slipped under the water and you…." He tried to explain as he sat down next to the bathtub.

"I'm fine Walter let it go please! I am perfectly fine." I sighed as I rested back against the side of the bath with a hiss. I could not get comfortable with this fucking wound.

"Now would you leave me to get washed please?" I asked as I reached for the sponge.

Walter just clicked his tongue and moved towards the bath and grabbed one of my bottles of body wash. "No way, I am not leaving you alone in here. Give me that sponge and be quiet I am helping you." He ordered as he took a hold of the sponge and started to lightly wash my hands.

"You are so fucking bossy Walter!" I snap with a small smile as I watch him clean my hands.

"Damn right I am and you will do exactly as I say woman. Now shh!" He chuckled and placed a quick kiss on my nose and went back to cleaning my hands.

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat. As I relaxed into the touch of the older man I felt something strange in my chest, a warm fuzzy feeling. No one had ever taken care of me, or even cared that I was ok. Now this human was treating me with more kindness and care than I had ever received from anyone in the 400 years on this dead earth.

I couldn't understand why, why was he being so loving to a demon? I was a monster, we both knew it yet he had told me that he loved me. I never understood what this concept was, I loved my daughter and I loved my Master like my second child but this was different. I had never loved anyone other than my daughters in 400 years.

I sat and looked at the man in front of me; he was deep in thought concentrating on taking care of me. He was being so gentle with me, like I was an expensive piece of china. I enjoyed being touched by him, I enjoyed being around him. I liked how he looked; I liked how he looked at me… I did not like the idea that he would do the things he did with me to anyone else, I did not like the way that I felt when he was not here. I hated the way I felt when I thought he would be gone one day, I hated the way that I knew he was only human and could never really be with me.

I loved the way he would steal kisses when people were not looking, I loved the way he always checked on me after a battle even though he didn't have to, I loved how his lips felt on mine, I loved how I felt about myself when I was with him. I won't lie and say he made me feel human because he didn't but he made me feel accepted as a demon regardless.

As he finished cleaning me off I was still lost in my thoughts. As he wrapped a clean towel around my shoulders and undid the plug. I sat there in a state of shock and fear. _I did love him…_

Breaking my thought pattern entirely Walter, placed his hand on my shoulder and I snapped my neck to the side look at him "Do you feel any better?" He asked as he helped me out of the bathtub.

"Y-Yes, thank you" I stuttered out feeling my cheeks grow warm. _Why was I being so shy all of a sudden? We were fucking on the floor like animals a few moments ago and now I am blushing?!_

"If you want to leave I can sort myself out now. I feel fine." I say as I try to shake the strange feeling out of my chest.

"Odette, you don't have to keep that act up all the time you know. Not in front of me anyway…" Walter commented as we both walked out of the bathroom. Looking down with a frown I sigh and pull myself together. These feelings were stupid, either way one of us would be dying before the other and I could not allow either of us to get that attached….was I stupid? Maybe. Had I already got attached? Yes, but he didn't need to know that.

"After 400 years you start to lose sight of which part of you is the act." I reply to his previous comment moving to sit in front of my dressing table.

"I can imagine" The butler said sadly as he sat on the bed behind me watching me intently.

"No, that's the thing. You can't imagine it." I reply coldly as I begin to dry my hair with a towel.

"You could try to tell me about it?" He commented as he collected his waistcoat and tie from the bedside table.

"What you want to me to tell you 400 years of my history?" I chuckle sarcastically as I stand up to collect my clothes.

"No, but I have never asked you about how you…" Walter began but stopped himself before he finished. Walking over to me and taking me into his arms and holding me against him I sigh and close my eyes.

"How I became a demon? Is that what you are trying to ask me?" I whisper as I open my eyes again.

"I know I said I would never ask but you talk in your sleep …" The butler commented gently as he ran a finger down arms. Pulling myself back in shock I felt tears forming behind my eyes. How long had he heard me talking in my sleep? What did he know? Why had he only brought it up now? I begin to feel the anger building inside.

"Leave…" I spat coldly looking away from the older man. He looked hurt, I could see it but I swore I would never tell him about my past. He couldn't know about the human I was. I was a mad woman, I was a monster in my mind even before I became a monster in flesh.

"But Odette…" He tried to take me back into his arms but I took another step back and flung the door open with what little energy I had remaining from this morning.

"GET OUT!"


	11. Chapter 11: Greed

**Chapter 11: Greed**

 **3POV**

The Queen had summoned a meeting between the representatives of the British forces and the Vatican Organization. There were important matters to discuss concerning the actions of Millennium. Sir Integra sat at the head of a long table, men and women from the highest ranks of the British forces lined the sides of the table. On the opposite side sat one Enrico Maxwell, The leader of the Iscariot Organization.

As the representatives discussed their treaties their attendants stood behind quietly guarding and taking note of the opposition. Tensions were still high between the opposing organizations, luckily for them before any arguments could break out the main doors flew open and Pip, Seras and Alucard strode in.

"We have returned to you my Master" Alucard said as the three bowed at the door.

"Well executed my Servant. The queen awaits you remove your glasses" Sir Integra ordered. The police girl and the mercenary placed themselves by the side of the door. Alucard removed his hat and glasses and walked over to the Queen. Two of the Queen's bodyguards stepped forward to block the approaching vampire but before they could make a move the vampire had already smashed their skulls together and let them collapse on the floor.

Avery let out a small chuckle as the Vampire turned to her and the butler and gave a small nod before continuing to walk to the Queen. As she approached her knelt down in front of her and bowed.

"It's been a very long time Vampire. Let me look at you." The Queen spoke as she held out her hands and touched the vampires face.

"All these years and you haven't aged a day Alucard. Sadly, time hasn't been the same to me. Can you believe how quickly I became an old woman?" She sighed causing the vampire to chuckle and smile warmly at the older woman.

"I still see the spirit young woman I met fifty years ago your majesty. In fact the passing of time has made you even more beautiful Your Highness" Alucard replied with a gentle voice which caused the fury to raise her eyebrow, she knew that there was rumours of a history between the two but it had never been admitted to or proven of course.

Walter looked at the scene for a moment and wondered if it bore any resemblance to the situation between Avery and himself. He was an older man now much like the Queen and Avery was still in the body of a thirty year old woman. Glancing over at the fury he noticed that she was also watching the scene unfold with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

As The Queen moved her hands away from the vampire's face he stood up and bowed again before being dismissed. "Proceed with your report vampire." She ordered.

The vampire bowed once more before walking over the table and addressing the members of the table. "Fifty five years ago a deranged Nazi major attempted to breed a demonic army. Walter and I lay waste to their operation however it seems like they simply refuse to die. They have returned replenished their numbers and look to complete their original mission. That is what Millennium truly is, The Last Battalion." Avery looked over at the mention of Walter's name to see him grinning as he recalled the bloody events from over half a century ago.

"Guten Tag everyone!" A childish voice echoed throughout the room causing all party members to turn to the figure in the door. It was a young boy no older than fifteen, he had a yellow uniform on similar to the uniform frequently worn by Seras. He had short spiky blond hair and seemed entirely too cheerful.

Within a matter of seconds all attendants present had pointed their weapons at the young boy who seemed totally unfazed by the threat of a few dozen bullets.

"Woah there! I am just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anyone" He laughed cheerful as he walked towards the table and set down a small portable television.

 **Avery POV**

I was shocked at the sudden appearance of the child. Looking over at the cheerful young boy I felt uneasy, he was a Werecat - they were a rare breed of demon. The Cheshire Cat in the Alice in Wonderland novel, that was a good example of their breed. Maybe Liddell came into contact with one whilst writing his novel.

"Explain this Walter!" snapped at the butler as I turned my attention back to my Mistress.

"My deepest apologies Ma'am I don't know how he got past security." The older man apologized with a bow and a concerned look at the child.

"He is a transporter Ma'am a Werecat. I have seen his kind before." I lean down and whisper in my Master's ear. With a nod she motions me to return to my position.

"The security they are useless against me. I am everywhere and nowhere." The child laughed at the attendants pointing their guns at him.

Looking over at Seras I could tell that she was shocked to see a child so young. She stared at the boy as the Captain next to her stood with his pistol pointed in the child's face, it looks as if the French captain was still getting used to our kind of antics.

As the young boy caught sight of the younger woman his ears perked up and he moved over to her. As he stared at her I could feel the awkward tension building between the two, after about a minute the young vampire snapped at the child to stop staring.

"Guten Tag" He purred at her with a smile. He seemed to quite enjoy the look of the young vampire.

Seras sighed and lowered her head in defeat as she muttered her pleasantries back "Guten Tag"

"Oh bloody hell…" I sigh as I watch the awkward situation unfold.

Returning his attention to the humans sat around the table, the young man began to address them in a polite yet cocky fashion. "To the gathered representatives of The Vatican and Great Britain; my commanding officer the glorious Major has a message he would like you. Please attend carefully" He finished as he turned on the small television.

As the TV turned on, we could see that on the other side of the screen there was a bloody massacre, as broken bloodied bodies lined the floors and the walls we could hear the cries of dying men being torn apart, the sounds of ripping flesh and snapping of bones made a few members of the table gag and hold their mouths.

The young man giggled happily as he watched the scene unfold on the television.

"Major looks like you have your hands full" He exclaimed with a smile as the figure of a fat, blonde man appeared on the screen. He wore a white uniform and had a pair of circular glasses on. He looked greasy and I didn't like it.

"A things are going well, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my soldiers. I am feeling great in fact." The Major chuckled over the TV. He has a thick German accent that filled the room. Alucard had moved towards the television and grinned at the fat man on the other side of the screen.

"Hello Major" He chuckled

"Alucard I am so happy to see you again! It has really been far too long." The fat German cackled happily as he looked at the vampire, turning his head slightly he looked towards us and laughed again.

"Oh and the child butler you have got so old boy!" He mocked Walter who shot daggers back at the man in the television. I could see that there was a not so happy history there. As the older man clenched his fists the fat man just chuckled again.

"What is it that you want?" Sir Integra hissed from her chair as she did not take her eyes off of the Major.

"Oh finally face to face with the Fraulein herself Sir Integra Hellsing such a pleasure to meet you." The German said as he bowed slightly, I could feel my face tightening up as I growled which seemed to get the man's attention for moment.

"Oh and if it isn't the vengeance demon too! My My we seem to have the whole set. This is quite wonderful!" he chuckled manically as he turned to the figures behind him, we could not see their faces.

"Tell me girl, how is your back?" The Major turned back to me and smiled darkly. As I my eyes widened in shock the German howled with laughter.

 **Integra POV**

I had had quite enough of this grease balls comments. He had managed to send his subordinate into this high security area and addressed the table as if we were children. He had taken personal shots at my staff and had taunted my attended about her condition. He was the fucker who sent the attack and he was the only one who knew what was happening to the fury's body.

"Enough of this! What are you trying to accomplish. Answer me!" I shout at the man who just kept chuckling.

"What a silly question Fraulein. To put it in the simplest possible terms my dear our purpose. Is a total absence of purpose! You should know that in this world there are some people that believe that their means to not require and end…I speak of course of myself." The Major explained as the camera turned around to face the massacre that was going on. One of his subordinates, what looked to be a Nazi Captain was being ripped apart by a group of ghouls. It was a very disturbing sight and some men around the table had to look away.

"Well that's charming…" My attended commented dryly from behind me.

"Oh wow! I didn't think your decision would be that harsh Sir!" The young boy chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. As the scene continued I could see that the Iscariot leader was getting more and more agitated.

"You are insane all of you!" He shouted at the television. Which caused the camera to turn to face the fat German Major.

"Did I just hear a member of Iscariot questioning my sanity? It is your God that has allowed my insanity to cross the globe, now surely if your God would allow that he is just as insane as I am?" He said as he brushed off the insult.

"Ok, he has a point there…" Avery muttered under her breath causing me to shoot my attendant a disapproving look.

Turning my attention back to the Major he continued his speech. "We are the finest soldiers of the Third Reich! Do you have any idea how many people we have killed? I'm insane. Oh well Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Britain. The Hellsing Organization and….well really it's that man laughing in the corner." He said coldly as he pointed over to my servant.

"What man…Oh for fuck sake Alucard! Really?! " Avery exclaimed as we all look at the vampire who was bent over laughing evil to himself. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I watched the vampire address the room.

"Oh this is wonderful a declaration of war. Please tell me this is not making you the least bit excited Fury!" He shot back at my attendant who took deep inhale of breath before glaring at the vampire.

"I can contain my excitement….apparently you can't." She returned with a disapproving look.

"Excellent I can't wait to destroy you again!" Alucard exclaimed as he turned back to the Major who was also smiling gleefully. _They are both fucking mad…just fucking mad._

"Wonderful! Well we are all very excited then, Yes?" The Major said happily as he clapped his hands. I had had quite enough of this.

"I have heard enough kill him!" I spat to my servants. Alucard took out his gun and shot the young feline male in the mouth, spraying the inside of his head over the tiled floor.

"Fine you shoot the messenger that was to be expected. Auf Widersehen my Fraulein. I look forward to meeting you across the battlefield" The Major sighed halfheartedly. Seras then shot at the television shattering into pieces.

There was a long pause in the room as all members collected themselves. The silence was broken by The Queen who has stood up from throne and addressed the room.

"Demons, Sir Hellsing…Destroy them! You have your orders." She ordered as I stood from my chair and bowed alongside my staff.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

 **3POV**

In an unknown corner of Europe, the Millennium Headquarters was busy prepping for war. The Major, The Doctor and The Captain made their way down a long corridor to their main office. "You seem to be enjoying yourself Major" The Doctor commented sarcastically.

"Doctor, Captain once I start my dance. I will dance to the bitter end." The Major commented cheerfully. This was true, he loved a good dance and he had been practicing his metaphorical movements for the last fifty years.

As the trio walked into the main area of the head quarters they were welcomed by small hoard of Nazi soldiers; the young boy which had had his head blown off less than ten minutes ago was perched on the chair in the middle of the room.

"You are so slow! In the time it took you to walk down one corridor I had already travelled all the way to London, got my head blown off, talked to that woman and made it back again! Maybe you should think about going on a diet?" He laughed at his Major as the trio approached.

"Show some respect to the Major!" The Doctor scolded as he pulled the child off the chair by his neck.

"It is alright Doctor. My warrant officer has succeeded in his mission. How is your work coming along Doctor?" The Major asked happily as he sat himself down on his chair.

"We have the weapon ready to be created and it is waiting in the Hellsing Manor, my machine is all prepped. We can have our new weapon brought in as soon as you wish it Major." The blonde haired doctor commented with a bow. He was really very excited to be able to work on this new weapon.

"Fabulous, Fabulous! We can leave it a few more days. I would like to see The Hellsing's dance for a while." The major chuckled darkly.

"Very good Major"

 **Walter POV**

Upon our return to the manor I had taken a moment to apologize to Odette for the morning's goings on, I had overstepped myself and it was inexcusable. She apologized as well and carried on with our daily tasks with less of an awkward tension. That evening we both ended up back in my suite for a recreation of the morning's antics, not that I was complaining at all!

A few hours later Avery and I had convened in Alucard's chambers too discuss the matter of Millennium. With the new information we could start to form a plan of action. As Alucard and I had already fought the Nazis before I did not feel very threatened by them. Although, in my youth it was still a difficult fight none the less.

I was more concerned with the fact that the Major had commented about the wound on Avery's back. What did he know about that weapon that we did not? Something did not sit right with me.

"We keep killing them and they just keep coming back…You have to at least give them credit for their persistence." I spoke up as the two nodded slightly in agreement.

Alucard sat on his throne drinking blood from his goblet. I leaned on the oak table next to the throne and Avery had perched herself next to me sitting crossed legged on the top of the table much to the annoyance of the vampire.

"Let them return as many times as they please we will just keep killing them." He commented dryly taking another sip of blood. Avery giggled darkly from next to me causing me to turn around and raise my eyebrow.

"They are like little mice." She chuckled. "If they poke their head out their holes we will smash their skulls apart" Her tone changed to a dark growl her giggles melted into a sadistic grin. Which concerned me slightly but turned me on none the less; glancing back over to the vampire who nodded in agreement I sighed and crossed my arms.

"At least it's not just us two anymore; we have some more pieces on the board. Even if one is out of working order at present" Alucard said with a quick nod at Avery. She did not approve of that comment at all.

"Oi, I am fine. A little cut does not make me less useful!" She bit back at the vampire with a glare.

"We will see" He replied nonchalantly. I thought it best to change the topic of conversation before we added to the war.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why did you turn Seras into a vampire?" I asked. I had been thinking about this for a while. The police girl was a sweet child she had the potential to be a monster. Jesus, if she had been trained under Avery then she would certainly know a thing or two about inflicting pain but something about the whole situation did not make sense.

Turning to Avery who was looking at me as if I had grown and extra head; she did not approve of people prying into other people's business especially when it came to demons turning from humans. It was a very sensitive topic.

I gave her a quick shoulder shrug as she sighed in defeat and turned to the vampire. "Oh fuck it down the rabbit hole… why did you turn her Alucard?" She asked.

"It seems so out of character." I added. We could tell the vampire was tired of this conversation already but we both wanted to pry.

"It wasn't my decision. She made the choice on her own. Have you met her family yet?" He replied nonchalantly as he took another sip from his goblet. The last comment seemed to have hit a nerve with the fury who sat up straight on the table and crossed her arms.

"Of course not she is orphaned Alucard!" She spat out in the younger vampires defence. She had grown protective of the young vampire over the time she had spent with us that was pretty clear.

"She is fascinating creature under her childlike exterior." The vampire continued ignoring the protests of the demon woman.

"Yes, I will agree with you there." I nodded.

"She chose to live this hell and she is entitled her time to trample upon the weak." Alucard finished coldly. Avery did not seem to like where this topic had gone to. Too close to home I think.

"So now we are just waiting on her to drink blood." I try and move the conversation on.

"Yes, then we will be able to see what the child can really do" The vampire replied darkly.

"Well we did see what she did to those ghouls on the estate that time…" I commented as I recalled how the child had ripped the ghouls apart like they were made of paper.

"Oh that was nothing just her first rage." Avery chirped from next to me. Alucard just nodded in agreement.

"One time I got into a rage like that... I was a young demon feeding on this nice young baker and his wife turned up and ruined my feed halfway through the night. Sooooo I set them both on fire and they ran out the door so fast they lit their whole city up." She giggled happily as she thought back. My eyes widened ever so slightly as I noticed the look of pure sadistic joy in her eyes.

"So it was you that caused The Fire of London was it?" Alucard chuckled as he poured a fresh goblet of blood. The woman next to me chuckled in glee as she nodded and clapped her hands she was in fits of laughter.

As she tried to catch her breath she steadied herself on the table and placed a hand on my shoulder for support. "It was an accident…for the first few minutes…. then it was just funny to watch them all running and screaming like pigs." She tried to say through her laughter.

"Sometimes I forget how mad you really are woman" I comment sarcastically as I shook my head at her. She raised her eyebrow and pouted at me causing my heart to jump a little.

"Oh yes because all the screws are good and tight in your head." She snapped back at me with a smirk as she jumped off of the table and skipped over to the door.

"Well as lovely as this little meeting has been gentlemen. I need to go and start training with the little vampire." She commented as she mock bowed and pranced out of the room. _Well, she was in a happy mood….maybe we should talk mass murder more?_

Returning to the conversation at hand I push myself up from the table and straighten myself out. "Like I was saying, Seras still needs to drink blood."

"All in good time old man, eventually she will drink."

 **3POV**

Seras had spent the last few hours training with Avery once they had finished training Seras decided she wanted to try and eat human food and see what would happen. Avery told the vampire that she would not be able to tolerate the human food and that it would hurt her. However, the younger woman was not to be moved. She ran down to the Hellsing kitchen and brought up plates of different types of food.

Avery sat in the dining room shaking her head, she knew full well what was about to happen. Seras had been part of the Hellsing team for over six months now and she still refused to drink blood, in all honesty you could barely tell she was a vampire at all. Not that Avery could really comment in any way, her wound had drained all her energy to the point where she could no longer use most of her powers she had to get used to walking places and collecting things, she seemed to spend her time doing small unnecessary tasks that seemed pointless to her.

"Seras you will never get that down you know? Demonic bodies reject human food." Avery reminded the younger vampire as she brought a spoonful of soup to her lips.

"I still want to try Miss Avery" Seras whispered before trying to swallow the liquid but to no avail. As the fluid hit her tongue the young demon began to chock and splutter.

"I told you…" Avery commented dryly as she turned to the sound of the dining room door opening. Avery noticed Sir Integra was awake, it was quite late for her to be awake something had to be wrong.

"Good evening Master" Avery and Seras both said in union as they stood from their seats.

"Why do you still refuse to drink blood? You are not a human anymore. It is time to accept it Seras." Sir Integra asked as she made her way over to the young vampire. Picking up one of the knives from the table she cut a slit in her finger and the blood started to leak out.

"Ma'am are you sure this is wise? If she loses control…" Avery moved forward to the side of her Master and watched carefully.

"Don't question me Avery!" The blonde snapped back at the demon who bowed and stepped back.

"Oh look I have cut my finger. I don't want it to get infected. Kiss if for me Seras" Sir Integra ordered as she waved her bleeding finger in front of the hungry demons face.

"But Sir Integra…." Seras whimpered as her eyes turned red. She was finding it hard to resist the temptation of the blood.

"Do it…that's an order" Integra snapped bringing her finger over the young woman's lips who proceeded to suck on the finger. The attendant watch on in panic as the young vampire began to lick off the blood from her Masters finger. Avery was ready to jump in and stop any outbursts that could occur.

"Wonderful, now let's try not to bite my Master Seras." Avery commented as she pulled the Vampires shoulders back a little causing her to pull back and stop licking.

"There a few drops of pure virgin blood. Do you feel any better?" Integra asked as she covered her finger with a cloth.

"Oh, Yes. Thank you" The young vampire blushed. She felt much better now, that tiny bit of blood replenished her energy enough for her to be worth the title vampire.

Integra nodded and walked over to the door before turning round and addressing the two demon women. "Now I want the both of you to be ready to leave in an hour. I have been summoned to a meeting in London with the British Forces. We have had news that one of our warships have been taken over by Millennium."

"Yes, Ma'am"

 **Walter POV**

Hellsing had been summoned to the Ministry of Defence headquarters in London. There was news that one of the British war ships had been taken over by the Nazis. Avery, Sir Integra and I had made the trip to the headquarters in London. Alucard was here too but he was waiting outside until he was summoned. Seras stayed with Captain Bernadotte in the Manor. Those two had grown closer than we would have predicted a few months ago. Apparently demon/human pairings were the new trend at Hellsing Manor.

As we stood in the main room listening to the report I felt an uneasy feeling creeping up my spine. Something was not right.

"We lost communication with the aircraft carrier Eagle at 18:00hrs she is currently situated 300km of the coat of Pilkington Bay. We have confirmed she is flying their colours." Sir Penwood said as he handed Sir Integra a file with pictures of the ship in question. The swastika had been painted on the deck in blood.

"Millennium?" Integra asked as she handed the file over to her attendant once she had finished.

"It looks that way Ma'am." Sir Penwood replied as he sighed. Even though he was the General of the Navy he had never had the most courage, he was a good man but he was a coward and he knew it.

As Avery looked over the documents a frown spread across her face. "They are like a bloody rash. There troops are appearing everywhere." She muttered as she flicked through the pictures before handing them back to her Mistress.

"That's why we called you; this situation has passed out of the Royal Navy's jurisdiction…" Penwood addressed Sir Integra.

"What is the status?" She replied as she lit up a new cigar.

"As the General has said we have lost contact with The Eagle, they have been taken over by enemy forces and in images of the ship we have noticed that it seemed to be occupied by lone figure holding a parasol. Two SAS helicopters are approaching the Eagle to assess the situation and hopefully bring it to a conclusion." One of the officers answered, we all winced as we realized what that order meant. They were no match for what hid on that ship they were walking into the fire.

"Oooh wrong move…" Avery winced as she looked up at the monitors around the room.

"General those men are defenceless against what is out there, cancel the order and tell them to return to base immediately!" Sir Integra shouted. As the room went red, a loud explosion was heard over the speakers as men ran frantically trying to communicate with two helicopters.

"Both helicopters have been shot down!" One man shouts down to us.

"Yep, definitely the wrong move." Avery said as she bit down on her lip. I shot her a disapproving look which made her mouth that she was sorry.

"Miss Avery use your inside voice please" I comment with a small smile as the woman nodded and turned back around to look at the screens.

"Did the Eagle fire at them?" Sir Integra asked as the soldiers ran around trying to contact externals.

"No, reports say it was one single musket shot…" One of the commanding officers explained.

"That is impossible, I am getting confirmation now" Another soldier exclaimed.

"It looks as if the shot was fired from the deck by that person under the parasol..." One solider said as he pulled up video footage of the attack.

Sir Integra sighed deeply and stood up as myself and Avery took a step back.

"What will you do Sir Integra?" Sir Penwood asked as he bit down on his knuckles.

Integra has already made her way away from the table. "We are under direct orders from her royal highness. We have determined this situation to be the work of demons and shall be assuming jurisdiction. There you are Sir Penwood anything to add?" She said as I helped her with her coat.

"No. Good hunting Sir Integra. I am handing over control of this situation to the Hellsing Organization" Sir Penwood announced amongst the sounds of disbelief which echoed around the room.

"Good" Sir Integra walked out of the room followed by Odette and myself. We began to discuss the possible ways we could deal with the situation.

"They aren't launching any attacks but open fire when approached. It's textbook Ma'am they are trying to lure us in. That ship is literally a floating fortress." I say as we stop in one of the corridors.

"I don't suppose we could just ignore the damn thing?" Sir Integra sighed as she took out another cigar and turned to the Fury so she would light it.

"Probably not wise Sir as they are heading in our general direction." Avery piped up from next to me.

"How do we deal with a ship full of ghouls? This situation is problematic…" Integra sighed as she took a long drag of the cigar.

"Their position seems to hinder both our forces and their own Ma'am" Avery commented as I nodded in agreement, they had positioned themselves well. We had to make the first move but they were already ready for whatever we did.

"Yes, so what do we do?" The blonde woman groaned as she looked between Avery and I.

"I could transport over there and blow them to hell Ma'am?" Avery suggested as she stepped forward I grabbed a hold of her shoulder and shook my head causing her to wince and swat my hand away. There was no way she could travel that far and deal with the ship on her own, before the injury it would have been the simple solution but she was too weak for that now and I was not about to let her walk to her death.

"Avery, since that damn attack you have had trouble transporting from my office to the front door. Asking you to travel over 300km is out of the question." Sir Integra said as she shook her head at the demon who sighed and stepped back next to m again.

"As you wish Ma'am. Then we have the vampires left to work with." Avery said as we all stood in silence for a moment trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"We could try sending them on our own battleship? Would that work?" Sir Integra asked.

"No, the preparations would take far too long and they would have moved their position by that time. Perhaps a faster vessel?" I replied as I shook my head.

"Walter, they have high calibre anti aircraft guns a speed boat would be lost in a hail of bullets." Avery snapped up at me and I nodded in agreement – this was not going well.

"What about dropping them in from above?" Sir Integra offered her idea up to us we both shook our heads.

"No, same problem we would never get a plane anywhere near them." Avery commented as she leaned against the wall in thought. As we stood discussing the options Alucard had faded through the floor into the corridor.

"So what you're saying is. Against their missiles and magic bullets your only hope is to find a way for me to get on to the deck of that ship?" He commented darkly. I could see he was itching for a good fight not that I could blame him.

"It may not be possible…" Avery sighed as an idea came to me.

"Wait, I know an aircraft that can get you on board but I think there is only one in existence. I will need to pull some strings." I exclaimed as the three in front of me all turned to me with curious eyes.

"No pun there at all…" Avery chuckled as I smirked at her making her blush slightly.

"Sort this." Sir Integra ordered as Alucard faded back into the walls.

"As you order Ma'am" I nod as I begin to walk down the corridor I turned around as I heard a familiar childlike voice. _It's not! It can't be he got shot in the face!_

 **Avery POV**

As we made our way down the corridors I felt as though I was being watched, it was unnerving. I thought I was just becoming a bit anxious as we walked towards the end of the corridor I was stopped by a small hand grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

As I spin around I am caught by a small blonde haired boy. It was that were-cat from earlier in the week. I thought he was dead!

"Guten Abend!" He smiled widely as he spun and dipped me as if we were dancing.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Integra pulled out a gun and pointed it at the young man who laughed at the weapon pointed at his face.

"I have come to collect a weapon Fraulein!" He giggled happily as he held onto me. I tried to push away from the boy but I was too weak in my current condition.

"Collect a weapon? What are you talking about?!" Integra shouted. I could hear the sound of Walter running back down the corridor.

"Ja, The Major sends his regards and says danke for keeping the weapon is such a nice condition." The kitten boy smiled wickedly. I tried to punch him but he moved to quickly and appeared at my other side with a large syringe and injected me in the arm.

"No, No don't do that. Please come with me Frau Demon." He chirped happily as the last of the liquid passed into my body.

"What the hell was that?!"I exclaimed as I grabbed my arm. I felt my body becoming weak and slowly everything faded into black.

 **Walter POV**

What the fuck was going on?! I had only been gone for five minutes and I return to find the cat boy holding Odette in his arms like his new bride. _The little shit!_

"What have you done?!" Integra shouted as she shot at the boy, the bullet missed and the two reappeared behind us both.

"I told you I am everywhere and nowhere Fraulein your guns mean nothing to me." He laughed as he hugged Odette to his chest.

"What was in that syringe?!"I shouted as I sent a collection off wires around the boy's legs trying to keep him in place. He didn't seem fazed as he kept smiling as my wires cut into his legs.

"Oh it's just a tranquillizer the Doctor can't wait to see her in person. He is so excited! He can barely wait to get his hands on her!" The boy exclaimed excitedly looking down at the sleeping demon in his arms.

You fucking little shit! I will kill you" There is no way you are taking her from us! You are not going to take her from me! Let her go now!" I raged as I sent more wires to wrap around his body.

"Bis Bald Fraulein, Old Man!" He laughed as he transported out of my wires and with a quick bow they both vanished from sight.

"Odette!"

This was not happening! This could not be fucking happening! How had I let her get taken by a fucking child! I promised her that I would take care of her but I wasn't there and now she is going to be seen by that fucking Doctor.

I thought back to fifty years ago when I came face to face with Millennium for the first time. The Doctor was there that day, I remembered him. I could feel my blood boiling as I imagined what that man would be doing to Odette. To my Odette! I had to find her; I didn't care how I did it. This was beyond personal now. _I will kill them all!_

 **Sir Integra POV**

I was in shock; I could not believe that just happened. How could Millennium have the balls to send their fucking pet cat to steal my attendant! They called her a weapon? Was this their plan all along?

They must have had this planned out. From the night of the attack the demon had got weaker and weaker. There was no way that they would be able to take her in her fully functioning form; she would have destroyed that cat. However, she was weak from the wound. They had it all planned out the bastards! We had Alucard the vampire, Iscariot had Alexander Anderson the regenerator…It all fell into place, they wanted a creature all their own….

 _Oh god!_

 **3POV**

It had been a couple of hours since Avery was kidnapped by Millennium, the tranquilizer had taken full effect and she was placed on her medical bed and strapped onto it by the young Werecat. The young boy looked over the demon, she was very lovely looking. Not as much as the young vampire who he found most beautiful but she was still very lovely.

As quickly as he arrived in that room he left, he was under orders to send a message to Rip Van Winkle before she was killed by the vampire Alucard.

A few moments later in the grand hall the governing officers of the Millennium movement stood and watched the final moments of the fight between the vampire and their commander.

"Are you having fun Alucard? War should be fun so sing the battle anthem and watch my plans unfold. I can see it all….hear my battle cry Alucard." The Major laughed manically as he watched the violence unfold. One his servant was dead he turned to address his men.

"My friends is had often been said that I like war. No, I love war. I love holocausts, I love the Blitz, I love mop-up operations and retreats. I love every act of war that can occur. My heart leaps with joy whenever I see a soldier tossed into the air. The feeling that comes from when a solider runs screaming is such an exquisite sound it moves me deeply!" He cackled gleefully.

"Gentlemen all I ask for is war, a war that will make even Hell itself tremble. Well men do you want to fight for me as I watch the world burn?" He shouted to his troops. They reacted with a ear piercing cry and salute, they were all bloodthirsty and ready to bring hell.

"Well for us a normal war will not be enough, I want a war like the world has never seen. I want to watch the cities burn in front of my eyes. We will remind them what it is like to live in fear. We now have a weapon that sole purpose is to bring fear!" He shouted out to the crowd who cheered loudly.

As the Major finished his speech the young boy appeared in the room and nodded at his leader. This was all he needed to see; as he turned to his Doctor he let out a wide smile.

"Doctor, I hope you are ready to get to work. She is here."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Thank you all for reading please let me know if you like it by leaving a comment :) xx


	12. Chapter 12: Letters and questions

**Sorry that I missed a daily upload I will need to push them to one chapter every two days for now as I am having a few issues at home which means I can not live attached to my keyboard anymore X_X**

 **I have planned out about 15 more chapters for this story it will be taking a change in direction that will shock you all soon! :L**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you like it. They make my day happier & at the moment I need it XD**

 **love**

 **NQ**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Letters and questions**

 **Avery POV**

Where the hell had that little shit taken me? I feel like I have been asleep for days. As I tried to move my hand up to rub my eyes I realized I was strapped down to the bed by some leather straps which had been tied around my wrists, elbows, neck and ankles. Whoever put me in this position really did not want me to leave. I also felt a dull ache in my arm as I looked over and noticed I had a needle in my arm, I was hooked to a large machine and purple fluid was slowly being passed into my bloodstream.

I tried to move my arms and pull myself out of the position I was in but I was too tired. The liquid that was being administered seemed to be enough to drain me of most of my energy. Looking over the room I was in it was bright, full of artificial medical lighting, it smelled of cleaning products, there was a large mirrored wall which was clearly a two way mirror. I looked at the mirror trying to figure out who was stood behind it but to no avail.

I jumped slightly as the main door was swung open and a tall blonde haired man strode in followed by the small blonde child.

"Let me go!" I scream out angrily as I pull at my restraints which tighten against my skin causing me to wince.

"Now now my dear don't be like that." The older man chuckled as he walked over to the side of me. The way he was looking at me unnerved me, he spent to long looking over my body for my liking. I looked down and realized I was in fact in my underwear. Why the fuck was I half naked and where are my clothes? I panic slightly as I look around the room.

""My dear I have wanted to meet you for a very long time. Now I have you here it is quite wonderful! Well you are a hundred times more beautiful in person my dear." The older man leered as he ran his gloved fingers over my torso causing my hairs to stand on edge. Looking away from the older man I notice the younger child collecting medical items and placing them on a metal tray.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want with me?" I hiss at the two males as I pull away from the blonde mans touch.

"Oh, you are feisty I like you already!" He chuckled as he removed his coat and began to put a lab coat on.

"Well done young Schrödinger you have done well." He commended the young boy who let out a wild grin of happiness. He really was just a child, the poor boy.

"I know!" The boy laughed as he placed the metal tray on the small table next to my bed.

"What am I doing here?" I growl as I look over to the older man who had removed his glasses to reveal a pair of dark red eyes. _Was he a demon to_? This wasn't right, was everyone who worked for Millennium non human.

As the Doctor moved to me and placed a hand on my forehead. I push forward trying to move him off of me. The feeling of his touch against my skin was like ice I hated it.

"The prettiest roses always have the sharpest thorns, it is so sad." He purred as he tilted his head to look at me. I hated him already the way he looked at me like some obsessed child with his favourite toy. It made my skin crawl; if I got myself out of these restraints I would kill him.

"Doctor, we mustn't waist time, you will have all the time you want with her after the mission is over" The young boy slapped the older man on the shoulder happily.

 **Schrödinger POV**

Watching the scene unfold in front of me made me gag a little, the Doctor is a cool guy don't get me wrong but he was a bit too touchy with the pretty lady. I mean she was there in her underwear, if that was me I wouldn't be that happy with a strange man rubbing me up and down when I was so naked.

I decided it was best to push the Doctor along to get on with his experiment, maybe the girl would be nicer to be around once we had made our changes.

 **Avery POV**

I felt a bit thankful that the child was here, I mean I knew he was no means innocent by any stretch and he had laughed manically at all the atrocities he had seen thus far. He had helped me by moving the strange Doctor away from me. So he was in the nicer side of my bad books for now when I got out of here I would kill him quicker than the others, I would stretch out their torture for fun.

The Doctor sighed as he moved away from my body and began to prep his table; I did not like the look of what was coming. A number of sharp objects and viles with different liquids where lined up by the Doctor.

"Now, my dear would you please just remain nice a still I need to put you to sleep for a while, whilst we get on with this little surgery." The Doctor said as he prepped a new syringe of fluid and began to inject it into me.

"Surgery?! What the fuck are you talking about?" I hiss as I feel the fluid going into my blood.

"Well you are still weak from that knife wound. We need to get rid of that for you first." The Doctor purred as he brought the lights down closer to my face.

"First?" I stutter out. Blinded by the lights I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"So impatient my dear…First we shall remove the poison and make you healthy again and I have noticed as we have been watching you that you have not accessed your full potential of your powers. We shall open that up for you as well I shall make you perfect!" The Doctor explained as he ran his fingers down my arms once more. I was not in any position to fight back anymore.

"No need to worry Fraulein you will be fine. We all made it through the Doctors experiments there is no need to worry" The young boy chirped with a large grin. I tried to look over but the pair began to become fuzzy as my eyes started to close.

"I am not…you can't…." I try to protest before everything faded into black.

"Sweet dreams my dear"

 **Doctor POV**

I smiled as I looked down at the sleeping woman on the table. She was as beautiful in person, she will be perfect once I had finished with her. The Major had promised that I could keep her once the war was over, how wonderful.

"She is very chatty Doctor can't you sort that out?" Schrödinger commented as he brought over more viles of liquid.

"Young Schrödinger, I can sort out anything I want. Now, would you please leave me be to work on my new toy" I snapped slightly, I wanted to get on with my work; I had waited months for this moment and I couldn't wait much more.

The young man shook his head slightly as he pranced over to the door. Turning to me he let out a giggle. "Don't enjoy yourself too much Doctor" he commented as he left the room.

"Never" I chuckle as I turn back to the woman in front of me and prep my first syringe.

 **Schrödinger POV**

As I skipped down the corridors of the Zeppelin I caught site of the Major who summoned me over to him. "Mr Schrödinger, I have a task for you" He smiled as he handed me a small envelope, as I looked over the item the Major sat down on his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, Major what is it?" I ask as I place the letter in my back pocket.

"You are to go and deliver this letter to the Hellsing Butler. If his affections for our new weapon are real then we will be able to gain a second ally for the price of one. Isn't that quite fantastic?! "The Major exclaimed happily. I grinned and nodded in agreement, although in the back of my mind I was not comfortable with this idea. Yes, we needed more weapons; we were not the biggest brigade in this war even if we were its cause.

"He would not join us fifty years ago, I wonder if under these circumstances he will reconsider." The Major continued as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh blackmail? You are a bad man Sir!" I laugh in my usual playful note, bowing and turning to leave I make a mental note that the Major enjoyed blackmail. I would be able to use this to my advantage I was sure.

"I know, I know but it is such fun to watch them dance" He laughed as I walked away.

 **3POV**

All hell had broken lose at the Ministry of Defence headquarters, reports of the war were coming in fast and there were multiple casualties that had been reported. Tensions were high in the room as soliders made their reports to Sir Integra and the other officers.

The chaos escalated as the main room lights turned off leaving the red emergency lights flashing.

"Oh dear God! Sir our external communication has just been cut off!" One officer shouted to Sir Penwood who sat with his head in his hands. Panic had already set in and he was no good when it came to that.

"Sir all lines are down!" Another man exclaimed as he tried to reload his computer.

"There have been civilian reports of large Zeppelins flying over the country heading straight for the city of London" The officer explained as he passed the printed images to the men and women around the table.

"A fleet of Zeppelins that's impossible!" Penwood exclaimed as he looked at the image in front of him. "They can't be trying to declare war?" He stuttered.

"They are well past that now Sir Penwood. The enemy are at the gate." Sir Integra stated coldly as she took a puff of her cigar.

Before anyone knew what was happening the room was filled with a group vampire soldiers. One officer who had been turned into a vampire lead the troops into the room and pointed his pistol directly at Sir Integra's head. She did not seem at all bothered by these developments and smiled darkly as she took another puff of her cigar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Penwood exclaimed as he tried to stand from his seat only to be pushed back down again by a rogue soldier.

"Please no sudden movements, as of now this facility is under the control of Millennium." The vampire cackled wildly as he stared down Sir Integra. The rest of the vampires chuckled along with their leader. Sir Integra chuckled as the other men around the table stared at her in disbelief.

"What is so funny?" The vampire leader shouted as he pressed his gun closer to the blonde woman.

"The whole situation, honestly, you are the vampire equivalent of newborns. We on the other hand are the institution of your annihilation; frogs parading in front of a viper of course it's funny." She said calmly as she stubbed her cigar on her ashtray.

"I'm not scared of you!" The vampire barked at the blonde.

"I hope you can claim your iron cross from your corporal in Hell" Integra chuckled as she watched the vampire's arm slide off onto the floor.

"Walter, clean up"

"As you wish Sir Integra" Walter was pissed, beyond pissed actually he had had quite enough of Millennium and was ready to watch them burn.

"Now, it's time I put these young people across my knee" Sending his wires round the room he cut down each of the vampires with a cold calculating precision which he enjoyed too much. They had taken the most important thing from him and now they were threatening the second most important person in his life. He could no longer stand by and watch it unfold.

"Is that all of them?" He commented dryly as the last of the vampires bleed out on the floor.

"Very good Walter" Integra commented as she leaned forward in her chair. "Bloody traitors, sorry Sir Penwood are you alright?" The blonde woman chuckled slightly at Penwood who had managed to sit in a position which left him covered in vampire blood much to his utter horror.

"Y-Yes" He stuttered as he tried to wipe some of the blood from his face.

"You know up until now I thought you were the Judas amongst us" Integra commented with a smirk as she took the last puff of her cigar and stubbed it out in the ashtray.

"I may be powerless against them but I am no traitor Ma'am" Penwood replied with a soft chuckle, the small moment of peace did not last very long as before anyone could say another word a human solider ran into the room holding his mobile phone to his ear.

"Sir the city is under siege!" he screamed as he addressed the officials in the room. "A number of our defensive sites have taken hits Sir!" He finished as he caught his breath.

"It will be the same everywhere; they will be sending more troops here. We should move on before they arrive." Sir Integra commented as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the door. She had work to do.

"There are Nazi soldiers dropping form the Zeppelins!" The solider exclaimed as he took a long breath.

"Sir Penwood, it's time." Integra barked as she left the room with Walter.

"Yes, Sir Integra."

 **Walter POV**

Well everything had escalated very quickly; it felt like war was already upon us. I was ready and waiting for a fight honestly, they took the woman I love from me and are doing God only knows what to her as I stand here doing nothing to help her! It was too much I could barely take it, I could feel the rage burning inside of me.

As I followed Sir Integra down the corridors to the car park I noticed she was deep in thought, Avery was like a mother to the blonde; how would she cope if she had to go toe to toe with her only mother figure.

"Walter we need to get in contact with the manor. Alucard has not returned yet and we will need all the power we can get. Now that they have…." Integra began before coughing to cover her distress. She straightened up in a second and I pretended not to notice but I knew she had been deeply worried about our vengeance demon but couldn't let it show.

"I understand Ma'am" I said softly, I had raised the child with Avery and she was like my own granddaughter. It made me even more enraged to see her so distressed. I stopped walking abruptly as Sir Integra came to a quick stop and took a long deep breath before turning to address me.

"You do realize Walter; if they are turning Avery into a weapon…She will need to be exterminated as well." She hissed in a tone I could not identify, she was calm, too calm, almost nonchalant which I knew was not how she was dealing with this on the inside.

"…Yes Ma'am I understand…" I reply in a hushed voice. In reality, I knew that would be the case. There was no way I could do it. I could not kill her, Avery, I wouldn't let it happen. I would chase her into the very fires of hell to protect her and Integra new that. I would rather spend the next hundred years being tortured in the pits of hell with Odette Avery than kill her. I couldn't and I wouldn't and Integra knew it.

She looked at me and I knew she understood that my answer was not what I would be willing to do. She did not want it to come to that, but she was the head of Hellsing and orders had to be made.

"They won't get away with it. I will destroy them Walter. I swear it." She growled digging her nails into her palms.

I nod slowly with and then bow and move past my Master. "Sir Integra please remain here while I bring the car around" I say as I walk out into the car park, as I made my way to the car I felt a strange presence watching and sent a line of wires to hold whatever was watching me in place. Walking over to the culprit I noticed it was that young boy that kidnapped my Odette.

"Hello Butler!" he chirped happily as he sat tied in my wires which had cut into his skin causing him to bleed out onto the floor.

"You little shit where did you take Avery!?" I hiss as I take a hold of the child collar and raise him into the air.

"Oh, calm down old man you have hurt yourself. She is quite well; very well in fact the Doctor says she is quite perfect." The child chuckled happily as he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind me holding a letter.

"You bastard what have you done!?" I shouted as the boy moved back from me holding up a small envelope.

"I have done nothing; I am just the messenger as always. I am here to let the cat out of the bag if you will" He said as he handed me the envelope. I looked it over and shot a confused glance at the boy.

"The Major has ordered me to deliver this letter." He said as she sat on the top of the car crossing his legs.

"What is in the letter?" I asked as the boy shrugged and disappeared. "Bye Bye Butler" his voice echoed through the car park.

Looking down at the envelope I ripped it open and began to read the letter inside.

My heart stopped as I read the letter. The bastards had Odette and they wanted to cut a deal with me… I had no other choice I had to see her, I had to make sure she was alright.

 **3POV**

As Walter drove down the empty roads of London city mutilated bodies lined the streets. Blood covered the walls and the smell of death and rot filled the air. It was a living nightmare there was no doubt.

The letters message kept playing on loop in the bulter's mind. Could he really do what they asked? Alucard could protect Integra, of course he could – he always came thought that damn vampire.

Walter was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice echoing through the radio. Leaning forward and turning the volume up the pair listened to the broadcast.

"Attention all soldiers; this is vice admiral Penwood speaking. I do not know if there is anyone left to receive this message. This facility will soon fall, the monster are upon us and have broke our defensives. I now deliver to you the final order for whoever is listening to this message. Keep fighting do you duty."

A loud explosion was heard across the radio waves and then white noise filled the air. He was gone, they both new it. With a small prayer they said their goodbyes to Sir Penwood.

 **Integra POV**

After saying a small prayer for the late Sir Penwood I pulled myself together and told Walter to hurry down the street, he did. As we sped down the empty streets I looked out on the horrors which I could see from my window.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Walter slowed the car to a stop and went to get out of the car.

"Walter" I asked confused as he stepped out. Where on earth was he planning on going? As I look up from my window I notice a huge red zeppelin approaching, this as Millennium. My eyes widened as my butler stood from the car and placed his gloves on. Was he going to try and fight them?!

"Sir Integra please take the wheel of the car and find another way across town..." Walter ordered, his tone was dark and full of anger. I knew why he was doing this but I was scared my old friend would not make it.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim as I step out of the car.

"Take the car and go as fast as you can, do not try and find me and do not look back." The old man ordered without looking back at me. He was a man on a mission and I knew why, we all knew why.

"The way I am now, I don't know how long I will be able to hold out against that man." He said as I sat in the front of the car. Before shutting the car door I relayed one last order to my old mentor and friend.

 **Walter POV**

It was them, I recognized the Zeppelin…It was time. As I prepared myself to face off against that man from fifty years ago I hear Sir Integra speak to me from the car.

"Walter live through this, consider that an order and if you find Avery bring her to me." She said as she backed the car away and drove off down the street.

 _"If you insist, Ma'am"_ Those bastards had taken enough from me now and it was time to get even; they had put me in quite a position but I knew how to play their game.

As I made my way down the empty street I could see the white haired man from fifty years ago, he was strong, was he as strong as I had become weaker? We would soon see, as I sent a blizzard of wires to wrap around the white haired mans arms he pulled me forward. Blood seeped from his hands and the wires cut into him but he didn't budge an inch.

"of course I knew it was you!" I growl at the white haired man pulling the wires with hopes of cutting him slightly. Looking up at the aircraft a screen appeared at the front of the ship, the Major sat eating his dinner as he watched our battle from the ship.

"You are correct my boy. So butler, it's been what 55 years? It's nice to know that after all this time you still manage to find a way to interrupt me during my dinner. Did you get my letter?" he asked as he filled his mouth with steak.

"Yes, I got your letter…We have things to discuss." I growl as I remove my wires from the white haired man and follow him onto the aircraft.

"Very good my boy!"

I followed the white haired man onto the ship, passing the young blonde child who waved at me with glee. I approached the table that the Major sat at eating his dinner. Nothing had changed except for me and my age in over 50 years. It was strange like the twilight zone, I had more to think about now…more mattered. She mattered.

"Welcome my boy! You are looking old my boy. Have you had time to think about my generous offer? I mean surely your affections for this woman would lead me to presume you would do anything for her? Did you mean you would do anything?" He asked with a smile and a small chuckle as he took a sip of wine.

Gritting my teeth I nodded at the Nazi.

"Very good so does this mean you agree to our terms? You will get a new body and you will become an enhanced weapon and join us with the lovely demon." I had to do anything to bring her home. To bring her back to me. Even if it meant giving up the one thing I promised I would never give away.

"I agree to your terms. I want to see her." I spat at the blonde man.

"So eager as always Butler, you will see the girl after your transformation not before as she is currently being worked on." He said as he motioned for one of his solider to come forward.

"Fine, you best not hurt her. I will kill you" I growl at the Major before being pulled back by the Nazi soldier.

"Yes, I am sure you will. Your demon lover is being well taken care of by our Doctor. I must say he has a soft spot for her. She is indeed very beautiful." He chuckled as he went back to eating his meal. I felt a feeling of anger I had never felt before rising in my chest as I screamed at the Nazi major.

"She is mine! That Doctor has no right to touch her!" I growled pushing the Nazi solider away.

"Actually boy she is mine, you are both going to be mine. You two will be my new weapons that I will use to make this world crumble and burn before my eyes." He laughed manically.

I felt the world crumble around me as the realization of my betrayal was setting in. I prayed that when the time came Alucard and Sir Integra could see through the rouse of my betrayal.

"Take him away and prep him for the surgery."

* * *

 **Sorry that I missed a daily upload I will need to push them to one chapter every two days for now as I am having a few issues at home which means I can not live attached to my keyboard anymore X_X**

 **I have planned out about 15 more chapters for this story it will be taking a change in direction that will shock you all soon! :L**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you like it. They make my day happier & at the moment I need it XD**

 **love**

 **NQ**


	13. Chapter 13: Transformations

Chapter 13: Transformations

 **3POV**

Integra sped down the streets of London, dodging attacks from oncoming vampire troops. She was starting to panic, she had no one left all of her men and women were in battle. She would not show the enemy she was afraid. She was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and she would not be taken down without a fight.

As the car slid on a pool of blood, the vehicle slid sideways and crashed into a wall. Integra crawled out of the automobile and pulled out her sword and prepared to lunge at the oncoming vampires. As the first vampire jumped onto the car, he raised his sword and plunged it into the roof of the car. "Integra Hellsing by the orders of Battalion commander prepare to…" He was cut short by Integra as she passed her sword through his throat, dismembering his head from his shoulders.

Looking up from the bloody vampire corpse Sir Integra came face to face with a small army of vampires 50 strong at least. She surveyed the situation and with a sigh she threw her cigar onto the floor. This looked like it was it. Her time had come but by God she was not going to back down and die a coward. She was worth more than that.

"You don't know when to give up woman your situation is hopeless this is not London anymore this city is being burned to the ground. GIVE UP!" The leader of the vampire army spat as he moved closer to the woman.

Integra gritted her teeth and wiped the excess blood from her brow leaning up against the car behind her.

"Surrender run and hide? Oh yes and give up. I should give up, that's what someone like you would say to do isn't it? You are all cowards who could not face your own humanity, you monsters disgust me. Come on lets have it!" Integra barked at the army of vampires.

A howl of laughter echoed down the streets of London as the vampires moved into attack the blonde woman. She had no realized however, the armies of Iscariot had already arrived on the scene. They perched themselves on the roves of London and watched the terrors unfold.

Alexander Anderson led the troops of Iscariot, as he jumped from the rooftops he sent blessed pages to envelop some of the vampires, paralyzing them on touch. As he touched down on the ground he ran multiple blades through the first line of vampires. Cries of dismembered vampires filled the air, as the blonde priest cut away at the first line of vampires the rest of the vampires stood back in horror. Gasps and whispers of the many names of the Judas Priest began to fall from their lips as they trembled with fear.

"The Iscariots section XIII Alexander Anderson!" Integra exclaimed surprised to have gained aid from the Hellsing's sworn enemy. None the less she was not going to protest any more help.

As the vampires stood back in fear, the blonde priest turned to face the Hellsing leader with a wide manic grin. As he stood a head over the top of the woman he cast his shadow over her frame which was now pressed against the car.

He laughed manically as the woman maintained her composure and stared the man down.

"Well well, Sir Integra Hellsing, we have got ourselves into quite the pickle haven't we facing down the big scary vampires sword in hand, bleeding on the street. Come on lets have it?!" The Scottish priest howled as he threw his head back in fits of manic laughter.

"Did you hear that Hienkel how about you Yumie? No doubt about it, this woman these people who else could be worth to be our enemies?" He exclaimed as he looked up to the roof. Integra looked to the roof and was taken aback by the sheer number of Iscariot members which stood looking down. It truly was a war.

"Father Anderson, I thought out orders were purely to observe." Hienkel replied as she looked down at the scene below her. A dark haired nun stood beside her nodding in agreement.

"And for that matter, saving the Hellsing woman is a totally breach of orders is it not?" The nun asked the Priest.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch the vampires kill her? We will be the ones that deserve to crush them, no one else, no one else can have them JUST US!" He screamed as he punched the car behind Sir Integra.

"So you are with Iscariot? No matter, we shall kill you all!" One of the vampires spat out as they regrouped and faced the Scottish priest.

"Hold your tongue the dead don't speak" He spat as he turned to face the gang of vampires. Brandishing his twin bayonets he took a defensive stance and placed his weapons in the shape of the cross. The vampires growled and took a step back in fear.

"Do the dead dare walk the earth before my eyes? Do those who have given into their heretic wills and have betrayed God dare meet my gaze?" The Scottish priest growled. "Iscariot will not allow it, I will not allow it. You will cut down like straw. AMEN!" He finished before summoning his army of Papists.

 **"** Speak up, you men of God. Tell us all who you are." The scot shouted. As he called out to his men they began to drop down from the rooftops and engage with the vampires below.  
 **"** We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas Iscariot!" They chanted in union as they began to attack the undead monsters.

 **"** Well then, Iscariots, I ask you: What do you hold in your right hand?" The blonde priest continued to shout. **"** Daggers and poison!"  
 **"** Well then, my soldiers of Iscariot, I ask you: What do you hold in your left hand?" he continued as he ran his bayonet into an approaching vampire.  
 **"** Thirty pieces of silver and a straw rope!" The papists continued to chant as they cut down the army of undead.

 **"** Now, show them who your are, my soldiers of Iscariot! We're apostles, and yet not apostles! We are believers, yet not believers! We are disciples, yet not disciples! We are heretics, yet not heretics! We are soldiers in the service of death, who bow our heads in reverence to our Lord, and whose prayers are found in the withered bodies of our enemies! With poison served at every supper, and daggers flashing in the moonlight! We are the apostles of Judas Iscariot, we are his holy folk of assassins, and upon the hour at which we are called, we cast our thirty pieces of silver into the sight of the holy, and hang ourselves with a rope of straw! Thus, do we move to meet Hell's legions as a mighty army, and form our squared ranks against Hell's gates, and prepare to meet the seven million, four hundred and five thousand, nine hundred and twenty-six demons of iniquity!"

Sir Integra moved into a safe corner and watched the battle unfold. They were impressive she hated to admit it.

 **Walter POV**

I couldn't remember much of what had just happened. All I could seem to remember was that I was strapped onto a table and then one of the Doctors started to inject me. Then everything faded into black.

My eyes flew open as Odette's image passed through my mind. I remembered why I was here! "I want to see her!" I shouted to one of the scientists as I stood up from my bed. I was much faster, I had to get used to it.

A young man walked over to me and nodded to himself before walking away. I shouted over to the man who seemed to be ignoring me for now. "I said I want to see Odette!" I shouted again as I stormed over to the man.

"Always in such a hurry old man, at least take a look at yourself." The scientist chuckled as he motioned me towards a mirror on the door.

As I walked over and looked at myself I could barely hold back a gasp. I was young again; I had not seen myself like this for over 30 years at least! My face was slim and my body was toned and firm, I was no longer an old man…I was something more. I had been dressed during my sleep, I was no longer in my white shirt and trousers but I was in a dark purple shirt and black waistcoat and trousers.

"W-What have you done?" I managed to say as I took in my new body. In my vanity I was impressed and proud of it but at the same time I felt a sting of pain in my chest as I realized what I was doing to gain this form. I had promised Odette that I would never give up my humanity and now here I was a youngling vampire. I did this for her, for her and for my family at Hellsing. That's all I needed to remember.

"You are now one of them; we couldn't use your old broken body we needed to take you back to your peak." The scientist said as he watched me ogle my new body. "You know, this is not for free and you have a deal to keep traitor." He said coldly as I turned away from the mirror.

"I am aware; you do not need to keep reminding me" I hissed at the young man. My emotions were turned up to the nines. I could barely control my rage over such a tiny comment. I thought Alucard said that we were supposed to have no emotions…he was so wrong. I felt everything, everything was magnified a hundred times over. My rage, my stress….My love for her. It was something I could not begin to understand at this time.

Had she gone all this time with her feelings being this strong and having to pretend she felt nothing for anyone or anything? What torture. Why did they do this to themselves?

"I want to see her." I said for the third time as I tried to leave the room but was blocked by the young man.

"Fine, we shall bring her in just wait here. Don't touch anything!" He snapped as he left the room and locked the door. Looking around the room I saw viles of mixtures and chemicals I took note of a few of the viles and placed a few particular viles in my pocket.

Turning around when I heard the sound of two new people walking into the room. I recognized the blonde haired man as the Doctor. I had met him in Warsaw over fifty years ago. He had no changed.

My gaze fell onto the figure he was holding onto. It was her. She looked like an angel, maybe it was the drugs still in my system. Her hair was no longer set in curly waved on her face but pinned back tight into a chignon bun. She was wearing a pair of leather trouser and a long black shirt which fell off of her shoulders. She did not look tired anymore ,she did not look weak or helpless as she had done a few hours before. She looked strong.

Looking over her I could tell something was not right; as she looked in my direction her eyes were blank and cold, her pupils were no longer golden but an iced blue colour and they looked like they were frosted over with a layer of ice. She looked right through me, like she did not know who I was.

I felt anger begin to fill me as I noticed she was hanging into the arm of that Doctor, his hand rested on her lower back and she seemed comfortable even happy with it. This was not right, what had that bastard done to her!

I ran over to Odette and tried to hold her only to be pushed back by the Doctor who pulled her closer to him as Odette looked back between the both of us she seemed confused and scared.

"Odette! Are you ok what have they done to you?!" I exclaimed as I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off I approach her once more but she steps back behind the Doctor.

"Master who is this man? Who does he think he is coming at me like that!" She asked, her voice had changed…she sounded younger, almost childlike in tone. She looked at me like a scared and angry child. This was not the woman I knew, they had done something to her. I was going to kill them!

"Odette it's me, Walter…" I try to say as the woman furrows her brow as she looks at me, there was nothing in her eyes. She was clueless…

"I don't care who you are touch me again you'll pull back a fucking stub." She suddenly shouted angrily as he eyes shone a bright orange colour and then returned to their pale ice colour. She was pulled back by the Doctor who then lent in and kissed her on the top of the head and tried to sooth her anger.

"She is so feisty; I do love that about her." He chuckled as he rested his chin on her head grinning evilly at me. He knew what he was doing and he knew what I was thinking at this moment.

I would kill him, slowly intimately before this war was over. He had broken my girl, he had destroyed her mind and I could not forgive him. They had taken the one thing that meant anything to me and tore it into pieces and then made me watch as they stuck the pieces back together to make a different person.

"Odette…" I try to choke out one last time as I look at the scene in front of me. She was not the same woman; they had broken her mind like a prized horse. She had no idea about anyone or anything anymore. I couldn't stand it. It broke me.

"That is not my name. My name is Polly! You clearly have the wrong person." She snapped from the side of the Doctor as he chuckled and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Excellent my dear, this man is confused. He has been made like you my love." He said as the woman looked up intently. She looked at him in a way I had never seen her look at anyone, like a child – curious, hopeful and full of wonder and innocence. The woman I knew would have set the blonde prick a light by now.

"Am I perfect Master?" She cooed as she looked up at the man. She was like a child, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't….

"Yes, you are most perfect my dear." The Doctor purred as he placed a kiss on the confused woman's lips causing her to giggle. I had never felt emotions like this rage filled over my body and my mind, the jealousy was unbearable. I could not stand by and let him take advantage of her like this…my Odette would never allow this and she would never consent to this.

"Don't touch her!" I growled as I grabbed a hold of the Doctors throat. I was so close to snapping his fucking neck but I felt a familiar warmth cover my arm as I looked down Odette had took a hold of my arm and squeezed it, I immediately let go of the blond man and held onto my own arm. She was so much stronger than the last time I had touched her even in my enhanced form she was full of raw power.

"Who do you think you are talking to my Master like that?" She snapped angrily as she pushed me back into the wall behind me causing me to cough up a small amount of blood.

"What have they done to you Odette!?" I cried out as I pulled myself up. This was too much. This was a nightmare, this was not happening. Not to her, I was not losing her now! After all this time not now!

"He has made me perfect! Whoever you are please do not come near me again. I do not like you." She said coldly as she hid behind the doctor once more. This was too much…

"See she has told you herself, she does not want to be around you. So I suggest you leave." The Doctor chuckled as he moved towards the two. Taking one more moment to look over at Odette I swallowed hard and left the room.

 **Avery/Polly POV**

I was confused; I did not understand what was happening. Why was that man attacking my Master? He was not a bad man, he made me better. He had made me perfect, how could he be bad? No. No. That dark haired man was bad. Master warned me he was a bad man before we saw him. Just a bad man…

"Master who was that strange man?" I asked as I held onto my master's chest. He always took such care of me, he was a good man. He was a nice man, he made me perfect. Of course, he had to be a good man.

"No one my love, no one at all."

 **Anderson POV**

As I wiped the remaining blood from my blades I looked around at the members of my team. The battle had been fierce and we had lost many good men. They knew what they were fighting more, the warriors of God we all knew that it was the highest honor to be martyrs for the Lord. We were all weapons being wielded by the Lord, nothing more.

As I turn to observe the goings on behind me I notice that Heinkel was being intimidated by the leader of the Hellsing Organization. She needed someone to light her cigar and apparently this was causing a lot of inner turmoil for the young papist.

"Light my cigar Miss Burnamore." The blonde ordered the younger woman. I shook my head as I watched this scene unfold, it would be funny if this woman was not the leader of our sworn enemies.

"I have a gun and you want me to light your cigar? My papist squeaked in disbelief as the protestant wiggled her cigar in front of the young woman's face. "You do realize I am the one holding the gun on you!" Heinkel exclaimed as she moved forward slowly and lit up the older woman's cigar.

 **Heinkel POV**

I could not believe it! I was so angry with myself. The stupid Hellsing woman made me light her cigar! I was holding the blasted gun on her; she was just one woman why could I not just take her on!

She laughed and turned away from me and began walking down the street. "Now then I'm going home if the thought of it vexes you go ahead and shoot" She said coldly as my Yumie drew her sword behind her and went in to attack.

"Cut it out Yumie!" I sigh as the woman resheathed her katana and moved back with a groan.

"We could tie her up and take her away with us!" Yumie offered as her option. I shook my head and offered up my idea to the papists. "I want to shoot her!"

"I can still hear you both…" Sir Integra commented dryly, she had leant herself on a wall and was taking long puffs of her cigar.

"They want to tie me up and shoot me, what do you want Anderson?" She turned to our leader and raised an eyebrow. We all turned to Father Anderson, expecting him to agree with us. After all he hates Protestant scum more than the rest of us.

"What do you think? Ganging up on a defenceless woman to do God only knows what to her, we are paladins not rapists." He answered darkly as he turned to us we all stood back a little. He was right, it was not the Godly thing to do. We all sighed and lowered our heads in defeat.

 **3POV**

As the Papists stood down in defeat, Sir Integra moved off of the wall and turned to leave.

"I am glad we are in one mind now I really must return to my mansion and fight with my people." She said as she walked off.

"Aye, we will protect your maiden virtue" Father Anderson groaned as he motioned for the Papists to follow the blonde woman. Much to their distain, they began to form a barrier around the woman and walked with her. All groaning in annoyance as they did so.

"How did we get roped into this?" Heinkel asked Yumie as the two followed directly behind Sir Integra. "Bishop Maxwell will be so angry!" Yumie sighed as they followed on.

"Hienkel find us automobile, we are sitting ducks on foot" The Father ordered as they looked around for any signs of demonic activity.

"Father Anderson is this wise? You're loyalty will be called into doubt." An older member of the party spoke up. The Father turned to the older man and smirked. He was not about to let his loyalty to God be questioned but at the same time his morals would not be broken. For that would mean he was no better than the Protestant scum.

"Let them call it then, there is something about Maxwell's plans I do not like." He retorted as he looked up at the night sky.

Something was coming and he could feel it.

 **Walter POV**

I stormed out of that medical room and smashed my fists into the nearest wall splitting it into small chunks of dust. What had they done? What had I done? This was not the agreement, they told me that if I sided with them they would let me be with Odette and she would be saved!

As I strode into the main hall the Major sat at his table watching the goings on of the pre-war below. He chuckled to himself as he took in all the monstrosities.

"You lied to me!" I bellowed down the hall as a number of soldiers took a hold of my body and pinned me to the floor. I was seething I would kill that fucking greasy prick before the night was out.

"My boy whatever do you mean?" The Major laughed as he turned his chair to face me. He looked happy with himself.

"You have fucked her up, she doesn't remember who I am and she doesn't know who she is!" I shouted out as I pulled against the soldiers who had me pinned to the floor.

The Major stood up and walked over to me, leaning down to my level he spoke quietly to me. "My boy, you misunderstand. Our deal was that you would betray Hellsing and you would be able to see your lover. I did not say that she would remember who you were." He chuckled as he stood back up and returned to his chair.

"You fucking bastard" I lashed out at the soldiers snapping their spines with my ropes. I could not explain the feelings what were around my head at that moment. I had to get out of here, I had to take her away from here.

"You will get to grips with it soon enough boy. As you know the dead don't feel." The Nazi major laughed as he returned to watching his war play out on the monitors.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted as I lobbed a group of soliders into one of the screens smashing it and killing the men on impact. I turned and ran out of the room back to the medical room. We had to get out of here now!

 **Major POV**

 _Such an emotional young man, I can start to see that you boy making an appearance again. How very wonderful it is to watch this dance play out_. I thought to myself as I watched the atrocities play out over the remaining monitors. I was very happy, very happy indeed. Over half a century of work and investment had been put into this and it was all coming into fruition.

"Officer Zorin Blitz come to me." I called to the orange haired woman who stood on the other side of the hall.

"Sir, how may I be of service?" She bowed and stood in front of me leaning her large sythe across her shoulders.

She was a very imposing woman standing many heads above the rest of the officers; she was very butch not the most feminine of vampires we had ever seen. Her short cropped orange hair and dual coloured iris' just added to her imposing persona which was of course enhanced by the sheer amount of tattoos which covered her arms and legs.

"I want to congratulate you. Your methods have worked very well on the young woman. She has absolutely no recollection of anything for her 500 years on this earth. It is quite miraculous work." I chuckle as I clap the redhead in front of me. We were a bit concerned that due to the nature of the demons mind control powers they may have cancelled out those of the redhead. Instead, it seems like the fact her mind was so open to those around her it was very easy to mould into what we wanted.

"Thank you Sir. It was fun wiping her mind; her history is quite colourful I must say" The redhead chuckled as she bowed once more.

"Yes, I would have guessed it would be" I commented as I took a sip of wine from the table next to me.

"Poor little Polly." She chuckled as she recalled the experiment.

"Polly?" I asked as I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs.

"Yes Sir, Pretty Polly – that was what she used to be called in the Asylum. Pretty Polly and her little dolly, her little dolly died and pretty Polly cried and sent her mad as a hatter." Zorin began to rhyme darkly as she recalled Odette's past in the Asylum.

They had returned her to that state; she had no recollection of anything. She was oblivious to it all. All the girl new now was that she was being taken care of by Millennium and that there were bad people coming to hurt them and that it was her job to protect her new family. Poor girl just accepted it to be true and it seems that even seeing her thirty year old lover did not make her mind budge once.

"Oh how wonderful! That is what she shall be called now! Pretty Polly!" I cry out joyfully as I clap my hands. "Officer Zorin, it is time for you to get your hands dirty now. You are to take a airship and go to the Hellsing Manor. Bring them crashing down!" I ordered the woman as she bowed again and gave me an evil cackle.

"Yes Sir!"

 **Walter POV**

As I made my way up the corridor I noticed that the Doctor and Odette were still in that room. He had his hands all over her, it was disgusting I was ready to peel the skin from his face!

I waited in the shadows behind the door and watched the scene play out. It was too much for me to deal with. As the Doctor made his way out of the room I caught him by surprise and pinned him up against the wall wrapping my wires around his legs and neck cutting into his skin.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" I growled as my eyes turned red and I bore my new fangs at the blonde Doctor.

"She doesn't seem to have any complaints Butler" He hissed back as he chuckled. I tightened the wires around his neck causing him to gag a little.

"She is mine! Touch her again and I'll cut off your hands!" I spat at the man as I crushed one of his hands with my wires. As I released the Doctor he caught himself before hitting the floor and turned to me pulling out a remote control device from his jacket pocket.

"I doubt you will butler. You see, I have placed a chip in her brain. We can't trust you for now; the chip gives me the power to rip her brain to pieces. I control that woman now, anything I want her to do she will do with a press of a button. I can keep her for myself and unless you want her to die then I suggest you stay away from her and do your job butler." He chuckled as he played with the remote.

Motioning me to look over at Odette through the window, he pressed down on one of the buttons and Odette fell to the floor clutching her head screaming in pain. He chuckled slightly as I watched in horror as she dug her nails into her skull and shrieked out in pain.

"Enough! You fucking cunt! I will kill you one way or another!" I screamed at the Doctor as he took his finger off of the button causing Odette to pass out onto the floor.

"Yes, well will you kill her too?" The Doctor asked coldly as he waved the remote in front of me.

"I'd rather see her dead than being controlled by you!" I hissed as the Doctor handed me the remote.

"Go ahead butler, press the button…put her out of her misery if you really love her that much."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying this :)

NQ

x


	14. Chapter 14: The war begins

I am soooo sorry this took so long! I have been away and in hospital this week so I have not been in the right place to be writing fiction…but now I am back and I have written two chapters for you all. I will be posting the second part of this battle tonight if everything goes to plan! I hope you like this it was hard for me to write this chapter, I am not good at battle scenes honestly so this is as good as it gets from me i'm afraid ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The war begins**

As the two men stood glaring at each other Walter traced his fingers over the buttons of the remote. He had the option of putting the woman he loved out of her misery but he was not able to do it. He could not kill her, not her. As he let out a sad sigh the Doctor snatched the remote off of him and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Doctor, Butler you have been summoned" An officer said as he stood at the hallway door.

"Yes, we are coming now." The Doctor answered politely, the officer bowed and walked off down the corridor. Turning his attention back to the new vampire in front of him he let out a smirk.

"See butler, I knew you wouldn't do it." He mocked as he pushed his way past the butler and walked into the room where Avery was sat. She had sat herself up and looked confused as to what just happened. She smiled as the Doctor came in and helped her to her feet.

"Come now my dear, we have to see someone important" He purred as he slipped his arm round her waist and escorted her to the main hall. As they left the room Walter remained in his position by the door staring at the young demon.

"Why is he still here? I thought I told you to go away!" She snapped at him as he took a step back and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Miss I will go now…" Walter spoke sadly as he sped up and walked ahead of the two.

As the three millennium members made their way into the hall they were greeted by the Major who stood clapping his hands.

"Master who is this?" Avery asked as she was brought in front of the major.

"This is the Major, he gave me the chance to help you and make you perfect. He is a very important person you are to listen to him well and do everything he says do you understand" The Doctor explained as he broke into a large grin; he was so pleased with his new toy.

"Yes Master" Avery said as she smiled back to the Major.

"Come to me child, let me look at you." He summoned her over and tiled her chin up to him and looked at the demon.

"Well what do you think Sir, isn't she just wonderful?!" The doctor exclaimed happily as she clapped. Walter stood watch in the background, his nails cutting into his hands he could feel the blood starting to build up in his palms.

"Very good Doctor, she is quite wonderful to look at but what can she do?" The Major asked as he motioned to the outside balcony of the Zeppelin.

"Let us go outside and see a real demonstration of power." The Major exclaimed as he led his core members outside onto the wing of the Zeppelin.

As they arrived on the wing they looked down at the chaos which has begun below them. "Oh look how wonderful! The dance has just begun!" The Major explained happily as he walked the Fury over to the edge of the wing.

"Now my dear, do you see that large clock tower over there?" He motioned towards the clock tower of Big Ben.

"Yes, Sir…" Avery replied innocently as she looked over at the clock.

"Light it up!" The Major commanded as he threw his head back laughing.

"Yes, Sir!" Avery bowed as she raised her hand and sent streams of fire to cover the clock tower. Within moments the tower had crumbled to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Walter exclaimed as he took a step back. Her power had been enhanced it was terrifying.

"Now, that street down there, light them all up my dear!" The Major cackled as he directed the hand of the demon to the street below them. With a flick of her wrist the Fury sent a stream of fire down onto the street setting light to the vampires and remaining humans in the street.

"Oh wunderbar! Doctor you have out done yourself indeed!" The Major exclaimed as he slapped the Doctor on the back. Blushing the doctor bowed and smiled at his work.

"Thank you Major" He chirped as he looked to the side he noticed two helicopters approaching the Zeppelin, they had set their targets onto the group of Nazis and began to shoot.

"Major, watch out!" The Doctor exclaimed, before anyone could move the helicopters had been sliced into pieces by a collection of wires. As everyone turned around in shock Walter stood with his hands out as he called his razor wires back.

"Very quick and excellent work my butler" The Major chirped as he turned back to the battle below.

 **Walter POV**

 _I wasn't protecting **you** you prick. _ I stood watching the scene unfold and I could feel my heart breaking as I watched Odette destroy countless monuments for fun. She was acting like a child, a psychotic vengeful child.

"This is wonderful a plan of half a century to collect the Hellsing Angel of Death and now he stands with us and a thirty year plan to have my own vengeance demon at my fingertips! I am beyond excited!" The Major exclaimed happily as he danced around the wing of the zeppelin.

"Maybe we should go inside Major?" One of the officers commented with concern.

"No, we are quite alright out here. We have the best seats for the show!"

 **3POV**

As the remaining human forces looked to the heavens, fire spread across the sky. The sky was gold with flame and the echoes of Enrico Maxwell could be heard throughout the city. The war was just starting, it could be felt in the bones of the awaiting soldiers.

Sir Integra and her paladin escort stopped in their tracks as they listened to the musings of the deranged Maxwell.

"You have betrayed us Maxwell!" Integra hissed through gritted teeth and she turned to the Catholics in her company. She was unsure if this whole attack had been planned by the entire Vatican force or if it was an act of rebellion by the higher standing members. They had not come here to stand against the Nazi forces they had harboured a personal attack on the innocent people of England. This could not be accepted.

As Maxwell flew over their company oblivious to their presence below, Alexander Anderson had his suspicions confirmed. His ward had gone mad in search of power. He was no longer a follower of Jesus Christ. He had become tainted and enraptured by hate and lust for power.

"Sneak attacks and betrayals are part of the course of war, in some circumstances even praise worthy in certain cases I'd say. However this is different, I cannot let this pass this is not of God."

"Maxwell you have become enraptured by your own authority, intoxicated by your power, we are instruments of a higher power, we are blades in the service of god but this Maxwell is not of god it is in the service of power. You Maxwell have turned you back on God!" Bellowed the Iscariot priest as he looked up at his ward.

"Father you need to focus on your mission. Maxwell wants sir Integra taken into custody now" Heinkel shouted to the older man as she motioned to the other Catholics to take a hold of Sir Integra.

"I don't like this" Anderson growled as he looked back to his group. They had received orders from above him and he was unaware of this until now. This was a betrayal of a high order.

"What you like doesn't come into it Anderson do you understand." Heinkel shouted as she took out her gun and pointed it at Sir Integra.

"I still don't like this." Anderson growled as he stepped to the side to let the young priestess pass by.

Without a seconds warning the surrounding papists were blown off of their feet by a flash of red and black lightning. As Sir Integra was enveloped by the lightning a fully converted demonic Seras Victoria stood guarding her mistress. Her form was no longer that of a young naïve woman by a hardened demon, her blue eyes tinted read from the blood she had consumed. She was missing her left arm which had now been replaced by a red lightning claw which floated by her side like an additional limb.

As the situation was made clear the papists stood back in shock as they marvelled at the new improved vampiric form off the young blonde girl. She was truly a sight to see; as the catholic warrior pulled out their weapons and took aim at the pair they were flagged down by Father Anderson. He knew that there was no hope now, Seras Victoria had made the transition into her full demon form-they were no match for her power now. It was over.

 **Seras Victoria POV**

"Are you alright Sir Integra any injuries?" I asked as I crouched in front of my Mistress.

"I am adequate how is the manor?" Integra asked as she straightened herself out behind me. My heart sank as I recalled the events that had unfolded in the manor.

"We were attacked by soldiers, we managed to kill them all but the mansion has been destroyed." I replied sadly, I knew the manor was important to Integra there was over a century of family history there and now it was covered in blood and ruin. It would need a lot of work to rebuild it to its former glory.

As I recalled the events of the battle at the manor, I blinked back my tears as I recalled how Captain Bernadotte had sacrificed his life for me. He was a good man, we had grown so close over the missions we had been sent on together. In another life, maybe there could have been something between us. He gave up his life for me and now his soul lives within me, he would always be with me and we were both happy with that.

"Pip…Captain Bernadotte…he is dead Sir…" I managed to choke out as I directed my anger towards the group of papists that stood in front of us.

"Yes, you drank from Mr Bernadotte didn't you? You finally have become a real vampire." Sir Integra mused as she pulled out her cigar box and lit herself one. If we got out of this war alive I would really need to talk to her about the health implications of those things!

"Yes, yes I have." I turned to her with a grin and giggled. I had finally done it; I had embraced who I was just like my master and Miss Avery had wanted me to. I felt no less a person, I felt stronger, stronger than I had ever felt before. There was no fear anymore, just peace and a strange sense of pride.

"Odette will be so proud of you" Integra spoke softly as we both exchanged a sad glance. I had heard the news about Miss Avery being taken by Millennium. That was a person attack and we were not about to let them go easily for it. We would get her back, she was family.

"Seras Victoria, we are taking Sir Integra into Iscariot custody. Move away!" A short haired blonde papist ordered as she and her colleague took out their weapons and readied themselves for a fight.

"You can try to take my Mistress but you are going through me first Catholics!" I growled as I prepared to pounce on the two Catholics.

 **Anderson POV**

I could tell this would not end well, my young warriors were too brash; they would walk into battle with the enemy and not weigh up their options. Seras Victoria had made the transition into a real child of the night. She was way too much of a threat for the small group of us to take on now.

"Stand down, there is no way any of you are a match for her now. She is way too much for you to handle." I ordered as the company turned to me in shock. They were all ready to become martyrs but they would not, not all of them, not this day.

"But Father…" Yumie whined as she resheathed her katana. She did not look happy at all but she would have to get over it. This was not her place to die today the Lord had more tasks for her.

"That's enough we have more important foes to face at this time." I snapped back as I walked over to face the Hellsing woman and her pet vampire.

As I approached the two there was a horrible rumble in the ground and mist began to envelop us where we stood. I could feel him, the vampire Alucard had returned. It was about time I was longing to go toe to toe with the beast.

"Did you feel that?" Seras asked as we all turned to face the mist. "He has returned…" She exclaimed joyfully as she smiled at her Mistress.

"Well today is just getting better and better, it is all coming crashing down."

 **Alucard POV**

I could feel it. I could taste it, the metal and the blood. The war had begun and it smelled glorious. As I scanned the area in front of me I noted the two sides, over one thousand Vatican warriors against an equal number of Nazi vampire soldiers. My master and the police girl stood away from the main event, they were with Iscariots branch of the Vatican and Alexander Anderson had arrived.

As I jumped into the air and projected myself into the middle of the standoff between Vatican and Nazi vampires; the war was just about to begin and I could feel it in my blood.

The air ran cold as the two opposing forces stood waiting for their enemy to make their first move. The tension could be felt across the city; I stood waiting in the middle of the two forces for my opponent I knew exactly where he was coming from Alexander Anderson, my nemesis – The Judas Priest.

 _I am waiting…come for me Catholic_.

 **3POV**

The Judas Priest heard his cry and sent himself flying down on top of the vampire. His bayonet sliced down into the vampires arm causing him to laugh out. As the priest pushed himself back and looked around at the two sides which prepared to unleash their full force upon each other he was overcome by a strange sense of dread.

He could feel something was coming, something evil that they had never seen before. They had to put the vampire down before he could unleash his full potency and destroy everyone there.

As the priest prepped his weapons Alucard had turned and knelt in the direction of his Mistress.

Seras Victoria had brought her Mistress to stand on the stop of one of the taller buildings in London, to be able to stay out of danger and to watch the battle unfold. As the blonde woman stood looking down at her servant and the priest, she felt that same dread in the pit of her stomach. It was not for Alucard, something else was coming, she felt a deep fear in her heart. Something vengeful was coming and she thought she knew what it was…

"My lord and master give me your orders." Alucard shouted through the mist, snapping his Mistress out of her train of thought and bringing her back into the reality of the war she was in.

As she looked down at the forced before her she felt the anger rise in her chest how could she have let this happen, she was the protector of England, of The Queen. How could these dirty vampires and Catholics dare to impose themselves on her land. She would not allow it, not today, not tomorrow not ever!

"Alucard, here are your orders, you silver gun shall stain the white army crimson; your iron gun will stain the black army scarlet. I will know my enemies by the blood you leave on their bodies. Run them down, do not let any of them leave here alive!" She roared from the top of the building. She stood with her sword in the air, like a general sending her troops into battle.

With a small grin and a deep growl the vampire turned back to his opponent who stood ready with his bayonets.

"Release control restriction 0. Release your full power." Integra ordered, everyone gasped as the vampire cackled darkly and began to release a flood of red liquid…was it blood? No, not blood…these were the souls of the damned he had consumed over the last five centuries. Their spirits lingered tormented in his body, they were now released and were ready to battle whoever got in their way.

"I am the bird of Hermes…" The vampire began to chant as he released more souls onto the street.

"No! Not this!" Anderson shouted as he ran forward and tried to stab the vampire in the heart but to no avail. He was tossed back by the vampire and thrown into a wall.

"It's as if everyone can feel it coming, if we can't put this monster down we are all doomed." The priest coughed as he got onto his feet once more.

"Here it comes I can feel it, a mighty river or death. The dead shall dance and all of hell shall sing!" The Major cackled from his position on the Zeppelin. The forces of Millennium stood watching the events unfold from their airship.

"That is the true face of the vampire Alucard. Dracula….has returned. "

 **3pov**

The remaining Millennium members stood on the wing of the Zeppelin watching the series of events unfold before their eyes. The Major stood at the front laughing manically whilst Avery sat swinging her legs on the end of the wing like a child on a swing with a wide grin on her face.

"It is death, death as been awakened!" The Major sung as he clapped his hands.

"This is magnificent I must have one!" The Doctor exclaimed wide eyed at the red river of souls which had taken over the city of London.

"Master, this red river I want to go for a swim…" Avery spoke quietly as she looked up from the scene. Walter stepped forward a small amount, he had to control himself which was something he was having trouble with at the moment. He did not want Avery going into this battle on her own.

She looked up from the river with a look in her eye that unnerved him, it was like she was a child excited to go swimming for the first time. She was excited to kill without remorse and without distinction.

"Yes, go my dear dive in to your pool of death and destruction. Take to it like a fish to water. Swim and drown anything that still lives!" The Major exclaimed happily as she young woman stood up and transformed into her demonic form, her hair flashed the colour of fire, her body became marked with her black thorns and her claws and teeth glinted in the light of the fire.

Walter let out a large gulp as he watched her jump off of the air craft and dive into the souls below setting light to everything around her.

"And so it comes to pass again, the Great War, on one side one thousand vampires from the Third Reich. On the other side two thousand knights of the Vatican church. In the middle her majesty the Hellsing organization, just 3 soldiers remain and who watched from above. Our vengeance demon sat on the highest building watching the city burn, ready to light up anyone who gets in her way. All is ready, the play is ready the curtain rises." The Major exclaimed as he watched the standoff unfold in front of his eyes.

Within an hour the fury had torched the city; she had come in and ripped the life from anything that moved without distinction. As they all cheered and watched the violence unfold Walter had tried so hard to compose himself, he could not bear to witness the violence that Avery was committing; he knew he was a hypocrite as they had been in battles together and he was fully aware of her animalistic tendencies but this…this was something else. She was not wild with her usual rage or hunger. She was numb, he could tell. There was no feeling in any of her attacks; she was just killing because she was told to kill. The woman he knew was buried so far inside that hard shell Millennium had built he did not know if his plan would work anymore. He didn't think he would be able to get through to her when the time came.

 **Walter POV**

I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer to whoever sat in the heavens. This was worse than I had feared before; I did not know how we were meant to save ourselves and England from this.

 **Avery POV**

There is so much guilt in this place. So many need to be cleansed, these people thinking they are doing their God's work. It is not God's work, it is a lust for power, it murder of the innocent. I can not allow it to continue. It was fun swimming in the red river but now it was time to do what I was made for. To avenge the fallen, the innocent and purge this world of the evil doers and those with rotten souls.

As I look up from the fires below me I fix my eyes on my next target. That priest, Enrico Maxwell, his soul is black and tainted with greed and hate. He was no longer a righteous man, he was as much a monster as those below me. He would need to be stopped. He has to pay his dues before his death.

"England...is guilty! The heathens...are guilty! You are all now sentenced...to your _death!_ Death! Death! Death!" He screeched from his glass box he was standing in, it was carried by military aircrafts that were shooting down at the city of London. The glass box was no matter; he was getting too carried away. He had risen above his station; it was time to bring him down.

In one movement I leaped from the rooftop onto the top of the glass box, the priest fell to the floor in fear as he clutched his rosary. "There is no point in praying to your God now priest. You abandoned your God when you started this journey of death." I hiss as I took a swipe at the metal chain holding the box in place, cutting it clean across causing the box to fall to the ground.

Sending two fire balls to the aircrafts above me I jumped down onto the roof of a building and watched as the aircrafts came crashing down.

 **Anderson POV**

There were too many of these souls, I had lost sight of the vampire Alucard. This was not good, as I looked to my side I heard a huge explosion as two of the Vatican aircrafts exploded. They were the ones carrying Maxwell. Where was he now? As I ran over to the scene fighting off the souls of the dead I noticed the Hellsing demon from the National Gallery. She looked different, was this her true demonic form? It was overwhelming. I watched as the fire demon jumped down from the roof and placed herself in front of Maxwell and began to throw flames at the glass box.

Maxwell in his arrogance remained inside the box, sweating but remained unharmed for now. He was a fool and he had to be stopped, there was no way she was getting past the blessed glass. No demon would be able to get passed it.

"This is reinforced glass; you won't even be able to scratch it" Maxwell shouted as he mocked the demon from the inside of the box.

"Anderson!" He caught my eye and called out to me. I was not here to help him this time, he had betrayed the Lord and he was due his penance. The demon turned to look at me; she gave me a look I could not recognize it made the hairs on my neck all stand on end. A chill ran up my spine as I walked towards the glass box. The demon blinked a few times and turned her head to the side and leaped away into the sky and disappeared out of view.

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot; we are the soldiers of heaven on earth. We scatter the dust of the ungracious. Goodbye my friend" I said sadly as I sent my blades into the glass box smashing the blessed glass. I stepped back as the souls began to crawl towards the young man and slowly devour his body.

"Anderson save me! Alexander please!" He cried out in pain as he was ripped apart. I leaned against a pile of cars and watched with a heavy heart as the man I raised as a child was torn to pieces.

Once the souls had finished with Maxwell, they had turned to me. I had made the mistake of not paying attention to the amount of ghouls and souls which surrounded me. They turned to me and began to try and devour my body, as I fought off as many as I could two more seemed to appear in their place. I closed my eyes and prayed silently to my Lord, he would not abandon me. Not now, I still had so much to do.

Before I realized what was happening I felt warmth cover my body, as I opened my eyes I was encased by a cocoon of flames. I was warmed but the flames were not scorching my skin as normal fire would have. Is this holy fire? No it can't be. This is something else. This is her.

As I snapped open my eyes and looked around, all of the souls and ghouls were burning around me. I demon stood in front of me surrounded by flame as she torched the evil creatures around us.

I could not understand, a few months ago she was stood toe to toe with me ready to rip me into little pieces and now she stand at my side protecting me! Why is a demon protecting a priest?

As the flames died down the demon turned to me and motioned me towards the body of Maxwell. I sighed and walked over to the body of the man I knew as a little boy. He was always so angry, so bitter to the world. I did try, I really did try and show him how the lord tells us to forgive those who wrong us but he would not listen. He died as he lived, a stubborn child.

"You are such a foolish boy. A stupid foolish boy!" I sighed as I held Maxwell's body in my arms, closing his eyes I said a small prayer and stepped away from the body; turning to the demon who had watched the whole scene.

"Why did you help me? You could have let those souls kill me." I asked as I dusted myself off and placed my weapons back into my sleeves. She was giving me a strange look again; she did not seem to be the same woman I met those months ago. Something was different in her eyes a softness she seemed sad. I had seen that look before somewhere…

"Why didn't you let them kill me? Demons destroy everything around them. You are a harbinger of death. Why help me? I am your enemy woman! "

"You have kind soul. He didn't" She spoke as she motioned to the body of Maxwell, she did not take her golden eyes off of mine as she spoke. I felt a lump building in my throat as I swallowed down hard I looked away and took a hold of my cross. She was a demon, why was she showing me mercy!? This was not right, in all my years I had never been aided by a demon!

"You are a demon, an abomination, you have abandoned God. Why come to the aid of one of Gods soldiers?" I shot back at her hoping to set off the rage that I was expecting to come from her. She let out a small chuckle and jumped onto the roof behind me.

"Why did you help me!? Answer me!" I yelled up at her. She turned around and looked down at me. I felt the breath catch in my throat once more.

"Psalms 91:11" She replied simply. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was left speechless as I stood with my eyes widened and my hands in fists. "The ones will kind souls should not be here….this darkness is not a place for you. Go home Priest. " Her voice echoed through the street as she jumped out of sight.

"Psalms 91:11?…F-for he….he will order his angels to protect you wherever you go…" I breathed out in shock and I leaned against the pile of rubble.

It took me a few moments to collect myself, I was no completely sure what had just happened between that creature and myself but I was shaken up. She protected me for no reason at all and then quoted me bible verses…I didn't think demons knew the word of God…I guess there are some demons which surpass even my understanding.

What a fascinating creature she is…that demon…no….The Hell's Angel.

* * *

I am soooo sorry this took so long! I have been away and in hospital this week so I have not been in the right place to be writing fiction…but now I am back and I have written two chapters for you all. I will be posting the second part of this battle tonight if everything goes to plan! I hope you like this it was hard for me to write this chapter, I am not good at battle scenes honestly so this is as good as it gets from me i'm afraid ^_^

Please please pleaseeeee leave a review if you like this story it makes me heart happy!

NQ

xxx


	15. Chapter 15: Memories and Angels

Chapter 15: Memories and Angels

 **Anderson POV**

The fury was right, there had been too many good souls lost in this war. I was not prepared to allow any more to perish because of their blind faith. They needed to be logical; the church would not be able to continue if there were no papists to spread the word. Some needed to return.

As I made my way down the empty street the smell of burning flesh and rotting corpses filled my nose, this was as close to hell as I would like to get. I turned my radio on and addressed my unit of soldiers.

"This is Father Anderson, calling all paladins. We are returning to the Vatican, the others have been completely destroyed. Dawns approaching, our dreams are dashed. It's not your place to die here. Retreat! Protect the Pope and protect the church. I will find Alucard and defeat him. Finally he is in a form I can do damage to, he has dispatched his warriors and he stands alone. I can face a single vampire in combat the legendary Dracula."

 **3POV**

Alexander Anderson and Alucard had been fighting toe to toe for a good while, the two were both bloodied and bleeding; Alucard had managed to get multiple shots at the Judas Priest which had left his left arm hanging on by a few strands of flesh. Alucard has taken a few blows from the priests blessed blades but nothing too considerable.

As the two men stood off against one another the Fury had transported herself to the top of a nearby building and watched from the shadows. She was angry that the priest from before had no heeded her advice, she was also drawn to the black soul of the vampire Alucard. She knew that he was the cause of most of the pain and suffering in this war and she would take pleasure in making the vampire pay for each and every damned soul he had kept locked inside him.

As the vampire stood against the priest, the priest began to feel the strain and he clutched his arm in his teeth as he ran towards the vampire.

"What's the matter priest your dragon is waiting? Come to me Alexander Anderson, come and stand before my gaze! Try and run me through!" Alucard mocked Anderson as he ran towards him into a large pool of undead souls, using all the strength that he could muster was being used to fight him off.

As the two men faced off in battle the remaining members of Iscariot had ignored their orders to flee back to the Vatican. They would stay and fight with their leader as a team; that is what they were taught to do. They would stand a fight as weapons of God not run like mere mortals. They had a higher calling than that. If they were to become martyrs then they would accept that fate with a smile.

As the Judas Priest fought his way through the undead he was shocked by a number of bullets that ripped apart his undead opponents. Turning around to see a small group of his Iscariot soldiers fighting off the remaining monsters caused him to yell out in anger.

"Damn it! I said leave you stupid meddling idiots?" Anderson bellowed back at his comrades as he pressed forward towards the vampire.

"What did you expect? What sad excuse for a solider would we be if we ran back to the Vatican? Did you think we would abandon our righteousness?" Heinkel responded as she shot down a number of ghouls.

"Too many have gone to limbo today" Anderson shouted back with sadness in his voice as he thought on his fallen friends. "However, since I am charging full into hell I might as well have some company" He composed himself and jumped back to stand with his warriors.

"So we are going to do this together then. Let's tell them who we are!" Anderson shouted as they prepared to fight the last few ghouls.

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot. We are Judas Iscariot!"

As the battle pressed on the vampire Alucard stood watching the events unfold, he had noticed the Fury who sat watching the events unfold from the rooftop. He already knew about her kidnap and her obvious brainwashing, if she was anything like she was before she would have come to the aid of the vampire not just stood and watched the events unfold. Something was different with her, there was a aura around her that he could not put his finger on; he could sense the power she had gained. Once he had finished with Anderson she would be his next opponent.

As he looked back at the battle in front of him he was slightly taken back to see that Anderson had in fact made it to him. He was standing in front of him, battered and bruised but none the less determined to fight him. Humans and their infallible wills had always been something Alucard admired. Humans were fuelled by their love and passion for causes and people. Demons like himself, they were fuelled by their pain and their hate. It had been centuries since he as fuelled by his love for anything.

"You stand before me. I am impressed. I am impressed Iscariot. Show me more!" Alucard shouted to the priest who pulled a long brown box from his pocket. A strange smell filled the air causing all demons in the area to gasp a little and cover their mouths.

"You are not the only one who carries a mighty weapon vampire." The priest hissed as he broke open the box to reveal a long large needle. It still smelled of blood and miracle, causing all demonic forces to step back.

"You are threatening me with the last of the holy artefacts of Rome?" Alucard spat through gritted teeth as he tried to block out the smell of the nail. Avery had stood up from her position and was now watching intently to see the movements of these two warriors.

Anderson lifted his arms up and went to stab himself in the chest with the Nail of Helena; one of the holy nails that were used to crucify the messiah all those centuries ago. It let off an unimaginable power which could be felt from all corners of the city.

The nail of Helena had terrible power, whomsoever it cuts or marks will experience a miracle from God. Transforming humans into monsters of God or killing high powered demons. No one really knew the full extent of its power. As the priest raised the nail threatening to stab himself with it Alucard let out a scream which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Anderson stop! Do you intend to use that scrap of miracle...to become nothing but a scrap of miracle yourself?! This duel...between us...would you really push it this far - into the realms that lie beyond the realm of mortal life? Don't do it, human. Don't become a monster...a monster like me..." The vampire pleaded with the priest who shook his head and once more tried to pierce his skin but we caught off by the Fury who called out to him from the rooftop.

"Priest! Do you know what that thing will do to you?! You'll become one of God's monsters! Retain your humanity. Don't succumb to power! Either side, it amounts to the same deal: whether in the name of the divine or the demonic, you're still a monster in the end!" She exclaimed as she jumped down from the rooftop and confronted the two males.

Turning to the Hell's Angel he smiled slightly at the woman who seemed concerned for his soul, h turned to her and spoke gently.

"I want nothing more than to be a bayonet; a bayonet wielded by the hand of God. I would have been happy to have been born a storm, or a divine threat; a mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane. A divine force of nature without a heart or pity. And if this relic can transform me into such a thing... then I am happy to abandon my humanity." As he spoke his final words he tried to plunge the needle into his chest but was sent flying back into a building by a gust of wind from Avery. "I can't allow that. I'm sorry..." She whispered as the needle flew across the skies and landed in the rubble of a wasted building.

"Well, well, well…it's the long lost Fury! Nice to see you Avery, it has been a while."

 **3pov**

"I think it is time we made our entrance." The Major said gleefully as he sat down in his chair and faced the screens on the walls. They had video footage of each side of the war, they had just witnessed Avery and her encounter with the Judas Priest. She had gone above her orders, she was told to destroy what she wanted, she was not told to spare anyone. She needed to be put back in check before she messed up the plan.

"Yes Sir. Bring us into landing now!" One of the officers snapped at the crew.

"It is time to see the show from the front row." The Major mused out loud as he watched the screens.

"Sir, The weapon has confronted the Iscariot Priest. She has gone above orders Sir….I don't have control over her anymore…" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran over to the Major, clutching his remote in his hands. He shot the remote at the screen and tried to send shock waves into the Fury's head but there was no reaction from the demon as she continued her massacre.

"That was expected Doctor, that was expected. You can only keep a beast in a cage for so long before they turn on you." The Major chuckled as he continued to watch the screens. With a sigh he watched the demon rip the eyes out of one of the Nazi vampires and set him a light.

"Butler, Doctor. Go and see that the weapon is put back into use, we can't have her killing our men." He sighed as he waved them off.

"Yes, Sir" They both bowed in union as they turned and left the room. As the two walked side by side out of the aircraft the tensions began to build between them. The Doctor was concerned that his weapon had gone rogue and that would mean that he in turn would be destroyed by the Major.

Walter was scared that Avery was getting to the point of no return. He did not want to lose her and he was worried that Millennium had ripped everything he loved about her out of her. He knew where she would be, if she was drawn to the dark souls she would be making her way towards the vampire Alucard and that was one fight the world did not need to see. He had to get involved before the two of them clashed.

"Well butler. I wonder how you will be playing this one out. Betray your family or kill your lover. Such complex and profound decisions you will be making shortly. This is fantastic!" The Doctor laughed as they walked onto the stairway of the aircraft.

In one swift move, the Butler had the Doctor pinned to the wall, his new demonic strength had kicked in and he felt the emotions and the power run through his veins. Tightening his grip on the Doctors throat the Doctor began to choke out a little blood; as the Doctor spluttered blood over his white suit. The Doctor clawed at the arms of the newly transformed vampire, and he brought up his knee to land a blow into the butlers ribcage.

A loud crack filled the air as the two dropped to the floor and began coughing up blood.

"This is not the time, we will do this later!" The Doctor spat out as he stood from the floor and jumped down into the main event.

"You fucking bet we will." Walter growled as he felt his ribs realign and click back into place, brushing himself off he jumped down into the battle.

Back at the Millennium headquarters the two that remained were the Major and young Officer Schrodinger as they watched the screen the young boys face could no longer hold the smile he had plastered across his face for the last fifty years. He was too tired of it all, of the war and the pain. He didn't want to do it anymore.

"Sir, why has she gone against orders?" Schrodinger asked as he watched the monstrosities on the screen.

"Officer Schrödinger I often forget how much of a child you are. You have been with us for over fifty years child yet you still do not understand the complexities of war." The Major snapped as he took a sip of wine from his side table.

"Why is she killing some and sparing others? The demon, she does not know them…yet she spares a few and massacres others why?" The young boy asked as his ears twitched slightly.

"She is an angel of vengeance; the term demon should be used sparingly my boy for in her true form she is neither demon not angel. Furies they're the harbingers of vengeful wrath. Any injustice they will be compelled to destroy it in whichever way they deem fit. It doesn't matter what side she fights for anymore. Eventually the amount of chaos we have created will drive her mad, she will destroy everything." The Major laughed as he spun around in his chair gleefully.

"Even her own people? She would kill her own people?!" The young boy asked in shock. Had this been the Major's plan all along? Total destruction…

"Man fighting monster, monster killing monsters it is all the same…the fury does not discriminate." The Major explained with a giggle.

"So this was your plan all along? Utter destruction….everything and everyone destroyed? Even your own men?!" Schrodinger asked as he took a step back; he knew the Major had some plans but he did not know he was this insane, to have a war for the sake of having a war –for his men and friends to die for no reason but to amuse this man. It was not right, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes my boy. I will sit on my throne and watch this world burn to ashes. Then I will dance in the flames until I feel the embrace of death. Then, my boy and only then will I be happy." The Major explained as she took a long deep breath and smiled at the young boy who shook his head in shock.  
"You are mad…." Schrodinger stuttered out. He had not agreed to die, he was told he would be there to see the new order come into play. He would never have agreed to go on a suicide mission.

"My boy, we are all mad."

3POV

As the two demon colleagues stood off against each other the tension in the air thickened. The two did not have a great relationship when they were on amicable terms. Now that Avery had no memory of the demon they were finally able to rip into each other demon to demon.

"They have given you a real good working haven't they? You have no idea who I am do you?. Tell me Fury how many metal rods did they stick in you this time?" Alucard cackled as he watched the demons face contort into a growl.

"Be silent demon!" Avery hissed back and she sent a fireball plummeting towards the vampire who dodged it with a laugh. Patting down his singed cloak he turned to his Mistress on the opposing side of the roads rooftops.

Seras Victoria POV

I couldn't believe it! It was Miss Avery, she was alive. She looked like her but she looked healthier, stronger….colder. It unnerved me, her glare was no longer warm her eyes had become cold and emotionless as she looked over to my Master and I. She looked like she as sleepwalking…

"Avery! Is that you?!" I cry out as the demon in front of me tilted her head to the side and glared into my mind. Blinking back I pushed her out as she had taught me to do weeks before in our training sessions. When she felt my pushing her out of my mind she let out a small smirk as she looked back to the vampire in front of her.

"Seras Victoria, there is no point. Can you not see she is a shell of the demon we all knew. She is not the same woman you came to know there is no talking to her." My master shouted back to me as he glared at my old mentor. I felt sick, my master and my mentor were toe to toe ready to rip each other's throats out in the blink of an eye. I was not able to stop them, I turned to my Mistress, Sir Integra was frozen on the spot she looked pale, like she had seen a ghost.

As I turned back to the pair below I watched as Avery ran at my master with her claws and began to cut into his arms as they both dodged attacks from each other. Alucard pulled out one of his handguns and aimed it at the Fury.

"Enough! Alucard stop!" A familiar voice echoed through the air causing all of us to turn and look at the culprit. On top of a pile of wasted rubble stood a young man, he was tall and lean; he had his dark hair in a ponytail wrapped with a dark red ribbon. He worse a three piece suit with no jacket…I could have sworn it was Walter….but that couldn't be Walter was an old man!

Walter POV

It seems as though we had arrived at just the right time. Avery and Alucard stood toe to toe ready to fight; they had already had a small go and one another for good measure. Looking around I could see Sir Integra and Seras stood on a rooftop watching the scene unfold. A panic filled me as I realized that now I would have to explain to them what had happened to me…what had happened to us.

"Walter is that you!?" My old Master called out from her place on the rooftop. I turned to her and nodded gently as I bowed.

"Walter Sir, what have they done to you?" Seras exclaimed as she covered her mouth in shock.

"What have they done to me? Well obviously I have been captured brainwashed and turned into a vampire. They have taken the woman I love and tormented her and moulded her into an unrecognizable creature, I am now forced to tear my friends and loved ones into bloody shreds." I replied coldly as I turned back to face the main event. Alucard had turned to look at me now, Avery would not meet my gaze her eyes remained fixed on the demon in front of her.

"Avery please it's us! You have to remember! Snap out of this madness!" Seras screamed as she ran down to her old mentor. Only to be sent flying back into a wall by a wall of air sent by Avery.

"She will not remember you, you can cry out all you like Seras Victoria. It is no good." I called out to the young vampire as she stood up from the rubble and dusted herself off.

"Butler, why are you getting yourself involved? Keep out of my way or I will destroy you!" Avery finally turned to look at me, her eyes were cold and full of hate they pierced into the back of my head. She was so cold now, there was no longer any warmth there….it killed me to look at her like this. This wasn't her….not my Odette…

"Odette please…" I pleaded as I jumped down and tried to move closer to the woman.

"Do NOT call me that!" She screeched as she sent me flying backwards with another gust of air, catching myself mid air I flipped myself and caught myself on my hands stopping myself from hitting the concrete behind me.

As I ran back over to the two demons who I come to call my friends I turned to see the Doctor standing on the pile of rubble. He was grinning as he watched the scene unfold.

"Very good Fury. Now, it is time to bring the wrongdoers their comeuppance!" He laughed as Avery jumped to his side. I would kill him before the night is out, she was not his! She was mine!

"Who are you?!" Integra barked from the rooftop. Seras had returned to her side and stood ready to protect her Mistress.

"I'm the Doctor; pleasure to meet you all; this gem of a creature is my creation. Quite something isn't she." He replied with a small chuckle, motioning to Avery who stood next to him.

"You bastard! This is all your doing!" Integra shouted as she dug her nails into her palms, I could smell the blood coming from her hands. I had not fed since my transformation – this was going to be a bit of a problem. I needed to find blood fast before this fight got out of hand.

"Butler, this is not surprise to me that you have returned to your family. So, you chose them over your lover. Interesting choice…I guess that means I can keep her" The Doctor mocked me from his position as he pulled Avery into him and left a long kiss on her lips, she began to kiss him back….that was too much for me I saw red causing me to go into a mad rage. "I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" I lost all control and lunged at the couple only to be held back by Alucard who had taken hold of my collar and pulled me back.

"What did you do to Avery!" Seras growled from her position.

"What did I do? Well, I unlocked those last few chains that were holding her true form back. Alucard, you have shown your true form this day, even you Seras Victoria have reached a higher form. The Fury is now the same; she is no longer just a demon. She is a goddess of vengeance, can you not see it!" He shouted as he presented Avery to us like she was his prize stallion.

"Well now everything has become so much more interesting!" Alucard chucked darkly from next to me. "Come on fury show me! I wish to see this true form! I have shown my true form show us the extent of your transformation! Fight me!" He shouted manically as he locked eyes with the Fury casing her to bare her fangs and growl.

"Very well vampire. You choose to let the world burn?" The Doctor asked as he looked over at the small group of people in front of him.

I felt ill; I could not let this happen. I knew what would happen if these two demons went head to head. We would have no hope the world would burn away and crumble to ash before we got the end result. They were both original demons and children of the dark. They were both the highest of their demonic forms, there was no one on heaven or earth that would be able to pry them apart long enough to stop it…

Integra POV

I could not believe what I was seeing! Millennium had taken the two people that were closest to me and turned them into monsters. My butler and grandfather figure was now a broken hearted vampire and my attendant and nanny…they…they had ripped apart what was best about her and moulded her into a monster. She did not remember any of us and it broke my heart, she was the closest thing to a mother I had ever had. I lost my birth mother and now I was loosing my second mother to the Nazis. I would not allow it! I would not sit by and let them ruin my family like this! I would rather see her ripped apart in a thousand pieces than see her be used like a puppet by our enemies. That is what she would have wanted.

"My master, I need you to give the order. Will you allow me to go to war with the Hell's Angel? Will you allow me the chance to rip to pieces the only mother figure you have ever known? And you Walter, will you stand by and idly watch as I rip away at the only woman you have ever loved? Will you do nothing in her aid as I send her back to the fires of hell? Sir Integra, your orders give me the orders Master. I can kill; I can slaughter them all without the slightest hint of regret. My hand holds the weapon but you pull the trigger." I took a long breath and lit up a cigar and took a few drags. Taking my time to assess if there was any possible chance that we did not have to fight this out but there was no hope left. It had to be done…she had to be taken out.

"Search and destroy. Servant you have orders. Annihilate all forces that appose us. Push forward, regardless of what or who it is! Destroy anyone in your way!" I scream at the top of my voice and choke back on my tears and I turn myself away from the scene. I knew I would have to watch but I just couldn't not yet…

3POV

"Yes, my master! This is wonderful! Now we can really have some fun! Show me what they have done to you Fury! Come on!" Alucard shouted darkly as he prepared himself for the fight.

The Doctor stood up and turned to Avery and began to chant a strange verse that seemed to sent her into a strange trance. Her eyes turned from her golden colour to completely black with orange cat like slits.

"I plead to thee, oh Fury. Descend with wings of razors, grant me the vengeance that I seek. I beg for retribution avenge these heinous deeds. Let the rivers all run red, punish those who swore false oaths and allow me my revenge." The Doctor commanded as the Fury began to transform into her highest form.

Her hair changed from her dark colour to a pale white, her skin became like marble, black veins spreading across her face, her black thorns spread like fire up her skin twisting up from her torso down her legs and around her arms and face; her hands transformed into long black claws and her teeth sharpened into razor sharp points. From her back two large wings made of flames began to spread around her, when the fire stopped a pair of black wings with silver razor tips had appeared, as the flames flickered on the end of her wings she turned to the onlookers. Spreading her arms out she let out a glass shattering wail as she enveloped herself in a red flame.

She was a sight to behold, breathtaking but a creature of nightmares. Her beauty was entrancing and painful to look upon. The ground cracked and broke away underneath her feet as she made her way towards the two vampires below her. Walter looked on in fear and Alucard looked on with glee and a hint of admiration.

"I am the minister of justice on earth. A child of eternal night; the harbinger of vengeance I am dooms witness to thee. The price of the blood you have shed I will wring from you in life and in death." She began, her voice now warped from her feminine tone to a raspy deep demonic voice which caused hairs to stand on end.

As she spoke the ground began to shake, Seras pulled Sir Integra into one of the safer buildings so they could watch the battle unfold.

Anderson had been pulled from the wreckage by the remaining members of Iscariot, his arm was beginning to regenerate and now it only had a large slice missing from it. As he looked up he caught site of the Fury who was facing off against the two vampires. The Iscariots stood in awe of the angelic creature that stood before them, a few began reciting passages from the bible and clutching onto their crosses and rosaries as they moved away from the battle and joined Sir Integra on the top floor

"Father Anderson, what should we do?!" they cried as they watched the battle that had begun on the ground below them.

"We are no match for these creatures now…." Anderson spoke through his gritted teeth. He hated to admit it but he was to worn out from the previous battle to even think about taking on either one of the four demons that stood below them.

"Iscariot, we are the only ones who will destroy Hellsing! We will not stand by and watch our enemy destroy our true nemesis! Only we have that right! We will protect the Hellsing organization form these Nazi vermin. We are the soldiers of the Lord and we will protect humanity and at this moment Hellsing stand for humanity. So we shall stand for them!" Anderson barked his orders as his men nodded in agreement. "So my paladins one last time before we run into the gates of hell; who are we?"

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas Iscariot!" They all chanted in union, before splitting up and attacking any nazi soldiers they came across.

Walter POV

The two demons flew at each other and began to tear each other apart. As Alucard shot holes into Avery's torso she just regenerated and sliced off parts of the vampire's body and he regenerated. This continued for a long time until both parties were panting and seething as they could do no damage anymore. They were both matched and they would not be able to do any damage to each other it was pointless, Alucard pulled out his demonic blade from his coat and ran at Avery, Avery dodged his attack and summoned a large silver staff, it had two long blades on either side. The two clashed once more as the sound of metal striking filled the air the demons both let out a mighty screech as they were matched.

Alucard had enough of playing, he summoned his large demonic hound that charged Avery who tried to dodge the demonic canines attacks. I could not watch anymore and sent my wires to slice up the hound.

"Alucard stop it!" I shout as I place myself between the two demons. They collided against me and I felt my bones break under their force. I took a deep breath and spat blood onto the floor before my body clicked back into place; I wrapped them both with wires and threw them both into opposing buildings.

"Now now Walter, you really must choose a side. Stop getting in our way!" Alucard shouted as he fazed back into the street followed shortly by the Fury who looked like she had taken some damage. Was she getting tired?

It had been years since she had done battle at this level, she would never have lasted this long before. Blood started to dribble down her face from her nose; that was sign she was overworking herself. Alucard new it too. As he grinned and pulled out his sword once more and went to take a strike at the woman.

"I will not let you kill Odette! I can't allow it!" I shout as I send my wires out once more, keeping the two demons in place like flies in a cobweb. Taking out a cigarette I place it in my mouth and inhale deeply.

"Smoking is a dirty habit Butler. Do not give the grim reaper any more reason to take you early." Avery said to me as she chuckled slightly, for a moment I thought I saw her eyes flash back to their golden colour. Her face softened ever so slightly as she looked over at me. Was she remembering something? She must be she would never comment on my smoking if she didn't…

"Avery….please stop this madness!" I cry out as I pull the woman over to me. My wires still wrapped around her keeping her in place. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, was she remembering something? I prayed a silent prayer that she was.

"Odette…please, remember something…" I whisper to the Fury as I caressed the side of her face and wiped the blood away with my thumb.

"I'm trying…Walter…I'm trying to…" She sobbed out with a single tear. _She remembered my name, she remembered me….or a little bit of me. There was hope, she could be saved. I have to stop his madness._

 _"Walter, get out of my way!" Alucard growled as he made his way over to us and pushed his blade into Avery's back causing her to fall to the floor with a screech._

"Stop this madness! I will not let you kill Odette! I can't allow it!" I growled as I placed myself between the two demons, Avery remained on the ground holding onto her

"Then you will have to stop me Angel of Death. Come on Walter C. Dornez let me see what power you have now you have joined the dark!"

 _Very well Alucard. We will have this out now. You will not take her from me!_

3POV

Seras, Integra and Alexander Anderson watched the battle unfolding below them. The flames covered the whole of London City and the cries and screams of the demons echoed through the smoke. It was enough to turn anyone to madness it was a living nightmare, a hell on earth.

"It's burning….this whole world is burning away." Integra stuttered as she watched her loved once try to rip each other apart. How had it come to this? A few days ago they were all together in Hellsing Manor, Avery and Walter were a couple and their love for each other was blossoming once more, Alucard was being his usual self but there was a respect there…now….now they were at each other's throats like wild dogs.

Integra POV

I couldn't take it anymore; I could not watch them all destroy each other. This was exactly what the Nazis wanted, they took two of my team and ripped them apart, and turning them on us and now they sit back and watch as we tear ourselves apart from the inside out.

I ran down the stairs of the building trying to get to the battle as quickly as I could, Avery had dropped to the floor, Alucard had stabbed her with a demonic blade she was bleeding out. Walter and Alucard were bringing the city to it's knees as bladed wires cut down skyscrapers and Alucard black magic made the streets crumble.

I saw Avery, she watched the two men battle it out and she began to mumble to herself. Speaking strange words and looking around her with a strange manic gaze which unnerved me. She pulled herself up off of the floor and let out a blood curdling scream and sent a huge wave of flames to envelop everything around her. Luckily Seras had covered us with her protection which caused the fire to not harm us. Everything else began to burn to the ground.

"Avery stop! That's enough please! You are destroying everything! Stop it!" I scream as I grab a hold of the Fury and hold her in a tight embrace. She began to shake and tried to pry me off of her.

"Get off of me human!" She screeched as she tried to push me off of her.

"Avery please! This is not you!" Seras exclaimed as she too joined in and grabbed a hold of the demon who tried to get herself loose, in her protest she kicked my into the wall behind her. As she turned to attack the young vampire she pulled her across the street and placed her in a box of fire. She would not be able to get out of that cage until Avery allowed it.

"How do you know what I am?! Now, for your meddling you shall die!" The breath caught in my throat as the Fury turned to me as she conjured a ball of fire in her hands.

"Odette Avery! Stop it!" Seras screamed as she fought against her cage.

"You lost one child, do not be tricked into killing Integra to!" She cried out, causing the Fury to stop in her tracks in shock. Blinking slowly she turned back to the police girl and pulled her out of her cage and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"What did you say?! What did you just say to me you little leech!" She spat as she tightened her grip on the vampire.

"Y-You can't kill Sir Integra I will not let you!" Seras spluttered out as she chocked.

"How dare you mention my daughter? How dare you speak of her!" Avery screamed as she threw the vampire across the road into a pile of rubble.

"Seras are you Ok?!" I shout as the police girl pulls herself out of the rubble.

Avery POV

I was so confused. _These people call me Avery, the butler…Walter….he calls me Odette….Odette Avery, that sounds nice, that's a nice name…_ She mentioned my daughter, the little vampire she dared to mention my daughter, that I remember I remember clearly, I will always remember that it is seared into my memory for life.

As I walk over to the older blonde woman I begin to get flashes of memories coming back into my mind….I could not understand them all. Flashes of moments shared between myself and this woman, as a child, as a teenager, as a newborn….she wasn't my daughter but she felt as close as it was…I was so confused….more scenes flashed before me, an older man I could not see him around here, there was a warmth there, a feeling of affection I could sense it, he looked like the Butler who I had met in the ship. Walter…..yes….Walter Dornez, I remember….I recall small fleeting feelings between us.

"Look at her! Look at Sir Integra and tell me you do not see the little girl you raised! Tell me she isn't like the daughter you lost!" The young blonde yelled at me as she pinned me to the floor infront of the older blonde woman.

"Stop it!" I growl as I try to fight the demon off of me, she was strong and my mind was being bombarded with flashes of memories which I was trying to pin together….it was so hard….I was so confused.

"No! You need to snap out of it! This is madness you can't allow this to continue, look around you- you have killed so many innocent people." The young demon screeched as she held me against the floor.

"N-No! They were not innocent! Their souls were dirty they were tainted!" I panted as I recalled my ordered from the Major….The Major….I had seen him before now I remember! He was on the TV in the Queens Hall…I was kidnapped…that kitten…Schrödinger he took me….

"Your soul is tainted! You have become the monster!" Seras shouted at me as I sobbed against the floor as the painful memories flooded back into my head. Scenes were becoming longer, they were joining up to make one big picture….I remembered…I remembered everything but I didn't want to…

"You once told me as you sat sobbing in your bathroom that you never meant for this to happen. You never chose to become a demon, to be so full of anger. You were a little girl and they ruined you, the people you trusted murdered your daughter from you and locked you away in the mad house for decades. You had no say in any of that but you have a say in this now! You only wanted to be with your child – your pain turned you into this creature. The pain ate away at your soul and destroyed you…" Seras spoke softly in my ear as she held me against the floor. I began to growl and sob into the charred stone.

"S-stop it! Shut up!" I cried out. I couldn't take it anymore, I preferred knowing nothing!

Anderson POV

As I came closer to the scene which was taking place in front of me, I was taken aback by what I saw. The demon, the angel…the woman who had saved me was pinned to the floor by the young vampire. She was sobbing into the floor like a child; I had never seen a demon cry before. I was sure they couldn't cry. However, this woman was a strange creature, she sobbed into the floor and I felt a tinge of pity for the creature as I listened to her story, she had no made the choice to become a demon like Alucard had. Her grief ate away at her soul and no one was there to offer her redemption…She wasn't a demon, she was a broken soul.

I was pulled out of my revelation by the Iscariot soldiers behind me. "What are you waiting for!? Kill the demon!" Heinkel shouted to me as I stood watching the scene.

"No hold your fire! Do not shoot her!" I shot back at them, they all turn to me in shock. I admit I was shocked at myself but something was not right and I needed to see this out.

"Anderson what is wrong with you?!" Yumie exclaimed as the rest of the company pointed their guns at the scene.

"I said hold you damn fire!"I barked back causing a few members to gasp and step back and whisper.

"You and my master, you are not monsters you are children in pain…" I heard Seras whisper to the sobbing woman.

Integra POV

It broke my heart to watch the scene in front of me; I cared deeply for both females who worked for me. I never knew Avery's back story she would never tell me even if I ordered her to. I thought back to something my father had told me on his deathbed.

 _"Integra there are many immortal monsters which roam this earth, when I look at them I wonder. Were they created because they wanted immortality, I have seen them roaming the battlefield. I think they cry out for death. All that remains is a pale shadow of the humans before I have come to believe. Those immortals are frail sobbing children…"_

 _It was true. They were just sobbing children. It was not the first time I had found Avery sobbing…As my mind recalled an event from over 15 years ago. Avery was my nanny I used to call her Nanna Avery…I had found her crying in one of the rooms when I was very young, she told me she wasn't crying but I didn't believe her…_

3POV

 _Fifteen years ago in the Hellsing Manor Avery sat at the grand piano crying silently to herself. When a five year old Integra Hellsing ran into the room looking for her nanny she was confused with the sight she found._

 _"Nanna Avery, why do you cry?" Integra asked her Nanna from the side of the piano. Avery rubbed her eyes and smiled at the child next to her, she was small and blonde with big blue eyes and a flowly white dress with blue ribbons. She was the cutest little girl._

 _"Oh, child I do not cry!" Avery laughed as she wiped her tears away and pulled the young girl onto her lap and hugged her close to her chest._

 _"But you have water on your face…don't fib to me Nanna." The young child asked as she wiped her hands over the older woman's face rubbing off her tears causing the nanny to laugh and sniff away her tears._

 _"Here give me a hug me and tell me why you cry." The young Integra ordered with a smile as she received a big hug from her Nanna._

 _"Child you are too kind for this world" Avery whispered as she held the child close to her._

 _Integra POV_

I pulled myself away from the memory and returned to the pressing situation. Avery sat with her head in her hands screaming in pain as she shook her head back and forth.

"Get them out of my head. Get them out I can't do this!" Avery screamed as she held onto her head tears streaming from her face.

"Miss Avery…" I stuttered as I pulled myself up off the floor and slowly walked over to the two women.

 _"Please kill me! Someone just kill me please! I am done I can't do this anymore I am tired of being peoples weapons!" Avery screamed as she lashed out. I knelt down in front of the woman who was once my nanny and took a deep breath._

 _"Sir Integra…be careful…" Seras whispered to me, I nodded as I placed both of my hands on the side of Avery's face and brought her up to face me._

"Nanna Avery, why do you cry?" I asked, I could see that the demons gaze had returned to her old golden eyes, her full Fury form had melted away to show the human side of the demon. She no longer had claws or fangs.

"Stop it, I am not crying!" Avery swallowed and tried to pull away. I took one gloved hands and wiped away a stray tear from her face.

"You have water on your face. Come now, after all this time don't fib to me now." I chuckled sadly as I took the demon into a tight embrace and rocked her as she wept.

"I-Integra...I don't want to do this anymore…I can't do this anymore. I am tired, I'm so tired I want to die…I want to see my child again…" Avery sobbed into my chest as I rocked her. I knew it was time for her to see her family, she wanted to die and I was not going to let her live in pain anymore.

As I used one hand to rock her gently I pulled out Helena's Nail from my pocket, I had picked it up when I was thrown into the pile of rubble.

"Integra, I am so sorry…please tell everyone I didn't mean it…It wasn't me….tell Walter I am so sorry…and it wasn't his fault there was nothing he could have done….I love you all so much…I'm so sorry…" She sobbed into my chest, I swallowed hard and plunged the nail into the Fury's neck causing her to let out a screech as a cloud of black smoke came flooding from her eyes, nose and mouth. She took one last look at me and let a tear roll down her face…

"Thank you…Integra" She chocked before she went limp in my arms. I let out a long sob and pressed a kiss on her forehead and rocked the body of my beloved nanny in my arms…

"Sleep now Hell's Angel. You are due your rest from this world." I whisper as I sobbed gently into her hair.

 _She was gone….she was a real angel now._


	16. Chapter 16: Consequences and retribution

_I am so sorry everyone! This chapter is quite sad...prepare yourselves and your hearts._

 _If you like this chapter please leave a review :) I would really love to know what you all want me to write in the future :)_

 _NQ_

 _xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Consequences and retribution**

 **Walter POV**

Alucard and I had been sparing for a while now, both of us had sustained a decent number of injuries. However, we were both holding back and we knew it. Integra's order was made but we both knew the message hidden behind it.

As I dodged an incoming attack from the vampire I felt a deep gut wrenching pain in my heart. Falling to the floor clutching my chest I began to panic, I knew what this meant, something was wrong. I had to get to Odette…before the two of us could move we heard a blood curdling scream coming from the buildings we had started at.

It was Odette I already knew it, she needed help. As I rushed to my feet I began to run over to the site Alucard had taken the sound as what it was and we both mutually called a truce as we ran to the site of the screaming.

"I think it is too late my old friend…" Alucard said sadly as we ran to the collection of women who lay on the floor. I refused to believe what lay in front of me, my Master sat rocking the body of my beautiful girl in her arms, she was cold, I could not hear any signs of life with my enhanced senses. This was not happening; I could not allow this to happen! Not to her not to me beautiful Odette….

"No! Get out of my way!" I screamed as I pulled Odette's lifeless body into my arms, she was so cold the only trace of warmth came from the blood that had formed around her neck. I pulled out the needle which was wedged into her throat and tossed it into the rubble as it burned deep into my palms. I didn't care, my girl, my poor girl was dead.

"Walter…I'm sorry…she is gone…" Seras whispered as the stroked the hair out of Odette's face. I chocked back sob as I pulled the body tighter into my chest and placed a long kiss onto her forehead. Red tears began to run down my face and land onto Odette's face, using my shirt cuffs I wiped the red liquid from her face. My sadness turned into rage as I looked up at the remaining members of Hellsing.

"Who did this?! WHO!?" I growled as I held the body against me, no one was going to touch her now, she was mine I should have taken her away from the danger when I had the chance. I let her get captured, I left for ten minutes and they ripped her away from me. If I had waited ten minutes I would have been able to stop this whole thing from happening. I was such a fool, a fucking fool!

"I did…" Integra confessed as she moved to touch her attendant's face. I grabbed a hold of my Masters arm and squeezed a little harder than I should have causing her to gasp as her arm broke. Alucard and Seras both growled and made a move to attack me.

"No, stop! I deserve it, leave him be. He is one of ours I order all Hellsing members to stand down." Integra ordered as she pulled her arm towards her.

"Water, I am so sorry….you know how much she meant to me. I knew how much she cared for all of us. She wanted to die, she was so broken inside and I couldn't ask her to carry on. She begged me for death…I had to give her that mercy … Walter I'm so sorry…" Integra whispered as he choked back tears. Sir Integra had not shed a tear since her father's passing over ten years ago, I could see she was full of guilt.

Looking down at the woman in my arms my heart wrenched in pain as I sobbed into her hair. "No…no NO! Tell me you didn't please! Tell me you didn't! Not my girl! Not her! No!" I sobbed as I placed kissed on the dead woman's head. I don't know what I was thinking, if this were a fairytale I would have kissed her and she would have woken up and we would have run off into the sunset and got married. None of that would be happening now…she was gone.

"I did all of this so she could be with ME! This wasn't how it was meant to happen! We were going to be happy…I was going to be there, I promised I said I would protect her!" I shouted as I held the woman against me.

"Walter sir, Avery told us to tell you that she was sorry and she knew that you tried your best; she said it was her choice and that she was sorry she told us to tell you that she loved you and that she always had loved you from the beginning…she wanted you to know that…" Seras said softly as she watched me hug my dead love to my chest. _My poor girl, she loved me, she finally admitted it. Why did she have to make me wait this long. Stubborn woman, such a fucking stubborn woman!_ I was pulled out of my grief when I sensed the familiar scent of the Doctor. This was his fault, I was going to tear the life from him, but not before I made him suffer.

"What have you done!? You have destroyed my weapon!" The Doctor shouted as he approached our group. I saw red; I could not control myself anymore. I placed Odette onto the ground gently as not to harm her anymore and before anyone could stop me I had wrapped my wires around the Doctors arms and legs and held him in place like a fly in a web. His limbs stretched out to their furthest reaches cutting into his skin.

"Your weapon? YOUR FUCKING WEAPON!"I screamed at him as I crushed his left leg in my wires, I spilled no blood as I reduced his bones into dust. He let out a piercing screech as I did the same to the other leg.

"You…I will crush you! You did this!" I growled as I crushed his arms in my wires causing him to hang from the wires and whimper out like a dying mutt. I wrapped more sharp wires around his mouth to shut him up. I was tired of hearing from him; he took her from me! He took my girl and he tore her apart from the inside out. He made me the monster I am now and left me to walk this earth without Odette. He would pay; if I had to search the ends of the earth and track this bastard down I would kill him. Slowly, intimately in as many painful ways as I could think of but I had him before me, I was going to wipe him from the face of the earth.

"She was a weapon! Nothing more!" The Doctor wheezed as he tried to look up at me.

"Don't you dare call her a weapon! She was more than that; she was more than anything you could ever make her!" I bellowed as kicked him in the stomach causing him to cough up a pool of blood.

"Sir Integra, could you be so kind as to give me my orders. I want to rip this son of a bitch limb from limb. I could fillet him piece by piece until there was nothing left but bone and rotten muscle. It is your choice. I am your butler; I am not their lab monkey, not anymore... Give me my orders Sir Integra!" I growled as I turned to my Master who had taken Odette into her arms.

"Walter...kill him!" She screamed her orders.

"N-no! You can't kill me! I still have work to do!" The Doctor cried out as he tried frantically to free himself from his bladed cobweb where he hung. An evil growl crossed my lips as I pulled out more bladed wires.

"You have no place in this world anymore!"

 **Integra POV**

I tried my hardest to watch the scene which was taking place in front of me. My butler was heartbroken, he had lost his mate. He wanted revenge and by God was he taking it out on the Doctor, I tore my eyes away from the mangled body which hung from the wires in front of us. Walter had filleted and tore of layers of skin and muscles leaving the Doctor to beg for death as he slowly bled out onto the ground begging for death.

Once he had finished he kicked one of the main pillars of the building beside us causing it to come crashing down around us. He was becoming too enraged we had to put the anger to better use or he might turn on us.

"Walter that is enough! Calm down please for now, we will have our revenge soon enough." I ordered as the Butler dug his nails into his palms and fell to his knees and took hold of Odette one last time placing a long gentle kiss on her cold lips. If this were a fairytale now would be where she would have woken up and we could have all gone home and sang a nice song about how good triumphs over evil, but in this world we were all evil now.

"My girl, my sweet sweet girl. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Walter whispered as he rocked the body in his arms. I was at my wits end with the Nazis and their bullshit plans it was time to destroy them once and for all.

"Come Walter, we have a few more cockroaches to step on before the daybreaks." I hissed as I pulled myself up from the floor, Walter gently placed Odette onto the ground and posed her so she looked like a sleeping angel he pressed a kiss on her forehead and stood up to walk with us.

"Papists watch over the body would you, we have unfinished business to attend to." I asked Anderson who took a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, we will watch the body for you and look for any survivors." He commented as a number of Iscariot soldiers ran off to look for signs of life.

Before I knew what was happening Walter had placed himself in front of the Judas Priest as he bore his teeth he growled a final threat to the catholic priest. "I find one hair out of place on her head, I will kill you!"

"Don't threaten me demon!" Anderson hissed back as he pulled out his blades."Walter come now!" I barked for Walter to follow us into the Zeppelin avoiding any more deaths.

 **3POV**

The major watched will glee as the events unfolded, he took particular pleasure in watching his Doctor be torn apart by the Hellsing butler. Violence was a necessary part of war it didn't matter who the violence was against as long as there was violence, the Major was a happy man.

As he turned to face the door to the main hall he chuckled as the Hellsing main members fought their way into the room.

"Welcome Hellsing, how wonderful you are all here! Well not all of you of course did the pretty girl sing her swan song? Such a pity, she was quite a wonderful creature" The major laughed as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

The Hellsing butler ran forward to pin the fat blonde man to the wall but was held back by Alucard who took a hold of his collar.

"You bastard!" He hissed as the Major chuckled to himself. He was enjoying this, relishing the fact that his goal had been achieved, this war was never about conquest, it was about destruction and what better form of destruction could there be then the entire collapse of London City and the dissolution of Hellsing. That was good enough for him. That was his war.

"Oh calm yourself boy. You are always so eager!" The Major mocked as he crossed his legs facing the group in front of him. The three vampires stood protecting their Mistress, Integra stood holding her crushed arm in place as she glared at the Nazi leader.

"This was all your doing Nazi…why?" She hissed causing the Nazi to smirk and take a sip of his drink.

"Why fraulein? I told you before, some men, mostly me, we just love to watch the world burn…and burn it did….oh did it burn." The Major replied with a smug smile as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the group.

"How does it feel butler realizing you have now turned to the darkness, you will walk all your days alone now your mate is dead." He cackled as the Hellsing Butlers eyes flashed red once more as he growled at the blonde man in front of him.

"Someone shut him up! His words are poison! I do not want to hear anymore!" Seras barked as she shuffled in her place, holding her newly acquired canon.

"Well, that is fine with me" The Major chuckled. "My war was wonderful, my time on this stage is over now Integra Wingates Hellsing please go ahead now and kill me." He sighed happily as he stretched out his arms preparing for impact.

"Sir Integra your orders…" Alucard purred as his eyes turned that dark red colour, he was going to enjoy destroying this man after fifty years.

"Destroy him!"

 **Schrödinger POV**

I thought what the Major had done to people was gruesome, I was mistaken as I stood by the door and watched the Hellsing demons rip apart my old Master I couldn't help by chuckle; they were surely a powerful bunch of people. I wouldn't mind being on their good side for the time being. As I stood at the door I noticed the presence of the Captain next to me, I looked up at him and he gave me a knowing look; he had no interest in intervening, he had been the Millennium pet dog for over fifty years I could see he was tired of it, we were all tired of it.

I jumped back slightly as I heard a loud explosion coming from the rooms below us, they must have set off one of the reactors when they sliced into the Major. This was not good news at all, if they had triggered off the safety this aircraft would be up in flames within minutes. We had to get out quickly.

Running over to the group I pulled on the arm of the pretty young vampire, who turned to me confused. "You all need to go, this place is set to self destruct in moments. It would be best if you all left and left quickly." I explained as I pulled her away from the Major's mangled body. The other members of Hellsing had all made a group around their Master.

"Why are you two helping us?" Integra spat as she took out her gun and aimed it at my face.

"Because we are tired of being Millennium lap dogs…" I explained sadly as I moved forward.

"We need to go now! Or you will all be ash!" I exclaimed as I pushed the vampires into a huddle. The butler tried to break away and run to the door but the Captain grabbed a hold of him and held him in place.  
"I must go and bring Odette back with us!" He shouted as he struggled against the Captain's grip.

"No there is no time! Leave the dead!" I hissed as he was dragged back over into the group.

"No!" He shouted as he stuggled to push away from the group. " I can't leave her!"

"Walter enough we have to leave her now…I'm sorry." Alucard said with a softer than usual tone as he took hold of his old friend.

"Come hold onto me…" I said sadly as the group placed their hands on me.

"Where to Fraulein?" I asked the blonde woman who seemed pained by her decision. She blinked and looked over to me with a hard glare.

"Take me away from here…" She ordered.

"Yes Fraulein!"

 **Walter POV**

The Nazi cat had transported us to one of the secondary Hellsing houses in the country. I could not keep my mind in check. She was dead. I had left her to burn…

"We left her! We just left her to burn…." I shouted as I fell to the floor outside the house. I could not longer take it anymore.

"We had to get out there was nothing we could have done!" Seras said sadly as she placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't working, nothing would work…

"You had to leave there Butler, you would have died to" Schrödinger commented as he dusted himself off, we had landed on the floor quite ungracefully.

"Why did you help us you little shit! You are one of the ones who helped tear us apart! You took her from us" I snapped at the young boy who moved to hide behind Integra.

"I was not aware of what they were doing…" He said sadly as he looked down to the floor.

"Bullshit! You knew what was happening!" I yelled as I made my way over to the boy. He may look like child but he was just as bad as that fucking Doctor.

"Yes, I knew certain plans but I found out what the major really wanted….he was mad, he lied to us and we couldn't stand by and let it happen." The boy explained, as I stepped forward I was blocked by the imposing presence of the Captain; he stood a head above me. I was in no way to fight him tonight.

"We will talk about this later. We need to get some rest and patch ourselves up, we have to figure out our next step…Walter…I'm sorry.." Integra said as she made her way into the large house.

"I can't deal with this now, please excuse me…" I chocked out as I made my way past everyone into the suite that once belonged to Odette. It still smelled of her, I collapsed onto her bed and screamed. Sobbing into the bedding I tried to hold onto the scent of my girl. I would never hold her again…

She is gone…my darling. My sweet girl; my Odette. I couldn't save her and I left her in the street to die…what kind of a monster does that make me? I did this, I gave up my humanity so I could save her; now I am stuck in this body forever…

I have to go on without her…I don't know how I will be able to. I can't…I am so fucking foolish!

If I had just stayed human, I would have been dead and gone in ten years twenty at a push, then I could see her again. I could hold her again, now…now I am doomed to walk this earth alone…whilst she looks down from heaven…What if she has gone to hell? My poor sweet darling, in Hell…No! No! I could not bare to think on it, there was no place for her in hell.

This was not happening, this was a nightmare…I would wake up and I would still be nuzzled into Odette's hair as we cuddle in bed together and this would just have been a bad dream.

It had to be…

 **Anderson POV**

There were no survivors of this war; all we found were a handful of ghouls and vampires which we soon sent to hell. As I cleaned off my sword I was pushed off of my feet by the pressure of an explosion which came from the direction of the zeppelin.

Pushing myself up off of the floor, I made my way through the dust over to Heinkel and Yumiko who were standing watch over the dead demons body.

"Oh my…the Zeppelin…do you think they made it out…" Yumiko squeezed as she covered her mouth in shock. The zeppelin had burst into flames, if I didn't know any better I would have said they must have been dead.

"The Lord knows… come we must leave this wasteland. We return to Rome" I said as I dusted myself off and wiped the blood from my face. My arm had almost fully recovered now, that gun was one mighty weapon. As I said a small prayer for our fallen comrades and innocent souls I turned to walk away.

"Father Anderson you will want to see this!" Yumiko called out in shock as she motioned me back to her. What could possibly be the matter now?

"What is it Yumiko? We have to get out of here before the fires spread to us, we don't have much time" I snap as I walk over to the dark haired woman, she is sat in shock next to the body of the demon.

"The Fury...she is alive!" Yumiko exclaimed as she pointed to the demons chest which had begun to raise and lower slowly. I looked over the body once more, I was stunned as I realized that the body did not look the same as the creature did when she was killed. She had changed…

As I moved closer to the body the other members of Iscariot all pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the body.

"No, wait lower your weapons, something is not right here" I said as I knelt down next to the body. Something was wrong, she did not look the same. Her hair was no longer dark, her skin was no pale…she was warm…demons are cold creatures they have dead blood in their veins. I demon cannot be warm…

"…is she …" Heinkel gasped as she raised her gun once more. The demon had changed into something else the body was different, the woman had short curly ginger hair, she was slightly tan and freckles covered her cheeks, she was warm…she looked strange... she looked human. She looked nothing like the dark demon woman that we all feared.

"It looks like it, she is bleeding…demons do not bleed like that…" I said in shock as I looked over at the woman, her neck was pouring with blood so I grabbed a rag off of a dead vampire and wrapped it around her neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"No there is no way!" Heinkel gasped as she realized what had happened. What Helena's Nail had done, we had never seen its powers over a demon. Now we could not believe our eyes.

"Why would she be pardoned by God there is no way! Look around you at what she did." Yumiko snapped as she stood up angrily.

"Our Lord works in mysterious ways…." I spoke in shock as I could feel the pulse of the woman getting stronger under my touch.

"Demon, I will kill her!" One of the Iscariot soldiers yelled as they ran at us with their knives out.

"No that's enough. She is no more a demon than any of us. We can't murder a sleeping unarmed woman. That is not right." I barked back at the soldier who stepped back in shock.

"But Father she is one of them!" Another priest shouted to me as I pulled the unconscious woman into my arms and picked her up from the floor.

"Not anymore she is not; she has been abandoned by her kin and given a second chance by God. We will take her back to Rome; she has nowhere else to go now." I said as I readjusted my grip on the woman's body.

"I do not like this!" Yumie barked from behind me causing me to turn and scowl at the woman.

"It is not your decision if you like it or not. This place is going to go up in flames and we will not leave a confused woman here to burn alive. No matter what she was, the Lord had shown her mercy we have a chance to save her soul." I said as the nun looked at me completely shocked. I admit, I would normally have left the woman to die, but she was concerned for my soul, even in her demonic form…I owed her a debt.

"Why are you showing the creature mercy?" Heinkel asked as we made our way down the road.

"She saved my life back there, now I owe her a debt." I sighed as we walked out of the city. Heinkel and Yumie looked on confused as they followed behind.

 ** _"In him we have redemption through his blood, the forgiveness of sins, in accordance with the riches of God's grace"_**

* * *

 _If you like this chapter please leave a review :) I would really love to know what you all want me to write in the future :)_

 _NQ_

 _xx_


	17. Chapter 17: A chance at redemption

**Hello everyone.**

 **If you are following the story this far you are my favorite people. :D**

 **I hope you like the turn I am taking with the story.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A chance at redemption.**

 **3POV**

It had been a few hours since Iscariot arrived back in Rome. Odette Avery and the remaining Iscariot members all checked into the local hospital and had their wounds looked at. Avery was still unconscious but had been made stable by the medical team; her neck had been cleaned and stitched back up for the time being. She was being kept in the hospital to be monitored.

Alexander Anderson had set off in the early morning to visit Bishop Thomas his superior, an older gentleman of the cloth who had mentored him in the ways of the Lord since Anderson came to the Lord in his late twenties. He had short greased back black hair and a thin curling moustache, overweight by a fair amount as his clerical robes hung on his body like bed sheets.

"Welcome home Father Anderson." Bishop Thomas greeted the Scottish priest as he invited the priest into his quarters. Anderson nodded and brought himself into the room, as the older man signalled for him to sit down on the sofa. The room was large and woody, there was a lot of oak items in the room, crosses hung across the walls and there was a faint smell of cigarettes and brandy.

"Thank you Bishop Thomas…much has changed I sense." Anderson commented politely as he slumped himself into one of the leather chairs. Anderson liked to keep his quarters modest, there would be no expensive seats or furniture in his place of rest. However, he knew Bishop Thomas was an important man and has his superior he never thought to question his gluttony. That was between his mentor and the Lord himself.

"Yes, much has changed. The loss of Bishop Maxwell was a tragedy but what he did was not of God." The Bishop sighed as he poured himself a large glass of brandy offering one to this protégé who politely refused the alcoholic refreshment. Anderson took a quick look at the clock in the room. _4:17AM, Bishop Thomas is starting early today._ Anderson mused to himself as he turned back to the older man as he handed him a glass of water.

"No, it was not of God…he was a foolish boy. May God have mercy on his soul." Anderson sighed as he took a sip from his glass. He thought back to young Maxwell, he had come to the orphanage as a child, Anderson had taken him on as he had all the other children cared for him like his own son but he still could not remove the stain of hatred from his heart.

"Amen. Why do you come to me at this hour Father?" Thomas spoke finally, cutting the pleasantries. They both knew a call this early in the morning could not be good. The ministers of the church had been given a briefing of the goings on in London but there was more information which needed to be addressed.

"You have brought something back with you Alexander…" The Bishop stated plainly as he took another sip from his glass. The priest looked up from his glass slightly shocked that his mentor had figured the issue out as quickly as he did. Bishop Thomas may well have been a drunk but he was a smart drunk none the less.

"Yes, in a sense…." Anderson began as she furrowed his brown as he thought about the best way to word what we was about to say. There was no good way to explain that he had brought back a demon woman from London….brought an ex demon into the Holy Vatican City…

"Speak openly Father please it is early in the morning." Thomas snapped slightly as he nursed his drink. Anderson sighed and placed his glass on the oak table between the two men.

"During the confrontation in London, I came across a woman; she was the Hellsing demon attendant. Odette Avery, The Vengeance Demon. She saved my life…she protected me from ghouls during the confrontation…when I asked her why she saved me when she was a demon she quoted Psalms…91:11"

"Well I must say that is not normal, demons don't tend to quote God's word.…this is very strange…" Thomas mused out loud as he listened to his protégé explain.

"There is more, she fell in battle, pierced by Helena's Nail, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing stabbed her in the throat, a mercy killing the demon had begged for death…"

"Dear God what miracle did the artefact bestow?" Thomas took a deep breath as he waited for the response. The Nail of Helena was known to bestow certain properties onto whomever it pierces, there have been no records of it being used on demonic forces; this would be a first for the church to see.

"She is no longer one of Hell's monsters, it looks like she is now human once more I think her soul has returned, she has taken on a new form she no longer looks demonic she looks human, very human.…." Anderson said as he thought back to the new appearance of the Fury, she was more pleasing to the eye in this form in his opinion.

"So, this demon woman saved your life, begged for her own death and the Lord brought her back…" The Bishop tried to summarize as he refilled his glass once more.

"That is correct My Lord…" Anderson nodded at his mentor's summary.

"Why did Hellsing not take her with them?" Bishop Thomas asked as he sat back and nursed his drink.

"We do not know the status of Hellsing at this point. They went to confront the Major and the aircraft exploded. We are unsure if any survivors were found." Anderson explained as he thought back to the explosion, there was no way that they would have survived that, the vampire Alucard and Seras Victoria may have survived but the others would have been killed.

"Have you spoken to the woman?" Thomas asked as he placed his cup back on the table.

"No Sir, I have Yumiko and Heinkel watching her in the hospital." Anderson explained as he sat forward in his chair. He was slightly concerned about how the ex demon would react to her condition and her new appearance. He decided it would be best to make a move back to the hospital.

"Very good, I will join you and visit this creature"

 **3POV**

It had been a week since the Hellsing organization lost their friend and attendant. Walter had fallen into a deep depression only leaving his room when summoned by Sir Integra and then remaining away from the rest of the company. He had turned cold to the world, he was no longer the warm gentleman that they had come to know, he snapped at servants for their mistakes and would often be found punching walls or lashing out at inanimate objects in a rage.

Seras had been watching the development of her colleague and it had started to worry her greatly, he was turning into a monster on the inside as well as on the outside. He had moved his belongings into Avery's old room and refused to let us enter the room or even so much as bring up her name in conversation.

Seras and Alucard stood at the window of the country manor discussing the goings on in the manor. Seras was worried for the Hellsing butler. She missed her mentor a great deal to and something was not sitting right with her. Something felt wrong, when she lost people in the past she felt a piece of her missing inside, when Avery passed away she did not feel that hole…something was not as it should be and she needed to talk to someone about it.

"Master, what are we going to do about Walter…he barely leaves his suite. When he does he doesn't talk. He is broken and I feel so bad for him." Seras sighed to her Master who sat at the window looking out at the moon. He had been internalizing the loss of the fellow demon. He was not her friend, they would never have been considered friends by any means but there was a mutual hatred and respect between the two seasoned demons. When the humans of the manor turned their noses up at his cruel ways Avery was the another demon which he could go to and discuss matters. She wasn't a friend but he did feel the loss of his fellow demon.

"He will have to work on getting over it, it happens to us all…we all lose those closest to us." Alucard said coldly as he kept his gaze on the moon.

"Master…I miss her too…" Seras admitted sadly as she crossed her arms across her chest letting out a long sigh.

"I know you do Police Girl but it won't change anything. She is dead that is all." The elder vampire said coldly as he turned to his protégé. She would still need to get used to the way of the world , loss is loss, it happens to all creatures. Implied immortality is not a prerequisite for happiness and everlasting love. More often than not it is quite the opposite; having to live centuries on this cold dead planet alone or searching for a mate. It was no way to live but it was better than the short human life demons had rejected.

"Is there nothing we can do? No spell, a séance anything? We are demons can't we use some kind of magic?" Seras chirped up as she searched for some way to see her mentor and get some closure.

"No Seras, she is dead. We can't change that. Just leave Walter to deal with it on his own, he chose the dark like we both did, Odette being with him was never guaranteed. They were doomed from the start." Alucard snapped, he had enough of the child's moping, she would need to get used to the reality of death.

"Y-yes Master" Seras bowed slowly as she made her way to her room.

 **Avery POV**

I could hear the sounds of machines beeping, my throat was burning and my neck stung like hell. As I stirred from my sleep the smell of cleaning products filled my nose as I opened my eyes I winced as I was greeted by a bright light. Was this hell? Did hell smell like asbestos? As I looked around I caught site of two female members of Iscariot sat on the chairs at the side of my bed. Looking around the room I was in it was clear now that I was in a hospital. Why didn't I die? I was supposed to be dead!

As I stirred I noticed the blonde woman turn to me and nudge her dark haired colleague. "You are awake!" The brunette hissed as she stood up quickly making her way over to the bed.

"Iscariot scum! What is the meaning of this?" I barked as I pulled myself up from my bed and wrapped my hand around her neck. I winced as the IV port was ripped from my arm causing me to bleed out down my arm. "…I am was supposed to be dead! Why didn't I die! What did you do?!" _Why was I bleeding?!_ I felt a wave of dizziness hit me as I looked down at the blood. I squeezed the woman's neck tighter it should have snapped under my touch by now. I was so weak what on earth was happening?

"Let her go or I will shoot you in the head demon scum!" The German blonde barked as she pressed her pistol against the side of my head. I growled and turned to face the blonde woman, refusing to let go of the brunette who had started to gasp for air as she began to claw at my hands leaving nail marks in my hand and arm.

"What did you do!?" I shouted as I pushed the brunette into the blonde causing them to both fall into a medical trolley which say at the far end of the bed.

"What is going on here?!" A familiar voice called from behind the bay curtain. I was not liking my odds in this situation, if this was hell why in God's name was the Iscariot organization here; didn't they pride themselves in being God's right hand men?

I narrowed my eyes at the two men who made their way into my room. It was the Judas Priest Alexander Anderson of all the luck I had to be around these people? I did not recognize the man who followed the Judas Priest into the room although I felt a horrible shiver crawl up my spine as soon as I saw him. He looked like a fat greasy mole, I did not like that man at all.

"The demon has woken up." Heinkel explained as she got off of the flood and helped her colleague up.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here! I was supposed to die!" I shouted at the four Catholics as I tried to march forward to them but was pulled back by the sheer amount of wires still attached to my body.

"…it seems the Lord wants something from you." The greasy man chuckled as he sat in the bedside table taking out a hip flask and began to take long sips of the fluids. _An alcoholic priest, well that is not a cliché now is it?_

"Father Anderson, shouldn't we tell her about the fate of her friends…" The brunette asked with a hint of a sadistic smile. Her eyes had changed, she removed her glasses and placed them into her coat pocket.

"Not a good idea to escalate the situation Yumie…" Anderson spoke calmly as he stared me down. This was slightly unnerving as I realized I was in a small medical robe. Fucking perverted priests of course they were going to stare.

"What are you talking about?" I growled as at the dark haired woman. What did she know about Hellsing and my friends? As I thought back I remembered the battle and the sheer amount of destruction we had caused were they ok? I started to panic a little as I leaned back onto the table feeling a little faint.

Anderson sighed began to explain the situation. "After you died, the remaining members of the Hellsing Organization, they went to confront the Major…whilst they were inside the aircraft exploded. We have heard nothing from Hellsing since that explosion. We believe they were killed inside…" As the words set in I could feel my heart racing, my mind was going over my memories of the battle in my head, there was no way they would have died. _No way! Not them, Alucard and Seras would have protected Sir Integra. Walter….Walter was fighting Alucard, oh God! No, he couldn't be dead, Integra would not have allowed them to kill each other._

"Shut up! That is a lie!" I shouted back at the Catholics as I sat on the bed, my chest started to feel tight and I couldn't catch my breath. It was hurting now, as I thought about the fact my friends could be dead. _Walter, he could be dead. No… that is not right_!

"The aircraft exploded and your friends have burned up inside." The blonde woman snapped with a chuckle. "Liar!" I screamed as I felt rage and panic set in as I moved to send a fire ball at the offending woman but nothing happened. I looked at my hand in shock and tried again, there was nothing happening.

"W-what why can't I?" I gasped as I kept looking at my hand; I started to shake a little this had never happened before. When I had my powers drained I could still feel the power there, now I just felt weak. The blood was still pouring my arm from where I pulled out the IV, I did not bleed from needles…what was happening?!

"The nail you were stabbed with, it has changed you…you are human now. No more powers no more strength, no more immortality." The greasy Bishop chuckled from his chair as he watched with glee as the events unfolded before him.

"Give me a mirror…" I hissed as I took some deep breaths. If I was human I would have returned to my human form, my real human form. I had not been in that form for over 300 years. I had to see myself, I had to check. This was not happening.

"I said give me a fucking mirror, I want to see myself!" I barked at the two women closest to me, they exchanged a worried look and turned to their seniors who nodded as they motioned me to the mirror which was hanging on the wall. Pulling at a few wires I pulled myself over to the mirror on the wall.

As I looked over myself I gasped as I took a look at the reflection in front of me. It was me. My true human form, I had not looked like this in centuries. _I avoided looking like this for a reason; I took on my other human form for a fucking reason!_ "N-no….no no no no! This is not happening! Not this!" I began to hyperventilate as I took note of my appearance.

I was no longer the dark haired, golden eyed demon I was used to seeing. I had reverted to my mongrel human form. My long black hair had been changed back into my shoulder length copper hair messy and slightly curly, my eyes were no longer the gold I was used to they had gone back to my old human eyes. I hadn't looked into my own eyes in years it was shocking, I wasn't that person anymore I was not the pathetic human woman I once was. _This is not happening! It can't be!_

"You don't look like the person you were before…"Anderson commented as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"No, I look exactly like the person I was before…" I sighed as removing my gaze form the mirror. "You are human now. Your soul had been spared by God" The Bishop said happily as he took another gulp of his drink.

With a quick groan I punched the mirror, shattering my reflection into large shards as they fell in the sink; cutting my hand on impact I grabbed a hold of one of the shards and tried to stab myself in the heart. But my hand was enveloped by a large gloved hand which caught me before I broke skin. Turning around to the culprit I found myself nose to nose with Alexander Anderson. He did not look happy.

 **Anderson POV**

As I watched the ex demon look over her reflection I could see she was disturbed, she looked nothing like the fearsome creature we had come to know. She was no longer as intimidating to be around. Although a heretic whore and enemy of God she looked strangely innocent. I lunged forward and took hold of the redhead as she took a hold of a shard of glass and plunged it into her chest. I was fast enough to catch her before she pierced her skin. I could feel her shaking; I could not tell if it was from her own anger or with fear as she turned to glare at me.

I was caught off guard by her eyes; they were not the fierce golden eyes or even the black holes which we had come to see. My green eyes locked with her new human eyes they were a pale blue. I felt an odd churning in my stomach, the woman still unnerved me. I had seen what she had done as a demon and to see her human form be so weak it oddly satisfying. The power of the Lord was great to turn this demon into a feeble human.

As she fought against my hold, dropping the shard of glass onto the floor she began to scream. "Let's not be doing that; you won't be killing yourself tonight or any time soon. God has a plan for you or you would not be here." I stated as she tried to fight against me, her strikes were messy and did not hurt much. Pinning her arms to her side I held the woman in place as she tried to lash out at me.

"Release me Catholic!" She barked, even her voice was different; it was no longer piercing or blood chilling. It was human, everything about her was very human and it unnerved me greatly.

"I can't do that." I growled slightly as I tried to keep her still. She was still attached to many wires and machines which were now beeping and ringing out.

"Let me go now!" She screeched causing a Doctor to rush into the room.

"She is lashing out too much; we will need to sedate her or she will hurt herself. Can you hold her still please Father" The Doctor stated as he rushed over to us, he prepped a syringe of liquid and moved over to the ex demon and injected it into her upper arm.

"No! Let me go! Not again NO!" She screeched causing me to wince a little as she fell limp in my arms, I frowned slightly as I placed the redhead onto the bed as the Doctor filled in a chart and left.

" ** _And a great multitude followed the Lord Jesus Christ because they saw his_** _ **miracles**_ ** _which he did on them that were diseased_**. Amen"

 **3POV**

As the redhead was placed on the bed the Bishop stood from his chair and moved over to her bedside. Looking over the body of the unconscious woman he let out a small chuckle and looked over to this protégé.

"Anderson, you are to take her to the orphanage she will remain there for now please ensure that she regains her health. The church can use her." Bishop Thomas ordered.

"Are you sure this is wise to keep her there, around the children?" Hienkel spoke up before stepping back with a bow as she was scolded by the Bishop. It was not her place to address such a high standing member of the clergy.

"Is there nowhere else we could take her Bishop…I already have over fifty children in the orphanage." Anderson answered with a slight groan. He did not want to spend any more time around the heretic than they had to.

"All the more reason you will need a new pair of hands, get this woman to work for the orphanage. Share the word of God with her; we shall see if we can save her soul yet. She could become a useful asset to the church with her knowledge of demons." The Bishop said dismissively as he made his way to the door, turning back to the Priest he nodded.

"Yes Sir as you wish. May God be with you" Anderson bowed slightly to his mentor.

"May God be with you Father"

 **3POV**

A few nights later at the Hellsing country manor a grieving butler was pacing on the landing. Walter had not had a full days sleep since they returned from London. He had tried to bury himself in paperwork and meetings with the surviving members of the round table. He could not manage to get his head out of the fog which had descended since the loss of his mate.

Sliding down the landing wall he sat in deep contemplation until he was interrupted by Alucard. He had heard the butler doing laps of the landing and decided to come and give his old friend some advice.

"Are you having nightmares again my old friend?" Alucard broke the silence as he approached from the shadows. The Butler sighed and looked up from his position on the floor, he looked dishevelled, his shirt was not ironed and bit of fabric was untucked from his trousers, his hair was half done tied at the back of his head, strands of hair falling into his face. He looked a mess in all honesty, Alucard knew he was not himself and he needed to snap out of it now.

"Yes, every night they never end. I understand how Odette felt now." Walter sighed as he looked at his hands. His mind was plagued by memories of her dead body. He could not unsee the image which has seared itself onto his brain. Whenever he closed his eyes he say her laying there dead and cold.

"It's something you will need to get used to. We all get them" Alucard said with as much empathy as he could muster, being empathetic was not something that he was used to. He was trying for his friend, he was the closest thing to a brother and friend the vampire had over the last sixty years.

"I will never get used to this." Walter said coldly as he started to pick at his knuckles. A nervous habit he had grown into as a child. "You know what is fucking hilarious about this whole thing Alucard?" Walter chuckled as he looked up to the older vampire who raised an eyebrow.

"I can't even drink fucking gin anymore; that used to get rid of the pain when I was human. Gin always helped. Now I can't even stand the smell of the stuff. " Walter tried to laugh but he just ended up getting angrier as he pushed himself off of the floor onto his feet.

"The pain will leave eventually, you will get over it Walter." Alucard said plainly as he lent onto the banister behind him. Alucard knew loss, of course he did, his first fledgling had broken what had remained of his heart and since then he had not found anyone to match her. Love was something demons were never blessed with.

"I will never get over the pain of living without her…" Walter spoke softly as he moved forward and leaned his elbows on the banister next to him, pushing the strands of hair out of his face he let out a long sigh as he lit up a cigarette.

"You know she would not approve of you smoking?" Alucard chuckled as the butler took a long puff of his cigarette. A small smile crept over his face as he thought back to the times where Odette would just appear from nowhere and snatch the cigarette from his mouth. He chuckled as he thought about the fact that in thirty years she never let him finish one cigarette, not ever.

A small flitter of hope rose in his stomach as he looked around hoping that she would come out of the shadows and take his cigarette. He took a few seconds to look around when the heavy feeling hit his heart. She wasn't coming to take it from him; she wasn't coming back at all…

"Walter, the sooner you accept she is gone it the sooner that pain will stop." Alucard said as he tried to console his friend who had put out the cigarette on the banister and tossed it out the window.

"I don't want the pain to stop. If it stops it means she is really gone." The younger vampire sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face and breathed out deeply trying to deal with his enhanced demonic emotions. It was so hard to not lash out or break down in tears at the smallest of comments or actions. _How did they do this for so long?_ Walter wondered.

"She is gone Walter…" Alucard spoke as he went walk down the landing back to his room.

 ** _"Then why can I still feel her?"_**

* * *

x


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Temptation and Souls

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I expected I got a bit of writer block. I have so many ideas but I do not know where to stick them all! XD

So in the next few chapters we will be focusing a little more on Avery and how she is getting on after the battle of London. I hope that is OK. We will be expanding on her backstory a little and will be seeing much more of Iscariot. :) Please let me know what you like and what you would like to see me include.

To everyone who has inboxed me and left reviews you are my favorite humans ^_^ and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

NQ

xx

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Torment my soul**

 **3POV**

Seras sped down the corridors of the Hellsing Manor; she was a woman on a mission. She had woken up from a deep sleep, yet again she had been irritated by the spirit of her gun. She still did not completely understand how that even worked. Shaking her head as she carried on down the dark corridors; she had learned not to question the small things in life anymore. After all everything she thought she knew to be true was only one side of the story. She never thought monsters were real and now she was a fully fledged red eyed, bloodsucking vampire, it still shocked her occasionally.

As she walked down the corridor she came across the blonde haired werecat she had been searching for. Smiling to herself she approached the two males who were sat around the table. The two sat in their new clothes, no longer dressed in their Nazi uniforms they had been given a choice on what to wear, Schrodinger has chosen to wear a pair of black pants and a yellow shirt and suspenders.

The captain who had now been revealed to be called Hans Gunsche sat in the opposite chair from the in a black vest and jacket with the Hellsing Logo on the chest with a pair of black jeans and brown boots. Seras blushed slightly to herself as she looked over at the taller man, he had hidden quite body under his old coat. Even if he was totally silent all of the time she found him quite attractive. Now she was able to see him it was something she would be more than happy to see more of.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she approached the two males who turned to look at her. She felt the gaze of the Captain burn into her skin as she addressed the two men.

"Hello Schrödinger, Mr Captain." Seras chirped happily as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ah good evening Miss Seras" The blond boy chirped back happily to the young vampire. He was always so happy, an eternal child it seemed.

The Captain nodded in response to the greeting but then stood up and excused himself from the table and left the room.

"Does he ever talk?" Seras asked sarcastically as she scooted her chair towards the younger man.

"He does talk just not a lot…" He replied with a smile. He knew she wanted something he had done enough tasks for people in the last fifty years; he knew when someone was prying for an opening.

"I need to ask you a favour" Seras breathed out in defeat as she brought her hands forward and crossed them on her lap.

"Anything Miss Vampire" The young boy said happily as he began to swing slightly on the chair.

"You can transport anywhere can you not?" Seras asked as she began to play with her nails.

"Yes, I can be everywhere and nowhere all at once." Schrödinger replied happily as he disappeared from his chair and reappeared behind the young woman.

"Wonderful, I need you to take me somewhere" Seras asked, her voice turning serious all of a sudden causing the younger boy to straighten up a little. "Oh where would this be Miss Draculina?"

"I want to go back to where we left Avery….I-I want to make sure her body is not laying there rotting. It's the least I can do; we can give her a real funeral. She deserves that much." The young vampire said sadly as she took a deep breath.

"I am sure she will be ash by now Miss." Schrodinger replied apathetically. He had seen the fire that set London a blaze, he also knew the power of the reactor, the two in combination would have destroyed anything that remained in London. "Also, Miss Hellsing has forbidden us from making ourselves known to the public, we are supposed to be dead you know?"

"I still want to go…" Seras replied as she looked up at the young man in front of her who let out a large white toothed grin and nodded gleefully.

"Very well, we will leave tomorrow night if you would like."He said happily as he patted the vampire on the shoulder and led her out of the room.

"That would be wonderful Thank you Schrödinger"

3POV

A week had passed since the episode in the hospital, Avery had been brought to the orphanage by the Bishops orders; she had been sedated quite heavily for the last few days and remained in a small windowless room in the lower levels of the church. The perfect place for a demon in their opinion, she may have been human in body but in her mind she was still very much a dangerous demon. They would take no chances; under Andersons orders Avery had a small chocker around her neck, an electric shock collar.

It kept her in her room, she still had full movement but there was no way she would be able to leave the room without an escort. If she went somewhere she was not supposed to she got a shock to the neck. It may have seemed harsh to outsiders but she was a former demon and the priest was not taking any chances especially after her episode in the hospital. He had over fifty young children living in the orphanage and he was not going to put them in danger for the sake of one woman.

As the newly evolved human lay on the stone floor she looked over at the wall, her thoughts kept going over the battle of London, she was begging to place all of the events together. Her thoughts ripped themselves away as the sound of the keys at the door. This was familiar to familiar as she started to shake her mind flashed and sent her back to her days in the Asylum, where she was kept in a dark damp room, chained to the walls – the only sounds to be heard were those of the warden.

Oh God. The Warden. No!

 **Anderson POV**

It had been a few days since I had visited the former demon who now resided in the basement. I must admit I was torn to make a opinion of her new human form; in one respect she seemed totally human but when she was not heavily sedated she would lash out and hurt people around her. She had beaten two of the housekeepers this week; she was full of aggression which reminded me that under her human appearance she was still a lost twisted soul that had lost sight of God. She was still dangerous.

As I walked to her room I heard screaming coming from behind the door. As I hurried to unlock the door I found the redhead writhing on the floor, screaming in fear. I did not understand what was happening, was she possessed? She was crying out in fear, tears streaming down her face, she must have fallen off of her bed whilst she was sleeping.

As I moved over to her and tried to pick her up and place her back on her bed her eyes snapped open and she let out an almighty scream and began lashing out at me again.

"Get off of me!" She screeched as I dropped her onto her bed, only realizing at this point that she was in her nightclothes which the nuns had brought for her. Modest though they were it was improper for a Priest to be in any woman bedroom let alone when she was in her private evening wear. Blushing slightly I tried to hold her arms down as she continued to flay her limbs around in a state somewhere between alert and dreaming.

"You are fitting woman!" I said louder than I would have liked to causing her to stir from her strange sleep like state, as she stared blankly into the distance. She looked very scared and distressed at whatever had just happened. Night terrors? Can demons get night terrors? I mentally kicked myself as I tried to repeat to myself that she was a human now. That would be something I would need to work on. My hatred for the children of Satan ran deep, if this woman was truly saved by the Lord I would need to work to accept it and not hold a grudge it was not a Christian thing to do.

"W-wha…What is going on? Alexander Anderson why are you in here? Why are you pinning me to my bed!? Get the fuck off of me your pervert!" She blinked and then shouted as she put pieces of the puzzle together in entirely the wrong way. Quickly dodging a punch from the redhead I let go of her and stood up brushing off my jacket as I realized how bad this was looking.

"Woman it was nothing like that, you were fitting and screaming so I came to check on you and you were on the floor so I put you back in bed…I wasn't trying to…" I tried to explain before the woman could question my chastity and motives. I felt my face growing red as the mental images popped into my head of what she must have thought I was planning on doing to her. I am not a monster I would never force myself upon a woman like that. Then it dawned on me that she was not in fact angry but scared, I had never seen a demon scared before…

As she shook her head and tried to wake herself up properly I took a step back and handed her a robe to put on to cover her modesty. She raised an eyebrow and took the robe and wrapped it around herself. Muttering a comment about how her modesty was joke.

"I guess it helps that I am not a ten year old boy…What do you want Anderson?" She muttered as she stood up from the bed to face me. "I will ask again what do you want Anderson?" She said coldly all traces of the fear she had moments before had disappeared and the cold hard exterior of the hardened demon returned.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked her trying to change the subject. We had been leaving trays with meals on them outside her door but she never touched anything, I could see in her face she had lost a little bit of weight not a lot but the lack of food was starting to become a problem. "You need to eat that's why you are feeling as bad as you are" I explained to the redhead who sighed and shook her head.

"I thought I was feeling as bad as I do because I got stabbed in the neck…and now you have me collared like a pet cat." She commented dryly as crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well yes, that too." I admit as I scratched my shoulder. This was an awkward situation for the both of us; in most cases when we came face to face we were trying to kill each other in any way possible. She was no Alucard but I still had the burning desire to stick something in her and hear her cry out.

"I can't feed from people anymore" She said as she rolled her eyes. She was still not getting the point about being a human again. How long had it been since she was human, since she ate anything?

"I mean human food and drink…" I shot back dryly as the woman grimaced and sat back down on her bed.

"No, I can't ingest human food. Next idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"You are human now you need to eat human food and drink or you will die." I said plainly, I was not going to sugar coat her humanity. If she didn't do it right she would be dead.

"…or I wont die as I never seem to be able to die…" She retorted dryly. She seemed less than bothered about her mortality. I guess once you have been stabbed in the neck and then failed at killing yourself all in one week you would become a bit numb to it.

"Enough of that talk now, the Lord did not save you and grant you back your soul for you to kill yourself."

"What do I care what God wants?! When has he ever been there for me? Fuck him!" She growled as she stood back up and faced me.

"Now you listen to me! You will not blaspheme in front of me do you understand!" I shouted back at the woman who chuckled and glared into my eyes. She was unnerving me, she looked slightly off, a little bit insane would be one way to describe her eyes. They seemed to focus on me and then glass over as if she was not looking at me at all; it was off putting to be honest.

"What will you do Priest kill me? Go on, I won't stop you. Please put me out of my misery." She purred at me, the look in her eyes almost begging me to kill her.

"Anger does not produce the righteousness that God desires" I repeated to out load to the woman. Furrowing her brow she looked at me with confused eyes, huffing she addressed me once more.

She groaned and rolled her eyes as she leaned against her bed frame. "My mother used to do that. Randomly quote scripture, she was fucking mad to." She growled at the mention of her mother. I would not take a genius to see there may have not been the best relationship there.

"There is peace in the word of God" I confirm proudly. I was a firm believer in the power of the word of God. This heretic may not be willing to believe it yet but she would soon enough.

"There is also bullshit in the application of the word of God." She snapped at me causing me to grind my teeth a little. People knew better than to slander the word of God in my presence I have cut heathens down for less.

Deciding it was not the best time to be losing my temper I took deep breath and scratched the stubble on my chin. "There can be at times, people misunderstand the message…" I try to make myself sound as calm as possible, she wasn't buying it. Evangelizing to an ex demon, this would be the hardest thing I have ever tried to do in the name of God.

 **Avery POV**

I had enough of speaking to this religious lunatic. He was not my ally or my friends, I had saved his life once yes but that was no reason for him to keep my locked in an orphanage in Rome. Why didn't he just kill me? It would have been easier than locking me in the room like new pet, I already had a nice new collar thanks to the Judas Priest. I was not going to forgive that easily.

"Was there something in particular you wanted Alexander Anderson or are you standing in my room for the fun of it?" I growled up at the blond priest. He was taller than I remember, maybe in my human form I was not as imposing, either way he stood a good two heads over me now. I had to completely tilt my head back to look up at the man which was starting to become irritating, I was used to looking down at my victims.

"I was checking up on you, you are under my protection whilst you are in Rome." He sighed as he explained, he seemed more pissed off about that fact than I was. I let out a long belly laugh as the priest frowned and crossed his arms. I held onto my stomach as my cackles echoed throughout the room. Alexander Anderson the Bayonet Priest all powerful demon killer of Iscariot was going to be playing babysitter to me! An ex demon-human monster that still has loyalties to his sworn enemies. Oh this was going to be hilarious.

"Under your protection? I bet you are fucking loving that!" I cackled as I try to control myself. I could feel him getting more and more flustered, he began to crack his knuckles and snarl at me as I pulled myself together once more.

"It's not ideal I admit but the Bishop said…." He tried to explain through gritted teeth as I laughed. He was more against this arrangement than I was.

 **Anderson POV**

She was laughing at me. This demon harlot was laughing in my face and laughing at the Bishops orders. She was a tormenter; although she looked human her mind was still completely warped. She was still dangerous; a killer wrapped up in the skin of a lamb there was no denying in certain lights she looked as innocent as any maiden in the church but behind her eyes there lingered a quiet rage that shook me to the core. _Foul broken creature, thou are not one of the beloved children of the Lord._

The creature stopped laughing abruptly and moved closer to me, I could feel her breath on my neck as she looked up at me, her blue eyes piercing holes into the back of my mind. She took a hold of her night robe and slowly pulled at the collar, my heart stopped for a moment as I tore my eyes away from the demon. She chuckled slightly as she motioned to the collar on her neck; I let out a deep sigh of relief. I had thought she was attempting to remove her robe entirely but I was wrong thankfully. I lifted up a silent prayer to the Lord in thanks that he maintained my virtuous mind.

"How does keeping this collar on me protect me?" She spoke darkly as she looked up at me. We had placed the collar on the woman in order to keep her under control whilst she settled into her room. She had been lashing out at anyone who came close to her; the collar was one way I could be sure that she would be sedated before she killed any more of the staff.

"That is to protect the children that live here." I answered as I straightened myself out; looking down at her I noticed a slight sadness fill her light blue orbs. I thought back to the battle of London. The creature had sobbed at the mention of children, of her daughter to be specific. Had I touched a nerve with the heartless creature?

"You bastard! I would not hurt children I am not that kind of monster. I have never ever hurt a child!" The woman growled as she glared at me. Her blue orbs piercing their way into my mind, blinking hard as I collected myself I grinned evilly; I had indeed touched a nerve. Now it was open I could play with it.

"I can't believe that in your time as a demon you have not killed a child." I snapped towards at the enraged woman who became very quiet. Looking down at the floor she took a deep breath before raising her eyes to lock with mine once more, a new look had appeared in her eyes she had a cold serious air about her now. She moved closer to me, I could feel her breathing down my neck which sent electric pulses up my spine; her voice became cold and dark as she spoke up at me.

"Well you better believe it. I have killed as a demon and as a human; I have never been shy about admitting it. Do I enjoy killing? Yes of course I do. It gives me pleasure; you should know you have killed enough people on your crusades Father. With that in mind make no mistake; I killed those who deserved it. I brought vengeance to those who needed it. I have killed, I have killed hundreds of people: murderers, adulterers, abusers, rapists….even the odd perverted priest…" She said as a sadistic smirk started to form on her face. There was no doubt about it; she was still a monster, even if a monster was dressed as a human. A monster shall remain outside of the Kingdom of Heaven.

However, I was taken aback by the way her voice changed, to a sincere almost offended tone. "I am a monster, we both know that I do not deny what I have done but I have never nor will I ever hurt a child." She spoke quietly as she stepped back.

"How can I believe that?" I spat.

"You can't and that's fine I am not asking for your belief. Just know that not all demons are mindless fucking ghouls, some of us had and will have a code of conduct. It may shock you but there are things out there that are worse than me and worse than the vampires you have fought. Not all of us are as evil and corrupted as your church and your bible paints us to be." She stated as she leaned against the wall next to her.

"Don't try and enrapture me with your words demon, I have seen evil and I know what it looks like. You may have the form of a maiden but you are a harlot of Hell none the less!" I hissed back at the woman. She was good; she had been playing me since I walked into the room.

"You will have a fucking shock when you see real evil then Priest; a big fucking shock indeed." She laughed in my face as she turned to walk over to her bed once more.

"God will be with me then regardless."

"Yeah, I thought that once to. He never turned up when I needed him. Fuck your God. He is no better than Satan himself at least Satan gave me the chance to do something!" She answered coldly.

In one swift movement I had grabbed a hold of the blasphemous woman and pinner up to the wall, as I dug my nails into her skin I expected her to have a look of fear or anger but she was completely calm, she was smiling at me.

"And so I tell you, every kind of sin and slander can be forgiven, but blasphemy against the Spirit will not be forgiven." I growled as I dig my nails in harder. "You blasphemous whore! You deserve death!" I spat at her causing her to laugh and smile at me, it was a genuine smile I looked down at her completely puzzled.

"I want death! Go ahead and do it Judas Priest! Kill me go ahead!" She laughed, I was snapped out of my rage when I felt blood soaking into my gloves. Looking down I had dug my nails far too deep into her arm, I had left her with bruises and broken skin. I forgot that her body was no longer impenetrable, she was human and honestly she was quite delicate by human standards bruises had already started to form on her inner arms where my fingers had wrapped themselves tightly around her skin.

"…you seek death; you torment me to induce my wrath. I will not be fooled by you demon!" I breathed out as I released her and stepped back looking down at my now blood stained gloves. Her happy smile morphed into a psychotic rage as she lunged at me and began punching me in the chest, she was not strong enough to do any damage but she was giving it a good go.

"Why won't you do it? You coward, you are a fucking coward!" She screamed out as she punched into my chest, she was becoming hysterical as she lashed out at me, I could see tears forming from her eyes as she tried to make me lash out at her. I would not be used as her puppet, it was the Lords wish that she live so live she shall weather she likes it or not.

"I will not let you die here, that is not the Lords plan. Even if I would take such pleasure in hearing you cry out in death. I am a mere servant of the Lord, I will not raise my blades in service to your own needs demon." I shouted back as I held her arms next to her to stop her lashing out. She was now pressed against my chest glaring up at me in rage.

"You coward! You think it is alright to hold me prisoner here but not to kill me?" She hissed as she struggled to get out of my grip.

"You are not a prisoner; you can leave whenever you want. I just thought you would want somewhere to stay considering there is no place in the world for you now!" I snapped back at her as she looked away from me. That seemed to get her to calm down, she stopped lashing out and just stood there as I still had her pressed up against me. She began to shake as tears fell from her face. "Where would you go if we released you? All of your loved ones are dead; you are not even a demon anymore. So please tell me where you actually fit into this world?!" I growled down the woman.

Realizing immediately that I may have crossed a line; she looked up at me her blue eyes brimming with tears; her face all flushed and puffy from the tears which threatened to fall. For a moment she looked so vulnerable, so innocent I could almost forgive her for her sins; I was snapped out of my thoughts as she spat in my face and pushed herself off of me. _Fucking satanic harlot!_

"Get out you bastard!"

 **Avery POV**

I stood there as rage filled my body, that fucking Priest had taken it too far. He was right I had no one left if they were dead…I was alone again….No no this was not right. It didn't feel right. They were not dead I refused to believe it. The Hellsing members were strong a little fire wouldn't have hurt them. Holding in a sob I bit down on my lip to stop myself from crying. I would not cry for people that were still alive. They were not dead to me until I come face to face with their bodies. I refuse to believe their lies.

As I sat down on my bed I caught site of myself in the mirror. The realization hit me, I was human again. This was it now for me. I would have a few decades left at best and then I would be dead and gone. No more long years and youthfulness, I was going to get old. I was going to become a hag. I always shocked myself when I saw my reflection now; it was not the person I was used to seeing looking back at me. It was the body of a psychotic woman I had erased from existence over 300 years ago.

Thinking on my loved ones at Hellsing, there was no way I could return to them now, even if they were alive and well. They would not recognize me; they would see me as a stranger Walter would see me as a stranger. There was no hope there anymore, I would grow old and frail and then I'd die. I might as well stay away and save them the problem. Walter would be alright without me. He is strong; he will get over me in time. He is handsome he will find a new mate…they would not love him as much as I do but they'd be there forever like I couldn't be. Ironic really that we spent thirty years arguing about his mortality for me to become mortal and have him join the dark…I wiped away a tear as I tried to sort my thoughts out. I had returned to my real human form not the enhanced demonic human form I used to take. He would pass me by in the street and I would have to get used to that…it's best to just keep the memories after all a demon can't love. It is only lust...

As I fell onto my bed I tried to stop the tears from falling but my body betrayed me; I sobbed into my pillow and released all of my pent of emotions from the last 30 years; slowly I felt myself fading into a deep sleep where their faces haunted me. It was time to say goodbye, the Hellsing Organization was in the past they could move forward and not have to depend on a human to slow them down. It was better that way for everyone.

 **3POV**

The following morning at the Hellsing Country Manor was a rather tense morning. Seras Victoria and the werecat Schrödinger stood to attention in their Master's office. Their little outing to the City of London had not gone unnoticed and Sir Integra was not best pleased.

"Seras, Schrodinger you both went directly against orders to show yourself to the public, we are currently presumed to be dead. Your little outing could have put our plan in jeopardy!" Integra shouted as she from her office chair, she had been working so hard over the last week to form plans with the remaining members of the British Government. Hellsing members were now deemed to all have been KIA, the leaders had thought that to be the best course of action for now whilst the fog cleared and London began to rebuild itself.

Seras stood at the other side of Sir Integra desk, she looked sad. They never came across their friend's body and they had decided that she had in fact been burned and her ashes had self scattered around the remainder of the city."I am sorry Sir Integra I just wanted to see if Avery's body was left…" Seras began to explain sadly but was cut off by Integra picking up the house phone and calling all members of staff to the room.

"Walter, Alucard, Captain I want you all in my office now!" She barked as she let out a long sigh and fell into her chair running one hand through her long blonde hair. Her arm was still in a cast healing from the fracture Walter had given her.

Seras and Schrödinger gave each other a small look of worry as their colleagues began entering the room. Alucard and Walter fazed through the walls whilst the Captain strode in and place himself between the two in the centre of the room.

"My master what is the problem?" Alucard asked as he looked at his dishevelled Mistress. With a long groan she pushed herself up out of the chair once more and moved to stand opposite the group of non-humans.

"This needs to be addressed now; I can't let this continue for any longer. It is causing too many issues." Integra began.

"What are you talking about Sir Integra?" Walter asked his tone was bored, he no longer spoke with the polite flair he once had, his depression had started to eat away at his kindness. He also looked dishevelled, his suit looked smart but his overall look was ruined by his messy hair, his ponytail was loose and hair was left hanging in front of his face. He also had his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I am talking about the fact that my core team are acting like a bunch of children!" Integra snapped back coldly to her butler who took a long drag of his cigarette and looked down at the floor.

Sir Integra felt bad for the butler it was ripping him apart inside but they had to all move on now. It was time..

"Listen to me and listen well. Odette Avery is dead, she is dead and she is not coming back. I understand how much she meant to each of you. I really do, she raised me from a baby I know what it feels like to mourn her loss but we are the Hellsing Organization. We have lost members before; we can't keep on going about like this. She will be missed greatly, we will always remember her but we have important matters to deal with. We will not be put back by this loss, we have a victory we beat the Nazis the cost was high I know it was but we can't just give up now. We have more enemies to fight. If you feel that the loss of our beloved Fury means you can no longer do your job here then I ask for your resignation. We are the Hellsing Organization, we endure and we survive at any cost. We shall no longer speak of Avery it is done she is gone. We must move on and do our duty to this country. Do you all understand?" Integra spoke out to her team. All of which nodded in agreement, Seras wiped away a few tears and Walter did not make eye contact with anyone, he just bowed and took longer puffs of his cigarette his heart growing ever harder as the images of his beloved Fury came to his mind. Alucard has dealt with death so many times before this was not really something new to him so he stood in silence with the two new recruits; they all bowed in acknowledgement to their Mistress.

"Very good, now Captain, Walter we have a mission to discuss."

 **3POV**

The tiniest slither of sunlight broke through the door of Avery's room. Staying in the basement rooms meant that she was constantly wondering what the time was. The redhead was broken from her dreams by the sound of someone banging at her door. Blinking slowly and cursing under her breath she moved to get out of bed shivering as the cold air hit her naked body. Avery was never a fan of sleeping in clothes she felt they were far to constricting, now she was human her senses were all messed up.

As she reached to open the door she peaked through the hole in the door Alexander Anderson stood on the other side of the door; he stood holding a tray with some food on it.

 **Avery POV**

Alexander Anderson was at my door again, what had I done to deserve this kind of treatment? I felt excitement wash over me. I had a revelation of my own. I wanted to know how long it would take before I could break in the virtuous Alexander Anderson. I knew he had a temper and was a man of God, dedicated to the extinction of all manner of demon, surely ex demons like myself qualify for that treatment. If he was not going to let me kill myself then I would have to get him to kill me and what better way to do that than to press every little button I knew someone of his standing would have. The Catholic's have so many dirty little secrets I would be an insult to my demonic background if I did not take my time here to mess with a few heads. That was my calling after all a Fury is a tormentor. I may have lost my powers but I had not lost my tact. I would just need to adapt a little, adapt and survive until it was time not to survive anymore. _Let the games begin._

I looked up at my robe and decided against it, opening the door slightly I used the door to cover my modesty, the wooden panel was pressed up against my body more than enough skin was showing as my quartet of my naked form spilled over the side of the door. So the priest got a eye full of hip and side breast nothing to much but enough to mess with his head a little.

 **3POV**

The Judas Priest was not expecting the site which greeted him from behind the door. His eyes widened slightly as she pressed her body up against the door. He could see the outline of her breasts waist and hips which had spilled over the side of the door.

"What do you want now?" She asked groggily as she held the door in place. The Priest swallowed hard as he recited the Lord's Prayer in his head. _Lead me not into temptation, lead me not into temptation, lead me not into temptation._

Raising her eyebrow the redhead chuckled at the speechless priest, it was clear he was not used to seeing a half naked woman. Avery wondered to herself if he had even seen a naked woman at all, he was a priest after all. Chastity was one of their claims to fame. Was Father Anderson a virgin? Avery smirked to herself as she made a mental note to find out the answer to that question one day.

"…Mornin' erm…food…please could you…just…" Anderson spoke out as he tore his eyes away from the woman in front of him. He felt is face growing red with a combination of rage and embarrassment as tried to focus on something other than the unwelcome feelings stirring on his insides. _Lead me not into temptation, lead me not into temptation, lead me not into temptation._

Anderson had taken the pledge to the church in his early twenties; he had maintained his modesty for the Lord throughout his time at the church and the arrival of one demon temptress was not going to change his virtue. As he turned back to look into her eyes he noticed the bruises which had formed on the inside of her arms, they had now turned blue and yellow and crept around from her armpit to the tops of her elbows. Mentally castigating himself for doing that much damage he made a mental note that next time he would go more gently on the heathen. It was Gods will to keep her alive, so he assumed that it was also Gods will to keep her intact.

"You alright there Father?" Avery chuckled. "Shall I take that tray?" She asked as she went to pull back the door to uncover her body fully, Alexander moved quickly to place his foot between the door hinges in order to keep it jammed half closed and to avoid the situation which could follow.

"Cover yourself Harlot! I am a man of God!" Anderson snapped as he looked away from the door still holding the tray in his hands. Avery chuckled to herself as she went to collect her robe from behind the door. She knew she was messing with the poor priest but she needed to do something to pay him back for being a prick to her last night. She knew the fact he had caught a small glimpse of her naked body automatically made him a sinner; he would have to go to confession and spend time doing the Hail Mary's until he was sin free once more. That was good enough for her for the moment.

"I will put my robe on wait there…" Avery chuckled as she disappeared into the darkness of her room once more; opening the door with her modesty now covered by her brown robe she turned on her bedroom light and summoned the priest into her room.

Sitting down on her bed once more Anderson set the tray down on the bedside table and took a deep breath before addressing the former demon.

"I have come to apologize.." He tried to say through gritted teeth. Avery looked up in shock. "I'm sorry…I-I went too far...you may be a heathen and a harlot but I acted in anger which was unholy. I have prayed on it and I offer this as my apology." He spoke out in one breath, seemed heavily rehearsed and it was clear it pained the priest to apologize to such a creature.

"You are apologizing? Well fuck me I didn't think I'd see the day a catholic apologized to a demon!" Avery chuckled as she looked up at the Priest who grimaced at her comment. Humility he knew, it was part and package of being a Priest, being humble in front of a demon…not so much, not something he ever thought he would have to do and he hated the position he was in. It was enraging and embarrassing to him and to the church.

Avery turned to the food which was sitting by the bed, picking up a slice of toast and giving it a funny look before smelling it. Human food has a strange aroma to it now; it no longer smelt like rot. It actually smelled kind of good which shocked her.

"It's toast lass…" Anderson commented sarcastically as the woman stared at the piece of bread. She looked like the Priest had just handed her the body of a dead baby…thought he did not know if that would be more appetizing to someone of her 'background'.

"Yeah I gathered that much…" Avery snorted as she placed the bread back onto the plate and turned her nose up.

"You need to eat human food now and drink the water it has been a while since you came off the hospital fluids you will get ill." Anderson ordered as he handed her the plate once more. Avery groaned a little as she looked up at the priest who was stood there looking smug.

"I would rather not, it hurts to eat human food….demons can't…" She began to protest as the smell of the bread filled her senses once more causing her stomach to churn slightly, she had not eaten human food in centuries and the last time she had tried to eat human food she vomited blood for a good hour. Not an experience she was willing to go through again.

"You are not a demon now lass…you are human and you need to eat" Anderson prompted once more.

"But it hurts…" Avery began before being cut off by the priest who had grown tired of trying to be nice. He helped feed the human children at the orphanage and some of the picky eaters would eat better than this woman was.

"Just try it. I can't leave you be until you do. You are acting like a toddler just eat the damn thing." He snapped at the woman who sighed and shot him a disapproving look.

"Jesus you are persistent Anderson!" She growled as she went to take a small bite.

"Say Grace" Anderson ordered before she took the bite. Avery was not at all amused by that order; she would not be praying before she ate, she would not be praying at all. Not for him or for anyone.

"Grace!" She shouted sarcastically giving the priest a smug smile.

"That's not what I meant…" He growled back at the redhead. Who had now placed the bread back on the plate once again.

"I don't pra.." She began to explain before she was cut off by the Scottish priest who had broken into prayer much to her shock.

 ** _"Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen._** " He spoke loudly as the redhead looked on with a combination of shock and disgust.

"Wonderful now can I kill myself with this bread?" Avery commented dryly as the priest finished his monologue. As he nodded she brought the bread up to her lips and took a small bite. The bread was dry and tough; the butter was salty and did not sit well in her mouth. It felt like she was chewing on cardboard that had been dipped in the ocean she was not a fan.

"Jesus Christ that is horrible!" She exclaimed as she spat the bread into a tissue.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" Anderson snapped annoyed at the constant profanity that fell from the woman's mouth.

 **Anderson POV**

This woman was impossible; she was acting like a damn child. She sat on her bed with the piece of tissue to her mouth as she emptied the contents of her mouth into the paper. I turned away slightly as it was not an attractive thing to watch as she spat the food out. _Clearly human manners are lost to her._

"Just try it again you may like it after the shock" I offered up the idea in hopes she would at least try to eat.

"No, I tried it I don't like it, it tastes bad in my mouth!" She whined, what had happened to the rage filled monster from the night before. The woman who sat in front of me was acting like an immature brat and it was getting on my last nerve.

"Just try it once more woman!" I snap as she jumps a little causing me to smirk and her to snap back that she would not try anymore of the toast.

"Ok, well then try the mousse then…it's sweeter" I sigh as she picks up the brown pot and looks at me expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Are you going to burst into prayer again?" She asked me sarcastically causing me to grind my teeth together. She was the most trying creature I had ever met. I had spoken to her about four times in all our encounters and now more than ever I wanted to smash her head in with the wooden tray. _Demon scum!_

"No…just eat the mousse heretic" I growled out as the woman chuckled and dipped her spoon into the chocolate pudding. She began to rant and protest about how it would be no different than the toast, she took a mouthful of the mousse into her mouth and swirled it around her tongue before swallowing.

"…ok, this is actually pretty good…damn it!" She grumbles as she took another spoonful of the brown mixture and licked it off of the metal spoon.

"Ok, we can establish you like chocolate." I mutter sarcastically as I watch the redhead quickly scoop up the remaining pudding.

"They never had this kind of food when I was human before…" She commented excitedly as she took spoonful after spoonful of the mixture into her mouth. I smiled for a moment as I watched the woman eat; she was acting like a child that was trying their first ice cream. "The last time I tasted human food was in 1614…it wasn't the best…slop mostly nothing like this!" She exclaimed as she scrapped around the tub making sure she got the last drops of mousse.

"1614? That would make you nearly 400 years old?" I asked as I made the calculations in my mind. Math had never been my strong point, I much preferred to read. Avery nodded at my comment and took a small sip of the water. She braced herself to choke but nothing happened, her body allowed her to eat human food for the first time in centuries.

"Do you have any more burning questions for today priest or can I be left in peace?" Avery sighed as she placed the pot back onto the tray and stood up from her bed walking over to her wardrobe.

"One last thing before I go, here take this." I handed her a small leather bound bible. She took a large step back away from the holy book she was completely repulsed. I thinks she would have rather been handed the insides of a puppy.

"You have got to be kidding me….A fucking Bible really Anderson!?" She snapped in disgust as she avoided the book. Grabbing a hold of her hand I slapped the book onto her palms causing her to wince and grimace away from the book.

"I want you to read it." I commented casually as I watched the woman's expression go from disgust to horror to anger back to disgust again as she held onto the book like it was a dirty tissue that didn't belong to her.

"I have read it, I grew up in a Catholic household…I know the damn Bible" She muttered as she placed the bible on her bedside table. Her comment shocked me; she was a Catholic, a child of the Lord? This demon, this harlot the heretic was once one of God's beloved children. "You grew up Catholic?" I had to ask again I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Shocked? A Catholic became a demon." She chuckled as she walked past me pulling out an outfit from her wardrobe; there had been a donation of clothes to the church which we had given to the young woman. Of course she said she hated each item but it was those dresses or she would walk around naked and as much as she did push for that option we thought it best to avoid such scandal in the orphanage.

"Why is it those that hate demons actually know so little about them?" Avery commented dryly as she set out her clothes for the day on her bed. I began to silently pray to God that she had the decency to wait for me to leave before undressing.

"Look woman, just read it again it may speak to you more nowadays." I snapped at her as she sat back down on her bed.

"I doubt it…" I heard her mumble as I turned to leave the room. I chuckle slightly as I remember the main point of this visit. She was not going to be at all pleased. How wonderful!

"You will be attending church this morning. Mass begins in an hour." I said as I made my way to the door. Bracing myself for impact of some kind I chuckled to myself as I heard the woman let out a gasp of horror and jump up from her bed placing herself in front of me blocking my exit.

"No! No way! Uh-uh Nope! I will not be fucking doing that for neither love nor money." She exclaimed breathlessly as she blocked the exit.

"You don't get a choice. You're coming to church. End of discussion." I retort with a smug smile. It was my turn to make her feel uncomfortable, who did she think she was; I was old enough to know how to play this woman's games.

"I will just burst into flames…" she exclaimed as she looked at me with worry. I couldn't help but let out a deep laugh as she woman blinked a few times and closed her gaping mouth.

"Well we shall just see if you do wont we…" I chuckle as I try to move around her. She moved with me refusing to let me leave.

"I need to go, I have preparations to make. It's not every day I have an ex demon at my church." I chuckle as I moved her aside.

Before I could leave the room I felt a hand on my shoulder motioning me to turn back round. Avery stood there with a pensive look on her face with her arms crossed. She sighed and finally began to ask the questions I had been waiting for since she arrived here.

"Ok, you have asked me questions all morning. Here is my question for you Alexander Anderson. Why did you bring me back here? I am a demon, or an ex demon. You could have left me to die in London that would have solved all the problems but you didn't a seasoned demon hunter and if I am mistaken a man who held a person vendetta against me and my kin – why on God's green earth did you decide to bring me back here?" Taking a long breath as she finished she looked up at me expectantly, her question was expected but not in such a direct way I took a moment to think back on my reasons.

"During the battle of London, you saved my life and I asked you the same question. It's an eye for an eye. Don't think on it too much." I replied as I recalled the moment in London where she saved my life, the creature that stood there encased in flame and the human woman who stood before me could not be more different.

"That's not cryptic at all…I knew I would regret saving you…like I said then, you have a bright soul. I do not, I don't even have a soul and if I did it would be rotting at the core by now with the things that I have done." I frowned slightly at the womans harsh comments on herself. She was under no impressions that she was anything less than a monster. I admired her honesty about herself but it was also sad to see how far a child of Christ had fallen.

"So if you are under the impression that you and your papist friends are going to miraculously change me into a servant of your God and I will one day wake up and not be a twisted soul then you are very mistaken." She spoke sadly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your soul is in the hand of God. Neither you nor I have any control over it now." I spoke as our eyes met once more.

"There is no power in heaven or hell that can change what I am, I may be human now but I will never change. I will never not be a creature of death; you have brought me into the very heart of your precious church. Do you really think having someone like me here will not poison your church for the inside out? Are you that naïve priest?" She said coldly as she stared at me, her eyes not moving from mine.

"Aye, I am well aware of what you are and what you are capable of. I have seen it but you have never seen the almighty power of God. He can transform you in ways you have never even dreamed of, you wait and see." I frown as she scoffs at my comments; she had no faith in the Lord, whatever had happened to turn her into a monster had taken her faith from her.

"You are a heathen, a harlot and a torment but you _can_ be saved. You told me in London to not give up on my humanity, I am returning the favour and I will help you find yours. The rest I leave up to God." I spoke gently as the redhead's face changed from anger to shock to a strange look I did not recognize.

"You are delusional Anderson" She muttered as she looked away from me.

"Perhaps but it's worth a shot isn't it." I chuckled as she moved away from the door and picking up the clothes from her bed.

"I need to get dressed if I am coming to church so could you please leave, unless you plan on watching me undress and for that I suggest a few extra Hail Mary's to clean the mental image from your mind." She purred as she began to undo her robe. My eyes widened and I turned to face the door as I heard the robe hit the floor moving quickly to leave. I hear her chuckle. _Unholy harlot!_

 ** _"_ _I shall not be tormented by the likes of you. Just get dressed and for the love of God wear something modest!"_**

* * *

^_^ Hello there! Thank you for making it through that! I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review of the chapter if you have time it helps me plan the next one! I want to write what you all like.

NQ

XX


	19. Chapter 19: Mass or Mass Murder?

_Hello!_

 _I am so sorry this chapter took me about a week to upload! I have been a busy bee. I have planned the next ten-ish chapters so that is a good thing right? You can all forgive me right? I have some really juicy ideas which I will be working on in the next few chapters so we can all look forward that ^_^_

 _If you like this chapter please review it makes me upload faster :P_

 _xxx_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Mass or Mass Murder?**

 **Avery POV**

This day was not going the way I had intended, I honestly thought Anderson was joking about us going to church. As I was ushered into the holy building I winced in fear, much to the amusement of the Scottish priest. It was known that any demon or unholy creature that walked into the house of the Lord would be tormented by the gargoyles; they would let out a piercing scream alerting the service that a demon was present and then they would spit Holy Fire onto the demon. Not how I wanted to go this morning I had to admit.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped over the threshold relieved to not be reduced to screaming beacon of agony. The smell of burnt incense and hypocrisy filled my nostrils and I heard a few members of the congregation chuckle at my little display; I glared over at them which hushed them as Heinkel shoved me down the aisle of the church into a seat I landed onto the wooden bench with a thump.

The church was a decent size; I mean it was still small compared to the Vatican which stood a few miles away. The interior was impressive; the artwork on the ceiling was breathtaking. Although I had always had a strange admiration for religious art, which considering my life as a demon was strange I will admit. Looking around the room, the marble walls and the golden ornaments seemed to sparkle. It was not as imposing as I remembered a church to be. My mother used to drag us to Mass each week, I was a good catholic once upon a time.

 **Anderson POV**

Well Avery did not burst into flames. That was one positive part of this morning I had to admit; although the fact that an ex demon was sat in church with my two most trusted members of Iscariot was something I thought I would never see. The two Catholics seemed less than impressed with their roles as guards; they were used to better missions than this. None the less they took the role without much of a fuss.

As I walked into the back room to prepare myself for the Mass I couldn't help but look back over to the newly human woman. She sat nervously looking around the church like a child; she was blending into the rest of the humans quite well. Her outfit was modest thank the Lord; I was very concerned that she would have dressed in something to match her harlot background.

Her copper hair was pulled back slightly; a braid held the top part of her hair together and the lower part of her hair rested freely down her back. Her outfit was modest, a white summer dress with blue tulips across the fabric and a blue cardigan to cover her shoulders. If I had not seen the evil acts she had committed I would not have been averse to calling her beautiful. Sadly, under her modest exterior still lay the soul of a demon and a tormentor which I would not forget. Shaking my head I turned and walked into the back room to prepare for the service.

 **Avery POV**

It had been about an hour into Mass. I had been told to stand up, sit down, sing and not sing…it was all quite confusing. I must admit even as a child I was often led by my mother in Mass. I remembered some of the prayers and songs – not that any such praise left my lips.

As I sat listening to Anderson harp on with his sermon I felt his eyes bearing into me from the altar. It was unnerving; I avoided looking directly at the front of the room out of fear that I may miraculously combust into flames and be sent straight to hell. I may have been in the church which was an accomplishment in itself but I was still around other dangerous objects such as Holy Water and crosses.

The fear of those items still gripped me; I didn't like the idea that I was a sitting duck in the middle of a church. I had no powers anymore but I was hardly saved. I could easily break the neck of the old woman in front of me, or slice the throat of one of the nuns but I decided against it. I was not a good person by any stretch and I was more than sure that if a drop of holy water fell onto my skin it would peel my skin off like acid. I was not planning on taking that chance, not today.

As I looked around at the congregation I chucked, all these pathetic humans stood praying to a useless God. Their prayers would not be answered, they could stand there and pretend to repent for their sins but as soon as they leave and go home they will sin again. It is human nature to be tempted by sin; true freedom comes from embracing the sin and realizing we are all sinful creatures. The moment humans stopped being afraid of their sin and embracing their true nature they would be happy. They will spend hours of their life guilty for acts that were already planned by their beloved all knowing God. They thought they had a free will, a gift from God? Free will was the biggest lie ever made by man. It was all lies and made no sense. I embraced my sins; I had done enough in my life. Did I enjoy it? Yes, every damn moment of it.

How can God have a plan for their lives yet give humanity free will? He placed Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden and decided it would be wonderful idea to place the one tree which would curse the rest of humanity in that very garden and still God became enraged when they made a choice he did not like? That is logical thinking…

I was getting more agitated with my thoughts and began to shuffle in my seat causing Heinkel to jab me in the leg and hiss at me to stop moving. The stupid woman had been ordered to keep an eye on me whilst I was in church as Anderson was leading the service he would not be able to keep tabs on me. Apparently I was their new pet – I had the collar so it seemed like a good enough fit.

Shuffling in my seat I bring my gaze up to watch Father Anderson who was halfway through a tangent about the Lord. I rolled my eyes as he spoke of the wrath of God and how sinners would be cut down. He was passionate about it I would say that much ridiculous nonetheless but still passionate.

Taking a moment to catch his breath he turned his gaze to me, looking unimpressed by my expression he turned the page of his bible and began reciting another verse.

" _Who among the gods is like you Lord? Who is like you— majestic in holiness, awesome in glory, working wonders? In your unfailing love you will lead the people you have redeemed. In your strength you will guide them to your holy dwelling."_ I felt anger rise in my stomach as he spoke words on God's love and redemption; was he mocking me? He had not taken his eyes from mine for the last minute as he spoke the words of redemption. Was he trying to get the message across to me that God loves me and I am supposed to be saved? What a load of crap! I was not going to sit here and listen to that.

Pushing myself up from the chair I tried to make my way out of the isle and up the church but I was stopped by a tight hand wrapped around my arm, the blonde woman dug her nails into my skin as she pulled me back down into the chair.

 **Heinkel POV**

I was not best pleased that I had to be play babysitter to the heretic. She should have been shot as soon as they found her alive in London. There was no place for such poison in the church. I was trying my hardest to listen and pay attention to the sermon which was being taken by Father Anderson but the woman shuffling round next to me was distracting my focus.

Anderson kept looking over in our direction making sure the former demon wasn't making a scene. She had been relatively good so far but she was becoming more and more fidgety and it was driving me mad. Suddenly, I was shoved to the side as the redhead tried to push herself free from the seat and move down the aisle. I managed to grab hold of her arm and yank her back into her chair before

"Let me go! I am not going to sit here and listen to this!" She hissed in a low voice as she tried not to cause a scene. I squeezed tighter on her arm causing her to wince out and hiss at me.

"You will sit back down or I will put a bullet in you." I growled a subtly as I could. I could see that Anderson had caught site of the little quarrel which had begun in the middle of the church, rolling his eyes he pushed on with Mass.

"Really in the house of the Lord? Isn't that a sin papist?" Avery chuckled back as she pulled her arm free from me. "I am sure sending you to hell would not be a sin." I growled as I took out my gun and pressed it against her hip.

"Fuck you! I don't need to sit here and listen to him mock me with scripture!" She hissed, I had no idea what she was talking about. The sermon was the word of God it was not meant for anyone in particular yet it was meant for us all in turn. The word of God was mighty like that.

"It's the verse of the day. The word is talking to you, you should be happy about it" I snapped back at the redhead as she sat and sulked like a child. "I'm fucking ecstatic…you are all mad." She muttered as she looked away from me.

"Shut your whore mouth, I want to listen to the sermon." I snapped back at her as I turned to face the front once more.

"Jesus, you are a fucking bitch" She chuckled under her breath as played with her hair.

"Blasphemer!" I snapped pressing my gun against her side harder causing her to chuckle and begin to play with her hair; I could not believe that behind their scary exterior all demons were was torn human souls in new bodies.

"Heinkel just ignore her, she is enjoying taunting you. You should be praising God not bickering with the harlot." Yumiko snapped from next to me. She was the level headed one when she was not acting out as her dual personality.

"You are right" I sighed as I put my gun away causing the demon to make a quick exit from the church. Rolling my eyes I looked over to Father Anderson who was shaking his head as he watched the redhead leave.

 _"Can I shoot her now?"_

 **Walter POV**

The cool night air hit my face as I leaned against the open window of the manor. The sound of the local wildlife calmed my slightly, even with my new advanced senses it was a nice sound. I had to get used to my new abilities I was slowly working my way into my vampiric life. I had gained a new sense of understanding a respect for the demons which I had worked with. They had managed to act as human as they possibly could, whilst controlling their bloodlust every day.

That was difficult for me, I was hungry all of the time. I could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the members of staff I worked with, I had to make myself busy as not to rip out the throats of my work colleagues. Even my Master Sir Integra, her blood would call out to me each time I answered her calls. How did Alucard and Seras do it for so long?

As I looked out into the forest surrounded the new manor I sighed and light up a cigarette. I felt a strange air blow past my body as I turned around I saw Odette walking up the corridor with a half smile on her face. As she walked over to me she pulled out the cigarette from my mouth and tossed it into the bin with a quick motion. I chuckled as she turned back to me and placed a long kiss on my lips.

"Walter, you know I hate when you smoke." She sighed as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned into my chest.

"Will you never let me finish at least one darling?" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Not while I am around old man." She said with a giggle as she nuzzled into me. She was warm, she smelled so sweet I felt tightness in my chest as I looked down at the woman in my arms; she looked up at me and smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I miss you…." I whisper to her as a single tear slides down her face, she was starting to fade again. I knew she was not there but imagining she was made everything hurt less.

"I know you do…I'm sorry." She sighed as she placed a kiss on my lips and stepped back a little, her outline now hitting the moonlight, I could clearly see she was just a figment of my imagination. It broke my heart every time…

"You aren't really dead are you….please tell me you're alive Odette…please…" I begin to stutter as I watch the woman fade slowly.

"Don't be like that Walter. You are stronger than that." She chuckled as she moved to wipe away my tear, her hand passed through me and I could no longer feel her touch, she was a shadow just a white outline of her woman who was just in my arms.

"Come back please…" I tried to pull the shadow back into my arms but I went right through her, she looked up at me sadly as she moved towards me. "I love you Odette…" I let out light sob as I the figure of the woman disappeared completely form my arms. Her voice echoed in my mind as I looked out onto the forest in front of me.

I felt a strange hand on my shoulder shaking me as I snapped my eyes open and remembered I was still asleep on the jet. I sighed to myself as I shuffled in my chair and got used to my surroundings.

 _Just a dream Walter…_

 **Captain POV**

The mission had gone as smoothly as we would have imagines, working alongside Hellsing was a new experience for myself and Schrodinger but it was a lot nicer than working for Millennium. They had us as disposable tools for so long we began to forget who we really were. For the first time in fifty years we were free to serve who we desired. Hellsing would be that Master for now.

On our mission we had encountered a group of rogue vampires; they had created a small coven in a small town in Portugal. Strange as vampires do not normally stick around in warmer climates, they were natural vampires not a genetic mutation like the Hellsing butler. He was a strange creature, not totally demonic yet no longer a human. He did not have to sleep in a coffin but he could still not tolerate sunlight or human food. An enigma of a creature he was now.

Looking over at the sleeping man, he seemed disturbed. He was whimpering and shuffling around in his seat. He seemed very distressed – I thought the best option here would be to wake the sleeping demon. Moving forward I shook his shoulder roughly as his eyes snapped open I moved back and returned to my seat.

There was silence in the cabin as the plane landed at the airport; it was the dead of night as we made our way out of the aircraft and into the car which the butler put into gear and sped down the motorway in the direction of the Hellsing Country Manor.

"Let's make a move Sir Integra will want to see this…" He spoke as I looked over the package that was holding in my hands.

 _Yes, Sir Integra really will…_

 **3POV**

The sun in Rome was warm, not something a demon was used to seeing. Furys could go out in the sun but demons did not get the pleasure of feeling the warmth of the sun or the feeling of rain or wind. It was all the same for a demon; their senses were so high that the little things were blurred out. It had been centuries since Avery felt the sun on her skin.

The redhead lay on the grass outside the church, she felt it best to stay close to the church as she was sure to get lost of she tried to make her way back to the orphanage on her own. Apparently human directions were not her thing, as a demon it was easy you could smell the scent of where you needed to be. You were equipped with your own GPS system; now as a human Avery found herself getting lost more and more. She was becoming clumsy, falling over her feet and tripping on small things like stones on a street or slightly damp floors. Much to the amusement of the people around her, she was mortified by her new humanity, as much as she thought she had longed for a second chance at humanity being the Vatican's new pet was not how she thought she would be spending her time. Looking back, she realized how good she had it as a demon compared to the messed up human she was now.

Stretching out her arms she lay with her eyes closed taking in the sunrays, she was relaxed falling in and out of a light sleep. She smiled as a light breeze hit her face; she was much more relaxed out on the grass than stuck in that little church. Letting out a deep sigh she fell back to sleep once more.

 **Anderson POV**

Mass had gone as well as I assumed it would, the demon had lasted half of it which was better than I expected. I thought she would have made a run for it after the opening hymn. Not that I saw her singing at all, she just stood looking around at the others who were praising the Lord. I had caught her eyes a few times; I could tell she was less than amused each time.

Once the service had come to an end I finished up my duties and made my way outside to try and find the redhead. She would not be far; he collar only allows her to go so far so I was not too concerned. Was it cruel to have her collared like an animal? In any other circumstances yes but I was not willing to take a chance with her. She was a danger; she was a monster and could not be trusted.

As I made my way down from the church to the neighbouring park I could feel the sun on my skin. It was a lovely place to live that was certain, a lot better than Britain. Even as a child growing up in Scotland I could remember the weather, constant rain and grey skies; even with my complexion I was not a fan. That was probably the reason why so many undead monsters found their way to that country.

Speaking of undead monsters, as I entered the park my eyes fell on a strange sight. Odette Avery lay in the grass under a tree. Was she sunbathing? Did demons sunbathe? I approached the woman slowly as I took in the image as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

She had kicked off her blue shoes and was lying on her back, her dress spread out around her in the grass, her ginger hair spread across the grass as she lay with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, she was snoring lightly. Mass was over, we were in no rush to get anywhere yet, I could afford to let the woman rest for a while. I made my way over to a nearby bench and sat myself down and took out my bible and began to read.

 ** _Now in the Lord is the Spirit, and where the Spirit of the Lord is there is freedom._**

 **Avery POV**

The sun felt so nice, it had been so long since I felt any warmth on my skin. It was small things like feeling the sun and the wind which made my transition into humanity a little easier. I felt the sun hitting my face as I rested in the grass. I had been there about an hour, I was silently waiting for someone to come and collect me and shout at me about my behaviour but no one had turned up yet. Was a free? Could I make a run for it?

I opened my eyes and looked around slightly, there was no one I recognized in front of me, as I pushed myself up onto my elbows I crooked my neck to look behind me. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed Father Anderson was sat just behind me reading his Bible. Did that man ever not have a bible with him? I watched him read for a little bit before he looked up from the book; he blinked a few times before putting the book away, standing up and making his way over to me.

With a loud groan I lowered myself back onto the ground and shut my eyes. Why did I have to tempt fate, it was lovely and peaceful and now that was going to go to shit in less than five minutes. Inhaling the smell of the grass I opened my eyes to look up at the Priest who stood by my head looking down at me.

 **Anderson POV**

As I made my way over to the redhead she had returned to her position on the grass. Eyes closed, mouth shut. I stood next to her and tilted my head to look down at the woman who was ignoring me.

"If you are trying to get a look down my top you will need to move to the left a little Father." Avery commented dryly without opening her eyes. I blushed slightly and huffed as I stepped back from the adulteress. I was a man of God I would not be so brazen to look down a woman's top!

Avery chuckled to herself and rolled onto her stomach and looked up at me. "How long were you sat there for?" She asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows pressing her cleavage together slightly. I took a hard gulp and mentally struck myself for my wandering eyes.

"A while, you seemed to be enjoying your nap if your snoring is any indication." I replied sarcastically as the woman opened her mouth in protest. She blushed slightly as she argued that she did not snore. "You snore Lass." I chuckled as the redhead turned a deeper shade of red.

"Maybe if you didn't watch my sleep you wouldn't know that." She snapped back suddenly causing me to gasp a little in protest and readjust my glasses.

"I was not…I was not watching you sleep!" I snap back as I look down at the woman. She had pushed herself up onto her hip and cocked an eyebrow at me. She was being smug, the little harlot was trying to play with me again and I would not allow it.

"Calm down Father, you may burst a blood vessel." She laughed as she looked away from me and watched a group of birds that were eating bread from the floor behind me.

"They like toast…" I commented sarcastically causing the woman below me to snort and roll back onto her back.

"You are hilarious really." She commented dryly as she closed her eyes once more. I would have hoped that she would have taken my being here as an indication of us needed to make a move but apparently I was being too subtle. I crouched down and placed myself next to her on the grass much to her disapproval.

"Well you managed half of Mass which is better than I thought you would fare." I began as I thought the conversation needed to move on from sly jabs. Apparently this was not something she was going to go along with. "You know the children at the orphanage behave better than you do." I said as she opened her eyes and glared at me. Her blue eyes were nowhere near as intimidating as her demonic eyes, actually saying that none of her human appearance was intimidating it was very strange.

"You can brainwash children at an early age that is hardly an accomplishment priest." Avery commented back dryly as she closed her eyes again. She was not into this conversation, I could tell.

"Do you ever not have a comeback woman?" I snap back at her as I run my hands through the grass, it was a little damp from the sprinklers. I looked over at Avery her white dress was now lightly soiled with green stains; I shook my head as I thought about the children in the orphanage. I would often scold them for getting dirty rolling around in the grass. It seems like this woman was no different even after centuries of being on this earth.

"Not as of yet, I will be sure to let you know when the little demons in my mind go on strike" Avery commented back at me with a chuckle. She joked about demons so lightly; it did concern me considering she had seen what demon could do. It was nothing to joke about.

"I could just exorcise you if you wanted." I replied, I had done exorcisms before, it was not my speciality the Bishop was a lot better at it than I was but none the less I could try and remove the residual demons from this woman. I could at least try – even if we would be there for hours.

 **Avery POV**

He wants to exorcise me? Oh dear…what did he think that reciting a few words in Latin was going to make me break my own spine and spin my neck round a few times and then magically turn me into some lovely human woman with no sins whatsoever. Not going to happen.

I chuckled to myself as I opened my eyes. It was time to play with the priest a little bit. I need my daily hit. Opening my eyes I notice he has now crouched down near to me. I smirk to myself as I roll over onto my front and push up onto my knees. I crawled on my knees over to the side of the blond priest who inhaled deeply and looked away quickly. Kneeling in front of the priest who stared at me with a look of confusion, anger and something else I could not pinpoint. I noticed he was starting to sweat a little bit, was that the fault of the heat or the fact he had a former demon woman kneeling in front of him.

"Is that a euphemism Father? If you want to make me scream you will need to do something better than that." I purred as I looked up at the holy man. His face had turned red as he opened and shut his mouth trying to come up with some words to shout back at me but all that seemed to come out were strange sounds.

"Harlot!" He managed to bark out as he fell back onto the grass.

"Eunuch" I snap back at him as he tried to stand up, I was not going to allow that. There were many people in this park, some had turned to look in our direction – I suppose it was not proper for a priest to be caught in such positions with a woman like me.

"If I wasn't under direct orders from the Bishop I would have strangled the life out of you by now!" he barked at me as I crawled over to the Scottish priest. He sat wide eyed as I pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap.

"Oh, don't say that Eunuch you will turn me on." I purred into his ear as I pinned his hand to my hips. For a man who I had seen be so agile in battle he really wasn't reacting in a way I would expect him to. Maybe his fight or flight instincts were a little off. I would have expected him to at least try to fight me off, was he too shocked to try or was he trying to play the good Father role in front of the people in the park.

"Harlot!" He hissed up at me as he tried to push me off of him, he pushed his hips up trying to make me fall off of him causing me to giggle down at the priest who was red with rage. I raised an eyebrow at him as I felt something hard and warm pressing against the fabric of my tights. I threw my head back and let out a long laugh which turned a few heads in shock.

"Pushing your hips into my is not going to end in the way you're hoping Father check yourself." I chuckled as I began to press down onto him causing him to snap his head away and let out a small groan as he tried to move me off of him.

"Get off of me you dirty harlot!" He barked as I giggled as I wiggled on top of him more causing him to get harder. He turned a dark shade of red as he realized what he was feeling under my dress. His eyes widened in shock as he growled and pushed me onto my back and pinned me to the grass by my throat.

"Woman you are the most testing creature I have ever come across!" He hissed at me as he pressed down on my throat causing me to gasp for air. I could not lie, I was finding this quite erotic, I giggled under his grip.

"You haven't cum across me though, you made a vow. You can't cum at all it's a sin." I laughed back at him as a fire passed behind his eyes as he pulled out a knife from his sleeve and pressed it against my throat. He was mad, no not mad. He was furious, I could see it in his eyes he wanted to kill me but his body betrayed him as I could feel his hardness pressing against me.

 _"My_ anger _will be aroused, and I will kill you with the sword."_ He began to growl as he slid his blade across my chest, causing me to wince a little as the blood began to slide down my chest into my cleavage.

"Go ahead and try Priest!"

 **Anderson POV**

This fucking woman, she was driving me to madness. _If the Lord was testing me he was doing it well._ She was not of God, there was no way a woman that testing could be of God. She had to be a daughter of Satan. _A fucking whore and an unholy harlot!_ I was trying my hardest to be a gentleman but she was testing me beyond my limits. I felt my body betray me when she had sat on my lap, I am a holy man; the Lord is my Master and I shall not give into sinful desires no matter how much my body sins against me. The shame I felt was growing inside me, I could feel myself getting more and more excited the longer she spent on top of me; I could feel the warmth of her sex through my trousers. She trying to drive me to sinful thoughts and I could not allow it.

 ** _Keep thyself from the evil woman from the smooth tongue of the adulteress. Do not desire her beauty in your heart, nor let her capture you with her eyelids._**

Something about her just made my blood boil; I could not bare to be around her any longer. Why did God put her in my path? She should have died on the streets as the other demons did! Why did I spare her and bring her back? I was a fool, and now Satan was laughing in my face.

 ** _Lead me not into temptation, deliver me from evil._**

 **3POV**

The priest and the harlot had made quite a scene in the local park; a few concerned onlookers had gone into the church and tried to get someone's attention. Upon hearing the description of the events which were unfolding outside the Bishop Thomas decided it was something he wanted to see personally.

As he made his way down to the park he could hear the two exchanging insults; the scene which he was greeted by was not entirely what he was expecting. Alexander Anderson had pinned the redheaded woman to the grass and he had managed to push her dress up and place himself between her legs. The Bishop assumed that the dress would have been pushed up during a brawl not for sexual purposes, Anderson had sliced a small portion of skin on the redhead's chest and she was bleeding.

The Bishop chuckled to himself as he watched his protégée bark scripture at the woman who was giggling like school girl. She had been taunting him it was obvious, there was no way Anderson would have behaved in such a disgraceful way in public he was a seasoned priest he knew his duty and he knew how the villagers looked up to him.

His reputation would be ruined if he allowed himself to continue with this public display. The Bishop made his way over to the two as they wrestled for the blade, this needed to end now.

" ** _The Lord is slow to_** ** _anger_** ** _abounding in love and forgiving of sin and rebellion_**."The Bishop spoke up causing the Scottish priest to jump and push himself off of the younger woman. "Bishop Thomas, this isn't what it looks like!" Anderson exclaimed as he jumped to his feed and brushed himself off his face turning red as he tried to cover his obvious erection. He pulled his jacket around himself and turned to face his superior.

Avery pulled her dress back down to cover her thighs and readjusted her top half and stood up from the floor. Looking down at her dress she laughed slightly as she noticed the state that her once white dress was in, the top half now had blood stains on the chest, the back and bottom of the dress was stained green from wrestling in the damp grass. Looking over at Anderson she frowned- there was not a hair out of place; he was just sweaty his jacket and trousers were both black so there were no markings to speak of.

"Miss Avery it is good to see you are out of the hospital. I can see you are feeling better." The Bishop broke the silence as he smiled over to the redhead who had dusted herself off as best as she could and had removed her cardigan and began to mop up the blood from her chest.

"Yes, I am feeling better. Your priest here wants to kill me so I may be heading back to the hospital shortly" She commented sarcastically as she wiped the blood from her chest. Anderson had calmed down slightly now and looked over at the woman, he did not regret his actions, not one bit but none the less he felt guilty about his public display. He could have handled the situation better and he knew he was going to be reprimanded by his superiors as soon as he was caught alone.

The Bishop smiled at the young woman and then looked over at the priest."Well, Father Anderson has orders not to kill you for now. You are to begin work at the orphanage from tomorrow. Has he mentioned this to you?" He continued as Anderson mentally kicked himself.

"No, we don't tend to have long conversations Bishop." Avery remarked as she chuckled, moving her arms up and down her sides to indicate the irony of her last comment.

"Well you will be working for the orphanage for the time being. Anderson will take you there now and show you where you need to be. Do you understand?" The Bishop spoke as he addressed the pair.

"Yes." Avery answered as she continued to clean herself off. She had not looked up to notice the Bishop was in fact talking to his old student.

"I was talking to Father Anderson my dear" Avery snorted at his comment as she crooked her neck to look over at a flustered Anderson. He was chewing down on his bottom lip in frustration; "Oh I see….well…Father Anderson do you understand?" She repeated to the blond priest. Who shot her daggers and then turned to the Bishop and nodded.

"Yes, I understand Bishop"

"Very good. I must be off now. God Bless you children." Bishop Thomas chuckled as he waved and returned to the church leaving the two rebels to stand in silence. Anderson stood in a silent anger as he made a mental note of everything that had just happened. Avery stood giggling to herself much to the formers annoyance.

Avery just grinned widely and walked past Anderson flicking him on the nose as she passed him. In a quick movement he took hold of her wrist and squeezed causing her to giggle more, he was so angry he wanted to run her through with his blade right there and then but he was under orders. "I loathe you, you she-devil!" He growled down to the redhead who just kept giggling

."I'm deeply shocked and hurt by your words Father." She purred as she pulled her arm away from him."Do you really want an ex demon taking care of children?" Avery asked as she looked over at a group of children who were playing in the park.

 _"_ _If it was up to me you would not be anywhere near the children but it is the Bishop's orders so it goes above me. Come now we must head back."_ Anderson spoke coldly as he motioned for the woman to move along.

 _God, give me strength!_

* * *

 _If you like this chapter please review it makes me upload faster :P_


	20. Chapter 20: Kids & Kisses

_Hello everyone!_

 _Happy Independence Day to all my US readers; I hope you all had a nice time celebrating with friends and family._

 _Warning: This chapter contains Lemons, implied lemons and yaoi pairings ^_^ I hope you enjoy. If you do please leave a review I would love to know what you think. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters do let me know. ^_^_

 _Much Love_

 _NQ_

 _XX_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Kids & Kisses**

 **Captain POV**

It had been a long journey and I was tired, my body was aching and rest was welcomed. I had got a few scrapes from the battle in Portugal; they would heal on their own it was no matter. Walter parked the car in the Hellsing garage and we made our way into the manor in silence. The butler promptly left to head to his room, well what had become his new room. He had moved all of his belongings into the room of his long dead lover. To me it was a little bit morbid but I was not one to judge. My lover and I we were not exactly normal…

As I walked into the living area I noticed Schrodinger sat on the end of the red suede sofa, swinging his leg off of the arm. He jumped with excitement as he saw me coming into the room. I removed my hat and smiled down at the shorter boy – I really should say man. He may have had the body of a sixteen year old but he was in his sixties at the very least. The benefit of our genetic mutations – we stay young for a very long time. Which had it's benefits and its drawbacks, one benefit is that we stayed youthful and at our physical peak for years the negative, we stay at the age we unlocked our powers. Myself, I discovered my werewolf abilities when I was in my late twenties. Schrodinger he found his earlier on, in his late teens so he still looks quite young. This can often cause a bit of a problem…

"Captain Hans, you are back!" The werecat exclaimed happily as he ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I smiled as my werecat lover snuggled into my neck happily.

"How did it go? Did you kill them all?" He asked as he looked up at me with those curious eyes he always had. I nodded and placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Wonderful news!" He shouted proudly as he jumped out of my arms one more, leaving me with my arms extended for no reason. Shrugging it off I walked over to the sofa and tried to sit down but was kept on my feet but the younger man. He had reclined onto the sofa and had placed his legs on my lower back keeping me from sitting down.

 **Schrodinger POV**

I pushed my lover back onto his feet as I looked over his back, he was bleeding again. _Why was he always bleeding? Such a messy werewolf! "_ Hans, you have a few cuts on your back…they look pretty deep may I take a look at them?" I asked before he could reply I had jumped up and began to slowly remove his jacket and shirt. Looking up into the eyes of the silent man I felt myself blush a little. It had been a while since we had been in this position, since we arrived at Hellsing we kept our relationship a secret not wanting to be judged or scolded by our new master. The fact we were two men who were in love was one thing, the main issue was the fact I was permanently in my young male body. To the rest of the world I was almost a child, when in fact I was hitting my seventies.

Turning to face Hans he gave me a disapproving look. "Oh come on, you know you can't let them bleed out like that!"I whine as I trace my hands over his muscles, they were tense. I began pressing down and needing the tight muscles as I felt them soften up. I continued to lightly massage his body with one hand as I cleaned out the open wounds with the other. Causing the taller man to let out a soft groan of approval, I grinned wickedly to myself and began placing light kisses down the side of Hans neck nibbling down on the skin. I knew biting was something that drove him mad. He let out a small growl as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the room. I moved to straddle his waist with a smirk; I traced my hands up and down his torso noticing there were also cuts across his chest.

 **Hans POV**

I chuckled to myself as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Schrodinger was pushing his luck in such a public space. I let out a small moan as she ran his nails up and down my torso, he wiggled himself onto my lap further causing me to breathe a little bit heavier as I felt a tightness in my trousers.

"Well they seemed to have got you nice and deep there." Schrodinger purred as he traced over one of my cuts. I nodded as the younger man leaned down and ran his tongue across the wound. I let out a loud moan as he lapped at the skin around the wound; his tongue was slightly rough due to his werecat nature. I was not complaining at all. As the younger man began to run his rough tongue across my chest I leaned my head back and let out a soft moan which only encouraged the former.

I hissed a little when he came across a deeper wound on my chest, Walter had been a little too overexcited with his wires and managed to cut me in the chest a few times. I had been caught in his wires before compared to other creatures they don't damage me much but none the less it stung like a bitch.

"That was the Butler?" Schrodinger asked as he slowly licked the wound clean. I nodded as the younger man shuffled on top of me again. "Oh it was an accident I see, did you run in the way again?" He laughed at me as he sewed up the wound, he was never one for sympathy in the year I had known him he was a spiteful little shit."You are so clumsy sometimes Hans" he chuckled as he finished sewing up my wounds.

I let out a small whine as he jumped off of my lap leaving me with a aching groin and a empty space where the younger man once sat.

"Stop whining like a puppy I'm coming back!" He chuckled as he placed the sewing kit on the table next to us. I smiled widely as he walked over and straddled my lap once more, the look in his eyes had changed from his boyish cuteness to something darker, it made my heart start to race as he began to slowly undo his shirt. Moving my hands up and down his chest I became impatient and ripped the shirt off of the werecat. Who let out a growl as I stood up and pinned him down on the table next to us.

 **Walter POV**

I sat in my late lover's room slowly removing the soiled pieces of clothing from my body; tossing them into a pile at the end of the bed I moved over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sighed as I looked into my reflection; I was still not used to my appearance. I was a young man now – with no one to show. My body was no older than someone in their thirties for anyone who would hasten to place a bet. My once grey eyes were now a dark purple, the aged lines which had once graced my face were now long gone. I was sharper looking now. My eyes were catlike it was strange to look at. I could feel it in my body, I was stronger, more agile; my body in itself had returned to its once toned form I was silently proud of how I looked now but it saddened me that the once person I wanted to see me in this form was no longer with me.

I swallowed hard as I made my way into the shower. Hot water ran down my body as I tried to push the thoughts of her out of my mind. Gloomy thoughts slowly left me as I placed a small drop of Avery's body wash on my hands and began to rub it over my chest. Breathing in her scent I rested my head under the showerhead letting the water runoff of my hair down my back.

The smell of musk filled the air as I run my hands over my muscles making sure each part of me was clean. As the cold air hit my skin, something changed inside me I do not know of it was the smell of Avery on my body or the hot water on my skin but I was no longer sad. I was frustrated, all the emotions from the last mission, all the tension pent up inside me I had to go.

As I opened my eyes and turned around I felt a soft hand on my back, turning around I smiled as Avery stood behind me with a sly smile across her face. I knew she wasn't real but right now it didn't matter. I moaned out as I felt the ghostly kisses travelling down my body, we had fucked in this shower many times before, I smirked as I recalled the scenes in my mind – Avery had placed herself between my legs as I leaned onto the cold tiles behind me, she did really know how to work me.

I groaned as I lowered my hands down to my now throbbing cock as I thought about past experiences in this shower – Avery would run her tongue around the tip of my cock slowly as she teased me to death running her tongue over the sensitive parts before tightening her lips over the length of my cock. I felt myself twitch in my hand; tightening my hold on my cock I began to quicken my pace.

She would always bring me to the brink of ecstasy before pulling back and teasing me some more. Growling to myself I closed my eyes once more and took myself back to those times – Avery would have been pinned to the wall by now for teasing me so badly, she always knew that if she was a naughty girl she would be punished.

Bending her over as she held onto the wall for support I was claw down her sides and back, quiet moans would escape her lips which made me more and more eager. Pushing my throbbing cock into her tight wetness would send me over the edge; I never had control over myself when we were like this she turned me into something else. An animal, a beast either way I loved it. It was bliss. Pushing myself into her hard, I dug my nails into her sides as she pushed back against me with quick whimpers and moans.

She was always so tight, as I tightened my grip on my cock I let out a whimper as I sped up the pace. I was close, biting down on my lip I thought back on the past. Avery's moans filled the room as I pulled her off of the wall by her hair, she rested her head on my chest and I thrust into her harder causing her to scream out and grind down onto me. Hearing her moan my name always took me to another level, as I bit down on her neck I imagined the blood which would flow from her veins.

 _Woah Woah!_ I felt my heart racing in my chest as I changed up the scenario to suit my new demonic needs. I felt slightly guilty about my fantasy but the fury had fed on me many times before during sex it would have been fun to change it up for once. The thought of biting her pretty throat took me over the edge, I was desperate for any kind of release, the blood from her neck would drip down her body as I fucked her – licking up the trace of blood from her neck would make her gasp and moan out more. Pressing herself against me as I pushed her down onto my cock, we would get rougher and rougher as we let out inner demons dance. I tried to catch my breath as I pumped my cock harder and faster the idea of feeding from Avery whilst I fucked her was too much I screamed out and held myself against the shower as I received the release I had been longing for.

I stood there for a few moments trying to catch my breath as the hot water removed any incriminating evidence from my body. I bit down on my lips and licked off the blood which seeped out as I turned the water from hot to cold. _I need to feed._

 **Schrodinger POV**

I was trying so hard to not draw attention to our situation but it was hard. Hans had placed himself between my legs and had been working my cock for the last ten minutes. It was alright for him – he didn't speak! Me on the other hand I was finding keeping quiet very difficult.

I let out a whimper as he ran his tongue over the tip of my cock, hearing his growls only brought me closer to heaven. Hans began to run one hand over my ass and pulled me into him as he undid his trousers. I smirked pushing myself up from the table and trailed kisses down his chest and over his abs, he let out a growl as I lowered my mouth onto his cock, it was only fair really. He has been teasing me for so long now it was my turn or at least I thought it was – before I knew what was happening I had been pushed back down onto the table as the werewolf began sucking on my neck leaving small bruises across my throat and down my collarbone.

"You fucker, how am I supposed to hide this now?" I moaned as he began to nibble on my ear. He chuckled at my protests as I pouted at him. Dropping down he placed a long kiss on my lips which made me smile, wrapping my arms around his neck I felt a familiar hardness pressing up against me. Grinding myself down onto his hard cock I felt the werewolf inhale sharply as I teased the tip of his cock.

 _How do you like being teased you bastard?_

 **3POV**

The Hellsing butler had made his way to the kitchen and picked himself out a packet of blood. Pouring it into a coffee mug he drank it down with ease. Sighing to himself he looked a the clock in the kitchen as the hands moved slowly around the clock he decided no would be an appropriate time to fetch his comrade to report to Sir Integra, it was 8:30am their Master would be awake by now.

Making his way down the first floor corridor, he began to notice a strange mix of noises coming from the living room. As the butler approached the noises became more intense. Taking another sip of blood from his coffee cup and opened the door to see if there was an problem on the other side.

The sight which met his eyes was not one he was ready for, not in any way shape or form. With a gasp he brought his arm up to cover his mouth, catching any dripping blood that had fallen from his gaping mouth. The two new recruits were naked as the day they were born, bent over on the living room table in a rather uncompromising position.

Walter stood in shock as the scene imprinted in his mind, he was never going to be able to get rid of that image. Shaking his head he watched as the two men jumped off of the table and hurriedly redressed in front of the traumatized butler.

"Captain, we are due to report to Sir Integra…" Walter managed to stutter out as he averted his eyes from the two men.

"Mr Butler!" Schrodinger screamed in shock as he and Hans got dressed – his face as red as the band around his arm. Hans quietly dressed himself in the corner of the room seemingly unfazed by their current situation.

Walter felt bad for all the servants that had caught glimpses of Avery and himself in such compromising positions…he understood now….he would never complain about their overreaction again…..not ever.

"Mr Butler, I was helping the Captain." Schrodinger began as he finished dressing himself.

"Yes, I can see that!" Walter exclaimed as his face also turned red to match that of the blonds.

"W-What no no! It is not what you think! Tell him Captain" Schrodinger began to shout as she pointed at his lover who smiled and shrugged indifferently.

"Gentlemen, take some advice from a seasoned member of staff, use the second floor rooms for your encounters, there is less likelihood of you being interrupted." Walter chuckled as he regained his composure, he really could not judge as he was once a culprit himself. Hans smiled and walked over to the blonde boy and patted his head before walking out of the room.

"You coward! You can't just walk off like that!" Schrodinger shouted after Hans as he tried to follow him. Walter gently took a hold of the shorter mans shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Like I said, second floor Schrodinger and it's alright I won't mention this to anyone." He smiled down at him causing the younger man to nod and blush before he ran off.

 _Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, a collection of demons and exhibitionists._

 **3POV**

Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a white blouse Avery looked at herself in the mirror. She had treated the new cut on her chest and decided it would be best to change her outfit if she was meeting children. A soiled white dress probably would not make the best first impression.

The clothes that she had been given were not really her style but she could make do for now until she stole some money to get some new ones. Pulling on a pair of black boots she nodded at herself in the mirror as she began tying her hair back into a high ponytail, she let her long bangs part in the middle with a slightly curl.

With a sigh she made her way out of her room and up the stairs from the cellar her room was in. It smelled of damp and it wasn't the nicest of places. She turned her nose up a little, Alucard and Seras stayed in the basement in Hellsing Manor and they never complained – Avery on the other hand loved being on the top of the estate; being at the highest point and being able to look out at the grounds made her happy. No matter which of the Hellsing estate she was in she always stayed in the room closest to the roof. Now however she was stuck underground like an unwanted pet, tugging a little at her collar she gave up. She had not been able to get out of it for the last week she had really tried but to no avail.

Anderson sat in his office looking over some reports of recent missions; they had recently elected a new head of Iscariot. Maxwell was not fit to run the assassin squad, the new leader Makube seemed to be a better choice. His specialism was occult weapons and knowledge which considering their current predicament was helpful. Looking over more reports, there was a trend beginning to emerge; all the attacks in catholic countries were marked by the same symbol. This was something that Anderson would need to look into.

His thoughts were interrupted by a forceful knock on the office door. Standing up he and stretching he made his way over to the door and opened it to reveal the young redhead stood on the other side. She had changed into a more laid back outfit, stain free and modest which was a nice change.

"Now I don't look like a messed up child shall be going?" Avery commented dryly as she waited for the scot to leave his office. With a nod he walked past her down the corridor out of the main offices into a new area. The offices and cellar were in a smaller outbuilding which was sat facing a much bigger building which Avery presumed was the orphanage.

The front was nicer, the outside was tiled and there were flowers on the sides of the building. Looking over her shoulder Avery noticed a group of children playing in the grass. This side of the building was much nicer she could feel it. The ex demon had never been allowed out this side of the building before; whenever she left her room she was escorted out the back by guards.

Father Anderson peered down at the redhead as the two walked silently around the grounds. He was still annoyed about the situation in the park earlier that day. Avery had already laughed it off and forgotten about it but it was harder for the Paladin – he could not excuse how his body had reacted to the harlot. He thought he had more control than that. He would need more self control if he was going to be working near this woman. He would not allow it to happen again, he was not weak and he would not become a sinner.

He continued looking at the woman, her face brightened up when she caught sight of the children playing in the park. Her soft spot for children confused the priest. She had already mentioned how she would never hurt a child, back in London she had cried out for her lost child…after four hundred years this woman still loved children. He wondered if it was a possibility that certain traits of a human are passed onto their demonic selves when they fall from grace. Maybe there was a softness under her demonic exterior that just needed to be peeled away.

 **Avery POV**

It was really quite lovely on this side of the building I couldn't believe that they had hidden this place from me for the last two weeks. I smiled as I watched children play outside; the cool breeze hit my face as I watched the kids play football. I could feel Anderson giving me a questionable look but at this point he was not my biggest concern. I was being brought over this side of the building for a job; I was always good at my jobs. I had no loyalty to Iscariot or their church but I did have a love for children, as long as the job I had to do benefited the children I would do it to the best of my ability.

As we walked into the orphanage I noticed the setting change, the inside of the block we had come from was cold, dark and felt intimidating; this building on the other hand was a very warm and welcoming place. Photos of children lined the walls and the echo of children's voices filled the air, there was some religious music playing but I could easily mute that out of my mind.

Walking further into the building children would stop shout their greetings to Father Anderson who would smile warmly back at them and greet them by name. He seemed to be well loved by the children which shocked me slightly. I was confused; the exterior of the intimidating paladin had melted away and in his place stood a warm smiling man, who gave off a kind aura. It unnerved me – I looked up at him and squint my eyes trying to read his new exterior.

 _What the hell is happening here?_

He looked down at me and his expression changed back into his harder exterior. I chuckle to myself as we carried on walking in silence until we approached a big oak door. I stayed a few steps behind Anderson as he knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a short, plump nun. She was old you could see it in her face. She wore the usual habit and veil which was a little too big for her. I shuffled in my space as she looked from Anderson then to me then back to him once more.

"Father Anderson it is good to see you. Who is this?" The nun smiled as she approached us. You could see that her teeth were not her own they were to bright, dentures perhaps. _Does the Vatican have dental?_ I chuckle on the inside as I smile back politely to the nun who stood in front of me.

"Hello Sister Mary Joan this is Miss Odette Avery, she has come to stay with us for a while. She will be helping us with the children." Anderson explained as cheerfully as he could. I was taken aback that the blond actually knew my full name. More surprised in fact that he didn't introduce me as a former demon…very odd.

"Oh Miss Avery that is so kind of you God bless you dear the children will be so happy to have another nanny!" My eyes widened as I was embraced tightly by the plump old woman. In my new human body I was much more fragile, I could feel the air leaving my body as the woman squeezed harder and harder around my ribs.

Alexander Anderson stifled a laugh as he watched the woman squeeze me near to death, turning my head to give him a questioning look he smirked at me and mouthed that the older woman likes to give hugs. I roll my eyes and subtly hint that his comment was obviously implied at this point.

"It's nice to meet you Sister" I squeak as the woman released me and stepped back with smile. This woman was bloody strong for an old girl. Rubbing a hand over my sides I try and south my aching body. Either I am very weak now or this woman does not know her own strength.

"Miss Avery will be working with the younger children. Classes A and B if you would be able to show her around and give her the details of what she should be doing it would be a great help." Anderson explained as he was released from his rib breaking embrace. I snorted slightly as I watched the once smug priest gasp a little under the pressure of the embrace; once he was released he straightened himself out and smiled at the old woman. She was having a great time – it was obvious on her face. She seemed harmless enough under her monstrous strength.

"I must go I have some other matters to see to for now." Anderson bowed slightly as he quickly made his exit. Probably to avoid anymore rib crushing signs of affection. I never took Anderson as one for public displays of affection, well actually I never took him for affection all at; he would rather chop your head off before kissing it – I guess being a priest kind of negates any affection at all.

"Of course Father you sure do keep yourself busy. God Bless you." Sister Mary Joan smiled and waved off the priest as he made his way down the corridor. I smiled slightly as I watched the Scottish priest walk down the corridor; finally it was nice to be away from a guard or a watcher. I could breathe for once.

"Now Miss Avery it is so wonderful you have come here to help us. God is good. We needed the help; I must say we have had more children come to our steps in the last few years than we are used to." The elderly nun began as we walked are way down the corridor to a bigger open area, there were children of all ages everywhere it was slightly overwhelming.

"How many children do you care for Sister?" I ask as I tried to count a few children, there were many more than I had expected. It was heartbreaking.

"Currently, we care for 98 children." The nun answered as we came to another large oak door. As we passed through we came to a corridor which split off into four directions, each corridor had many more doors which lined the walls. I assumed these may have been dormitories.

"That many….my word" I shook my head at the number. No child should grow up without a parent and no parent should ever give up their child. "Yes, bless their hearts. They have either lost both parents or have been abandoned to the church by their families." Sister Mary said as she looked over to me. I felt myself getting very emotional over these children, maybe it was the fact that they reminded me of a young Integra, or that they made me think back to my own baby that I had lost, either way I was heartbroken for them all.

 **Sister Mary POV**

This young woman seemed kind; I could tell she was getting upset with the sight of so many children. I could see her holding back her tears a few times as she looked around at the children in the corridor. I was not privy to the information on her background. I did not know why this woman was coming to stay with us, all our volunteers were from the church and we never got any civilians coming to help us. Perhaps this woman was thinking of becoming a postulant that would be wonderful!

Looking at the woman I could see she was getting upset. Maybe it was best to move along.

"It is upsetting, I know it is but here we are able to give them a better life, we can share the love of the Lord our God and they will be able to go on and spread the love of God to the world." I say as I place a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to tense up at the mention of our Lord. Which was not what I expected, she hardened up her exterior slightly and her expression went from that of sadness to anger quite quickly.

"I see." She muttered quietly as she walked alongside me.

"You do not have faith Miss Avery?" I asked the obviously troubled woman. As she took a moment to think of her response I noticed her take a long deep breath before she replied. "I find it hard to have faith with what I have seen Sister." I frown slightly as I try to read the woman's expression further. "I see, each person's journey is different. I am not here to judge. " I say as I squeeze her shoulder gently.

The redhead turned to me and smiled at me as she motioned for me to continue with our tour of the building. We arrived promptly at one of the six main quarters. The room was large, there were children scattered across the rooms laying on chairs and beanbags, some children played with each other, others sat reading silently. Some older children held newborns in their arms and rocked them as they slept.

"These are classes A and B the children you will be caring for predominantly. They range from newborns to 7 years old. They sleep in block A and B in the main corridor we have volunteers which rotate caring for them all. We bring the two classes together as we do not have enough staff to have two separate groups."

The young woman nodded in silence as she looked over the children.

"Group C-D are the children that range from 8-16 years old they are more independent as you can imagine you will meet those young ones in the next few days but you will be the nanny for these children for now." I explain as we stood in the doorway. I turned to Miss Avery she was clearly shocked by the sheet amount of children in the room. Her colder expression had melted away to that of awe and sadness as she realized none of these children had any family. It seemed to hit her close to home

"Excuse me for being slow but what exactly am I supposed to do for all these children?" Miss Avery asked as she turned to me, she seemed slightly overwhelmed had she not worked in a place like this before.

"We have sixteen members of staff who work here, seventeen now including you. Each member is allocated a group; you will be working with me with group A and B. These children need to be cared for; they need a parent figure and a role model. It is the role of the priests and my sisters to deliver the word of God. Your job will be to act as a surrogate parent figure, so teach them what you know, care for them, play with them keep them out of trouble." I explain with a smile as we walked into the room, a few children looked over to us and waved.

"I see, I think I can do that." Miss Avery smiled as she waved back at the children.

"Do you have any experience with children like this Miss Avery?" I asked as we made our way across the sea of small children.

"I have had some experience with children yes." She replied sadly as she looked at the children.

"This can be quite upsetting for those with kind hearts, if you want to take a minute we can."

 **Avery POV**

There we so many children, so many. It was overwhelming, how did they take care of that many children? Was this what Anderson did when he was not ripping demons apart? I looked over at the children and felt myself well up inside.

Had I worked with children before? Yes, over the centuries I had taken jobs as a nanny and a governess to get a wage it also helped me heal from the loss of my own child. People think that as soon as you become a demon you heal from everything that happened before. That was not true; it had taken me decades to begin to come to terms with the loss of my baby. Now I felt that same grief as I thought about the loss of my Integra. She had been my greatest joy in the last century. Now she was apparently dead, I could not bear to think on it. I refused to believe they were dead.

I turned to smile at the elderly woman who had picked up one of the smaller children and carried her on her hip. "Wonderful! Well God has granted us a great tool bringing you to us. Praise the lord." She exclaimed as she smiled at both me and the child who giggled.

"You will be moved into a chamber room which will allow you to monitor the children during the day and night. If you have any belongings with you I will get someone to help you move from where you are staying now." She explained as I nodded. I was happy to not be kept in that damp room for much longer. I mean I had stayed in worse places in my years but a bit of air would be nice once in a while.

As we walked over to the middle of the room Sister Mary Joan stopped and addressed the room. "Good afternoon children." She shouted happily as I stood next to her. All the children in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to face us both.

"Good Afternoon Sister Mary Joan!" They all echoed back in chorus. I smiled as the children looked at me, they were all so cute and squishy I wanted to hug them all. Not very demonic I know but we don't all eat children. Some of us are only evil to certain people. Like perverts or catholic priests.

"Children this is Miss Avery, she will be your new nanny." I smiled and waved at the children who ran over to hug my legs. My mouth gaped open in shock as I looked down at the children. I could get used to this, the love that poured from their little faces was too much and I could feel myself welling up.

"Hello Nanny Avery" They all shouted happily in union. I smiled widely as the children looked over at the nun and I. _I never thought I would be called that again._ I chuckled lightly as I looked around the room. A young girl pulled on my jeans, looking down she was very small three years old or so was my guess. She had curly black hair and green eyes. She held onto my leg as she spoke up to me.

"Nanny Avery come and look at the house I built-ed." She said happily as she pulled me over to her building blocks. I smiled as I followed the child over to her building site.

 **Anderson POV**

I had been stood at the doorway for some time now watching the scene play out. It was so perplexing to see the same woman who had ripped apart vampires a few weeks prior now cuddle the children at my orphanage. In my wildest dreams I never expected this to be happening. God really did work wonders. That or Satan was handing out the strangest of missions to his followers.

Avery sat with a group of children playing with building blocks. I almost broke into a smile as the children tackled the redhead to the floor and began tickling her. I shook my head and leaned against the doorway. Sister Mary Joan had noticed me standing in the doorway and made her way over to me.

"How is she managing?" I ask as I continue watching the redhead play with the children. They were all giggling and seemed to be getting along well enough. She had not snapped any children's necks yet. I would not put it past a demon such as her. She may look human and act human but she was still demon once and had spent centuries killing humans. She was still a heretic and an enemy of God. I would not be letting my guard down any time soon.

"The children seem to like her." Sister Mary Joan smiled over at me.

"I can see that, children are so often manipulated by evil…" I mumble under my breath as I continue watching the scene. "What are you talking about Father?" The eldely nun asked as he stood beside me. Shaking my head I turned round to face her. "Nothing Sister my apologies I am just musing out loud." I say with a smile.

"Where did you find this woman Father?" She asked me as we both watched the children in the hall.

"What do you mean?" I try to reply nonchalantly but the Nun was not buying it. She had been around for some time; she knew that we never asked outsiders into the orphanage unless it was an emergency or something of a desperate nature.

"You brought her back from London with you. I am no fool Father." The old nun turned to me and gave me a dark look as her expression changed from that of a kind elderly woman to something darker and fiercer. I sighed and turned to glance back at Avery.

"She is a heretic that is under my charge nothing more than that." I spoke darkly as I turned back to the older woman who nodded silently.

"Will she be a danger to us Father?" She asked as she looked at the children. The idea that a former demon would be caring for the younglings was daunting to say the least but it had to be done. We were under higher orders. Plus, she still had her collar on which made her less of a threat so remaining here would be the best option.

"She is nothing to be worried about. I have it under control."

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Stigmata

Hi everyone!

I am so so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been helping my mother move house and she has a lot of belongings to pack! XD

This chapter may be short but I have a big chapter I am working on over the next few days :)

Hope you all enjoy let me know what you think

much love

NQ

XX

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Stigmata**

 **Integra POV**

The British services were still clearing the rubble from the city. The death toll was high, too high. As I looked over the documents on my desk I felt my heart sink. Would my father have allowed such a loss of life to happen? Was I a disgrace to the Hellsing family name? All manner of thoughts flooded through my head. Taking a long drag of my cigar I felt sadness inside; everything was so different since the battle of London. We had gained two new members to the Hellsing team but I never felt as alone as I did now.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Thinking back on happier times, there were many even if at the time I had been to blind or preoccupied to see it. I was pulled from my daydream by a knock on the door. After a moment Walter and the Captain strode in; both looked tired from their trip. At least they had the decency to clean themselves up.

"Walter, Captain you have returned, I assume you have your report?" I ask as I turned my chair to face the two men.

"Yes, Ma'am" Walter replied as the white haired man nodded. Not a man of many words I had come to the conclusion he was either a mute or extremely shy. Time would tell which it was. Taking another long puff of my cigar I listened to the report which was being given by my butler.

"Upon arrival to Portugal we located the coven of vampires. Nothing out of sorts with them particularly, what was interesting however was the jewellery we found on them. Wooden pieces of jewellery with a symbol carved into each piece." He explained as the Captain passed me a small brown package. Slowly I unwrapped the paper coating and a thick wooden dog tag fell from the packaging, it hung from a long black chain, not silver or gold which would have been fatal to a vampire. I could not pinpoint the material first hand but it did look familiar.

"I see, do we know what this marking means?" I asked as I looked over the pendant. The marking was a hexagram which had a green jewel in the centre. Nothing I had ever come across before, it wasn't like the pentagram on Alucard's gloves, nor the demonic pentagrams we had seen before…I was perplexed.

"No ma'am not yet but we will investigate the marking if there are any more pieces found in the future." Walter replied with a bow.

"Very good, for now it is nothing to worry about" I stated as I placed the jewel back in the packaging and placed it in my draw.

"Walter, I would like you to go and be seen by one of our doctors. Your new form is not fully demonic and not fully human – I want to know why this is. I believe there's more of your kind out in the world and we need to know what we could be dealing with if we have an enemy of your kind." I said as I stood up from my chair. The two men straightened up and bowed.

"Yes Ma'am I will go there now" The butler bowed once more. Turning to the white haired man I leaned on my desk and addressed him. I was still not completely trusting of the two new members of staff. They had been our enemies for so long, to now have them on our side was a bit strange but then again Alucard and Avery were once our enemies too.

"Captain I would like you and Schrödinger to go to our doctor as well as our organization have no records of either of your kind on our system" I ordered receiving a silent nod from the mute man.

"Very good. You may both leave now." I finished as I turned away from the men and motioned them to leave. Taking a deep breath I walked over to my drinks cabinet and poured myself a large glass of scotch. I had been turning to the drink a fair amount since the events of London. This was how my father had coped with his role; I suppose it is only correct for me to follow in his footsteps.

As I sat down and nursed my drink I was rudely interrupted by the sound of the main manor phone ringing. After a little while no one had answered it. I snapped up the phone and barked a greeting into it.

"Sir Integra, this is Military Governor Sir Thomas Blackwell. I am contacting you directly as I need to arrange an urgent meeting with you about our current state of affairs following the attack on London please wait for a letter from myself to your new address details further instruction."

He hung up on me. That man hung up on me! Before I could even answer him, what a rude man; taking a long breath and a gulp of my scotch I sat back in my chair as anger started to creep its way into my mind.

 **Avery POV**

The children at the orphanage were the sweetest little things I had ever seen. _Damn my unresolved affection for children!_ There was still a soft spot in my heart for children after all of the centuries so working at the orphanage would not be so bad. Even if it meant having to see Alexander 'Eunuch' Anderson every damn day; he was in charge of the orphanage after all; I suppose there was no option or getting away from him.

I had spent the afternoon getting to know some of the children in my group. One young boy, a sweet brown haired, blue eyed boy called Marcell had been glued to my side for about two hours now. He was a complete darling; he wore a pair of blue jeans and a white and red striped jumper. His brown hair spiked up with gel.

The young boy had spent the last two hours introducing me to every child in the room, making sure to tell them all I was new and to be extra specially nice to me whilst I was there. Such a kind child, Sister Mary Joan has asked him to show me my new room so without protest he ran off down the corridor dragging me alongside him. I had noticed the Scottish priest glance over at us a few times with a funny look on his face. He must have thought I was planning on massacring the children for some reason. He really did think of me as a monster even now.

As we walked to the end of the corridor I noticed it split into two pathways, left and right. On top of the corridor entrance there were two oak blocks with the letters A and B carved onto them. I made a guess that down those corridors were the children's dormitories. At the far end of the corridor there stood a big oak door. Marcell approached the door and handed me the key with a smile.

"This is your room Nanny Avery" Marcell chirped happily as he almost pushed me into the room with excitement.

As I opened the door I was a little shocked. _Was this where I was meant to be staying?_ The room was larger than the small brick room I had been staying in. The first thing I noticed was the fact that there were windows, this made me very happy as I ran over to open the wooden shutters, I looked out of the window and could see directly onto the grassy area where children were playing. I could work with that, it was better than silence and damp.

Turning to look at the rest of the room, it was simple and modest but still very nice. The walls were plain painted cream and the floor was wood, the room was set in a deep red colour - so much nicer than damp wet bricks and damp walls. A small double bed sat against one of the walls, an oak wardrobe and draw sat against the adjacent wall. The only issue I had with this room was the over indulgence or religious imagery, there was a wooden cross above my bed, a picture of the virgin Mary by my door and as I pulled open the bedside cabinet I noticed a little book of prayers and a rosary chain – I winced a little as I shut the draw back up and turned back to Marcell with a smile.

"Do you like your room? You are right down the hall from me!" he exclaimed happily as he plopped himself on the end of my bed and dangled his feet off the side. I chuckled at the little boy and carried on looking around the room.

My word, they really were trying with this whole conversion thing. I chuckled to myself as I walked over and pocked my head into the bathroom; there was a small toilet and a shower all quite modest looking. It was nothing extravagant, nothing like Hellsing. I sighed as I thought back to my lovely bathtub which I would have jumped in if I was still at Hellsing.

"This is a very nice room Marcell I am happy with this." I smiled over at the child as I shut the door to the bathroom and made my way over to the child.

"I sleep with my four roommates in room 7B. Do you want to come and see?" he jumped up from me the bed and pulled me over to the door.

"Alright, show me the way young man." I laughed as I was pulled from my room down the hallway to the B corridor. "Follow me!" He shouted as he pulled us down the corridor. He came to the room which was marked 7B opening the door he walked in and stood in the middle of the room proudly. It was the same size as my room but the room was full of furniture, I suppose that would be the case if it had to house four children. I felt slightly bad that I had a room all to myself when these children were cramped up in here.

"This is my room, it's not very big but it's nice enough that I get to be with my friends." He said happily as he moved and sat on the end of his bed.

The room was neutral in colour, cream walls and wooden flooring the same religious imagery decorated the otherwise blank walls. I was a little confused when I didn't see a door to the toilet. I presumed that there would be communal toilet for the children which Marcell confirmed as he pulled out his bathroom caddy from next to his bed. Walking into the room I took note of the bunk bed which sat on the far end of the room, a smaller child's bed which sat on the opposite end of the room and a small crib which stood next to the small child's bed.

I must have looked a bit perplexed as Marcell smiled at me and explained that due to the high numbers of children that come to orphanage the elders thought it was better for the younger children and the older children to mix. That way the older children get to learn how to be responsible and the younger children have a protector in the older children. It made sense I guess.

"Do you have lots of friends Marcell?" I asked with a smile as I leaned on the bunk bed.

"Yes, everyone here is very friendly. Me and Tom we fight a little bit but Father Anderson has told us we need to play nicely or we won't go to heaven. So we don't fight anymore." The young boy said as he thought back on the occasion.

"Oh is that what he said?" I chuckled. I am guessing that would be something Anderson would say to children.

"Yeah, he says there is no fighting between friends and that violence is only ok against heathens and monsters." I let out a small laugh as I shake my head imagining the words coming from the Scots mouth.

"Heathens and monsters is that so?" I smiled down at the child who nodded happily. "Yes, that's what Father Anderson said." I sat down on the bed with the younger boy and smiled.

"How old are you Marcell?" I asked as I looked over the small child. "I am six Nanny Avery" He replied proudly with a grin.

"Well how about this, you don't worry yourself about fighting with monsters or heathens for a few more years? You can leave the fighting to the adults." I smiled down at the child who nodded happily.

"I guess you're right." He laughed as he scratched his head.

"What do you like to do for fun Marcell?" I asked as I looked around the room. For a children's bedroom I expected there to be at least a few posters or toys but there was nothing except a few books and a bible by each bed.

"We like to play outside; we play football and race each other for fun." Marcell explained as he pointed out to the window.

"See that sounds like fun! Do you normally win at football?" I chuckle as the boys face lit up. "I am normally in goal; I am not bad I only let a few balls pass me." He said proudly with a grin. "That's very good!" I laugh as I messed the young boy's hair causing him to giggle. "You should come and play with us!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his bed.

"Once I am settled in I will come and play with you all for sure but you may be too good for me I am not very good at football…" I mock sigh as the child jumped around on the spot excitedly. "We will go easy on you Nanny Avery!" he reassured me as he pulled on my arm causing me to laugh. "Thank you Marcel, you are such a gentleman!"

Looking up at the clock I notice that it is starting to get later into the afternoon. I was told to move my stuff over from the dungeon cell before nightfall. Standing up I decide it would be best to start now.

"Alright, I have to go and move my things into my new room. I will see you in a little while Marcell. Thank you for showing me around you have been a little angel." I smile down at the child who also jumped up from the bed; he was very jumpy for a six year old.

"Oh let me help you! I will get some of my friends and we can help you move your things!" He squeaked happily. I smile down at the child; he was warming my heart I had to admit.

"I don't have very much to carry you don't have to help Marcell." I tried to reassure the small boy as he shook his head in protest. His mind was made up; it seemed I had no choice.

"No, I am gentleman A good man does not let a woman carry boxes. Come on then let's go!"

 **3POV**

Sir Integra, Seras, Alucard and Walter had travelled to secret location in the north of England to attend a meeting held by government official Sir Thomas Blackwell. There was an air of unease about this meeting, Alucard and Seras waited outside the main office room whilst Walter attended as the butler. They had all discussed the possible repercussion of the battle of London. Walter felt partially responsible for the mass loss of life, he had stood by and watched as Avery had torched buildings of innocent bystanders and he had done nothing to stop the mass murder of innocents under the orders of the Major. He thought that maybe if he had done something to stop them that the loss of life would have been much less.

As the two waited in the room, Integra sat herself in a chair facing a large black desk. Taking out her cigar she motioned for her butler to light it. As the two waited in silence for their host they ran over options in their head. Was this a trap? One way to get rid of Hellsing and to deal with the loss of life would be to kill of the party which failed to protect them.

The two looked to the metal door farthest from their position. A tall, lean blond man walked in. He was young for someone of his position, could not have been older than a man in his forties. He was not an unattractive looking fellow by any means but there was something about him which Integra did not trust. He walked with a confidence which matched her own.

"Good afternoon, I am sorry to have kept you waiting I had some other matters to see to." The man spoke as he made his way over to his chair which sat behind the desk, facing the two Hellsing members.

"Sir Thomas, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Integra snapped coldly as she sat up in her chair. She did not have time to spend listening to idle prattle from a jumped up school boy.

"Very quick to the point – grandfather was right about you." He chuckled before shuffling in his chair and pulling out some paper from his desk.

"Ah yes, the late Sir Thomas I remember your grandfather." Sir Integra nodded as she recalled the old man. He had been a good friend of her father for years; they had worked together on many a case. Sir Thomas was able to pull strings in government and Sir Hellsing had the vampire Alucard at his disposal. They made a very agreeable team.

"Yes, well the family baton has been passed down in light of recent events. You understand?" The young Sir Thomas stated coldly as he looked over the papers and bit his tongue. He had taken the attack in London and the fact that Hellsing had not managed to save his grandfather as a personal attack on his family. The Thomas family had been there to aid the Hellsing family for decades and in their hour of need Hellsing was nowhere to be found.

"My condolences Sir. I -"

"-Sir Integra I am glad to see you are safe but in light of recent event we have come to the conclusion that it would be best to keep the notion that you and your staff are dead as gospel." Sir Thomas began darkly, his tone had changed. He was no longer the gentleman that had walked in the door a few moments ago.

"…we still do not know what repercussions of the battle of London are." Integra began in her defence.

"3,708,917 casualties have been recorded so far, the battle wiped out the entirety of London every living thing was killed and what was not was burned to the ground by your Fury." Sir Thomas snapped back.

"Yes, it is a huge loss." Integra sighed as she lit up a new cigar.

"A huge loss? Sir Integra it is the biggest recorded loss in battle in the world!" Sir Thomas barked as he also pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Hellsing was the leading organization after the Vatican which was employed to deal with attacks such as these and both of your organizations combined were still useless against the forces which ruined London."

Walter moved forward to respond to the males comments but was motioned back by his Master.

"My agency worked as efficiently as they had been trained to, I will not stand here and listen to this tattle Sir Lucas. My men and women fought and gave their lives same as yours." Integra growled back at Sir Thomas.

"The majority of your men and woman are already undead Sir Integra. That is hardly something to boast about." He snapped back coldly as he lowered the papers onto the desk.

"What did you want to conclude from this meeting Sir Lucas. You are wasting my time. I am aware of the figures of the battle." Sir Integra growled back. Taking long puff of her cigar the young woman was getting tired of this conversation. She had been told there would be an update and information that Hellsing needed to know. So far this man had been drooling out idle prattle that she was no interested in. She knew the figures and the loss of life which had been caused by London. She was not about to sit there and be blamed for the murders of people when all her organization did was help.

"Sir Integra, we want you and your remaining men and women to go off the radar. You will be given new identities and will be moved into a secret location under a new name. You will continue hunting demons that is a given but you will not longer be doing it under the band of Hellsing." Sir Thomas stated coldly, Sir Integra and Walter both opened their mouths in shock. This was a great insult to the Hellsing Family – who did he think he was ordering her to do this.

"Pray tell me, what the new name shall be? The Hellsing organization has been my family legacy for centuries!" Integra snapped as she stood up from her chair.

"You will operate under the new title of Stigmata. For the record, you no longer have a choice. You are no longer the leading specialist in demonic matters. The atrocious ending of the battle of London has brought shame upon your family name." Sir Thomas snapped as he also stood from his seat and handed over some files.

"How dare you!" Walter barked from behind his mistress.

"You can be silent butler! How dare **_you_** stand here and act like half of the causalities were not your fault!" Sir Thomas shouted back at the butler who bore his teeth in rage. He was not about to stand there and get the blame thrown at him or at his master; they had tried as hard as they could. They had all lost people dear to them.

"Hellsing saved as many lives as they could!" Integra snapped back in her butlers defence.

"Well it was not good enough was it!"

"You will take your team and you will move into a new manor, we will print out images of your dead bodies and send them to all the newspapers and leading groups. The Hellsing Organization will be as good as dead from now on. Until we decide that your team is good enough to be brought back you will operate under my instructions from now on. Do you understand?" Sir Thomas said calmly as he straightened himself out and sat back down in his seat.

"You insult my family Sir." Integra growled as she leaned over the table.

"I don't care – You will accept these conditions or you will find a new job Integra Hellsing." Sir Thomas stated coldly as he stubbed his cigarette out in his ashtray.

"I can't listen to this. I will not give up my family business there is no one else that can deal with demons like we can. If we stopped our work you would all be dead or worse. You ungrateful fucking toad!" Sir Integra barked as she slammed her fists down on the table in front of her. Sir Thomas looked up from his chair and sighed. "I will send instructions to your manor in a week. Prepare your staff for the changes. Remember you answer to me now." He said darkly as the two Hellsing members stormed out the room.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Integra barked as she stormed out of the building and down into the car park.

"We could go back and tear that man limb from limb my master." Alucard purred as he followed the blonde out to the parking lot.

"Yes Sir Integra. He can't insult is like this! We did all we could to help London, the whole of England would be in the same state of London if we had not done what we did!" Seras whined as she followed her two Masters to the parking lot.

"Both of you be quiet. Nothing changes; we will do what they ask of us. The Queen had ordered it. We shall do our duty for England but make no mistake, this family built on blood and honour will rise once again and when it does I will make sure Sir Thomas is the first to be dealt with." Integra said darkly as she played with the pendent in his pocket. Perhaps it was time for a new way of dealing with things.

"Yes my master."


	22. Chapter 22: Seducing The Priest

**Warning: This scene contains graphic sexual content involving a very sexy Scottish priest, if this offends you...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

 **I hope you enjoy the smut!**

 **NQ**

 **XX**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Seducing the priest**

 **3POV**

A few hours had passed since Father Anderson had left Avery with the children. He had been watching for a while as he carried out his duties. Surprised, he had to admit- by how caring the ex demon was to the children. It was bizarre to see a once vicious demon have such an obvious maternal instinct; demons were not known for their emotions or their empathy.

Making his way down the long corridor Father Anderson noticed Marcell and three other children running past him carrying small boxes full of clothes. Tilting his head to the side he watched the children run up the corridor and into Avery's new room. As he approached the bedroom door he heard the children laughing and a female laugh. He blinked a few times as the pleasant sound filled the corridor, he had never heard the demon actually laugh; Avery just snorted and chuckled a lot never a full belly laugh.

He watched in silence as the scene unfolded in front of him. The redhead messed around with the four children who were helping her set up her room. The kids seemed happy, they were all laughing and smiling which in turn made the priest smile. Avery had picked up one of the children, a little blonde girl called Sarah. As he smiled at the scene one of the children turned around and broke the moment.

"Hello Father Anderson!" The child greeted causing the whole company to turn around to face the door. The priest stood up from the door and greeted the children with a warm smile; Avery tilted her head slightly in confusion as the priest gave her a bizarre look; looking down to the little girl in her arms and raised an eyebrow at the priest.

"I have some helpers, these little'uns wanted to help me move my things into my new room." Avery stated as the kids turned and nodded happily, they seemed proud of their work. Marcell stood with his two friends a younger redhead boy and a brown haired boy.

"I see so you have turned them into little working donkeys?" Anderson chuckled at the children who giggled.

 ** _"Whoever has two tunics is to share with him who has none, and whoever has food is to do likewise."_** Marcell stated proudly to the priest who raised an eyebrow and smiled widely at the child.

"Very good Marcell. What book is that scripture from?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Luke! It's from Luke 3:10-11 Father!" Marcell and the other boys shouted happily.

"Very good that is right. You have been studying the word." Anderson smiled down at the children who all beamed happily at their mentor. Avery shook her head slightly as she watched the exchange between the older children and the Iscariot priest.

"Yes I have. We all have been studying." Marcell exclaimed happily as he pulled out his bible from his coat. Avery frowned slightly, she did not approve of force feeding religion into children as young as these. The little girl in her arms giggled as Avery bounced her in her arms, she was only a baby couldn't have been older than two.

Anderson looked up and watched as the former demon bounced the little girl in her arms. Sarah giggled happily at the redhead who was no longer paying attention to the religious exchanged which were being made. Anderson raised his eyes from the children and was slightly taken aback at the sight in front of him; he could not help but smile as he watched the redhead play with the little girl. "That's very good, now Miss Avery and I need to have a chat. There is a football match going on in the playground. Why don't you go and join in?" Anderson said as he children nodded and ran out of the room.

"Oh! Bye Nanny Avery! Bye Father!" The kids chuckled as they ran off. Anderson nodded towards the little girl in her arms causing her to giggle. Avery sighed as she called over to the boys.

"Marcell, could you take Sarah back to her room first please." Avery asked as she passed the little girl down to the young boy who stretched her arms back out to the demon with a frown.

"Thank you Marcell"

 **Avery POV**

Poor little Sarah, she seemed so sad about being taken away. She was such a cutie with her blonde curls, she reminded me so much of a baby Integra. I always had a soft stop for little girls; maybe it was me looking for something to fill the void my daughter left.

With a sigh, I turned back around to face the Scottish priest who had crossed his arms and lent on the desk next to my new bed.

"What did you come to see me for Alex?" I sighed as I shut the door to my room. The blonde priest straightened up and frowned slightly at the use of his first name.

"Don't call me Alex…." He snapped slightly causing me to chuckle at him.

"What do you need?" I ask as I leaned against the door crossing my arms.

"…I wanted to come and see if you had settled into your room." The priest began as he raised his hands up in mock self defence. _Was he mocking me? What a smug git._

"Yes, I am settling in as you saw the children were helping me, they are little sweethearts I have to say." I stated as I moved from the door and continued to unpack my things.

"They seem to like you. Sarah seems a bit taken by you I must say." The priest said in a tone I thought was almost warm.

"She is a little angel- if you will excuse the irony." I said with a smile as I thought about the little girl she was a little Integra.

"Yes, her parents abandoned her to the church when she was a newborn. She is a bastard child…" The priest began; his words made me think of my own child that I had lost because she was a bastard…what my mother had done. Perhaps Anderson could see that I was upset and he stopped talking.

"…how could anyone abandon a child?" I growled as I unpacked some clothes into a wardrobe quite violently causing the priest to step back slightly. He was fearless when fighting demons but by the looks of it, an angry woman scared him a little more than he would like to admit.

"Everyone has their reasons; it's all Gods will in the end of the day." He spoke as she crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't start with that God bullshit." I growled slamming the wardrobe door onto my finger. "Jesus fucking Christ ow!" I snapped as I pulled my finger into my mouth. I hated my human body; it was always in some kind of pain. If I wasn't my finger it was my back, if it wasn't my back I had a headache…it never seemed to be ending.

"What did I tell you about blaspheming in front of me?" Anderson snapped pulling my hand to him to examine my finger.

"Why are you so uptight Alex." I chuckle.

"Anderson…" He growls lowly as he examines my finger, there was a little blood coming from my nail. I may have hit it too hard; all I knew was that I stung like a bitch.

"You call me Harlot I will call you whatever I want. Do you prefer Alex or Eunuch?" I mock the blonde priest who glared back at me.

"You are a nightmare..." he sighed. He still had a hold of my hand; it was becoming slightly awkward at this point. Well for me at least…

"Alex….you still have a hold of my hand…." I state dryly as I look down at my hand. The priest blinked a few times and then let go of my hand and brought his hand up to his mouth to cough.

 **Anderson POV**

I had completely forgot that I had a hold of her hand; looking down I notice that I am still holding her hand in my own. Avery chuckled to herself as I quickly released her hand and brought my own up to fake a cough. Anything to break that awkward moment…

"Well done Alex." Aver snorted as I rubbed the back of my hand to get the tingly feeling off of my skin. Rolling my eyes at the use of my first name, nobody called me Alex, damn it no one had called me Alex in decades. It was too strange to hear this woman causally saying it…

"You are not going to stop calling me Alex you?" I sighed as I looked over to the redhead who had started to place more clothes in drawers. _How many clothes did we give her? I am sure we didn't give her this many?_ Has she been stealing clothes?

"Oh God no you are stuck with me calling you that from now on." Avery chuckled as she finished placing her clothes in the drawers.

"Grand…" I mutter to myself. I could feel it, the conversation was turning, I would get about five minutes of normal conversation from this woman and then she would try her best to make me suffer. If this was anything like the last few conversations we had she was about to try and serve me my manhood on a plate….great.

"You know if you lightened up even by a tiny bit and tried to see me as less of a monstrous beast and more of a person we may actually get along."

 **3POV**

The redhead finished putting her things away she turned to the priest with a sigh. She was growing tired of the awkward exchange. She would much rather be left along and she was determined to get the priest to leave her in peace.

Pushing herself up onto the draws behind her she wiggled herself into a comfortable position and crossed her legs looking down at the blond priest.

"Don't you have to be in confession or something?" She asked as she crossed her legs over each other. The priest looked up at the woman who sat on the drawer, it was a strange to place herself, there was a perfectly good chair next to the bed...why had she not just sat down there?

"No…why would I need to go to confession?" Anderson asked with furrowed brows, he leaned against the wardrobe and looked up at the redhead. His heart dropped as he saw the familiar wicked grin spread across her face.

"Well our little roll round in the grass today, isn't there something you need to confess?" Avery purred as she leaned forward onto her thighs with a wide toothed grin causing the priest to stand up and growl defensively.

"….." He bit down on his tongue, he would not play into her hands, he was better than this. He had more control than that.

"I thought it was a sin for a priest to get a boner?" Avery continued happily "Or is it that you can get them but can't use them? Do you have to sit there and stare at it until it goes away?" She giggled as he looked down to her own crotch.

"Please stop talking…." Anderson sighed as he removed his glasses and cleaned them, taking a deep breath in he tried to remain calm but this woman seemed to know how to get under his skin, matters of his celibacy had never been an issue for him but it wasn't a topic which was widely discussed in the parish. Shaking his head he looked up at the redhead who was going off on a little tangent talking to herself.

"I mean all the men I have known always enjoy a wank; I don't understand how you and other priests do it? Or don't do it as the case may be? " That was it, he had to stop this conversation he was feeling entirely to uncomfortable with this whole situation and what annoyed him more was the fact that Avery had a stupidly big smirk on her face, she knew what she was doing and he was not about to be treated like some kind of fool.

"Will you stop talking about wanking?!" Anderson barked up at the redhead who stopped immediately a little shocked by the change in tone. Quickly composing herself once more, she pushed herself down off of the draws and made her way over to the priest who stood here staring down at the woman with contempt.

"I'm sorry is this conversation making you uncomfortable Father?" Avery purred as she ran her hands down the front of the priest's shirt. Avery smirked as she felt the priest tense under her touch, she could feel the outlines of his muscles under his shirt, licking her lips as she grin up at the priest who stood frozen at the scene. The redhead thought she would see how far she could push the priest before he snapped, running her hands down his body slowly she felt his breath catch in his throat, making a mental note of his reaction she began to drag her nails down his abs to his hipbones as she wrapped her fingers around the belt loop of his trousers.

With one quick move the priest growled and snatched her hand from his trousers, spinning her round and pinned her to the wardrobe door with loud thud. Avery coughed a little as the air left her lungs as her chest made contact with the wooden door.

"Well that was rude…" Avery mumbled against the wooden door, with a small squeak and a giggle she felt herself being spun back around against and pinned against the wall by one red faced priest.

"Woman, you had best stop that. You have no idea who you are dealing with." He growled as he pulled out a bayonet and held it to her check. She chuckled darkly and ran her tongue across the cold metal leaving a trail of fresh blood running down the blade.

"I know exactly who I am dealing with…" Avery purred as she licked the blood from the blade slowly locking eyes with the green orbs of the priest, causing him to swallow hard.

"…a priest that claims to be virtuous and holy yet seems to enjoy the way I touch him a little too much." She purred as she wrapped her hand around the gloved hand of the priest as she kicked the man in the chest sending him back onto her bed.

"Silence." He shouted as she pushed himself off of the bed. Avery caught his throat in her hands with a chuckle running her hand across his chest. Anderson stood in shock at the newfound strength of the woman. Her punches before had not hurt but now she was stronger, had she been holding back before?

"Am I wrong priest, admit it you like it when I touch you...you crave it. Even thought you know you want to hate it, you want my touch to make your skin crawl but it doesn't does it?" She purred into the priests ear as she pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, she was surprised that he was not fighting back more, he never did fight her. Did he want this?

 **Anderson POV**

This fucking demon, I had no control over my own body anymore. This harlot! She had to still be a demon, she could not be a human and play me like this, she was in league with Satan, she had to be from the devil there was no way I was being played by a human. Not me, I had ripped apart monsters, destroyed vampires with ease.

"Get off me Harlot!" I growled as I tried to push the redhead off of me. Her laughter filled the air causing me to dig my nails into her arms. In one movement she pinned my arms above my head with one hand and had ripped open my shirt with the other. Was I weak? Where had this strength come from? I felt the air hit my chest and my hairs stood on end, I could feel my heart racing in my chest as the redhead began to grind down onto me. Throwing my head back with a groan I tried to recite all the scripture I could, anything to stop my body from feeling this way.

My body betrayed me as I let out a long moan, Avery had leaned forward and began trailing kisses down my neck and onto my chest. No one had ever touched my like this before, it was sinful! It was filthy, depraved but it felt so good. I could feel myself growing harder as she moved herself on top of me.

 _Lord, save me from temptation, Lord please, I beg you do not let me fall into this trap._

I shut my eyes and prayed silently, trying to do anything but pay attention to how my body was feeling. The harlot had taken hold of my hands and began to run them up and down her own body. I could feel the warmth of her skin radiating against my hands even through my gloves it was like electric.

"You are all words Anderson, you can quote you precious Bible to me all you want. Inside you are as much a sinner as me." Avery purred as she ran her lips across my jaw line. I swallowed hard and kept my eyes closed, afraid that if I caught site of her eyes I would lose myself entirely.

"I think you enjoy it. The temptation that is, you have never had to put up with it for this long have you. Normally, you would just cut me down but you can't can you? Your precious Bishop has given you orders and now you have to live with the fact that I am here, and you bet I will be here for a while, just down the corridor from you." She breathed as she ran her tongue over my bottom lip. I could not take his, how was I not fighting back. I could kill her I could run her through with my blade; it would take a second-just a second. Why was I letting her touch me like this? It was torture…divine and hellish torture.

 _"_ _Do not_ _lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes…"_ I recited over and over trying to remove the sinful images from my mind. This witchcraft she had over me had to end.

I could hear her chuckling at me, mocking me and the word of God. I would send her straight to hell, I tried to push her off of me but my body would not work, my arms and legs were like jelly. All I could feel was her warmth against me - she was driving me to madness.

"So you admit you lust over me? Can you imagine Alexander, the things I will be doing a few walls away from you every night. Does that make your heart beat a little faster when you think about it?" She whispered as she began to undo my belt and unzipped my trousers. Was she going to? No! She couldn't I took a vow. I gave myself to God.

"You won't break me Fury- I am a man of God!" I growled as I pushed her off of me sitting up from the bed I heard something drop to the floor. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes.

My eyes flew open in shock as I took in the image of the woman in front of me Avery had removed her clothes and stood in front of me in nothing but her underwear, my eyes ran over her uncovered body, the naked skin which was on show I tried to tear my eyes away but she took a hold of my jaw and turned me to face her once more.

Decades of training and I had been reduced to a gaping mess of a man. I was an embarrassment to the Lord. I was a failure, a traitor a sinner.

I let out a gasp as she straddled my waist, I could feel her warmth through the thin veil of her underwear. She pressed herself down onto me; I could almost feel her through the material, my only saving grace.

"You seem to forget who you are dealing with priest, you may be God's holy solider but I have brought kings to their knees!" She growled darkly as she ran her warm tongue over my ear.

 _Lord, save me please. I am so close to sin. I want to sin._ I could feel the aching in my loins; I could feel my heart racing.

"I will never kneel to you Whore of Babylon! I will tear you apart I swear!" I barked back at the redhead who smirked and began to grind down onto me, I could feel her wetness through my boxers, if I made one wrong move my vow would be torn apart.

"…anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart….That the book of Matthew isn't it?" Avery chuckled causing me to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze hard as she began to choke. In one quick move she flicked her hips to the side and my hard cock was released from my boxers causing me to gasp and release her throat and cover my mouth in shock.

I could see the darkness in her eyes as she pushed me back onto my back and climbed on top of me, I thanked God for the small piece of fabric which shielded me from her core.

"You know you will…deep down in the darkest crevice of your soul – in the place where you hide all of your sinful desires. That side of you that you will never admit you have, that's where you want to kneel before me." Avery moaned as she rotated her hips and pressed down on my cock.

The fabric was not stopping any sensations, I could still feel every movement she made and it was bliss, I couldn't take much more I was breaking. God forgive me I wanted her; I wanted to grab her and pin her down and fuck her senseless. I wanted to feel the warmth of her core around me, I wanted to taste her, her sweet poison I wanted to let it slowly devour me. _Oh Lord save me I am a sinner._

"You know what the funny thing is? I can see you fighting it, fighting your own sinful urges. I give you credit priest a lesser man would have given in already, you stand up to my expectations…but…We both know that if I really wanted to, I could break you right now and the best part…you want me to." Avery purred as she took a hold of my hair and brought her lips millimetres from mine. I could taste her, if either one of us moved we would be lost. I couldn't… I wouldn't let her seduce me like this. I am a weapon for God I am not a man that can be tempted in this way.

I threw my head back and let out a long moan as I felt the demon moving on top of me. "No!" I moaned as I closed my eyes and tried to think of any way to get my body to stop feeling the way it was. Avery giggled as she ran kisses down my neck causing me to shudder. I wanted to bring my hands up and touch her, I wanted to feel her, make her squirm like she was doing to me but I couldn't she was tearing my mind apart.

"You want me to break you so you would never have to it admit to your God that you wanted me for yourself." Avery whispered coldly in my ear. My eyes snapped back open as I tried to push her off of me. "Shut up! Your words are poison!"

"Maybe, but you are the one who thirst for it Father." She giggled as she continued to grind down onto my cock. "Go on priest, Warrior of God. Tell me I am wrong…" She purred as I threw my hands over my head and moaned out loudly. _Lead me not into temptation…_

"I will destroy you unholy harlot! You should be sent back to the fires of hell! You are an abomination." I shouted as I pushed her onto the bed next to me and brought my bayonet up to her throat making her giggle.

"Poor poor Alexander is this what you pray for each night? For someone like me to touch you like this...It's alright; I won't tell…God doesn't listen to me." She smiled as she completely ignored the blade.

"You are only human; you have no power over me!" I bark as I try to compose myself, why wasn't she faltering? I had a blade to her throat and she still mocked me.

"I don't need powers to break you priest" She chuckled. "We could fall into the sweetest sin together Alex. You just have to stop fighting it…"My eyes flew open in shock as she brought her lips up to meet mine. I let go of the blade causing it to fall onto the floor next to the bed. I could feel the warmth of her lips against mine. She tasted sweet as she pulled me onto her I tried so hard to pull away but I fell…

Bringing my hand up to cup her face I deepened the kiss, I could taste the metallic blood on her tongue it repulsed me but it was intoxicating. In one quick movement she had flipped me onto my back and tore her lips from mine. "Do you want to know the best thing about this? I could ruin you, break you and make you feel the best torture you could ever imagine….but….you disgust me." She spat coldly as she got off of me. I lay back panting, confused, aroused and broken. _Had she been mocking me this entire time?_ Fuck, I wanted her. God save me soul, I wanted her and now she says I disgust **_her_**. The whore, she should disgust me!

"You disgust me Alexander Anderson...get out of my sight! Run to your God and pray for forgiveness. See if he can forgive all the things that have gone through your head. All the sinful desires you now find in your heart. Let's see if you can live with yourself now." She cackled as I pushed myself off of the bed and collected my bayonets, I could feel the anger building up inside me; the whore had made a fucking fool out of me. I wanted to destroy her, pin her to the wall and run her through with my blades I wanted to send her back to hell where she belonged. She was a monster!

I buttoned up my outer robe covering the mess of the shirt underneath and walked out of the room, I walked and walked and walked some more until I found my way back to my own room. Slamming the door behind me I fell to my knees and prayed for forgiveness…she had seduced me…and I didn't want her to stop.

* * *

I am going to Hell for this chapter I know I am! ^_^ Sorry it is so short, I have had to split the next 3 chapters up as they were too big! X_X

Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter we will be moving on with the big bad story in the next chapter ^_^

Thankyou all for being patient with me I know I am slowing down on the uploads I am so sorry :(

xx


	23. Chapter 23: Books, Bribes and Bad Dreams

Howdy y'all!

Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I am finally moving the story on a little now I had been having internal kickboxing matches with myself about the route I want this story to go. We have three routes to choose from so I shall be making the choice soon X_X Gahh!

If you like please leave a comment it makes me a happy person

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Books, Bribes and Bad Dreams**

It had been two weeks since the Hellsing members received their marching orders. They were to be relocated to a different establishment under the new name Stigmata. Needless to say the entire household were up in arms about the situation. Alucard had offered to personally scalp the offending parties but Sir Integra had decided it was best to lay low for the time being.

She would not stand by and be ordered around by a pumped up paper pusher but she would not directly disobey The Queen and her orders. The company stood in the driveway of their new household; it wasn't small or offensive in the slightest it just wasn't Hellsing Manor.

The new building Stigmata House was a large stately mansion, large spacious grounds surrounded the property; there were acres of land around them and no other houses within miles. They had been totally segregated from society. The great silver wall which surrounded the mansion was just further indication that this was not a home but more of a prison.

Silver was highly dangerous to vampires, were-creatures or any demon for that matter. Sir Integra and a handful of human servants remained the minority amongst the now quite substantial demonic and monstrous core group Integra had formed under herself.

As Walter drove Sir Integra up her new driveway he began to mutter under his breath. It was known that the butler who had worked for Hellsing for decades found this move particularly offensive.

"I think it is disgusting, the ungrateful fool. We worked for centuries protecting the masses and now because of one event we are discarded like a piece of dirty cloth." Walter shouted from the front of the car. He gripped the wheel of the car tighter as he continued up the drive.

"Walter, I know it is hard but those are the orders." Integra sighed from the back of the car as she looked out the window to her new estate. Integra and Walter both jumped slightly at the loud pop which sounded from next to Sir Integra. The werecat Schrodinger and Seras Victoria had both appeared in the car much to the annoyance of their Mistress.

"I do not like this one bit." Seras sighed as she sat back in her newly acquired spot. Sir Integra pushed her off onto the other side of the car. The vehicle could easily sit six people but it was much preferred for Integra to travel alone.

"Ja, I do not like this either. We could just go and kill him you know?" Schrodinger piped up wiggling his ears with a evil grin.

"No Schrödinger no one is killing anyone for the time being." Sir Integra snapped as he turned to face the pair.

"Except we are being killed off…it's disgusting!" Seras exclaimed with a pout as she crossed her arm and began to sulk in the corner.

"Well everyone except for Alucard. He survives everything it seems." Integra grumbled taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Yes, well we need a way for me to operate for Hellsing…. Stigmata…I already hate that name." Alucard's voice boomed around the car causing everyone to jump once more.

"Alucard, don't fucking do that!" Sir Integra barked into the air as the voice chuckled and disappeared. Letting out a small sigh the stressed blonde took another long puff of her cigar and noticed that Walter had stopped the car and pulled into the driveway.

"We have arrived Ma'am" Walter bowed as the blonde stood up from the car and walked onto the gravel driveway.

"Sir Integra would you please put your sling back on your arm? You are going to damage yourself further!" Seras pleaded as she rushed to her Mistresses side and held out her sling. Integra's arm was still healing from her fracture but the stubborn woman would not wear her sling. She said it was better to keep it moving. Much to the annoyance of her staff who insisted that the point of her sling was to restrict movement.

"Oh hush Seras, I am perfectly fine." Integra flapped her hand at the smaller blond woman. Who shook her head defiantly and poked her Mistress' arm with her finger causing the older blond to wince.

"See! You need to put this sling on!" Seras complained as she handed the sling to her Mistress.

"With all due respect Ma'am, I fractured your arm only a few weeks ago you still need it in a cast so it will heal properly." Walter said with a small bow he was ashamed that he had hurt Sir Integra; it was a deep regret of his. Integra has already told him that she had forgiven him under the circumstances but the butler was still plagued by a mountain of guilt from the events in London.

"Do I get no respect anymore?" Integra groaned as Seras forced her into the arm sling.

"My apologies Sir…It's only for your own benefit." Sera's commented happily as she clipped the sling in place.

"Ok, I am in the sling. Now get off!" Integra snapped as the blonde vampire squeaked and jumped back.

"Let's go inside, I am tired. You all are used to being up at this time. It is too late for me. I need coffee." Integra sighed as she walked into her new house.

"Yes, Ma'am"

 **3POV**

It had been almost three weeks since her lustful encounter with Father Anderson. He had dropped off the face of the earth; she had no seen or spoken to the Scottish priest since. In reality, Bishop Thomas had sent Anderson and a few members of Iscariot on a long haul mission to Spain. There had been reports of demonic attacks from large covens. Hellsing was the only known coven-like organization which demons worked together. To have groups of demons coming together to form plans was a dangerous development.

Bishop Thomas was concerned, this was not the first time a group of demons had worked together to attack Catholic land. He felt that it was offensive to be harbouring a former demon and to not use her knowledge of the occult.

Avery sat in the great hall colouring with two little girls; in the weeks she had been working in the orphanage the children had grown fond of her. Much to the surprise of a few church members – the few privy to the knowledge of the woman's background found it absurd that the church would allow such an influence near the next generation of God's children. The children however, loved her; the younger children would not be moved and spent all the time they could with their new nanny.

Maybe it was because the redhead never quoted the Bible at them, or maybe she was more fun than the reserved sisters at the orphanage; either way the set up was good for the children and for the demon. She had settled in and had begun to enjoy her role as nanny.

Bishop Thomas took a long swig of liquid from his flask and walked into the hall. "Good afternoon Miss Avery" The deep voice boomed from above, as the redhead turned her head she smiled up at the Bishop. She did not like him but he was the only thing keeping Anderson from slicing her in two, so she felt it best to stay on his good side.

"Good afternoon Bishop Thomas it's good to see you." Avery beamed up at the back haired, oily man as she stood up from the ground patting down her skirt. She had never been alone with the Bishop before, he always made her feel uncomfortable, maybe it was the greasy slicked back hair or the lingering smell of alcohol on his breath or the way his eyes lingered for a little longer than they should do. One way or another, Avery was uncomfortable.

"My child, walk with me." Bishop Thomas requested as he signalled for the redhead to walk with him.

"Lucia I will be right back, go and play with your sister in your bedroom." Avery smiled down at the little girls at her feet.

"Yes Nanny Avery" The two laughed as they ran off down the corridor.

"How are you settling into life here at the orphanage? What has it been a month or two now?" Bishop Thomas chuckled as he watched the children run down the corridor.

"It's not as bad as I thought. No offense of course. I just never thought I would be working anywhere near a church." Avery replied as she walked alongside the large man.

"Yes, my dear I understand. Well God works in mysterious ways…" The fat man chuckled as the two carried on down the corridor; they were walking to a new area of the building Avery had never seen before. "Come, I want to show you something." Walking up to a bookcase full of Bibles taking the middle book from the shelf the Bishop pressed a small button which opened a secret door behind the bookcase.

"You keep the key in Bibles so demons can't touch it? Smart." Avery muttered as she walked through the door. The Bishop chuckled and followed the former demon into the room, as the two continued down the newly revealed corridor Avery decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Bishop, where's Father Anderson?" She asked as the two walked. Bishop raised his eyebrow slightly giving the redhead a side glance.

"Are you missing our resident priest my dear?" he chuckled slightly as Avery tensed up pulling a face and shaking her head. "What? Oh God no! It's just been about three weeks since I saw him. I wondered if he was planning on killing me in a surprise attack." Avery commented sarcastically as the two made their way up to a second door.

"No, no he can't kill you remember he is under orders." The Bishop chuckled; he had been informed of certain events which had occurred between the two, only small amounts in confession from his protégé Anderson would only confess a few things to his teacher – there were some thing too sinful for even the confession box.

He knew that this woman was a seasoned demon, her kind were masters of interrogation and torture and it had to be said that torture did not always come in the form of bone breaking screams. If he was a Bishop worth his salt, any demon with centuries of experience would still be able to break men with ease. Their tactics are not something you forget easily.

The Vatican needed that ability; they needed someone who could break people. Men and women of the cloth would shy away from such atrocities, Anderson and other member of Iscariot had a temper and a set of morals but a former vengeance demon. The Vatican could use her, to break down their enemies and to give them information.

"Still wouldn't put it past him." Avery chuckled as she watched the Bishop key in a new code into the wall and walk through yet another door. "My dear I trained young Alexander, he would not disobey my orders." Bishop stated confidently as he motioned for Avery to join him in the room.

"Wow, what is this place it is amazing!" Avery gasped as she spun around taking a look at the room in front of her; well it was less of a room more of a large vault, in the middle stood a huge wooden staircase which made its way up into the room, too high for her mortal eyes to see. Aisles of old books and artefacts filled the shelves. Some she recognized, some were demonic in nature.

"This is the library of the Vatican; it has many of the most sacred books of the Catholic religion." The Bishop stated proudly as he watched the redhead stare in wonder.

"Why is in buried under the orphanage? Shouldn't it be in the Vatican?" Avery laughed in shock as she leaned over the staircase and tried to look down at the many floors which lay below them.

"It seems strange I admit but when our enemies come to look for these items they would never think of it being here. Plus we are guarded by a few of the best assassins in Rome." The Bishop chuckled as he rearranged a few items on a shelf.

"I can see the logic I guess. Why are you bringing me here? I thought I was an enemy of Rome." Avery asked as she pulled out a small black book and opened it. The pages were old, dusty and full of ancient text that the former demon began to read in her head.

"You are no longer a demon, so no longer a threat in my opinion. You may even be of help to us. Your background with the occult would be greatly appreciated." The Bishop stated as he took the book from her hands. Looking up from her hands Avery's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Holy man suspiciously. "So that is why I am here, you want to use my like an encyclopaedia…" she growled as she pushed herself away from the books and held onto the railing of the stairs.

"You have knowledge of the dark; we need that knowledge Miss Avery." The Bishops tone changed, his voice was no longer warm and cheerful. It was cold and there was meaning behind each word.

"I can't betray my own kind Bishop." Avery breathed out as she shook her head.

"You fought them in Hellsing why not fight for us?" The Bishop chuckled as he pulled out a new book from the shelves. A large deep red leather book, he handed it to the former demon who looked at it carefully; she knew what this book was. She had used a few over the years. It was a Grimoire, a demonic bible if you will, within the pages of this book there would be spells and dark magic which if spoken could inflict mass damage to the untrained user.

"I am still loyal to Hellsing Bishop Thomas. Your kindness is appreciated honestly but Iscariot and The Vatican are our sworn enemies. I could never betray Hellsing in that way. I am sorry." Avery spoke as she looked around slightly taken back by the change in conversation.

"Bishop, do you have any idea what you are playing with? These are not children's books. These are dangerous!" Avery gasped as she looked through the pages of the grimoire. Images of detailed rituals and spells filled the pages, as her fingers ran across the golden boarder of the paper she felt a strange pull inside. Avery knew that she was no longer a demon, she still longed for power, her power – the abilities she had lost thanks to that damned nail. If she read from this Grimoire, she could gain back a few abilities, she would not be a demon she would be a human sorceress.

"Why are you giving me this? I thought you said I was saved? God had a plan and all of that…" Avery commented as she shut the book. The Bishop chuckled darkly as he began to place a number of items in a leather bag. Runes, Cards, a mirror, crystals….Avery new exactly what the Bishop was intending…he did not want to save her soul. He wanted to use her, just like everyone else.

The Bishop knew that Avery had occult knowledge; he wouldn't allow any of the members of the church to practice this dark magick but a former demon with no ties or faith in the Lord. She could be made into a monster for their use. She had no soul to be concerned with, she was going to hell anyway it was no loss.

"God does have a plan my child. You know that you are drawn to these items, you know the darkness inside you is still there, still rife inside your soul. Why spend your time here wallowing in your human form when you have the knowledge to gain greatness again. To have people fear you again." The Bishop purred as he handed the woman the bag, it was heavy so she placed it on the stairs next to her.

"You are supposed to be a man of God!" Avery shouted as she scratched at her head, she did not know what to do. On one hand, there was this supposed salvation that Anderson had talked about. There was little faith from her about that option.

Alternatively, there was this option…she could gain back some power, she would not have to live like a weak human anymore. Avery knew how addictive dark magick was to a human body. It was made for demons, not humans- the prolonged use would slowly tear her apart she knew it…

"Yes, I am a man of God…but there are times when fighting the darkness we need something darker. You understand." The Bishop chuckled as he moved closer to the woman who stepped to the side in disgust.

"You want me to sell the soul I have been given?" Avery hissed as she back away from the Bishop who nodded back slowly.

"Your soul was on loan from God, you lived for centuries without it. You said so yourself there is no room for God in your heart so why not? It is familiar to you. You said so yourself. You are a demon in a human body nothing more!" Bishop Thomas hissed at the redhead.

"Anderson said…"

"Anderson does not know the truth! You can't serve the light without also serving the dark. Maxwell had the right idea!" Bishop Thomas barked up at the redhead who sat with her head in her hands, a thousand options were running around her head as she tried to make her choice. Could she give up her chance at humanity, would she be allowed to stay if she did? What about the Gargoyles at every door? How would she move around the orphanage? What would happen when Anderson found out?

Avery lifted her head up from her hands and looked at the bag which was held out towards her. "Make your choice Whore of Babylon. Stay here and sell your soul or be thrown onto the streets and see how the world treats you then."

 **3POV**

As the Iscariot priest slept in his bed. He was plagued by the image of her face. Lustful dreams of the redheaded woman filled his mind, the image of her body and the taste of her lips plagued his once peaceful dreams. She had haunted his mind for the last few weeks, ever since that episode in her bedroom. He had not been able to think properly.

Sitting up from his bed and wiping the trails of sweat from his brow, he let out a long groan and tried to burn the image of the redhead from his mind. To no avail, taking out his bible he opened it to Proverbs, he could recite The Bible from memory but reading this passage every morning and every night brought him some small amount of relief.

 ** _"Keep thyself from the evil woman from the smooth tongue of the adulteress. Do not desire her beauty in your heart, nor let her capture you with her eyelids. For on account of a harlot_** ** _one is reduced_** ** _to a loaf of bread and an adulteress hunts for the precious life. For jealousy enrages a man, and he will not be spared on the day of vengeance."_**

Closing the holy book he placed in it in the bedside draw. Moving from the bed he fell to his knees and prostrated himself in front of his window. The light of the full moon filled the room. As he spent time in thought he could not get her image from his mind. Her eyes had seared themselves into his subconscious.

Letting out another groan he took a hold of the cross that hung from the chain on his neck and began to cry out in desperation to his creator.

 _"Father, help me._

 _I can't get her out of my mind. The demon plagues my dreams; her sapphire eyes pierce my flesh as she looks into my very core. She haunts me, she makes me a coward. I cannot deny the unholy thoughts and feelings that have defiled my mind during the morning hours._

 _Lord, I act in lustful ways and seek to pleasure the flesh and quench my thirst for her lips. I am half a man, I am weak. Her eyes cast a shadow into my heart Lord. I am mocked by my own temptations. I am a virtuous servant Lord, I do not want to succumb to sin and displease you but the demon taunts me every night._

 _The hellish beauty she mocks me. Her rage entices my soul and stirs up a fire in my loins that force me to break my resolve and succumb to my carnal desires. Lord I am broken._

 _There is an endless longing in me. The harlot seeks me out, her mission to taint my virtue. I am willing to succumb to sin for a moment spent near the warmth of her fire. I am weak._

 _I crave her burning touch, the feeling of her nails carving the message into my skin. That I should wear with foolish pride amongst my peers._

 _She controls me lord, vile acts of lust taint my mind as she brings me closer to her hellish form. My mind is broken; she paints pictures in my mind which taint my purity pushing me closer and closer to the fire._

 _Her lips, they tease me. My resolve which should be so strong in you Lord is fading. As she plays her wicked games she brings me to my rapture. The thought of dancing with this devil brings me joy, a wild fire ignites within my soul causing the walls I had built to crumble and burn._

 _I am your servant Lord. I should feel guilt for my sins but I cannot. She has lured me away from your light into the divine darkness of her embrace. I am filled with a passion which ignites my bones. She commands my every move, making me shout from the windows with pride that I am a sinner._

 _Father I have sinned. I have been seduced by the beast. My virtues lay in pieces like broken glass. She fought her way into my heart and tainted it with unholy desire Lord. I am addicted. I am lost._

 _I am your servant Lord, give me the strength to avoid temptation Lord, give me the power to destroy the demon adulteress which has led me to sin. In your name, all demons shall be vanquished and returned to Hell.."_

The blonde remained on the floor for a few more moments in deep contemplation. Clutching onto his cross he made his way over to the en suite, turning the shower on the priest disrobed and stood underneath the ice cold shower. Hissing as the cold water hit his warm skin Anderson breathed deeply and tried to push the sinful images out of his mind.

He had been away on a mission for three weeks; he had been plagued by images of her face every night. The fact which scared the priest more than anything was the types of dreams he was having, they varied a little too much. It started as erotic dreams, the priest would be plagued to relieve there time in the bedroom over and over in his head but as the weeks went on he found himself having dreams where he would just hold her, no sex no teasing, he would just dream of holding her against him. This scared the priest more than the sinful dreams, the lust the sin he could rebuke but the strange feelings which plagued his mind was harder to explain.

Stepping out of the shower and Anderson wrapped a large towel around his waist as made his way out of the bathroom and dressed for the day. He had returned from his mission the night before, he had found it hard to settle knowing the demon lay a few doors away, he did not want to see her; he had not seen her since the incident and he was afraid of how we would act.

Anderson was confident in killing demons for his Lord in Heaven but this was something completely new and it scared him how much Avery could toy with him. With the last of his clothes on Anderson locked up his room and made his way out of the orphanage towards the Vatican. He had a meeting with the Bishop and something did not feel right.


	24. Chapter 24: The Loss of a love

**Chapter 24: The Loss of a Love**

Bishop Thomas sat slumped on his leather sofa nursing a glass of scotch. He sat and drank quietly in deep contemplation thinking on the situation that had unfolded between him and the former demon. Any other person would have deemed his methods too harsh; blackmail would have been one way of describing the arrangement the two found themselves in.

It was no matter; Avery was nothing more than a broken body containing a demon. She was a demon trapped in a human body nothing more – she was still an abomination. She was a tool which could be used by the church nothing more.

He chuckled to himself as he looked over some papers which sat on his desk, images of well planned rituals which had been carried out over the past few months by covens of demons, all of which bore the same marking. They were starting to become a problem, Alexander Anderson and a handful of Iscariot soldiers had been sent to deal with the most recent attack – they needed more information. They needed to catch one alive and bring them back for questioning.

A loud knock on the suite door pulled the Bishop from his thoughts, with sigh he placed his glass on the table and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Welcome back Father Anderson. I trust your trip went well." Bishop Thomas smiled to his protégé who stood on the other side of the door, motioning for him to come in the blond walked into the room and sat down in the arm chair across from his mentor.

"Aye, those cockroaches got their comeuppance. Nasty bastards they were not just vampires this time, they had other ungodly creatures with them… " The Scottish priest grumbled as he thought back on the events, the teams were used to dealing with vampires and other creatures in sheer mass but they had never seen a group of monsters which should have been enemies teaming up to attack humanity. It worried him deeply.

"Yes, we have heard a few reports of a variety of creatures teaming up in these covens…it's a concern I must say." The Bishop sighed as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

"We will wipe them from the face of the earth." Anderson growled as she clenched his fists and let out a long sigh. The Bishop looked over his student and frowned slightly; he was not on the ball this morning, his mind was elsewhere. He could tell his brain was clouded something was worrying the priest and it was causing him great pain. Maybe he needed to go to confession once more or maybe he needed something else- something a bit more thorough.

"Anderson have you heard the news?" Bishop Thomas spoke up breaking the long silence between the two. Anderson looked up confused shaking his head.

"That's why I am here. There was supposed to be a meeting. What has happened?" He asked.

"The Hellsing organization, they are dead." The Bishop spoke coldly watching his student for any immediate reactions. Anderson's breathing caught in his throat and his eyes turned darker and he glared at his mentor.

"What?!" he growled as she leaned forward.

"Yes, their death confirmation was sent last week. It has been sent to all the major organizations. Only the vampire Alucard survived." The Bishop said as he handed the letter to Anderson who looked it over.

"Of course he did…" Anderson breathed out sarcastically. The battle between himself and his nemesis was not at an end – this was good. Anderson would be the one to kill him; no one else could have him, just Anderson. He would destroy him. It was his mission.

"You are displeased by the news Father? The Bishop asked cocking and eyebrow at the man opposite him. "We were to be the ones to kill them! Not some fucking Nazi scum!" He growled as she folded the paper and shoved it in his coat.

"It is unfortunate I admit but there will be another group that comes from their fall, there always is." The Bishop sighed as he poured himself another glass of Scotch.

"What about the Fury? Has she been told yet?" Anderson sighed as he thought about the demon, she was moody at the best of times. She had been holding out that they were alive, this news would break her heart.

"No, we have found it best to keep her out of the loop for now. She still has strong ties to that organization, telling her about their deaths may make her _unstable_." The Bishop replied as he took another sip of scotch. He could have told Avery about their deaths the other day in the library but for his own safety he thought it best to send Anderson in. He could regenerate if there was any backlash.

"We have to tell her Sir. There is no two ways about it. She needs to know." Anderson sighed.

"I know that is why I am entrusting you to tell her about this." The Bishop nodded as he stood from his seat. Anderson stood in turn and walked to the door with him.

"Sir, do you think that is wise? She does not like my company in the best of times. What if she lashes out?" Anderson asked as he approached the door.

"Then you deal with her appropriately." The Bishop stated coldly opening the door for his student.

"Yes, Sir…."

 **3POV**

It had been a few days since the incident in the library; Avery was still a little on edge. She did not know what to do; she had taken the bag from the Bishop and agreed to practise but she had locked the bag away in her bedside drawer for the time being. She had to look after the children; they were her priority not some jumped up psychopathic Bishop.

Avery continued to walk around deep in thought as she cleaned away children's toys form the main hall, it was late afternoon and most of the children were in classes. Friday was normally a good day; the children would behave as they knew they had two days off to play.

Avery bent down to pick up a little girl plastic baby dolly, taking a deep breath in she pushed the images of the Asylum from her mind. Working around the children had brought back a few too many memories from that time. The baby dolls reminded her of her own time, being chained up and having her baby swapped for a dolly. It never left her; she had to push back the pain and the strange thoughts that kept creeping into her mind. She mentally slapped herself out of her little flashback; it had been nearly four centuries she should be over it by now. As a demon she could vent her anger at her victims, she used to enjoy a good old fashioned torture. Now, now it was harder to do – being human had its drawbacks there were not many opportunities to torture people. That was generally frowned upon by good standing people of the church.

Avery sighed as she stood up and placed the baby dolly back in the toy box. Sitting down on one of the bean bags she stretched herself out, the redhead cast her eyes down at her jeans they had paint all over them and a few spots on her top. Avery chuckled as she licked her thumb and tried to get the stains out of her white blouse.

Anderson walked up the corridor towards the main play room, sighing he clutched the paperwork in his hands. He was nervous, he did not know how the redhead would react to the news, it couldn't be good and he really was not in the mood to fight her. As he approached the main room he caught site of the redhead laying on the beanbags trying to clean her top, she was covered in paint. The kids must have decided to hand paint this morning.

Anderson chuckled to himself as he watched the woman fail at getting any stains out of the white blouse. She had paint on her face as well; lines of blue and red covered her nose and cheek. Avery did not look anything like an intimidating demon or harlot when she was on her own or with the children, Anderson watched her smile at the children who had been let out of their classes.

The young'uns had grown quite fond of their new nanny; it confused him how she would be loving and caring to the children but as soon as an older person like him or any other associate came near her, she would switch it automatic, her look would change. She would go from the sweet motherly nanny into a vicious and sarcastic harlot. The priest uttered one last sigh as he made his way into the playroom and walked over to Avery.

"Father Anderson!" The children shouted happily as they ran up to hug the man's leg; they had missed him when he was away. It had been almost a month since they had seen him – that was a long time for children.

Avery looked up from her beanbag, her expression changing from happy and calm to mildly annoyance. She did not like the priest much; it was obvious to the adults – not so much to the children which was good for both of them. She had not seen him since their close encounter in her bedroom and she was curious to see why now he decided to show his face.

"Hello children." Anderson chuckled warmly as he patted the heads of the children, making his way through the small oceans of children he walked over to the beanbag and looked down at the redhead. She sighed and plastered a obvious fake smile and looked up at the priest.

"Father Anderson? We thought you had disappeared." Avery chuckled sarcastically as she pulled herself up from the bean bag.

"No, I have been away." Anderson replied as he helped the redhead off of the beanbag much to her annoyance as she quickly smacked his hand away from her once she was on her feet.

"Avery, I need a word." He muttered I her ear as he motioned to the door. "Can we talk somewhere privately, away from the children?" Anderson continued as the redhead stared at him with untrusting eyes.

"What is it?" Avery asked coldly without moving. The children looked up at the two confused, Avery noticed this and smiled down at the children and sent them to play together.

"Please just come with me." Anderson spoke once more as he led them out of the main room back to Avery's bedroom.

"Why are we going to my bedroom?" Avery asked dryly as she approached the door. Confused as to why in all the Hell Anderson thought taking her to her room was a good idea. Had he not learned from before?

"Well for what is about to happen you would be more comfortable in there." Anderson spoke as Avery opened the bedroom door.

"Wow Anderson you really are bad at reading women." Avery chuckled looking up at the Priest whose eyes widened slightly as a small blush crept over his cheeks.

"No I'm not trying to…damn it woman just get inside please." Anderson snapped as he held the door open and walked in after her.

 **Anderson POV**

Avery was making jokes again, that was all she seemed to do with me poke fun and me and torment the living hell out of me at every opportunity. I would let her off this time, she would need to vent after she finds out about her loved ones.

Avery sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed looking up at me, her eyes were cold and full of anger. It may have made me slightly more nervous if she had not been covered in paint. Instead of looking like a menacing demon she looked more like a moody child, sat crossed legged on her bed with a pout which would rival the most broody of teenagers.

"So what is this about?" She asked coldly as she leaned back on to wall behind her bed.

"We got some new last week about Hellsing. Here, you need to read this for yourself." I sighed as I handed her the crumpled piece envelope as I leaned against her bedside table.

"What is this?!" Avery snapped back at me as she looked over the envelope before pulling out the letter inside. Silence fell as Avery read the letter, detailing the deaths and information of her friends, lover and mistress. I expected her to cry, or something to happen – her face did not move she barely even breathed. I looked over at her slightly worried now, any reaction would have been better than no reaction at all.

"This is a fake. Your people wrote this. It's not real." She spoke calmly as she placed the letter on the bed next to her. Her expression was like stone, she did not falter she just stared blankly at the wardrobe behind me.

"Why would we lie about this?" I asked as I watched her remain still as she answered my questions. Eyes locked onto something I could not see.

"I don't know because I am still loyal to Hellsing and your people need me here because I am a threat." Avery commented dryly as she remained in her position on the bed.

"They were found in the fire. The demons had been stabbed by blessed weapons, heads cut off and bodies ripped apart. Integra was shot in the head. What remained of their bodies was found by police a few days later. Alucard was the only one they did not find." I spoke out, trying to get a reaction from her, no reaction was never a good reaction she was internalizing her feelings – her friends, her _lover_ … they had all died anyone else would be a mess.

"Did you all place a bet in the office? See if the demon cries?" Avery asked coldly as she turned her icy blue orbs to meet my own. I was shocked at her reaction; was she was making a joke of this to? "What? No!" I spat in shock as the redhead brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. "Let me know what you bet and I will do the opposite." She chuckled darkly looking away from.

"Why must you insist on doing that? You have a comeback for everything even _this_. Your friends are dead and you don't seem to care." I said as I pushed myself off of the table crossing my arms. Avery began to laugh coldly which scared me slightly. Had she lost her mind?

"Fuck you Anderson. I am not one for public displays of emotion." She snapped up at me darkly. I was beginning to get pissed off, Hellsing didn't matter to me, they were dead. Alucard was the only one I needed to kill and he was still out there somewhere. Avery should be crying, she should be in pieces, I had just shown her proof of the death of her lover and her friends. She should be in pieces, any normal person would be.

"What is fucking wrong with you!? Do you not have a heart?" I shouted at the woman who snapped her head to look up at me as she pushed herself off of the bed.

"Just get out Anderson." She growled as she dug her nails into her bed frame.

"No." I crossed my arms and moved closer to the woman. Slightly concerned she was planning on hurting herself or worse. She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of suicide; she had tried it before in front of me.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Avery screamed as she lunged at me and pushed me back into the wall. Standing up and brushing myself off I made my way back over to her but she ran into her bathroom and locked the door after her. _Damn it all!_

"Avery open this door!"I barked as I rattled the doorknob trying to get in the room. She had locked the door behind her, I started to panic slightly as I heard the sound of drawers being pulled out from under the sink, I could hear her looking for something.

"Fuck off Anderson!" She growled at me through the door. "Just fuck off and leave me alone for once!" She hissed as I heard more banging.

"Let me in! Don't be a fool!" I barked as I pushed on the door trying to open it without breaking the door down.

I swallowed hard as I heard the glass mirror shatter and glass hit the floor. "You open that door and I will slice my fucking throat I swear to God!" Avery screamed from the other side of the door.

"Again with the fucking mirrors Avery?" I growl as I stepped back from the door and ready myself to kick the door. "I will break this fucking door down if you do not open it right now!" I shouted with no reply. That was it, the door was coming down.

With a quick movement I slammed my boot against the wooden door; Avery jumped back from the door and landed against the shower glass. She held a shard of glass in her hand which had already began to bleed down her arm. Her eyes locked onto mine as she tried to swipe at her throat, I managed to grab hold of her before the glass touched her throat. "Avery! Stop it damn it!"

I pulled her into me as she dropped the glass next to us, shattering it against the cold bathroom tiles. I felt a strange feeling take over my body as the former demon sobbed against my chest. I felt her take a deep breath in and flinched slightly as she started pounding her fists into my chest, her one bleeding hand flicked blood across the tiles and down my shirt.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! Why didn't you just let me die! They are all dead now I should be dead too!" She screamed into my chest as she lashed out into me. I held her tightly against my chest, she could lash out at me all she wanted I could heal myself, I would not have her hurting herself. I just knelt there holding her against me letting her scream and cry all she could.

"You hate me because I saved you?" I asked as I held her against me. She tried to push back against me to get away from my grasp but I was stronger than her for once. I kept her in place

"I should have died. I wanted to die! Then you decide to come in on your big white _catholic_ horse and carry me back here and expect me to go along with what you say. You have even collard me like a fucking pet!" She hissed as she tried to push away as she sobbed, I had to admit the catholic horse comment made me smile on the inside. She did have a way with words this woman. "Tell me Anderson, how would you feel if you had been turned into a vampire that night and taken to Hellsing to work for us without your consent? How would you be acting?" She growled as she looked up at me, here blue eyes red from the burning tears.

She had a point, I had never thought of the situation like that. What would I have done if the shoe had been on the other foot? Would I want death? If I became a vampire, a monster, an abomination I would cry for death as she is.

"Aye…I never thought of it like that..." I sighed as I released her from my grip, taking a moment to miss the pressure of her body against mine. She crawled back at much as she could to get away from me and brought her good hand up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Look! I don't know what I am supposed to be doing! I haven't been a human in centuries, everything is different and I don't understand why no one will explain anything to me!" Avery exclaimed as she tried to find a tissue or something to stop the bleeding on her palm. I shuffled back and grabbed a flannel from the sink and passed it to her.

"It took me a century to get used to being a demon and now I will have to do that all over again but this time I am stuck in the very headquarters of the people who have been trying to kill me all of my life and shock fucking horror I thought I was safe here, but surprise surprise you all want something from me!" She tried to hold back a sob as she tried to wrap her hand up but failing miserably.

"Oh fuck this bastard flannel!" She shouted as she threw it past my head. I quickly moved to catch it and sighed as I moved over to her and took hold of her wrist as she huffed in protest.

"Just…stop moving and let me help you." I spoke as gently as I could. The redhead sighed in defeat and opened her palm for me to see. She had managed to slice herself across the palm nicely, not as deep as it could have been but it will still sting for a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked in regards to her previous statement. She snorted as looked away from me. "Talk to your fucking Bishop!" She hissed as I pressed down on her wound as I cleaned it.

"Bishop Thomas? I just came from a meeting with him." I said calmly as I continued to clean the wound. "Of course you fucking did." She growled back at me.

"You are not taking the news very well…" I commented down to the redhead - that was a mistake…She slapped me across the face with her free hand, my glasses flew across the room and landed on the floor. "Well that may have been called for…" I mutter as I try and collect my glasses.

"I-I'm sorry…" I sigh as I placed my glasses back on and offered my hand to help her up.

"No you're not. Your kind never are, you all claim holiness and that you are all great people but you are worse than us demons! At least we know we are evil, the rest of you, you just lie to yourselves!" She said sadly as she pulled herself up and pushed past me out of the room.

"Stop that now! Don't talk silly girl!" I said annoyed at her last comment. As I followed her back into her room she sat back down on the bed and placed her head between hands.

"They were happy and alive a few weeks ago and now they are dead and gone and no one will explain to me what I am supposed to do now! Tell me Anderson what am I supposed to do now?" Avery sobbed into her hands, it caught me off guard another moment of weakness.

"You can stay here with us…you are welcome t- "

"Great so I am the Vatican's new fucking pet! Do I get to be put on a lead too? Have you brought that along with you!?" Avery screamed at me as she pulled at her collar.

It hit me; I had been completely insensitive to her situation. It wasn't like the cases I was used to dealing with where a human had been turned into a monster- it was the opposite. This woman had been a demon for over three hundred years and then all of a sudden she has got her soul back and she has no idea what she is supposed to be doing. She was a lost child.

All her family and friends were dead. I had brought her back and collared her and dragged her around for the past month without even once stopping to think about how she was feeling. She didn't even have any of her belongings all she owned was the clothes that the church could give up. If that was me I would have played up as well…I was ashamed of myself, this was no way to keep a person – even if she was once a demon, she was human now and deserved a little more than I was giving her.

Avery stood up from her bed and tried to move past me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into me, I took a hold of her throat causing her to gasp slightly. I think she thought I was going to kill her. Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a small silver key on a chain and unlocked her collar.

"There, you are no longer a _pet_. You can stay if you would like we will welcome you here but if you want to leave then that is your choice. You can take the clothes and things we have given you and leave if you want." I spoke softly as I took the collar off of her neck. Avery stepped back and stared up at me, she was confused I could see it.

"I don't understand…" Avery breathed out in shock as she felt her neck. I don't know why I did it but I couldn't let her walk around like a animal, not after this. The Bishop would have my head but I could explain myself later. She was trying to be human; she needed to be treated like one.

"I'm sorry…It's just not something I am used to seeing – I take pleasure in killing monsters and you confuse my instincts; you said it yourself you were a demon for so long and now you are a human with a soul – I don't know what to think of you. You're an enigma." I said as I looked down at her, I still had hold of her arm I released her arm and stepped back and quietly left the room. I began fighting my demons in my mind – I needed to pray again. I leaned against the wall of Avery's room and closed my eyes. _What was happening?_ I took a deep breath as I heard the piercing screams coming from the other side of the door.

I wanted to stay and hold her, to comfort her but she had to deal with this on her own.

 **Avery POV**

As Anderson shut the door behind him I felt my legs give way as I fell to the floor and screamed, I screamed and screamed until my voice went horse. I would have scared the children I am sure but I didn't care. He was gone! The only man to ever show me love was gone and he would never come back. Hellsing had been my family for nearly forty years; they were gone. I couldn't take it.

 _They were dead! They were fucking dead! Walter was dead, he was gone!_

Integra was gone, the little girl I raised from birth – she was dead. I couldn't take it, I felt sick. Running over to the bathroom I flung my head over the toilet and brought up the contents of my stomach, I kept being sick until I couldn't bring up anymore.

My eyes burned from the tears and my throat felt like I had swallowed a razor. _Was this what heartbreak felt like? No wonder I used to get so much work!_ I dragged myself to my feet and walked to the sink I hoped that the cold water would snap me back into a reality where this was all a big dream, that I was still asleep in Hellsing Manor and Walter would be next to me sleeping.

 _I would trade anything for that…_

Bringing my eyes up I caught my reflection in what remained of the mirror. Something inside me switched as I pushed myself off of the cold porcelain sink and made my way over to the bedside table. I ripped open the draw and pulled out the black leather bag which I had hidden there.

Unloading the contents of the bag onto my bed I stepped back to examine exactly what I had been given.

Candles of various colours, two athames – ritual knives which can be blessed or cursed, a small bag of herbs, salt, crystals and the grimoire. The collection was basic at best, if this Bishop wanted my help he would need to give me a bit more than this. Turning to the drawer I opened the Bible that rested in the back of the drawer and pulled out a large brown envelope and dropped it onto the bed. Slumping down beside the mess I opened the envelope and pulled out a large pack of bank notes.

Bishop Thomas was happy for me to accept his offer under the condition that Anderson did not find out about it. I would practice in secret until the Bishop told me it was time to tell them of my deceit. In turn he would deliver envelopes of cash to my door – I had never been one for money, I preferred souls or first born children but in my horrid human form money was the next best thing.

Opening the Grimoire I began to read over the pages, I would have to start from the bottom and work my way back up again. Get my human body used to this level of magick, it would take some time but I needed something. I had nothing left…No love, no family and no reason to live.

Walking over to my bedroom door I pulled the lock across and placed a chair next to the door. It was time to test this new human body…


	25. Chapter 25: Love and Other Drugs

Hello my lovelies!

I hope you are all doing well and enjoying the chapter so far. I have been working my butt off to post more chapters I have got over my writers block now thank the Lord! I have the next 4 chapters scripts written I am just working on finishing them now. Lots of juicy plot twist, emotion and violence to come.

 **WARNING: This chapter contains upsetting scenes of molestation that could be upsetting for some readers.**

It also contains a lot of cuteness which I hope makes up for it?

If you enjoyed this chapter _**please**_ leave a review or a comment I can see you all reading but not commenting. X_X Why you no loving me guysssss?! I want to know what you want from meee. :)

Again I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and staying for this long you guys are the best !

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Love and other drugs**

 **Alucard POV**

I had quite enough of Walters moping; it had been over a month. The Hellsing organization had moved to two different mansions and he insisted on dragging round all of Avery's belongings to both of them. It was too much, I had been around for many years, I had killed, been killed, mourned the loss of my own beloved wife and child. I knew what loss was – still this- this was too much. He was going mad slowly, he was talking to himself, he was spending all of his time locked away in his room, he slept next to her clothes, he wore her perfume it was too much to take. It was sickening – he loved her we all understood that. We all felt the loss of our friend – even if for me the little demon was a constant source of annoyance and aggravation I would not have been adverse to her still being around.

It wasn't just Walter who had taken up bad habits. My Master, she had started to drink more, much like her father she found solace in the bottom of a glass. I thought she was addicted to cigars but now it turns out expensive scotch was the new trend; we had to restock the bar multiple times already. Carrying her to bed when she passed out on her desk was not the best thing in the world but I hated to admit I enjoyed the warmth of a woman's skin next to mine.

Seras didn't really talk about Avery; she spent most of the time internalizing. I assumed she was too busy speaking to her new familiar. She would often laugh to herself and talk to herself, to everyone who did not understand the concept of a familiar it would have been concerning. Captain Pip Bernadotte now resided as a ghost, a spirit inside of Seras he on occasion would be allowed to take a solid form but it was only once in a while. I would catch Walter watching the French ghost and the police girl; I could see he was jealous. I could see how he longed for his lover to return and that he was angry that he did not get to see her in death as Seras saw Captain Bernadotte.

The two had a strange arrangement, it was clear there was a bond between them – strange romances occurred in the Hellsing organization.

Romances such of that of our resident werewolf and werecat; I had caught them a few too many times in compromising positions. I try not to think about it in all honesty, I didn't like catching Walter and Avery at the best of times...nowhere in this damn place was sacred anymore.

I travelled the stairwell down to the lower floors, Walters room sat at the end of the corridor I fazed through the wall and saw the butler laying on his bed, sleeves rolled up looking at yet another box of Avery's belongings – he still had not unpacked everything.

"Walter, you need to let this go. It is unhealthy." I sigh as I stood watching the dark haired man try and unpack clothes that would never be worn again.

"Don't tell me what I need Alucard!" Walter snapped as he slammed his fists onto the floor turning his head to face me.

"You are living in her shrine my friend – she is dead this is grim even for me." I sighed as I picked up a piece of clothing and examined it before tossing it on the bed. "Let her memory be, let her rest in peace. All of this…it's in bad taste Walter you are holding onto a memory" I said as kindly as I could manage as the butler sat back and took out a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it. Letting out a long groan as she stretched his limbs out.

"This is all I have left of her Alucard, I let her down. I let her die…I can't let her memory die to." He sighed as he took a long puff. He was a mess, he needed to get himself together or I would be forced to do it for him and he would not want that.

"Walter, you are disgracing her memory this way. What would she think if she saw you like this?" I snapped at the wallowing man. Who stood up from the floor and turned to me in rage.

"She can't see me can she? She is dead!" He shouted as he bit his cigarette in half, spitting it into the bin he swore under his breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Walter you need to get over this. You are driving yourself into madness. I hear you talking to her pictures, I can see you imagining her it's all in your head Walter, this is dangerous. Stop it now before Integra gets me to stop you." I warn darkly as I watched my old friend pace the bedroom.

"Are you threatening me?" He growled his eyes flashing red as he looked at mine.

"I am warning you as an old friend. Don't go down this path – it only leads to pain. It's time to move on now."

 **Avery POV**

I was tired, so tired. I had read through as much of this Grimoire as I could manage for one day. I needed a break, my head hurt. My hand was aching so much, why did I have to cut myself on my hand? The hand has so many nerve endings!

I placed all my new items back into the drawer and lay down on my bed. My body ached, all my muscles hurt from fighting with Anderson this afternoon. He could rip me to shreds if he wanted to but he never did, he was oddly gentle with me, I didn't understand it. Maybe he was biding his time to kill me now the Bishop is known to be a complete fucking psychopath. Am I just waiting for his signal and then the Vatican's Dog will be released and the Bishop can laugh as he lets Anderson rip me to shreds before him.

I grunted as I pushed myself up off of the mattress and made my way into the remained of my bathroom. I had taken time away to clean the glass off of the floor and prop my door against the wall; I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

I think I overreacted, these human emotions were strong and I didn't know how to deal with them. They all came at once, I was used to having one strong emotion at a time – this was so confusing.

I stepped under the hot water and let out a groan as I felt my muscles relax under the hot water. I rested my head against the cold tiles and thought about the happenings over the last few weeks, I had been kept here with no freedom for too long. Rubbing my neck I remembered I was no longer leashed and stuck within a 5 mile radius of the orphanage.

I quickly washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a red dress I grinned to myself as I held up the dress to my body and looked in the mirror.

 _I think it is time to explore this city a little more._

 **Sister Mary Joan POV**

I shuffled my way down the corridor to Miss Avery's room. She had been locked away all day I understood that Father Anderson had told her the news of her friends passing. I had heard her crying during the day and I wanted to see if she was taking it a little better now time had passed.

"Miss Avery? Could you open the door please I want to talk to you deary." I called out as I knocked on the wooden door. I got no reply which was strange; normally Avery would come to the door pretty quickly.

"Miss Avery?" I call out again. Father Anderson opened his door to his room; he must have heard me calling. I motioned to the door and shook my head; I was worried about the girl. I don't know what I would do in her position. Maybe she was just sleeping….

"Well that is strange…She is normally quick to answer" I say to him as he approached the door. He also looked slightly concerned he banged on the door a few times but there was no reply either.

"Avery, if you don't answer the door I will have to pry it open." He called into the room – again no answer. Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket Father Anderson unlocked the bedroom door. "Avery we are coming in. For the love of God be dressed!" Anderson muttered the last part under his breath causing me to chuckle at the younger man.

We both looked inside the room, it was tidy but there was no Avery in sight. Where could she have gone? She had never left the grounds on her own before. This was a worrying development. We shouldn't have a highly distressed foreigner walking around the city.

"Where is she?" I ask as I rush around her room making sure she is not hidden in her bathroom.

"Damn it all, she has gone." Anderson cursed under his breath.

"What do we do now? Is she in danger Father?" I asked as the tall man paced the room in thought.

"I will call a few men to help you search for her." I said as we both rushed out the room.

"Aye, thank you. This really is not how I wanted to spend my night." Anderson grumbled as he rushed over and locked his bedroom door collecting his blades as he did so.

"You have to feel for the girl, she just found out her loved ones are dead…she is totally alone now." I said sadly as I thought about the poor girl, how she must be feeling now.

"That is true…" Anderson sighed as we made our way up to the main telephone.

"Where would you go to soothe your soul?" I asked the Father as he dialled the phone, he looked anxious.

"Church..." he answered dryly with a chuckle.

"Where would she go?" I then asked causing the blond priest to shut his eyes and take a deep breath. Had I said something?

"Oh for the love of…."

 **Avery POV**

Alcohol that is what I was looking for. Everyone went on about it so much; I wanted to see for myself if it was worth my time. As I walked down the busy streets of Rome I noticed the numerous bars which lined the streets. Some looked more appealing than others, inebriates fell in the street, young women wearing very little scuttled along the pavement in their heels. I looked down at myself; I was not really dressed for this kind of outing. Nuns did not tend to have the best fashion sense.

I needed to change my outfit. I scanned the crowds for a moment before I found myself walking down a darker alley; I heard screaming and crying coming from behind a bin. I growled and ran over; I knew exactly what those noises meant.

"N-No please…Stop…leave me alone!" A blonde lady cried her face pinned to a wall by a drunken old man; he stank of stale beer and cigarettes. It made me sick I watched as he leered over the younger woman who was clearly an unwilling participant in these antics.

"Oi you little cunt, what are you playing at?" I growl at the older man, who turned to me and grinned, his teeth were blackened and his breath stank. It was highly unpleasant – If I had my powers back I would have sent the man up in flames by now.

"Who the fuck are you love? I am a little busy. I don't want to accept Jesus tonight." He slurred as he took a look at my clothes, he returned to the woman who let out another shriek.

Did I really look like that much of a prude? I frowned slightly offended by the drunks comments as I looked down at my dress…No wait, he was right. I did look like prude. I tilted my head as I remembered the Grimoire passage I had been reading today there was a paralysis hex I had read about, this would be handy if it worked – no time like the present I guess.

"Well,I am more into devil worship if you want to know." I hissed back coldly as I grabbed a hold of the man's throat pushing him into the wall. The blonde woman screamed and fell to the ground curling herself into a ball as she watched the scene unfold. This really was not her night.

"You fucking bitch! Get off of me!" The drunk hissed as he tried to push me off. I giggled and uttered the hex under my breath; a loud crack filled the air as the man screamed out in pain. He doubled over onto the floor as his spine snapped in half bending him like a snapped lolly stick. Animalistic howls and shrieks pierced the air as I beat the man into a bloody mess before picking up his cell phone and calling an ambulance.

"Prick" I chuckled turning around to face the blonde woman who was crawling down the alley on her hands and knees.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried as I walked over to her.

"Oh hush, I am not going to hurt you. Are you ok?" I asked the blonde as I picked her off of the floor and helped her to her feet.

"Yes, I-I'm alright…Thank you" She sobbed as she held onto me causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes; I was never a fan of crying women. I patted her on the back as gently as I could I was never one for comforting adults, children I can do that – adults not so much they shouldn't need comforting they are adults they should have their shit together.

"What's you name kid?" I ask as we walk down the alley.

"I'm Rosa…" She choked out as she held back her tears. I looked at the woman her outfit was exactly what I needed it was tight, revealing and looked uncomfortable as hell, yes this was perfect.

"Rosa, this is going to be a strange question to ask you. Could you do me a favour?" I asked as I helped the woman walk.

"Anything, you saved me from that creep. What do you need?" She exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"Can we swap clothes?"

 **Anderson POV**

This was all I needed on a Friday night. I was planning on reading my Bible, maybe watching some TV and relaxing after the last three weeks away. Apparently this was not the plan Avery had for me. As I made my way down the streets of Rome, I was followed by three members of Iscariot – perhaps it had been overkill calling them to help but I did not know exactly that to expect.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" I growl under my breath as we look down each alleyway. She will be in danger, she thinks she is still as powerful as she was months ago but she isn't she is human and she makes human errors, more than that she is clumsy and will end up getting herself in a bad situation. I've watched her walk into a door before, being around highly intoxicated people with no prior experience of stimulants…this would be bad. She couldn't even manage coffee, one of the sisters had offered her a cup and she ended up bouncing off of the walls talking crazy. _God help me what will she be like drunk…or worse…_

"You should never have removed her collar, what were you thinking Anderson?" One of my men snapped at me, I grimaced slightly – what had I been thinking? Of course she would run away if she had the chance.

"I never thought I would see the day that an ex demon would be allowed to waltz around Rome freely under the great Alexander Anderson's nose." Another man chuckled as the continued their search. I gritted my teeth; never being a fan of having my judgement mocked I shot a glance at the man who quickly looked away with a smirk. "She is not a demon anymore. She is as human as you and me."

"Yes, she is still a human with centuries of experience will killing innocent people" Another man snapped up. Alright, I got there point, we needed to find her not to talk about how foolish I had been.

"Michael, will you take the lower half of the city. Luke, you take east side. Vicente you take west and Barth you take north. I will cover the centre of the city. When we get a hold of her she is to be brought in unharmed do you understand?" I order as the men regrouped.

"Unharmed? You are not going soft are you Judas Priest?" Barth chuckled as he shot me a look. I narrowed my eyes in retort and growled a little. "How dare you question me? I said she is to be brought in unharmed do you understand?"The men stiffened up slightly and nodded.

"Now go. God Bless you."

 **3POV**

Rosa was more than happy to oblige to Avery's request, the two had promptly swapped clothes. Avery now found herself in a tight black dress, long lace sleeves covered her arms the black suede dress came down to just under her bottom, Avery was fairly tall compared to Rosa so the dress revealed a little more than she would have liked.

Avery let her red hair down from her ponytail, shaking it out into its wavy state letting it rest on her shoulders; the former demon began her journey down the street. Feeling slightly more self conscious than she was used to; in her demonic form this would have been ideal to prey on men to feed.

Avery made her way into a cocktail bar, jazz music played over the speakers. The room smelled for cigars and oak, it was strangely pleasant; as she made her way over to the bar she watched the couples all sat around in their leather chairs.

This was quite wonderful; so many sinners Avery smiled wickedly. Why she had never fed in this area before she didn't know – well that was not entirely true she thought to herself as she slid into a stool by the bar. If she had fed out here the Vatican would be on her back quicker than she could imagine.

Avery unbeknownst to her had caught the attention of the bars owner. A middle aged man, he had been watching her from the backroom, CCTV cameras had their uses. With a chuckle the dark haired man collected a small bag of pills from the table and made his way out into the main bar.

Avery sat at the bar watching the sinners parade around, it was like Sodom and Gomorrah all over again. It was wonderful, it had been so long since she had been near other sinners – the orphanage was great but they were all such saints, Avery felt bad for cursing slightly. If anyone caught her in here, like this she would be crucified she was sure.

Avery turned her head slowly locking her blue eyes with a pair of honey brown ones. A middle ages man stood next to her, well dressed in a navy suit with brown shoes. Avery liked what she saw; this man looked worth her time.

"Did you say something?" Avery asked sweetly smiling up at the man, he grinned as he leaned against the bar.

"I was saying it is such a crime for a woman of your standing to be sat in at this bar all on her own." He purred down to her, he smelled good. Musky – like expensive cologne of some kind, a lot better than the men she had come across on the way here.

"What can I say? I am perpetually lonely." Avery sighed as motioned to the fact she was sat alone at the bar.

"Well that's very sad. May I join you?" The honey eyed gentleman asked as she licked his bottom lip unconsciously.

"Please do." Avery said as she motioned at the stool next to her. Sliding himself into the seat next to the redhead, the dark haired man straightened out his suit and his cuffs.

"What is your name my dear?" He asked as he rested his hand on the bar. Avery caught a glance of an expensive watch, she smiled to herself – he was quite cocky.

"Odette, Odette Avery." The redhead replied as she leaned in to talk. It had been a while since she was able to have some fun with a man, months in fact since she had a good feed on someone other than Walter. Not that she could feed anymore, but the habit was still there, the use and abuse mentality was engraved into her core.

"Well it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance Miss Avery. My name is Jackson Willis – I am the owner of this bar." The older man beamed down to the redhead. Who opened her mouth in mock shock as she scooted closer to the man she lifted a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Oh dear am I in trouble?" She asked innocently as she batted her lashes at Mr Willis who chuckled as he ran his hand down her thigh causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"No, not yet my dear."

 **Anderson POV**

I had spent the last hour traipsing around the local bars; they were breading grounds for sin. It was like Sodom and Gomorrah out here at night. Such sinners, their dens of disrepute and lust – it was disgusting.

She had to be in one of these places, she is drawn to sin like a magnet. It pulled her in, she was not strong of will – she tempted and gave into her own temptations too quickly. She did not have the human willpower yet.

Scanning the windows of the bars, I notice a familiar redhead sat in the bar Avery was sitting in a leather armchair with a pompous looking asshole. " _Of course you are in there…"_ I sighed to myself shaking my head. I watched the scene for a little while trying to assess the situation. Her male friend wore and expensive suit and the two were sat drinking and smoking cigars, his hands were a little to free roaming for my liking. As I watched the pair from the shadows I felt an unfamiliar anger bubbling up inside, along with another feeling I could not place – that pompous prick shouldn't be touching Avery he shouldn't have his hands anywhere near her.

With a grunt I made my way into the bar and sat down in one of their chairs far enough away to be able to be missed if Avery looked around but close enough that I could hear the conversation. I ordered a water from one of the waitresses much to their disapproval and watched the pair from the dark corner.

 **3POV**

Avery leaned into the middle aged man giggling flirtatiously as she took a long puff from her cigar. She had never been a fan of smoking as a demon, she didn't understand why human would kill themselves with the cancer sticks – now she was human she didn't really care anymore. She was having a cigar in honour of Integra and Walter and she would be damned if anyone was stopping her.

Mr Willis seemed nice enough; he was charming and had bought her many drinks whilst she had been in his company. It was nice to be treated with some affection; she missed it – as much as she hated to admit it. Walter had always treated her like a princess and she took it for granted most of the time. Feeling a wave of grief hit her once more she downed one of the shots which were on the table and turned back to the bar owner with a smile.

The alcohol burned her throat but she liked the effect it was having on her. She felt less stressed with each drink she took it was some sort of magic she did not understand.

Mr Willis was enjoying his company; he had plans for the woman in front of him. Her Italian was not the best, he presumed she was visiting Rome on vacation; her accent was strong and British.

"Odette, would you like another?" Mr Willis purred as he wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist.

"Please, fill me up Sir" Avery chuckled as she trailed her finger down his neck making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"I intend to don't you worry about that." He purred into her neck before she giggled and moved away. He looked over to the redhead noticing she was starting to sway a little in her seat he waited for her to turn her head round and watch the band some more before he dissolved a small white pill in the bottom of her glass.

 **Anderson POV**

I sat in the corner and watched the scene unfold, I was livid – how dare he take advantage of her like that? I would rip him apart; I found myself breathing heavily as I watched the scene. I could not just walk up and drag her out it would cause to much of a scene. I was already receiving some looks from confused drinkers asking why a Priest was in a bar. Looking down, I sighed I really needed to reassess the uniform for certain missions.

I looked back over to the pair and nursed my glass of water, I watched Avery sway slightly as she watched the Jazz band happily. I could see she was drunk, she had had too much to drink for sure – however the cunt next to her decided to get more drinks in. I took a sip of water and watched as the black haired creep dissolved a white pill into her drink.

That fucking heathen! How many pills had he slipped her already tonight? I gripped my glass tighter as I felt the anger rising in my body as I watched Avery down the drink quickly with a chuckle. She was totally ignorant to her situation – damn it all! Crushing my glass in my hand I cursed as the water covered my gloves, pulling them off and using a few tissues to wipe of any wetness from my arms I looked up and watched the sleaze take Avery into the back room. She was leaning up against him for support clearly the drugs were kicking in.

As the two left the room I watched the heathen whisper something to his bouncer who immediately covered the door. I growled and made my way over to the door only to be stopped by the same guard.

"Let me pass!" I growled down to the guard who shook his head defiantly, I cracked my neck and felt the anger rise in my chest. It was time to clean out this place, heathens would be punished this was a city of God.

 **Avery POV**

I couldn't tell what was happening to me, I was very dizzy all of a sudden. One minute I was watching the nice jazz band the next I am being taken into another room. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, I could feel a pressure on top of me. What the fuck was happening? I could smell the same cologne Mr Willis was wearing, opening my eyes I notice he is on top of me, trailing wet kisses down my neck.

This wasn't right, how did we get in here? I didn't tell him we could do this. I tried to push up against him but he slapped me across the face and pushed me back down onto the sofa. I let out a cry as he he cupped my breast through my shirt. This fucking prick! I would kill him if I could only get the strength to move my damn body.

This was not happening again, I could not let this happen. I was stronger than this – fucking asshole. I shivered as Mr Willis began to unbutton his trousers and pull at my dress.

"You really are very lovely." He purred into my ear causing me to whimper and try to move my body. I felt a pain in my chest as my breath caught there, I could not breath – I began to cough and panic as the older man ran his hands down my skin.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I managed to cry out; my body still did not work. I couldn't even think straight to remember any hexes or think of any way of getting myself out of this mess. _Was this my fault? I mean I did lead him on…_

I struggled as much as I could before the room faded into black…

 **Anderson POV**

I pushed my way into the back room I was furious the little shit at the door had tried to hold me off but that didn't last very long. He was now napping prettily by the door.

As I pushed my way into the room I heard Avery crying out. What the fuck was that bastard doing to her? I let out a roar as I walked into the room. That prick had pinned Avery to the sofa and had his hands in places that no man should be. Avery was passed out and had no idea what was going on anymore, her eyes opened and closed as she flittered in and out of consciousness.

How dare he touch her! How dare he try to violate her body! The heathen spun around as he heard me enter the room. Shocked I assume at the sudden interruption.

"What the fuck? Get out of here!" He barked as he buttoned up his suit trousers. I was livid, I looked down at Avery and thanked God he had not yet been able to break her virtue. I turned back to face the man who had pulled out a gun from one of the draws and aimed it at my head.

A devilish grin crossed my face as I lunged at the man. I would tear him apart.

 ** _'_** ** _They are corrupt and not his children;_** ** _to their shame they are a warped and crooked generation. Is this the way you repay_** ** _the_** ** _Lord_** ** _, you foolish_** ** _and unwise people? I will proclaim_** ** _the name of the_** ** _Lord_** ** _._** ** _He is the Rock,_** ** _his works are perfect,_** ** _and all his ways are just.'_**

 **Avery POV**

I was rudely woken up by the sound of something big crashing into something breakable. At this point I didn't know what was happening. I heard a few muffled screams and then everything went quiet. I held my breath for a moment as I realized there was no pressure on my body, I did not feel like I had been fucked whilst I was asleep there was no soreness. I think this panicked me more than anything else. I tried to move my limbs, my arms could move now but only a little, my legs still felt like jelly.

I still had my eyes shut I couldn't manage the energy to open them. I tried to shuffle myself up onto the sofa but I was so tired I couldn't move. I flinched as I felt a pair or strong warm hands pull my clothes back over me. I whimpered and tried to move by to no avail.

I took a deep breath; the scent that I could smell was not that of the pervert from before. This person smelled different familiar – the scent of incense, metal and dust filled my nose. I let out a small groan as a I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me and pulled me up off of the sofa.

 ** _"_** ** _For the Son of Man came to seek and to save the lost."_** A gruff Scottish voice uttered as he cradled me on his lap.

"A-Alex?" I whispered as I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the light I pressed my head against the papists jacket to shield me from the light. It was him, how had he found me? Of all the places in Rome he managed to find me here and just in time.

Just when I needed saving, he was there _again_. On this white horse…he was good at that, coming in at the last moment and saving me. I will never understand why he did it, he hated my kind and he hated me. We _hated_ each other but he was always the one to save me and hold me when I fell.

"You're alright now lass." He hushed me as he rocked me gently in his arms as I fell back into darkness.

"I've got you…"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; there is a little more fluff to come between these two. I don't know if I prefer Walter/Avery or Anderson/Avery …. Let me know what you all think J


	26. Chapter 26: The Morning After

**Chapter 26: The Morning After**

Hellsing had had a hectic month, they had been sent on mission after mission. More covens were popping up around Europe. Hellsing were once a force which dealt primarily with threats to the United Kingdom, however these attacks by the covens warranted action.

Sir Thomas had done this best to break their resolve, mission after mission the team had been sent to fight. Some battles were pretty nasty; there had been some closer calls for the more junior members. Numerous human soldiers had been lost in the battles and Integra had had quite enough of it.

In the cellar of the Stigmata Mansion, the Hellsing matriarch sat interrogating a captive enemy. During their latest attack they had caught a werewolf – Hans had tried to interrogate him on a beast to beast level but to no avail.

After a few days Integra had grown tired of his silence, it was time for good old fashioned torture. With their previous torture specialist dead they called on the sadistic butler to take on the role of his lover much to his own pleasure.

As the human wolf man swung from the silver chains on the wall, his skin burned slowly – the silver branding scars into his wrist and ankles the scent of burning flesh filled the room. Walter stood in his white shirt, now covered in fluids and his suit trousers – full butler attire would have been impractical for a job like this.

The wolf let out a gasp as the butlers boot connected with his ribs, a loud crack pierced the air as yet another rib cracked. Sir Integra smiled as she sat in the chair in the corner of the room, smoking on her cigar and nursing a scotch.

"Now I will ask you one more time. Who are you working for?" She growled as she watched the torture. Alucard and Seras stood outside by the two ways glass window, Alucard smiled gleefully as he watched his friend beat any conviction out of their new werewolf _friend_. Seras was much hardened to violence now; she was no longer the little girl that joined Hellsing those two years ago. However, she still flinched at the torture – she was not a fan of torture like her Master.

"Fuck you bitch I ain't telling your ass shit!" The Werewolf spat up blood as his ribs broken ribs healed themselves with another crack. Werewolves had a great regeneration ability much like vampires, their bodies could take heavy beatings – there skin was like iron Walter knew this from previous experience.

"Walter, once more please." Integra sighed as she took another sip of scotch. Walter grinned darkly as his fangs became more prominent. He enjoyed torture, he always had, he was vicious by nature underneath his polite gentlemanly exterior he was as much a monster as any other member of Hellsing even as a human this was the case; his new demonic form only accentuated this trait.

"With pleasure Sir Integra."

The wolf screamed in pain as the butler sent his wires around the wolf's legs crushing them inside the skin, Walter chuckled as he made sure not to spill a drop of blood.

"You fucking asshole!" The wolf howled out to the blond woman who chuckled, with one quick movement Walter had taken a firm grasp of the wolves chin and slowly crushed his jaw in his hands.

"Do mind your manners around my master or I will rip that piece of meat from your mouth" He hissed as he shoved the wolf's head back into the wall.

"We can do this all day you scum, or you could tell us what we need to know." Integra sighed as she watched the torture unfold.

"I don't know anything that you don't already know!" The wolf tried to explain through broken gasps.

"I don't believe you. We found you at the latest coven site. You have to know something!" Integra slammed her glass on the table and stood up walking over to the pair.

"I don't I swear!" The wolf cried out between punches.

"Walter again" Walter laughed and pulled out his wires one more, causing the wolf to shriek.

"Stop please I can't tell you! They will kill me." The wolf cried out in panic.

"Young man, if you don't tell us I will kill you and I can guarantee it will hurt more." Walter growled as he played with his wires.

"What is the name of your leader? Who are you working for?" Integra growled as she kicked the wolfman causing him to growl and bark back at her.

"Walter, rip out his tongue if he won't talk he doesn't need it." Integra chuckled as she stepped back.

"No no please please just wait!" The wolf cried out in fear.

"Well…talk!" Integra barked.

"The people I work for, they are nothing like regular monsters, they are organized…there multiple different kinds of monster and demon involved it's not just vampires or wolves.." The wolf began to pant looking down at the floor in fear.

"Go on…"

"You won't be able to stop them…they control everything. Even you…" He sighed as his bones reconnected with loud snaps and cracks.

"What are you talking about?" Integra snapped as she walked closer to the wolf who was slowy crumbling under pressure.

"You won't be able to stop them, not even your pet vampire…" He sobbed.

"Explain…" Walter hissed kicking the wolf once more causing him to yelp in pain.

"I can't they are coming…"

 **3POV**

Anderson sat watching Avery sleep; she seemed as peaceful as she could be given the circumstances. She had been tossing and turning all night, the drugs had kicked in making it a lot worse for her. Anderson had ripped the bar owner apart, he couldn't allow someone like him to violate Avery – as much as he was meant to hate her something inside him caught light when he saw what that asshole had tried to do to her. His quick death was too good for him; he should have spent longer on it. He should have made him suffer.

Anderson had cradled Avery and calmed her down as she fell asleep on his chest, he made a swift exit with the redhead in his arms, placing a his coat over her to keep her warm he had carried her back to the orphanage. Sister Mary Joan was relieved to see the pair and shocked to hear the news of what had happened, they had agreed to make arrangements for the woman to have the next three days off to recover.

As inappropriate as it may have seemed, Anderson did not want to leave Avery in her room alone, not with everything that had happened today. He pulled up a chair from the living area and settled at the end of her bed for the night, keeping watch over Avery. He was concerned that she may choke on her own vomit or have another nightmare.

He was right to be worried, during the night Avery had been screaming again. More nightmares plagued her mind, Anderson had tried to calm her as much as he could but he could not wake her up. He just held her hand until she calmed down, pulling out his Bible to pray over her as much as he could. She would not thank him for that but if he brought some peace he didn't care – there was peace in the word of God, Anderson really believed that.

Anderson woke up early as usual the morning light breaking through the bedroom window; he looked down at the sleeping woman. He was still holding her hand; he sighed sadly and placed her hand back on her lap.

With a sigh he took hold of his rosary in his pocket and began is morning prayer, making the sign of the cross he sighed and spoke his prayer as quietly as he could as to not wake the sleeping woman.

 ** _O Jesus, through the Immaculate Heart of Mary, I offer You my prayers, works, joys and sufferings of this day for all the intentions of Your Sacred Heart, in union with the Holy Sacrifice of the Mass throughout the world, in reparation for my sins, for the intentions of all my relatives and friends, and in particular for the intentions of the Holy Father. Amen._**

The priest sat for a few moments and thought over the events of the past few weeks, how things had changed. He was still confused about God's plan but he was at some peace that it was all out of his control – it was all the will of the Lord.

Looking over at the sleeping woman he sighed and ran his hands through his head. How had this happened? How had the same woman that mere months ago, had been willing to rip him apart now filled him with such concern. He hated her, he tried to convince himself every day that the former demon was still an abomination but the longer he spent with her the less malice he felt towards her.

He felt protective of the former demon, he did not know why. Maybe it was because she had saved him, but his debt was paid he had saved her a number of times since she arrived at the orphanage. Maybe it was a new mission of his, was he curious to see if a demon could be saved? Was that the reason he always came to her when she was in need. She had no one else after all, much like him – they were both surrounded by people but they were alone.

He saw himself in her, the same fire the same will to fight against everything. He had been much like her before he joined the church all those years ago. It was only with the help of Bishop Thomas that he was able to put his talents to good use to serve the Lord. In his forties he had undergone the long painful process of becoming a regenerator – he was the Vatican's monster. Avery was the same as him, a monster but a monster will a heart; he could see she was struggling with her humanity; it must have been hard for the girl. She had lived as a source for fear and destruction for longer than Anderson could even contemplate, what horrors must have torn her soul into pieces to reduce her to such a state in the first place was beyond him.

The priest felt the tension building in his chest; Avery would have only become a demon if she had truly been broken to the point where she relinquished her own humanity. What could have caused the woman he knew now to give everything up and go against the Lord? She told him before that she was a Catholic in her human life, why then had she abandoned God? What horror broke her resolve?

He looked over her sleeping form; she seemed at peace for now. She snored lightly causing the priest to smile. She had some strangely human habits, not what he would call ladylike or elegant by any means. In all honesty unless she really tried she was a bit of a frazzled mess. Demons were blessed with the innate ability to be elegant and graceful it was part of their lure. Now human, Avery had trouble with that. She would often be caught rushing around late for something or another, carrying children places – hair up in a frizzy ponytail or face covered in paint. He had caught her walking into the odd wall or table when she was no paying attention – she was no longer the most elegant creature in the room and even if the Priest would never admit it to himself or to anyone else – he like it; how she cared for the children more than herself, how she seemed to always be a little bit more confused than everyone else. He found it endearing.

The Priest cast a glance over to the bedside clock it was still early; he lifted himself off of the chair and stretched silently cracking his neck from one side to the other. He thought it best to go and freshen himself up and maybe get something to eat. Anderson made his way towards the bedroom door, opening it gently he turned to look at the sleeping redhead once more before leaving the room.

 **Avery POV**

 _My fucking head! My fucking body…damn!_ Everything ached; I opened my eyes slowly grimacing at the light that hit my face. _Who the bloody hell opened the curtains_? Where was I? This doesn't look like heaven? I blinked a few times before my eyes flew open and I bolted upright in my bed.

 _Where was he? Where was that fucking wanker?_ I would kill him, trying to do that to me! I couldn't compute where I was maybe the effects of the drugs or the fact I was still half asleep. Was he still hre? Had he not finished with me yet? I couldn't remember much of last night, I remember being pinned down and not being able to move, that pervert leering over me touching me…then I blacked out…was I still there? I panicked and tried to get out of my bed but was held in place by a strong hand. I swallowed hard and looked up at the person in front of me and let out a long sigh of relief when I realized it was Anderson.

"Calm down Love, you're alright. You are back in your room." He spoke softly as I blinked a few more times shaking my head and looking round, the fuzzy outline of the room became clearer the more I strained. I remembered a little bit more from last night; he had saved me the Angel's Dust, Alexander Anderson had saved me from that asshole. I tried to remember the happenings of the night but it was mostly fuzz. I could recall some screaming, and crashing sounds and then… he held me…I felt myself growing red in the face as I remembered how I snuggled into him I remembered how good he smelled and how much peace I felt as I lay in his arms – was it peace or was it the drugs? I had been so happy to see him last night – today not so much I would rather be anywhere else than in front of him in this state. Oh God I am such a fucking embarrassment I had snuggled Alexander fucking Anderson… _oh Jesus fucking Lord why?!_

I swallowed slowly as I looked away from the paladin, I couldn't tell if he noticed the growing colour of my face. I slowly lowered myself back into my bed and pulled the bedcovers up over my face making the priest chuckle at me.

"I feel like a cat shat in my mouth…" I groaned from under the blanket, probably not the most eloquent choice of words to say to the man who saved my life but I really did not care at this point. My head felt like it had been kicked repeatedly, my mouth felt dry and tasted like smoke and metal.

"Well that's a lovely image." Anderson chuckled as he shook his head in disgust. Why has he here? This was my room, why was he staring at me…had he watched me sleep? _Oh Jesus…_

"Anderson why are you in my bedroom?" I groaned from under the blanket. The room was far too bright for me this morning; I covered my head entirely with the quilt and heard the priest sigh.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit…Also I have a key." He said. I poked my head out of the covers and gave him a disapproving look; he had a key to my bedroom? That is not weird at all.

"You have a key?" I asked disapprovingly.

"Aye. I do for safety." Anderson replied plainly swinging the key on his finger. I blinked a few more times and then pulled the cover back over my head with a moan of pain.

"That's not completely terrifying to think about…." I groan as I pulled the covered off my face.

"Can you turn a light off or something I can't deal with it." I groaned as I propped myself up a little as Anderson shut the curtains once more.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he returned to his chair next to my bed.

"Like I fought a bear, lost badly and then got hit by a train." I grumbled as I run my hands over my face, my head was throbbing I was so dizzy still. _Was this a hangover?_ No wonder Lord Hellsing spent three days in bed after a session!

"Aye that would be about right lass." He chuckled slightly as he handed me a tray from the table next to me.

"I brought you some breakfast. You will need to line your stomach or the effects of the drug will feel worse." He said as I took the tray from him.

"Oh…thanks …it's not fucking toast is it?" I chuckle as I look down at the food.

"No, no toast" Anderson smiled back at me.

"Thank you…have you been sat there all night?" I asked as I took a sip of the water. As the water ran down my throat I let out a long sigh of relief, it was so nice to feel the cooling water against my sore throat.

"You were in a delicate state last night; I wanted to be sure you were alright. Also, your snoring kept me awake" he said with a smirk making me cough slightly on my drink.

"I will tell you for the last time Priest I do not snore!" I gasped as I wiped the spilled water from my face. He was mocking me, I could tell he smiled back at me.

"Yes, you really do." He chuckled with a smile. I shot him a glance and shook my head in mock shock.

"Well I am mortified…" I mutter as I took another sip of water. My head was full of thoughts, I couldn't keep my brain focussed, I kept thinking about the Grimoire in the draw. I used dark magick on that man in the alley last night. Was the attack my comeuppance? I knew that using that kind of magick drew things into the person, maybe it was my fault. I couldn't stop though, I had nowhere else to go at the moment, I had to stay and practise even if I didn't want to.

 **Anderson POV**

Avery had gone quiet all of a sudden, one minute she was laughing with me and now I could swear she was about to cry. Was everything coming back to her? Last night would have been hard on her she would need to take it all in on a human level.

"Anderson, can I ask you a question?" Avery asked as she looked up from her food, she was serious now the smile that just graced her face long gone. I nodded and leaned in to listen.

"If someone asked you to do something but you knew it would harm you if you did it, would you do it?" Avery asked as she played with her hands nervously. Why was she asking me this? I was confused.

"No." I answered calmly causing her to take another deep breath.

"What if you didn't have another choice? Would you still do it?" She asked once more, as she looked away from me. What was she trying to tell me? Everyone has a choice, there is never not a choice.

"No I wouldn't do it." I replied confidently. Why are you asking me this Avery?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to pull back slightly, I removed my hand quickly maybe I was out of line touching her like that.

"Look it's just my mind being all over the joint today. Sorry, it's too early." She chuckled as she blinked a few times and plastered a fake smile across her face. I was no fool, I could tell she was hurting – I could tell there was something more there that she would not talk about. I had taken enough confessions in my time to know when someone was plagued with guilt and Avery, she was plagued with demons. I sighed and looked down at my hands for a few seconds, as we sat in silence.

 **3POV**

The two sat in silence for a moment both in their own thoughts, Anderson would occasionally glance over at the redhead. She was deep in thought, her mind plagued with the inner turmoil of her recent choices. How had she got into this position? Did she lust for power this much? Was she doing this for power or was she doing it for something else?

"You know, you are free from that past of yours, you think you aren't but you are – nothing can hurt you whilst you are under our protection." The priest spoke suddenly making Avery look up at him in shock. Why was he being so gentle with her? She was so confused, he hated her. Six months ago he would have happily sprayed her insides across the walls without batting an eyelid. She would have happily sat and tortured him slowly in the most intimate and painful way possible – now however, now it felt different. He saved her life again, she was in his debt. The tables had turned on her and it scared her to death.

"I'm not sure that is true Anderson but thank you." Avery spoke breaking the silence as she looked down at her hands sadly. She knew she wasn't under their protection she was being used like a weapon again, the same as she always had been. He may not know about the Bishop's plan yet but once he did he would kill her. The same as all the other monsters, it was just a matter of time.

"You're human, you are under my protection. Even if sometimes you don't seem to need it, I will protect you as much as it pains me sometimes to admit it. You are not one of the bad ones anymore." Anderson said softly, he felt a pain inside him as he watched the redhead sigh sadly and shake her head. Why would she not accept that she was human now, she was no longer a monster. She had a second chance and she was wasting it.

"My soul is just on temporary loan from God. Nothing else." Avery said coldy as she tightened her hands into fists. Anderson didn't understand why she had said that, he looked at her and tried to read her expression, she was in pain but she wouldn't tell him why. Something must have happened that he did not know about – had that asshole done something else before he got into the room. Was he too late to protect her? All the thoughts ran through his mind as he replayed the situation in his head.

"I'm sorry don't pay me any mind Anderson. It doesn't matter…" Avery sighed as she shook her head.

"When you are feeling better I want you to come and train with us." Anderson said changing the topic of conversation. He had thought it over, his team wouldn't be happy about it but to it would be impractical to have Avery here and not train her in some form of self defence.

" Are you saying that I don't know how to fight?" Avery scoffed offended that Anderson thought she was weak all of a sudden. Just because she did not have fire coming from her palms or the ability to jump off of roofs it didn't mean she was totally defenceless – she and Walter had instructed Integra in combat. How dare this Papist think she was a weakling!

"No I am saying your human body doesn't know how to fight. You may know the moves but if you body has never trained you will hurt yourself. So you will be training with me and a few other members of Iscariot in the gym of the mornings before the children wake up." Anderson explained crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"You do realise I trained Integra Hellsing in combat." Avery stated coldly, raising his eyebrow Anderson opened his mouth slightly to answer but then closed it again. If this was true, then she shouldn't need much refreshing in her human body. If she was lying then she would need training - either way she was going to be going to the gym.

"You know this freedom thing, feels less and less like actual freedom the more I stay here." Avery grumbled to herself.

"Freedom comes at a price Lass." Anderson chuckled at the pouting redhead. She was doing it again, acting childish – it was cute. Shaking his head slightly he bit down on the inside of his mouth, he swallowed down a small amount of metallic blood, he had bitten down a little too hard, his skin quickly regenerating to its fully healed state.

"So I have been told." Avery muttered under her breath, she thought about her current _freedom_ it wasn't freedom it was a cage. The worst thing, no one but the two of them knew it.

"Go on try to pastry. Let me know if you hate it as much as the toast." Anderson said quickly changing the topic, Avery looked down at her plate she had a small pastry on the plate. She picked it up and smelled it making the priest's eyes roll as he watched.

"You are not letting the toast thing go are you?" Avery chuckled as she tried a bite of the pastry. It was nice, a bit messy for her liking there were crumbs everywhere. Avery brushed off her chin with a tissue and took another sip of water.

"No, who doesn't like toast?" Anderson chuckled shaking his head, breaking his hardened character for a moment.

"Me! It's horrible, dry and tastes like cardboard." Avery laughed as she flayed her hands around in protest.

"Do demons eat cardboard? I will have to remember that." Anderson laughed.

"You are mocking me Anderson." Avery laughed as she took another bite of her pastry.

"Only a little Love." He smiled leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Avery scoffed at him making him open his mouth in mock shock.

"Of course I have a sense of humor, I'm Scottish." He chuckled.

"Oh, I thought that was a prerequisite for you being a miserable bastard."Avery smiled back at him, it was her first real smile she had ever given him and it made the Scottish priests' heart leap, he coughed a little as he took in a breath covering his mouth composing himself; he mentally slapped himself for reacting like such a child – what was he four?

He shook his head and regained his composure slightly, he was shocked that she had actually smiled at him, she looked beautiful when she smiled; he watched her smile at the children and at the Sisters but she never smiled at him she was always so cold with him until now.

"Aye, that too I guess" Anderson said as he tried to compose himself after his coughing fit. Avery chuckled to herself and placed her tray on the bedside table.

"I'm going back to sleep Anderson. I'm exhausted." Avery sighed as she scooted back down into the bed and covered herself with the quilt.

"Aye, I need to get to helping with the children; you are taking the weekend off." Anderson said gruffly as he stood up from his chair and moved it across the room.

"Yes, Sir" Avery mumbled from under her quilt. Anderson shook his head as he watched the redhead snuggle onto her side to face the wall, turning on his heel he opened the bedroom door but was stopped by a voice coming from the covers.

"Alex…." Avery called quietly from under the covers.

"Thank you for saving me…"


	27. Chapter 27: Training and Turmoil

**Hi!**

 _Today this story hit 2k views :) Thank you all who have stayed with the story this far it means so much :)_

 _I hope you like this chapter._

 _NQ_

 _xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Training and Tragedy**

Seras lay in her coffin, eyes open staring up at the wooden lid. Once upon a time the police girl found her little coffin to be a little too snug, now however she did not mind it half as much after two years of being crammed into it each morning it became less of an issue.

Sighing and pushing the lid off of her coffin Seras lifted herself out and made her way out of her room down the corridor to the kitchen. The police girl had been having strange dreams, every night for the last few weeks she saw a woman in her dreams. One she did not recognize, it was worrying her and she didn't know what to do about it. She had thought of asking her Master Alucard about the woman but he had laughed her out of his cellar the last time she mentioned the spirit of her gun haunting her dreams. She did not fancy reliving that experience again.

Pushing the door open, Seras walked into the large kitchen. She was greeted by a pair of friendly faces, Captain Hans and Schrodinger sat at the table eating dinner. Seras smiled at the couple as she walked up to the table and sat down. She had a thing for the Captain when he first arrived at the estate but her affections were very quickly diverted when she walked in on the pair getting a little to comfortable in the wash room…She would never get that image from her brain.

"Good evening you two how are you?" Seras greeted as she joined the two at the table. Hans nodded to her silently and Schrödinger grinned widely.

"We are well Fraulein, how are you this evening you look troubled." Schrödinger asked as he looked over to the police girl. She sat looking at the fruit on the table lost in her own thoughts, she had been off for a while now.

"Schrodinger, can I ask you a question?" Seras began as she stretched herself out over the table and rested her head on her hands.

"Why yes fraulein what is wrong?" Schrodinger chirped happily as she scooted over to her.

"You are everywhere and nowhere..." Seras began to say. "Ja, I am. I am all over and nowhere at the same time…well most of the time…if I chose to be." Schrodinger said happily.

"So can you see everything all the time?" Seras asked as she looked up from her hands. She could use his powers to help her, if he was willing that was.

"Well really it's more complicated than that. I can send myself everywhere but I have to think hard on it. At the moment I can be in around 20 places at once if I wanted." He replied as he took a bite of his food. Seras looked over to Hans, he was chewing on a raw steak, and Seras turned her nose up slightly, the blood she was alright with but chewing on raw flesh…not her thing.

"Why do you ask?" The young German asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"I have been having dreams and they are driving me up the wall…" Seras sighed as she dropped her head onto the table in despair. She was so tired, not being able to sleep properly was starting to cause her issues, she was lagging and it was becoming noticeable.

Hans stood from his chair and walked silently over to the fridge pulling out a cold packet of blood and a glass he placed it in front of the young vampire. He had been watching her eye up the blood dripping from his steak, as to avoid an agitated vampire jumping at him he decided to get the blood himself. He had been around vampires long enough to know a little bit about self preservation.

The werewolf looked over to his lover and smiled to himself, he was always so quick to help everyone, that is how they got involved with the damn Nazis in the first place, they had nowhere to go before they found millennium – Schrodinger had agreed to work the for the Major just because he felt like he was wanted. Schrodinger always stayed where he was needed, he had a constant need for affection and acceptance – Hans had told him a million times that he did not need to act out to get people to care for him. He cared for the werecat more than words could express, they were both were creatures and they were mated together for eternity that's how it worked for were creatures; it was out of their control their love for each other. Hans smiled to himself; regardless of the bond they shared as mates he would have still chosen the young werecat over anyone else.

"Thank you Hans" Seras smiled up at the silent man who nodded before sitting back down and returning to his food.

"Talk to me about these dreams and have some blood." Schrödinger chirped happily as he moved to sit on the table in front of her.

"A strange woman keeps flashing up in my dreams, I do not know her but I feel like I recognize her." Seras sighed as she bit a hole in her blood pack and drained it into her glass.

"What happens with this woman in your dreams?" Schrodinger asked, unfazed by the woman front of him drinking blood from a glass as if it were a cup of juice.

"Nothing, she doesn't talk she just stares at me and it freaks me the hell out!" Seras exclaims as she took a breath and continued drinking her eyes glowing red with hunger.

"Is that all fraulein she just stares at you?" Schrodinger asked as he watched the blonde vampire intently.

"Yes! She will just appear and stare at me. I think it's a sign…I just don't know if she is a real person or if she is just a figment of my thoughts." Seras sighed as she finished her drink and placed it on the table.

"And you want me to look for her Ja?" Schrodinger chuckled happily swinging his legs against the marble table.

"Can you do that?" Seras asked, her eyes sparkling with hope as the blonde werecat nodded.

"I can try, it would take some time of course." He said happily as he jumped off of the table back onto his chair.

"Yeah, I understand." Seras smiled as she got up to place her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Tell me what does this woman look like?" Schrodinger smiled wickedly at the young vampire.

 **3POV**

A few months passed with little to no trouble in the orphanage. The demon and the priest seemed to be getting along relatively well much to the shock of many parish members. Avery was much kinder and warmer to people in general, people were starting to wonder if there had been a secret exorcism that had taken place.

In reality, the former demon was racked with guilt. She had grown to care for the children of the orphanage and had grown closer to the Sisters of the parish but each night before she went to sleep Avery would bring out her Grimoire and practise dark magic, her power was growing slowly, before she was only able to do basic hexes and they would send her to sleep with a migraine; now she had practised more she was able to carry out some more technical spells.

Every morning, she would train with some members of the church in the gyms. Avery would often catch herself eying up a certain paladin, it had been months since Avery had any sexual interaction and the sight of the blonde priest in tight workout clothes was not something she was about to pass up on. If the priest caught her, which he had a few times she was able to save herself with a comment on his posture which normally ended up in the two bickering or Anderson trying to teach Avery his idea of proper posture.

The priest was no less innocent; he had caught himself looking into mirrors catching glimpses of the redhead stretching. Much to his own frustration, he would mentally chastise himself and give himself a harder and more painful exercise to do to punish himself for his thoughts. Maybe they could change the regulations on gym wear, he would think to himself on the daily. Tight clothing was obviously causing a few issues as the two silently danced around each other every morning not wanting to admit the growing strain between the two.

Since that night in Rome, it had been harder and harder for the pair to act uncaring, there was a silent affection between them that they both denied and dare not speak of for their own sakes. Anderson flat out denied himself the liberty of thinking about the former demon in such a way, he would spent time in prayer and confession – hiding away in tasks and missions. He hated himself for his new feelings they ripped at his very core every moment he was near her but he had taken vows and he was a man of God. It would be a secret he would take to the grave.

Avery refused to openly acknowledge that she may not hate the Iscariot Priest as much as she once had; she was secretly protective of the Scottish priest. Not that she would ever admit to it, she still grieved over the death of Walter, she had promised herself to not form attachments to anyone else. She would not go through that turmoil again – especially not for a man who was not even allowed to care for her in return. He was a priest, he had taken vows and she was a broken monster – there was no place for anything to be between them.

This particular morning was a sparring session. Avery lay on the soft mat stretching in the splits as the members of Iscariot paired up and fought one another. Anderson looked over from his position and noticed Avery was not doing very much in terms of training. Shaking his head he decided it would be a good time to practise some sparring, Avery did not tend to spar with his team. She trained on her own mostly; to avoid any conflicts needless to say Iscariot soldiers did not welcome the idea of a former demon in their ranks.

"Avery get over 'ere" Anderson called over gruffly. Avery chuckled to herself of course he was acting macho, he was the great Alexander Anderson – God's Assassin, The Bayonet Priest. How else would he act in front of his team? Avery sighed and pushed herself off of the floor and walked over to the paladin.

"What's up Alex?" Avery chirped as she stretched her arms over her chest. Anderson shot her a glance which made her bite her lip and muster a chuckle. He was pissed she knew calling him by his first name was a big no in front of his team, he could not be shown to have favourites especially not a ex demon harlot who had killed half of his team a year back. The team had not forgotten and they still wanted revenge.

"What do you need Anderson?" Avery asked trying to muffle a laugh as she continued stretching in front of the paladin. Lowering herself down to let her head touch the floor and to hold onto both ankles she pushed her rear end up into the air causing Anderson to avert his eyes to anywhere but where she was. Both luckily and unluckily for him the room was covered in mirrors so wherever he looked he could still see everything.

"I want to see you take on some of the guys." Anderson said gruffly as he stepped away from the redhead back over to his team who were shooting her looks that if possible could kill her. Avery smirked and kissed the air and blew it to the team causing them all to heckle.

"Oh. Who will I be fighting?" Avery chuckled as the Iscariot members growled under their breath. Each one looked more than willing to step up and kick the former demons ass. Anderson looked over his team and decided on a partner for the demon. He needed someone who would challenge the former demon but not one that would go to hard on her during her first spar. Looking over he noticed Paul, one of his most trusted students – an Italian priest who was once an orphan at the orphanage himself, that had been a few years ago, Paul was now in his thirties, face scarred from battle he wasn't what you would call fresh pickings. He had been present during the attack on London and watched the demons rip apart his friends and innocent people in London, he had been waiting for the day he could get his chance to rip apart one of the demons who killed his friends.

"Paul are you up for a sparring match?" The paladin asked his teammate, who smiled devilishly as he stepped forward. "Yes Sir" he nodded cracking his knuckles moving onto the mat.

"You alright with that?" Anderson shot a look over to the redhead who was stood beside him with a wicked grin on her face. "Makes no difference to me." She looked a little too excited about the idea of sparring but the paladin shook off the feeling of impending doom and watched the two face each other on the mat.

"Alright, get into positions." Anderson ordered as the other stepped back to watch the fight.

"Remember we are sparing, this is not a real fight. Paul do you hear me?" Anderson snapped to his teammate, he had a temper that rivalled his own, he had seen how the former demon trained and this could either work out nicely or turn into a bloodbath.

"Loud and clear." Paul stated coolly as he glared at the former demon.

"Avery you understand?" Anderson asked the redhead who laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I heard you Anderson. I won't hurt your friend….much" She chuckled as she positioned herself to attack.

"Begin!"

With that the two were let loose. Paul lunged towards the redhead and grabbed hold of her shoulder flipping her onto her back. Avery cursed to herself, she was a human, she had human speed this fight would need a rethink.

"Wow, you are slow I thought demons were meant to be fast?" Paul chuckled as he dug his nails into her shoulder. With a quick move Avery kicked the back of Paul's knees sending him to the floor with a thud. "Watch your mouth choir boy." Avery hissed as she flipped herself onto he feet and kicked the priest across the face, making him spit blood across the mat.

"You fucking bitch!" he hissed as he pushed himself off of the floor. Anderson watched slowly starting to realize this sparring match may have been a bad idea. "I said sparing only!" Anderson snapped as Paul kicked Avery in the stomach sending her flying back into a mirror. Pushing herself up from the mirror and pulling a shard of glass out off her side Avery lost it, she felt the blood running down her side and turned to the priest who stood laughing wiping the blood from his face.

Paul walked forward and began to taunt the redhead who had applied pressure to her hip; it was bleeding a fair amount. This was no longer sparring – this was personal, with a growl Avery took a hold of the priests head and smashed his face into the broken mirror, glass broke splintering into his face and eyes.

"You two behave or I will end this!" Anderson barked as he watched the two. He knew Paul and Avery would have a good fight, he did not expect them to be cutting each other down at the first chance they got.

"Don't be smug or you will lose boy." Avery hissed into Pauls ear as she ripped him off the mirror by his hair and kicked him across the room.

"Demon whore!" Paul barked as he pushed himself off the floor and grabbed a hold of one of the free weights and threw it over at Avery who barely dodged the heavy weight.

"Priest's fuck meat!" Avery hissed as she pinned Paul to the floor chocking him slowly. She was enraged, this fucking man was supposed to be sparring her not trying to fucking kill her. She would have ended him in a second a year ago, now she was covered in blood and ached. Paul kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back into the mirror once more. Avery coughed up a little blood as she pulled out smalls splinters of glass from her sides. Running over once more Paul went to kick Avery in the stomach but was stopped by Anderson who had pushed himself between the two.

"Paul that is enough! You both took that to far!" Anderson roared as his teammate stepped back and spat blood onto the floor.

"She is just a demon whore why should I let here live!" Paul growled as he looked over to the redhead who growled back at him pulling herself off of the floor. "You little cunt!" She screamed as she tried to push past Anderson who blocked her.

"Both of you stop it now!" Anderson barked at the two. Paul growled and walked back over to his teammates who all cheered him, Avery chuckled in mild disbelief shaking her head as she also turned the other way and walked back over to her bag and pulled out a towel and started to press down on her side.

"Everyone get out! Training is over for the day. Paul, sort yourself out and get to my office by noon." Anderson shouted at his team who all nodded and scuttled out off the gym. Avery watched the team leave the room before muttering something under hear breath and picking up her bag and making her way over to the stairs.

"Avery stay here we need words." Anderson called out to the woman who groaned and dropped her bag on the stairs.

"We need words? _We_ need fucking words?" Avery shouted from the stairs and she pressed down on her hip. "Your little friend needs a fucking muzzle Anderson!" Avery snapped as she walked back into the room.

"Come 'ere will you." Anderson sighed as he motioned to her as he pulled out the first aid kit from one of the cupboards and sat down on the bench. "Seriously are you all fucking sociopaths?" Avery hissed as she walked over to the Judas Priest. "Enough now, he was out of line but he hates demons as much as the rest of us." Anderson said softly as she took hold of the redhead's waist and pulled up her top slightly to reveal her cut. Avery hissed as the material was pulled from her wound, and was disinfected.

"I am not a demon anymore. I have been here for months, when the fuck will you people get it?!" Avery snapped down to Anderson who sighed and carried on treating her wound. "I know…but it takes a while for them to accept that." Avery shook her head in anger, tears forming in her eyes. She had tried everything to be accepted in the orphanage but she was still hates by the few that knew what she used to be.

"Yeah, so I am the punching bag until you all decide I am ok. Fuck sake Alex I have been here for a year nearly. If I was going to go all bat shit crazy I would have done it already. I have mellowed the fuck out if you haven't noticed! I even go to mass and occasionally I sing!" Avery snapped back in anger. Hissing as the priest finished dealing with her wound. Stepping back from the priest she pulled her top back over her waist.

"Yes, I know…he was out of order." Anderson said as he packed the items back in the first aid kit and placed it in the cupboard. He felt guilty, he thought that a sparring match would be good for them both, Avery had pent up tensions but Paul, he took it too far. He had been told to treat her as a human opponent not as a demon but Paul still hated her.

Looking over to the redhead he swallowed hard as he watched her lean against the wall glumly. "I don't know why I am trying to act all kind and human if you are all just going to see me as a demon anyway. What's the point?"Avery snapped frustrated at the whole situation, she punched the wall and winced as she connected with the concrete. Anderson shook his head and walked over to her taking hold of her hand and checking for any broken skin. Avery looked up at him with a strange look on her face, she was confused – he didn't need to check every little cut on her body. She wasn't made of glass, she could take care of herself.

"Calm down Love. Not everyone sees you like that. The children don't see you like that…I don't…" Anderson spoke softly as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand causing her heart to speed up slightly. Pulling her hand away she looked up at the priest who had forgotten the idea of personal space as he leaned down over her, his large frame keeping her against the wall.

"Ha! You are telling me _you_ don't still look at me and want to rip me apart, don't lie to me Anderson I am still a demon in your eyes!" Avery snapped back sadly as she looked up at the blonde priest. Who stared down at her, hurt by her comments. "That is not true and you know it. I don't see you like that anymore…"He began as he took hold of her arm.

"So you honestly think I have the chance to become something other than the ex demon? You think that someone like _me_ can change?" Avery hissed back to the priest who stared back at her – there was silence as the two looked at each other. Avery thought she had hit the nail on the head, he did still see her as a monster.

"Yes, you have changed Avery…You are different." Anderson said as he ran his fingers down her arm taking hold of her hand once more. Avery stared up at the priest in shock, tears forming in her eyes. No one had ever said that to her, no one had ever thought she was more than a monster; even her own mother dismissed her as a sinner and a plague on their house. Hellsing, they loved her but she was still seen as their pet demon, even Walter – he had seen her as a demon. He loved her for her lust for violence, for her aggression for her demonic allure if he could see her now she would be a stranger to him.

 **Avery POV**

Why did he do that? Why did he always have to do that? He knows I am nothing better than a fucking demon, why does he try to make out like he sees me as anything more than that. I know what I am, I am used to it. I can't even function as a human – I had to get myself wrapped up in the Grimoire, now I am not even a good human. I am a failure, a fucking mess of a creature.

Was this some kind of strange prize, if he could turn me into a respectable creature did he get a promotion? Was this some kind of strange priestly trick he was trying to pull on me? The Alexander Anderson I once knew would not be caught dead in the same room as a former demon, let alone be the one person holding her hand or comforting a demon. What was happening here? I was perplexed I couldn't get my thoughts together. Why did he always give me a chance? Above everyone else, I got a chance, the ex demon, the woman who literally pinned him to the bed and told him he disgusted her six months ago. Why did he treat me this way?

 **Anderson POV**

I didn't know why I was acting the way I was. I hadn't been in control of myself for a while now; I lost all myself when I was this close to her. Looking down at the woman in front of me, I could see a small bruise forming under her eye. I felt unwelcome anger in my chest, I was angry at myself – I had allowed the fight to begin it was my idea. I knew Avery could take care of herself, I didn't have to get involved but I still did. Paul had taken it too far, he knew it, I knew it but I knew if it had been anyone else as his opponent I wouldn't have interfered. All demons are cursed to hell and do not deserve mercy.

Why then was I merciful to the Fury? I had seen what she had done; I had seen the devastation and the loss of innocent life that had been taken by her hand. I had said it before, I would not allow any demon to live in my wake. Avery I had let her live freely under my nose for a year, a year and instead of killing her like my instincts wanted I crumbled and found myself becoming more and more protective of the woman. Not that she was fragile I don't know why I saw her in such a way but I did.

I couldn't help myself, I prayed on it every night, I had confessed my sins multiple times and God would not send me salvation or a sign. It was a sin for a priest to harbour impure feelings for a woman. We took a vow when we were ordained – the vow of celibacy and chastity. We gave ourselves to God that should be all the mattered. Then why was this woman torturing me so? Maybe the Devil did not come as a demon, but as a woman wrapped as everything I ever wanted.

"Why…why do you give me the chance? You always give me chances…" Avery whispered up to me. I closed my eyes and tried to think – Why did I give her so many chances? She had disobeyed God so many times; she had not accepted the Lord. She was a sinner and a heretic; she was an enemy of God. Why did I protect her? She should be dead, for her sins, for what she had done…

Then out of nowhere a Bible verse echoed in my mind, 1 Corinthians 3:15 ** _For love keeps no record of wrongs._** I swallowed hard as I looked down at the teary eyes woman in front of me. Had I been foolish enough to let myself get attached to this woman? I had been trained; we had all been trained on this topic. Never, shall we form attachments to anyone other than the Lord. I was a weapon wielded by God. I could never allow myself to have fallen so foolishly…could I?

As I looked down at her I felt my chest tighten. I _had_ fallen for her; it was out of my control. I had tried to distance myself, I thought I was doing right, I thought I was doing God's will. Why then had this happened? Was I being tempted by the Devil? Was Avery tempting me to sin? No, no she couldn't have been. I had seen her try and tempt me; this wasn't like that. This was different, this wasn't her fault, this was me… I loved her…

 **Avery POV**

I blinked a few times; the priest was being pretty quiet. He was normally one for a quick answer especially to these kinds of topics. He still had hold of my hand which was making me slightly nervous. He was giving me a strange look, I swallowed as I stared up into his eyes, I had no idea what was happening. In the time it took me to get my thoughts in order, Anderson had pulled back from me and started to pace the room in panic. _What the hell had happened_? One minute he is staring at me I am waiting for an answer, the next he is muttering incoherencies under his breath.

"Alex are you alright?" I asked slightly concerned with the priest strange behaviour. I walked over and touched him on the arm, he froze and turned to me and removed my hand from his arm shaking his head in panic and muttering under his breath. I started to panic a bit more now, had his brain just snapped all of a sudden.

"I can't breathe…" He coughed as he sat himself on the bench behind him. I gasped and ran to fetch my water bottle.

 **Anderson POV**

No, no no! This couldn't be happening this was not going to happen to me. I couldn't feel this way about her - she is under my protection, nothing more. I clutched onto my chest as I felt a searing pain travel across my chest and down my spine. I was getting hot, I was sweating and I couldn't breathe. Pulling off my top I tried to fan myself down with my shirt, nothing was working. Was I having a heart attack?! No I couldn't be – I'm a regenerator that would be impossible.

"Here, have some of my water." Avery ran over to me holding out her water bottle. I swallowed hard and snatched the bottle off of her, swallowing down the cold water I tried to compose myself.

 **Avery POV**

What the hell was happening to Anderson? Had his brain snapped? Had he finally had it after all these years? I stood and watched the topless man fan himself down and rest his head between his legs as he tried to settle his breath.

"Just breathe…" I say as I knelt down and rubbed his knee. He looked over to me, his eyes bloodshot and his face wet from the water he had poured over his head. I swallowed a little as I lowered my eyes down to his torso; Anderson was topless and wet….dripping wet with muscles and… _Oh Lord!_

I pulled out a towel from my bag and handed it up to him. He blinked a few times before patting his top half down and resting the towel over his neck.

 **Anderson POV**

What the fuck is wrong with me? I took a deep breath as I dried myself off with Avery's towel. It smelled like her, it smelled good. I kicked myself as I swiped those thoughts from my mind. This was wrong, I could not allow myself to have these thoughts I was a priest I had taken a vow. That was the end of it. I tried to compose myself as I sat with my head in my hands. I was a fucking priest, a man of God. I was more than that I had been built to be a weapon of God. I had accepted that role decades ago, I knew what it meant. I could never have the life others had – I was a weapon in the form of a man. I shouldn't be allowed to love anything…

Avery looked so confused; I glanced over to the redhead who knelt next to me watching me intently. She probably thought I was insane with my outburst. I handed her back her towel and stood up silently. I had to get away from her, I couldn't allow myself this, it was not fair on either of us. She found me disgusting, she had told me before – I was no fool.

"Alex…what was that about?" Avery asked as she collected her things and placed them back into her bag. Standing up and slowly following me up the stairs.

"Nothing Avery…it's nothing." I said slowly as I kept my gaze on the doors stairs in front of us; scared that if I was to look at her now I would crumble and confess my sins to her face. I recited scripture after scripture in my mind trying to cleanse myself of these feelings. We both walked in silence as up the stairs.

We both jumped a little as the doors at the top of the stairs flew open and a nun came running down the stairs to us.

"Father Anderson, Miss Avery!" The nun panted as she held herself against the rail.

"Sister Mary Louisa what on earth is the matter?" Avery asked she helped the woman lower herself on to the stairs.

"Demons, they have got past the gargoyles. The Orphanage is under attack!" The Sister sobbed in fear causing Avery to tense up.

"The children!"

 **3POV**

Avery screamed out in horror as she came face to face with a site which would haunt her nightmares. The main room was covered in blood; mangled corpses of children lay against the walls where they had been tossed to the ground.

Vampires, werewolves and a handful of other demons had attacked the orphanage. How they had got into the hall past the gargoyles she did not know. All she knew was that, she could not stand by and let his happen.

Taking off running down the corridor, she grabbed a hold of as many little ones as she could carry and made her way to her room. Throwing open her bedroom door she rushed the children in and shut the door. The younger children were crying as the older children cradled them they sat scared in the corner of the room; a few children had hidden in the shower behind the curtains.

Avery felt a heavy pressure in her skull as she pulled open the drawer by her bed and pulled out her Grimoire. She pulled out the crystals and breathed a protection spell over them causing them to glow rushing around the room she placed the crystals at the sides of the doors and windows the room began to be covered by a small golden sheet of light. No demon would be allowed to pass this veil whilst the crystals were in place. Avery grabbed her bag and told the children to hide and to not move the stones from where they were and to not leave the room until she got back. They all nodded and hid away in her room.

Turning her eyes back onto the main event, Avery rushed back into the main hall. Many members of Iscariot had turned up and the nuns had brandished weapons of their own. Avery nodded as she saw this fight was being dealt with by the church. Her happiness was short lived as she heard a familiar boyish scream from the corridor behind her.

"Marcell!" Avery screamed as she ran back down the corridor to the sound of the screams. The sight that met her eyes caused her to scream and fall to her knees. It was the same; it was the same as before. Marcell lay against the wall panting in pain clutching his arm which was pouring with blood. In the centre of the room stood a half man half beast, a werewolf. Its black fur covered half of his body, he retained his human physicality but his face was mangled into that of a wolf and his nails were long and sharp, his eyes shone gold.

Avery covered her mouth and swallowed down some vomit as she saw the mangled body of little Sarah hanging from his mouth. The wolf turned his attention to the former demon, dropping Sarah onto the floor in front of her with loud thud. Avery gagged as she looked down at the mangled body.

 **Avery POV**

"…not again…no…no!" I screamed as I felt a dizziness crawl up my body. I felt sick the room began to spin as I looked down at the body of the little girl. It was like before…like my baby…like mother. I couldn't save her either. I shut my eyes and I could see her, my mother and my baby…It was all happening again and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't breathe…

 _"Here is your precious baby!" My mother screamed as she threw my child against the floorboards in front of me. With a loud crack blood began to seep out of my child. I couldn't bare to look at the child in front of me, I felt myself break as I brought my baby's body into my arms as I rocked her to my chest I could hear the women laughing above me._ _My baby was dead. My little girl!_

 _ **Marcell POV**_

That monster had he killed Sarah! I would kill him myself; my arm burned it burned so badly. I wanted to cry, but I was a strong boy I couldn't cry not in front of Nanny Avery.

Nanny Avery kneeled in the room, rocking Sarah in her arms she was crying. The wolf's mouth began to foam as it made its way over to them. Avery was in a world of her own mumbling something I couldn't understand, I pulled myself over to try and shake her out of her own head.

As I pulled myself over I shook her shoulder and tried to pull little Sarah from her arms. I jumped a little as Nanny Avery's eyes snapped open. She handed me Sarah and I pushed myself back towards the door and I watched the wolf howl and lunge at my Nanny.

"Nanny Avery!"

"Percatom!" Nanny Avery hissed as she stood up and swiped her hand out to the monster sending him back into the wall. My eyes widened as I watched my Nanny attack the beast, she was using some kind of magic, she opened a big red book and began to read in a language I did not understand. I do not know if it was of God but at this moment I didn't care.

The wolf cried out in pain as Nanny Avery spoke the words from the book, I felt a dizzy my arm felt funny looking down I noticed that my cut was starting to heal on its own. It burned so much. Letting out a whimper I looked down at baby Sarah, she had started crying. She was alive! Her cut was also starting to heal slowly, what in God's name was happening to us!

Turning to the door I noticed Father Anderson had come running down the corridor. I screamed out to him as he killed a group of monsters and continued running to us.

"Marcell are you alright?" He asked as he ran into the room and ran over to us.

"I will be OK father, Nanny Avery saved us. I feel funny…" I managed to speak out before everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28: The Holy Massacre

**Greetings readers!**

 _I hope you are all doing well. It is the hottest day of the year in the UK 33c and it's killing me! I have wanted to curl up in an ice bath all day but that is frowned upon._

 _I would like to give a big shout out to the lovely Rhiannon for constantly kicking my butt to update – and for showing me Hellsing in the first place ^_^. I would also like to thank_ cappuccinocat92, lizardsjade and Xelcor for their reviews on this story! :D Y'all are the best! J

 ** _This chapter contains some graphic violence and scenes which may upset._**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Holy Massacre**

 **Anderson POV**

Everything was happening so fast, I had no time to think as I pulled Marcell and little Sarah into the corner as turned to face the sound of shrieking. As I turned around I felt my heartbreak inside my chest, the creature was pinned to the corner of the room, it howled out in pain as the sounds of bones snapping filled the air. Avery stood in front of him chanting in Demonic tongues; I felt my heart stop as I noticed the red book in her hands – it was the Grimoire, that book should have been looked deep in the vaults in the Vatican library. How had Avery got a hold of it? Why was she using it?!

As I ran over to her side, I noticed her eyes had turned black once again, blue veins has appeared on her face as she strained to spit out the demonic speech. I began to panic as I noticed blood starting to seep from her nose. What was she thinking?! She should know what it would do to her human body. It would destroy her if she carried this on. Demonic spells and hexes were for exactly that – demons, no human could handle it for long periods without it tearing their souls apart.

"Avery stop!" I shouted snatching the demonic bible from her hands, throwing it behind me on to the floor. Avery was entranced, I tried to snap her out of it, she was scaring me – she had the same look in her eye , the same look from the battle of London. Had she lost her mind?

"Incendia!" Avery screamed causing the wolf-man's fur to go up in flames, the creature screamed out in agony as its flesh began to burn slowly. An evil smirk crossed over Avery's face as she threw her head back and let out a bloodcurdling laugh making my blood to run cold. I gagged slightly at the smell of burning flesh that had filled the room. I had to stop this, for the sake of her soul. She had come so far, she was seeing the light – I would not allow her to slip back into the dark. She would not be lost to the darkness again.

My focus set on trying to snap Avery from her fit of rage, she was not responding as she continued to chant in demonic tongues as the wolf lashed out in agony in the opposite corner. Blood now pouring out of her eyes, with one quick movement I picked her up pushed her against the wall.

"Avery stop please! You can't do this it will kill you! You are human!" I pleaded as I fought to hold the redhead against the wall. I was livid, how could these monsters have got past the gargoyles, how did they find us? How did Avery get the demonic Bible? All the questions spun through my mind making me dizzy.

"He killed Sarah!" Avery screamed as she flayed her arms against me, she seemed to be coming down from her high. I looked to the door to see the baby girl breathing and Marcell had passed out. I breathes a small sigh in relief– she was alive. I heard a familiar scream of a bloodsucking ghoul running down the corridor to the room. With my spare hand I threw a bayonet into the chest of the incoming ghoul as the weapon detonated its flesh sprayed across the walls.

"Sarah she is dead! Like my baby, like Integra… like all my children! They are all fucking dead!" Avery screamed as bloody tears ran down her face. _Her baby?_ I remember she had mentioned something about a child in London. _Had she lost her baby? What that it?_ Had that been the thing that had pushed her into darkness…

"No Sarah is alive!" I shout as I struggle to keep hold of Avery who kept fighting to get to the wolf. "Corpus rompa!" Avery screeched as I heard the wolf's spine break behind me, turning back to Avery I gasp as she begins to cough up blood, falling to her knees in a heap. Her strength was gone, she slid down the wall and fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.

I could hear the wolf cackling behind us with a loud crack his bones reformed. I looked away from the redhead; rage bubbled inside as I turned to face the creature. The wolf in its burned, blistered form pushed himself off of the wall and ran at me.

How dare they come into my orphanage and attack my children. How dare they have the audacity to show their faces in a place of God. They stepped foot on holy ground, on sacred property and massacred the children I cared for. The innocent children, they ripped them apart likes paper in front of my eyes. I could not allow it, I will not allow it!

 ** _"_** ** _But wait upon the Lord who shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary and they shall walk, and not faint."_** I barked as I lunged at the wolf who tackled me to the ground, taking hold of my bayonets I sliced the beast up side of its arm, causing it to let out a large whelp as it jumped back clutching at the bloody stub that remained. With a growl it tried to jump at me once again, I was faster than him. I pulled out a silver blade and with a quick swing I pierced the beasts heart and it fell to the ground in a pile.

 **Avery POV**

I had to get up; I had to get off the floor. There were still children left alive, I had to help them. I cried out as I pushed myself up off the ground by a few centimetres. I was so tired, all my muscles ached – they were no kidding about black magick draining your life force. I tried to pull myself away from the wall and cast a look over to Marcell and Sarah; I gagged at the site of the bloodied children. Pushing familiar haunting memories from my mind, I crawled my way past the tables and chairs over to the children.

I heard a yelp, as Alexander battled with the wolf man. He had seen me; he had seen me use the magick – that was it. _He would kill me_. The trust we had built over the last year was gone, only an hour ago he was telling me how I wasn't a monster, how he didn't see me like that anymore and now…now I had ruined everything.

I was still a monster.

I wasn't saved at all. It was all lies. Someone like me could never be saved.

I was overcome with emotions, human emotions – in battles I was used to switching off. Find the target, kill and move on. That was how it always had been – now it was different. I was distracted by everything, by the children, by my feelings and by my own conscience. Tears filled my eyes and burned down my cheeks as I crawled over to the children, I had to get to them. I couldn't let them lay there and die.

 **3POV**

As the Judas Priest battled the wolf man, Avery pulled herself across the floor on her hands and knees, scrambling over to the two children. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she came closer seeing the damage which had been done, the sight of all the blood made her feel sick. History was repeating itself and it was too much for her. As Avery pulled herself along the floor she felt the world get dark as her head hit the blood soaked tiles.

 **Anderson POV**

Once I had made sure the room was safe, I ran over to Avery and the children. Avery and Marcell had passed out on the floor and little Sarah was crying her eyes out. Picking up the two year old I tried to calm her down as I examined her for injuries, she was covered in blood but the wound that had appeared on her stomach was already starting to scar over and heal. I looked over to Marcell and noticed his arm was doing the same.

Avery on the other hand was not in such a good condition – she lay motionless on the tiles. I felt my heart stop when I couldn't see her breathing, placing little Sarah back down against the wall I pulled Avery's lifeless body into my arms and checked for any signs of life.

The minutes felt like hours as I tried to get Avery to breathe. She couldn't be dead, not now. Not again, she hadn't been saved yet. She would not get into heaven like this – I promised her I would save her. She couldn't die! Not now…not after everything that had happened…

 **Avery POV**

As I lay with my eyes shut I could feel warmth surrounding me, it was nice. I felt safe. I lay there for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. I felt so light headed; my eyes remained shut as I took a deep breath. I could smell it again, the smell of incense, metal and dust – it was nice…so nice. I sighed a little as I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times as I looked up at the ceiling. _What was going on?_ Who was holding me? _Why was everyone always holding me?_ I grunted a little as I wriggled in place, looking up I smiled. It was Alex, he had a hold of me again. How did he always do this? Did he have some kind of internal GPS that told him where I was?

I blinked a few more times as the memories of the last hour took hold. I gasped sitting bolt upright with a gasp. "The children!" I screamed as I sat myself up, panicking and trying to get up I was held back down by Anderson who sat in front of me.

"Stop Love, sit down!" he exclaimed as he pulled me back into him. I was shaking I had to make sure the children were alive. I would never forgive myself if they died because of my weakness. I tried to pull myself out of his grip but I was far too weak to do anything.

"Stop moving… Your new _tricks_ took the energy out of you." Anderson said as he held me in place, I could hear the disappointment in his voice, he had seen everything – he knew. He knew I was a failure; I couldn't even be a good human I had to run back to the dark after everything he did for me. I betrayed his trust and he hates me. I began to sob, I didn't know why I was so distraught about the fact he had caught me using dark magick, he had seen me use my powers as a demon. Why was it different now? Why did I care what he thought of me? A wave of grief hit me and I broke down sobbing into his chest.

 **Anderson POV**

I sat there letting her sob into my chest; wrapping my arms around her I rested my head onto her neck and cradled her quietly. A hundred different scenarios were passing through my mind; I looked down the corridor and was relieved to see that the demonic plague was being won over by the church. Sarah had crawled her way over to us, and sat pulling on Avery's ripped top.

Avery pulled her face out of my chest and let out a sob of joy as she pulled the little girl onto her lap and hugged her close. I sighed in relief as I watched Avery hug the little girl who began to laugh and giggle. Strange how even in circumstances like these children are so resilient, they really are quite a miracle. I looked over to Marcel, he was sleeping still. His wounds had totally healed themselves; I felt a tinge of panic as I realized what that now meant for these children. They were going through the change, they were becoming like that monster – they would become werewolves.

I sat holding the two girls panicking silently, in the past I would have dealt with this very swiftly. I was a weapon of God sent to cut down the abominations and the monsters of this world. The enemies of God, a year ago I would have sliced the three down where they lay with no remorse…now everything was different. I knew these children, I had helped raise them – I knew they were anything but evil. They were innocent children, followers of the Lord…I couldn't kill them. Avery – a sinner, a sorceress – she would have been cut down the second I found her using black magick but I couldn't kill her, she saved the children, she used her powers for the good of the orphanage. She could have aligned herself with the demons; it would have been easier for her to escape. She cared for the children too much to allow herself that temptation.

 **Avery POV**

Sarah was alive, I looked over Marcell was breathing he was sleeping. They were both alive I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I hugged the toddler in my arms. The eighteen month old looked at me confused as to why I was crying so much. My happiness didn't last long, I felt the guilt hit me again. I couldn't believe he had seen me using the magic. He was going to kill me…I had to explain.

"I'm so sorry…he asked me to do it. I didn't want to…he said I had no choice…I'm sorry…" I sobbed as I tried to explain myself to the priest. I looked up at him and felt my heart break, the look he was giving me was something I had never seen before and it scared me. He hated me…He saw me as a monster that was all, any chance of him ever seeing me as a person was dead and gone.

"Who told you to do this? Who gave you that Grimoire?" Anderson asked I could hear the anger in his voice, his voice was calm he was not shouting at me and it terrified me; I swallowed hard as I cradled the little girl in my arms. Could I tell him? The Bishop would kick me out…Anderson would kick me out regardless so I had nothing to lose anymore.

"Bishop Thomas, he gave me the Grimoire…he said I had no choice…I'm so sorry Alex…" I sobbed out as she Priest moved away from me quickly I felt my heart break- this was it. I moved back resting my head against the wall as I cradled the little girl in my arms. I watched as Alex paced the room in a silent rage.

 **Anderson POV**

I couldn't believe that, that couldn't be true. Not Bishop Thomas, he was a good man – a righteous man of God. He would not be the one to sanction this; he wouldn't have given Avery the Grimoire. It had to be a lie. I felt more and more agitated with every passing second as I paced the room running my hands through my hair.

I cast a glance down to Avery; she was silent rocking Sarah in her arms. Would she lie to me? She had lied before; I just don't know why he would lie about this. I knew her as a demon she was smug, a show off – if she was doing all of this for her own gain she would have flaunted it before now…

He was the only one other than me that had access to the library and to those relics. No one else would have been able to go in there or to retrieve anything from that vault. It had to be him. I swallowed hard as I felt anger bubble inside me – Why would he have done this? He told me to keep her alive! When I wanted to be rid of her he told me to keep her alive, she had a purpose…was this what he meant? I let out a roar as my fist collided with the room wall, causing a large hole to appear in the concrete.

 **Bishop Thomas POV**

As I made my way down the corridor I searched the bodies for Father Anderson. I looked around at the bodies of mangled children and nuns which lined the corridors and the halls. A small smile crept across my face. Everything was going just as planned – how wonderful.

I heard a familiar roar coming from one of the classrooms down the corridor. Anderson had to be there, no one else had that kind of roar. As I made my way to the room I felt a tinge of excitement in my blood as I stared at the scenes around me.

Opening the door to the classroom I examined the inside of the room. A dead werewolf lay in pieces in the corner of the room, a battered and bloody boy lay unconscious on the floor; he had been bitten by the creature. Miss Avery sat against the wall cradling another child a baby, no older than eighteen months – the child clothes were also ripped and bloodied she had been bitten also.

Avery looked exhausted, dried blood stuck to her cheeks and clothes. As she leaned against the wall, she looked up at me and shot me a glare that made my blood run a few degrees colder. She had used the dark magic, not to as much of a devastating effect as I would have liked I was expecting more fireworks honestly. Such a disappointment, a few torture hexes had knocked her out so much.

Father Anderson paced the room; he had the Grimoire in his hands. Looking between the former demon and the priest it didn't take me long to realize what was happening here. He knew, she had told him. She betrayed our bargain. _Stupid fucking girl._

"Father Anderson, how are we in here?" I asked as I moved into the room. Closing the door silently behind me, we didn't need an audience.

Anderson turned to face me; no words left his mouth as he raised the red book in his hands. "Did you sanction this?!" He growled, I could tell he was angry. I knew he wouldn't be pleased with my decision but I didn't think he would be this mad.

"I'm sorry?" I asked stepping forward.

"Did you give her this?!" Anderson barked as he threw the Grimoire at me. I moved to the side and let the book slide across the room. Shaking my head with a chuckle I leaned against one of the tables.

"Yes, I did." I answered coolly as I crossed my arms in front of me. My protégé let out another roar as he began to pace the room again. He was not taking his as I thought he would.

"Why?!" Anderson asked slowly as he stopped pacing. Avery sat hushing the crying girl in her arms.

"Why? You are asking me why? Because it was necessary, she is a demon." I chuckled as I looked over to the redhead who glared back at me. She was not an issue, she was too tired to do any damage to me and she could barely keep herself awake.

"She is a human! She has a soul!" Anderson roared back to me.

"Oh for fuck sake boy! She is not really a human, she is still a monster. A demon trapped in a human body nothing more." I hissed as I motioned over to the redhead who looked away in shame. She knew what she was.

"I am trying to save her Thomas!" Anderson shouted back to me as he stepped forward.

"She was not yours to save Anderson. You brought her to me and asked what we should do with her. I found a use for her; I couldn't ask any of you to read from the Grimoire, you all are going to heaven. Her on the other hand…" I hissed as I shook my head in disgust. She would never be human; she would always be a demon. I knew how demons minds worked, more than the paladin would ever know.

"I gave her the choice I told her she could stay and relearn the dark magick or she could leave. She chose to stay with us." I explained calmly as the Scottish man glared at me. "Where else would she have gone!?" He hissed as he looked down at the redhead who refused to look at either of us with a sigh a made my way over to Avery.

"I don't know she could have worked the streets for cash. Anderson, come we both know what she is, you can dress her as modestly as you like but you can't deny it Alexander; the whore is a whore is a whore!" I chuckled.

 **Avery POV**

I sat in shock as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Alex had lunged at his mentor in rage. He was defending me, after everything I had done. He should want to kill me; he should be on the Bishop's side. I was a monster… I winced as I watched the two holy men attack each other.

In any other situation I would have thought Anderson would have killed him in a second but to my horror he was getting beat badly by his mentor. Bishop Thomas barely broke a sweat as he kicked Anderson against a wall and stabbed him in the shoulder. I gasped in horror as I watched the pair.

"You forget yourself priest. Don't forget who trained you." Bishop Thomas hissed as he pinned the Bayonet Priest to the wall. I had to do something, I tried to move but my I couldn't. I tried to move my arms to use a hex, a protection spell…anything but my strength was drained I couldn't do anything. I watched as the Bishop chocked the Priest over and over, the regenerator would stop breathing and then begin again, his lungs bursting and healing over and over. "You were never able to beat me Alexander." Bishop Thomas sneered as he let go of Anderson and stepped back.

"Now, tidy this place up care for the children and the wounded. Some children have been bitten by the wolves; they need to be disposed of. They're monstrosities get rid of them." Bishop Thomas ordered as he dusted himself off and made himself presentable.

"But they are innocent children!" I cried out holding Sarah into my chest. He would not take her, he couldn't kill the children. They were not monsters, they were just innocent children. I wouldn't allow it.

"Yes but they will turn into a beast like the one you just ripped apart. We can't have that." Bishop Thomas turned to me and sneered as I growled up at him. He was too pleased about this massacre, I had been a demon long enough to know when someone is evil – Bishop Thomas he was evil.

"How can you live with yourself?" Anderson growled from the floor as he wiped the blood from his face and stood up.

"This is for God and the greater good Alexander. Now, I am leaving I expect this _situation_ to be dealt with." The Bishop ordered as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

I gasped as Anderson got up and walked over to us, I pulled Sarah away from him and tried to cover Marcell. "You can't kill them! I won't let you!" I growled up at him. He stared at me with cold eyes and then knelt down in front of me.

"They're just babies, they won't become monsters. They will turn into those creatures but they are not evil!" I cried as I tried to scuttle away from the priest and covered Marcell. "They are just kids Alex…please don't…" I sobbed as I felt the priest leaning towards us. I shut my eyes and held onto Sarah. He was going to kill us, this was it. I knew it, I could feel it.

 **Anderson POV**

I watched Avery scuttle away from me, covering the newly infected children. I watched as she tried with the little energy she had left to protect the children. I frowned and made my way over to her; did she honestly think I was going to kill the children? Was that the monster she saw me as? I swallowed as I thought back to all the times I had slain demons, Avery had been present and had seen me kill demons without distinction. I sighed as I looked down at the woman who had looked away from me. She thought I was going to kill them too…

I knelt down and looked at her; she had pulled as far away as she could have done. Her head pressed against the back wall, I swallowed hard; I hated seeing her like this. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I couldn't believe she thought I was going to try and murder the children.

"I'm not going to hurt them. I promise you." I said gently as I turned her face to look at me. I felt my heart break as I looked at the mess she was in. She sniffed a few times trying to hold back more tears.

"I will take them. I will take them all, all the infected children. I will raise them away from here." Avery began as she tried to stand up, legs buckling under her. I grabbed a hold of her and helped her and little Sarah back to the floor. "Stay sat down, you are too weak to move Love." I sighed as I helped her sit down.I was shocked by her outburst, would she really be willing to take the children?

" You can't leave. Where will you go?" I said panicking slightly. She couldn't leave, she had to stay here…She needed to stay with me. The children had friends here they had to stay…

"I don't know….somewhere. The Bishop said…He certainly won't let the children stay." Avery hissed as she thought on my mentor. I bit down on my lip as I mustered a growl. That man, I would need to take the incident higher, maybe the Archbishop would be able to help.

"This is my orphanage; I decide who stays and who goes." I said as I wiped a stray tear from the redheads face. I swallowed hard as I looked down at the woman. She was covered in blood, I had watched her try and tear apart a werewolf with dark magick but she had never looked more human.

"Yes but the Bishop can destroy you." Avery protested gently as she looked up at me. I sighed, he was my mentor of course he was more powerful than me, even in his old age. He was still a menace, the first regeneration tests had been done on him. He was a mishmash of abilities much like my own. If he wanted to he could probably kill me but I was willing to take that chance. He was no longer working in the service of the Lord. He was full of darkness; the devil had corrupted his soul. He wasn't the same man anymore.

"I don't care…"

 **3POV**

The battle had been won; the nuns and the remaining survivors had started to drag the bodies of the demons into piles. They would be having a mass bonfire tonight – The children were lined up down the halls, white sheets covering their bodies. The infected children had been moved to a separate room by members of Iscariot. They were under orders from the Bishop – the infected had to be exterminated.

Anderson had managed to pull Marcell onto his shoulder and carry little Sarah out of the room. Avery managed to drag herself to her feet and slowly make her way down the corridor. As Anderson made his way down the corridor he caught site of the lines of dead children, he took a deep breath and carried on walking to Avery's room. Avery gagged as she followed down the corridor, holding back more tears as she looked at the bodies of the children.

"When you get to my room, I will need to get crystals away from the door or the children won't get inside." Avery spoke as she moved next to the paladin who nodded silently. He was still trying to get his head around the events of this evening.

"How many children did you manage to collect?" He asked as he opened the door to Avery's room. He let out a small gasp as he looked into the room on the bed and across the floor lay about thirty children from all age groups. He sent a prayer up to the Lord thanking him for his mercy.

He shook his head in shock as he watched the former demon collect the crystals from around her room. She was an angel, she had saved so many children – her first thought wasn't to flee or to abandon them. Her first thought was to protect the children – He had been wrong about her for so long. He finally understood a little bit more about her. He smiled in wonder as he walked into her room and was greeted by all the children.

"Nanny Avery, Father Anderson!" They exclaimed happily as they ran to hug them both. Avery smiled down, tired trying to hold herself up. She put on a brave face and smiled down at the children and hugged them all.

"Kids, get off the bed we need to use it." Anderson ordered as a few children scuttled off of Avery's bed. He laid Marcell down to rest and he placed baby Sarah down on the floor.

"Kids, can you all sit on the floor you are not to leave this room until we have cleaned up outside." Avery asked as she did a headcount and checked the room. She was tired and found herself flagging as she held herself up against the wall.

"Did you both fight the monsters?" A younger blonde boy asked. He looked up at the adults with a mix of wonder and fear – we were both still covered in blood and sweat. Nodding silently Avery made her way over to the bed and sat herself down on the edge.

"Yes, Luke we did." Anderson answered as he checked Marcell for any more wounds. He was taking longer to heal but he was healing slowly. Anderson didn't know if it was a good thing or not at the moment.

"Were they scary?" Another boy asked, seemingly unfazed by the severity of recent events. Anderson shook his head a little at the boy who sighed and sat back down.

"Please kids we need quiet for the moment." Anderson asked gently as the kids nodded and whispered amongst them.

"Their wounds are healing nicely." Avery commented as she checked over little Sarah and Marcell. Anderson nodded silently, deep in thought he looked over to the redhead who had began to sway a little. He could see she was exhausted from everything. "They will be in transition for the next week, it will be slow the worst part is over. From what I know the pain only lasts until the bites are healed." Avery commented quietly as not to alert the other children.

As Avery stood up she tried to steady herself on the bed frame but her legs jolted as she took a step forward. Luckily Anderson was there to catch her before she hit the ground, pulling her up against and holding her against him for support. The priest helped her stand up properly; taking the time to look over her to make sure she was not physically hurt. He looked down at her, she was so weak and broken, she had been full of fire a few hours before – he had seen it. Now the black magic had taken a hold of her she was weakened. It was the Bishops fault, he would destroy him.

Avery's eyes snapped open as she heard gunshots and screams. Steadying herself on her feet she made her way over to the door. She could hear more shots clearly as she stuck her head out of the room.

"What's was that?" One of the children asked as they made their way to the door. "Sounds like a gunshot…" Another older child said as they also stood up.

"Sit back down, not one of you leave this room until we say so." Anderson snapped back as the older children sat down again. The two adults looked at each other, both concerned about the gunshots.

Anderson made his way out of the room and looked down the corridor. Avery slowly followed behind trying to stay on her feet. The gunshots continued and the screams got louder, the screams didn't sound like demons…they sounded like children.

"No! They couldn't be!" Avery shrieked as she scurried down the corridor holding onto the walls for support. "They are shooting the children!" She cried. Anderson's heart stopped in his chest, taking off down the corridor he came to the main room where the gunshots were coming from.

He gagged as he watched his teammate shoot the infected children in the head. Panic took over as he ran into the room with a roar.

"Stop stop! What are you doing!?" he bellowed as his teammates stopped shooting the children.

"Bishop Thomas orders Father we have to dispose of the infected children." One member of Iscariot said as he turned to his superior. Anderson growled and snatched the gun out of his hand.

"Are there any infected children left alive?" Anderson asked as he tried to calm himself, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Not that we know of no Father they have all been dealt with." A female Iscariot member said with a bow. Anderson turned and looked at the bodies of the children, many he had raised from toddlers. "Lord have mercy…" This had gone too far, this was a massacre this was unholy. God would not have asked them to kill innocent children!

Suddenly a ear piercing scream echoed throughout the orphanage. Avery knelt in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth as she sobbed looking at the bodies of the children. It was worse than her nightmares. She shook violently as she took in the scene before everything faded away into darkness…

* * *

I am sorry that was VERY dark but we had a lot of fluff recently. We needed a bit of gore! Poor Avery is not having the best time and poor Anderson doesn't know what the hell to do with himself.

What do we think of the Anderson x Avery pairing? Do you prefer Walter x Avery? Let me know in the comment section ^_^

I hope you liked this chapter stay tuned for more J

NQ

XX


	29. Chapter 29: Avery's Confession

It is done! Hallelujah it is complete! This damn chapter took me a week! 20pages and 12k words later and a 24hr stint last night It is up! It is now 7:30AM in the UK….I am going to nap forever now ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter I really put a lot of work into it. It was so hard to actually write but it is done now! :D

Pretty please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter! I already have the next two prepped and ready to be worked on which I will be doing this week!

 **Warning: This chapter contains mention of violence, sexual assault and death. It also has more of Avery's backstory finally!**

Have a great day y'all!

NQ

XX

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Avery's Confession**

 **3POV**

Three days had passed since the attack on the orphanage. Tensions were high, demon corpses burned in the gardens – the hallways and walls had been bleached of blood and the remaining children were restricted to their rooms for the duration of the clean up.

Father Anderson had kept an eye on the two infected children and decided that it would be best for them to remain in Avery's room under the watchful eyes of Heinkel and Yumiko. Avery had been taken to Anderson's room to recover – she had been asleep for three days; energy totally drained from the battle and the sight of the dead children was enough to tip her over the edge. Sister Mary Joan took it upon herself to watch over the sleeping woman during the day whilst Anderson worked on rebuild of the orphanage and dealing with any loose ends.

The Scottish priest had become used to sleeping in armchairs over the last year – taking it upon himself to watch over Avery during the night – her night terrors had only got worse with the events that had unfolded the days before. Unable to wake the sleeping woman the priest was forced to sit and listen to the screams and broken sentences which were muttered in her dreams.

On the third day Avery finally began to stir, much to the joy of Sister Mary Joan who had stood watch over her that morning. With a groan the redhead rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed straining slightly at the sunlight which shone through the curtains.

"Go get Father Anderson please Sister." Mary Joan whispered to her postulant who nodded to her superior and scurried out of the room shutting the door lightly behind her.

As Avery looked around she noticed she was in a place she did not recognize, the room was cosy, the layout similar to that of her own room. Two big bookshelves sat by the side of the bed and an old wardrobe and chest of draws sat by the left wall – they all looked like they had seen better days; as Avery looked around she noticed a distinct difference from her own room – the religious imagery in this room was a lot more obvious. Avery had made it a priority to remove any religious artefacts from her room upon moving in much to the annoyance of Father Anderson and any Sister which found themselves in her room. However, whoever this room belonged to seemed to do the very opposite – a large wooden cross hung above the bed frame, religious imagery hung on the walls and a large Bible sat next to Avery on the bedside table.

Trying to grasp where in the orphanage she was Avery looked over and made note of the items which sat on top of the wooden table. Two leather spectacle cases rested on the wooden table neatly, an old bible which had been well read took up most of the table, underneath which sat a smaller leather bound book – _a journal perhaps._ Avery thought to herself as she looked away from the table.

As uncomfortable as her body felt at this moment, Avery was comfortable in the bed she was in. Looking down, the bed was large, definitely a custom– it must have been at least a half a foot longer than she would have needed it to be. She felt like a child sleeping in her Mother's bed.

As Sister Mary Joan made her way over to the bedside Avery noticed a familiar smell in the room, it was pleasant – closing her eyes and taking a breath in she could smell the familiar notes of incense, metal and dust – _Alex_ – was this his room? Avery thought to herself as she sat herself up in the bed a small blush creeping over her cheeks as she thought about the fact she could have been sleeping in the priest's bed. _Where would he have been sleeping?_ Avery thought to herself as she smiled weakly up at the old nun who sat herself down next to the redhead.

"W-what happened?" Avery asked groggily as she wiped her eyes once more. She remembered the battle, the werewolves, the demons – the children.

"You passed out in the lobby…" Sister Mary Joan said softly, as she handed the younger woman a small bucket. She had come prepared; the nun had been around the redhead enough to know how she reacted to certain situations. For an ex demon – Sister Mary Joan was always puzzled by the redheads weak stomach.

"Oh God the children." Avery gagged as she thought back to the scene. Throwing her head forward she emptied her insides into the bucket with a groan. "Here…" Mary Joan handed the younger woman the glass of water which was on the table. With a nod Avery swallowed the contents and took a lost gasp as the refreshing liquid covered the inside of her throat.

"Do you want a mint?" Mary Joan chucked slightly as Avery chewed her tongue and pulled a face. Fur mouth was never a fun thing – with a nod Avery took the mint and sucked on it quietly – Mary Joan smiled and picked up the sick bucket and moved it away from the bed.

"Where are Marcell and Sarah?" Avery exclaimed as she began to panic, she remembered how the children had been shot for being infected; they couldn't have got to them too. "They are safe my dear." The Sister reassured Avery who had tried to get out of bed but just stood against the frame wobbling slightly as vertigo kicked in.

Mary Joan smiled at the redhead who had steadied herself against the bed– she knew what had happened with the children and was in the same mind set as Avery. They were good kids – they needed protecting, they would not end up like their friends.

"They are alright my dear. Calm down." Sister Mary Joan said reassuringly as she stood up to help the woman stand up. Avery sighed as she slowly tried to walk to the door; she wanted to see the children.

Avery slowly made her way over to the bedroom door, she wanted to see the children – she had to see for herself that they were alive. As she approached the big wooden door she stepped back slightly in shock as the door was swung open as the postulant and Father Anderson walked into the room. Avery stumbled back and caught herself on the wall with a gasp she took hold of her chest and held herself up.

"Father she is awake." Sister Mary Joan smiled happily as she tried to help the Avery stand again – still wobbly Avery nodded and reassured the old nun that she was perfectly alright. Avery brought her eyes up to look at Father Anderson who stood at the door with a mixed look on his face – Avery swallowed and looked at her feet. She felt like she was about to be yelled at – this could not end well. He had caught her using the dark magic – he may have not killed her in front of the children but he should have no issue killing her now.

"Thank you Sister, I can take it from here." Anderson smiled at the older woman who nodded and picked up the sick bucket and tottered her way out of the room with her postulant following suit.

The pair stood in an awkward silence as she nuns left the room the wooden door creaking then shutting loudly not doing very much to break the tension. Anderson turned to Avery and gave her one of the looks she hated – he was angry, she could tell. Shaking his head and mumbling incoherently under his breath, the blond priest made his way over to Avery and without so much as a word he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"Anderson put me down - I can walk! What are you doing?" Avery squealed as she held onto the blond mans neck for dear life. She did not fancy being thrown against anything today – she felt too weak for that kind of excitement.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Anderson said sternly as he walked over to the big bed and placed her back down with a gentle thud as she landed on the mattress.

 **Anderson POV**

I watched Avery pull face at me and pout angrily as she shuffled back into my bed. I had watched over her for the last few nights – it was no longer odd to see her frame wrapped up in my bed sheets. I was tired, the orphanage had been hit badly and the team were working tirelessly to rebuild areas of the orphanage and the chapel which had been hit also.

I had split my time between working on rebuilding the orphanage, dealing with the bodies of the demons and visiting the surviving children – all of which took a lot of effort and time. My mind was still a mess, I was furious at those demons for having the gall to attack Iscariot at home. Many of my team had lost their lives and gone to limbo that night – many innocent children were infected and murdered under the Bishop's orders. It made me feel sick; it had been too much for Avery she lost it when she saw the bodies of the children. For a former demon, she was incredibly sensitive about the death of children, something that slightly shocked me as she had told me in detail about times where she had tortured people into madness – why were children any different?

"Where are they? Where are Marcell and Sarah?" Avery asked sitting up – I sighed and shook my head at the woman as her eyes opened in panic. "I have Yumiko and Heinkel watching them." I said calmly as I took off my jacket and hung it up behind the door.

"They will kill them Anderson!" Avery snapped up at me as I pulled the armchair over to the side of the bed and slumped down into the soft leather with a grunt. "No, they won't – I have given them orders. They will not speak a word of their condition to a soul." I explained as I leaned my head back and groaned a little – I was tense too tense this whole situation was getting to me

 **Avery POV**

I sat in bed and tried to calm myself down, I wanted to see the children – I did not trust Iscariot anywhere near children after what I had just witnessed. I watched Alex take off his glasses and place them into one of the small leather cases on the bedside table. It was rare for him to be without his glasses, he must be tired if he was taking them off this early in the day. I always wondered why a regenerator needed glasses in the first place; they had perfect bodies and could heal themselves from loss of limbs but a little bit of double vision was too much? I cocked my head to the side as he placed the glasses away – it clicked as I realized I was in his bedroom. I felt a small blush creep over my face, how long had I been in here sleeping in his bed? _Oh Jesus…._

"This is my bedroom Marcell and Sarah are still in your room, they have camped out there whilst the church was cleaned up." Anderson explained, clearly the look of on my face gave away my question.

"Cleaned up? They were just children Alex…" I said quietly as I thought about the poor dead children, it was sickening.

"I know it disgusts me too Love, I don't know what the Bishop was thinking." Anderson grumbled sadly as she ran his hands threw his hair and leaned back in his chair. "Your team just shot them like cattle…" I began to say but was cut off by the priest. "They were following orders." He spoke quietly as he tried to change the conversation.

"That's no excuse!" I shouted, tears forming at the back of my eyes. Children should not be murdered they are innocent, how could a place that says they do Gods work and look for peace on earth murder children?

"I know"

 **Anderson POV**

I could see Avery was still very upset by events; she was not good at hiding her feelings in her human form. Human bodies have natural responses to stimuli and I found that the redhead did not understand that concept just yet. She would cry a lot, she would be mad a lot; controlling her human feelings seemed to bring her issues at times it was quite endearing in times like this it was sad – it was like telling bad news to a teenager.

"What happens now?" Avery sighed as she crossed her arms over her knees glumly.

"We have cleared the demons from the area; we burned them last night. The children and the others who died, we are holding a funeral for them this evening." I spoke softly as she nodded taking in all of the information. "I see, what about the children who survived? What do we do now?" Avery asked as she wiped her face, pulling herself together for a moment.

"We do not shirk when the enemy presents themselves, we carry on as we were – the children will attend the funeral tonight if they wish and then we return to classes and timetables from Monday." I explained as she nodded slowly. "Very well…you know it will be hard for them don't you? This isn't something you can just move on from." She began to say as she looked away from me. Something else was on her mind and it was causing her some problems I could tell. After spending nearly every day around the ex demon for a year I had learned to read her a bit better.

"Aye, I know. The children know they can come to us if they need to talk." I said as she sat up in my chair cracking my neck from side to side. I could feel how tense I was, my muscles ache – they had healed but they still ached like Hell.

I watched as Avery's expression altered from that of grief to rage – she slammed her hands down o the bed and began to shout. I grimaced slightly and leaned back as the redhead unloaded all of her anger out into the open.

 **Avery POV**

I was angry, no, I was more than angry – something had switched inside me, I was livid. How could he be so calm? He had just seen the same monstrosities that I had. He had watched the children die at the hands of **_his_** men. How could he be so calm about this? Then it clicked, maybe it wasn't vampires, werewolves or even demons like I that were the real monsters. Humans had something inside them – this lust for pain, for war and conflict I had seen it over the centuries – nothing matched their lust for conflict -for blood.

"You know something that always made me laugh, people like you and your righteous brigade – you hunt us monsters because you think you are so much better than us. I just watched your holy team murder innocent children, you tell me who the real monsters are Anderson." I shouted at the Scottish paladin as he sat in silence taking the abuse.

"Demons and hellish creatures are enemies of God -" he began to respond with one of his holy quote, I did not want to hear it. I was done with it all –I was done with their God, their Bible their beliefs. If they could shoot a child in the face and then claim there God loved humanity I would I rip out their fucking tongues before they spread anymore of their toxic bullshit to innocent children.

"- Were those children enemies of God?! If they had not been infected they would be deemed innocent. Now because of something they couldn't control they are damned to hell? Is that what you people really think?! They were fucking babies! " I roared back at the priest who stood up from his chair and began to pace the room running his nails over his scalp – he growled into his palms as he paced the room.

"I don't know what I think anymore…" Anderson groaned from between his hands as he stood still. I sighed and looked down as I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a breath as I regained control of myself.

"Yeah, well you best think of something. I won't be the one explaining to those children that the same people that took care of them since they were babies, the only family they will ever know -that **_they_** were the ones who murdered their friends." I said coldly as I stood up from the bed and slowly made my way over to the door. My legs weak still from the battle, I had little energy left for this kind of argument and I wanted to see the children before I had to sleep again.

"I'm surprised you are so affected – given the atrocities you have caused as a demon." Anderson growled from the other side of the room as I took hold of the doorknob. I stopped in my tracks; I could feel my blood starting to boil as I turned slowly to face the priest.

"What did you just say to me papist?" I growled as I dug my nails into my palms. How fucking dare he! I protected those fucking children with my life – he had told me hours before how he didn't see me as a demon and now he throws that comment my way. _How fucking dare he!_

 **Anderson POV**

I closed my eyes as soon as the words left my mouth, I was a fucking idiot. This wasn't her fault, I was out of order. I looked over to Avery, her blue eyes piercing my soul – She was giving me the same look she had given me in the National Gallery all that time ago. I would not have been taken by surprise if her eyes had turned black and she set me a blaze where I stood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…I was out of order…" I sighed as I shook my head, making my way back over to Avery who stood paralyzed by her anger. I tried to take her hand and lead her back to the bed but she pulled away and turned back to the door.

"I want to see Marcell and Sarah." She said coldly as she tried to unlock the door, hands shaking slightly with rage. I couldn't let her go in this condition – it was not safe she still had to recover.

"I told you they are with my Heinkel and Yumiko. They are safe." I said softly as I tried to calm her down to no avail. She turned back to me and screamed at me – fury in her eyes, I felt my blood begin to run hot as she screamed at me. "The children thought they were safe with your men to – look what happened to them!" She spat. I lost it, no one had ever screamed at me like that before.

"What do you want me to say!?" I roared back at her. I couldn't take it anymore, I knew those kids were good – they didn't deserve the ending they got. They would have gone to heaven; they were good God loving children.

"What the fuck do you think I can say to make that right? I let the kids down – I let them all down… This was meant to be a sanctuary, somewhere away from those monsters. I have slaughtered demons for decades and in all my years I never cared about the demons, they were just that – demons, evil creatures who had abandoned God. They had no place on this earth…now I have seen you change, I have seen the children – they are the same, you are no different from us… I don't know what I believe anymore…" I shouted as I punched the wall next to me.

A picture of Mother Mary fell from the wall and shattered glass covered the floor. I sank to my knees and sat there defeated in silence. I was waiting for Avery to slam the door and leave but she didn't – I sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Avery stood above me; looking down- she lowered herself onto the floor next to me and sat in silence for a moment.

"Not all demons choose to become the way they are. The kids never chose it – there are some, I grant you that do choose evil, they are too scared to live out their human lives, they are too scared to die or they hunger for vengeance and see the dark as their only option…others however, find themselves siding with the darkness because they had no other choice." She said calmly as she sat next to me.

Her words hit me in a way I never thought they would. Was she admitting that she never chose to become a demon? I had always thought it was a choice – that demons abandoned God of their own will and gave up their humanity. Was Avery now telling me that was not how it worked?

"Did you have a choice?" I asked as I looked over to her, she sighed and looked away and didn't respond for a moment. "No I never had a choice…but given the choice again. I wouldn't say no." She replied quietly, I was shocked I didn't know how to take that last comment. She would choose the darkness after everything she had said to me? After all the time she tried to be human she would become one of them again.

I tensed up slightly, had I been wrong about her? I thought she was seeing the light after this time – maybe I was wrong, maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe she was just a temptress that had come here to mess with my mind. Had I been that blind? Was she playing me for a fool after all this time?

"Are saying you are pleased you became a demon?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for her reply. The atmosphere had changed – we were no longer consoling each other. This was going to be an interrogation – If she was still a demon at heart I would get it out of her if she liked it or not.

"I'm not saying I was pleased, I didn't understand what I had become for the longest time….but now, I am grateful to whatever made me the way I was." Avery replied coldly as she looked straight at the wall with an evil grin. I felt my blood run cold as I stood from the ground slowly moving away from her.

"How can you say that?! How could you be grateful to lose your soul?" I snapped down to her as she stared up at me. "I may have lost my soul but I gained the power to burn my enemies to the ground. If I am not thankful for that I am thankful for nothing." She replied with a chuckle; I was perplexed – everything was confusing me and I didn't know how to react. Should I have killed her for that comment?

"Don't say that! You killed people, innocent humans!" I shouted back at her. She snapped her neck up to glare at me and then she rose slowly form the floor – I tried my hardest to rip my eyes away from her sapphire ones but to no avail I stood silently like a school boy.

"I just watched _your_ men murder **children**! Do not lecture me on morality Alex! I was given the power to destroy the people I thought deserved it – and I did it with pleasure." She chuckled evilly as she leaned against the bed frame.

"You can't say that…"

"Why not? It is true! I was a demon of vengeance, I was feared and loved for centuries – people begged me to fulfil their wishes, women begged me to kill of their unfaithful husbands, or the men who had raped them, to torture their daughter's murderer. I had my own way of dealing with evil – you tell me how that is different from what you do!" She laughed evilly as she sat herself back down in the leather armchair.

"We are soldiers of God; we are the God's divine punishment on earth…" I began as I watched the redhead smirk from her chair. Her eyes cold – she unnerved me I hadn't seen her look at me in this way for months. I thought we got past this point…

"And I was The Fury, the harbinger of torment – I cut down people that deserved punishment just like you. Yet **_I_** am the evil one. I would be the one going to Hell; we were killing the same evil. Tell me where is the difference?" Avery hissed from the chair.

I took a deep breath as I let her words sink in. I had see her in her demonic form, in London –I had seen how she spared those she deemed as innocent, she spared my life. She showed no mercy to those she deemed as evil, regardless of their humanity. She killed human and demon like without distinction – much like us…no….exactly like us. We were God's divine punishment on earth – she was the demon who brought wrath on evil doers…there was no difference.

"There is no difference…" I breathed out in defeat. Avery looked up at me with her mouth slightly open in shock, her eyes locked onto my own, confusion and pain crossed her face. I don't think she was expecting me to concur.

 **Walter POV**

Evening had just hit, I rose from my bed, dressed myself in my usual suit and made my way out into the corridor to collect the daily mail. We collected mail the evening before the rest of the people in Britain – one of the perks of being a major demonic fighting organization, we get to see the bad news before the rest of the public, that way we can aid in any way we see fit.

Collecting the mail and the newspapers I quickly flicked through the names of the senders. I froze as my fingers brushed against one particular envelope. I recognized the wax stamp it was a letter from the Vatican; turning the envelop I read over the name of the sender.

 _ **"**_ _ **The Most Reverend**_

 ** _Bishop Thomas_**

 ** _Iscariot Section XIII"_**

I felt a twinge of worry hit my chest, something must be very wrong for there to be a letter sent to us directly from Iscariot. We were supposed to be reported dead – how was it that this Bishop Thomas knew to find us? Swallowing hard I collected myself and made my way back up the stairs to Sir Integra's office. She would want to see this for herself.

 **3POV**

Meanwhile in the orphanage Alexander Anderson and Odette Avery sat in silence; Avery had got back in the priests bed under his own instruction. After the row, the two decided to sit and cool off and try to talk like civilized human beings. They sat for a while in silence, thinking over the events of the other night. Anderson sat back in the leather chair reading passages of the Bible to himself to calm him down.

"We should have been able to save those children. I should have used a stronger spell…" Avery said angrily to herself as she clutched the bedding between her fingers.

"No! You are not going to use that thing ever again! Do you hear me?" Anderson snapped as he shut his Bible and placed it on the table. Shaking her head Avery ignored the priest and carried on with her rant.

"That magic almost killed you, I watched you, you wasn't breathing I didn't know what to do! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Anderson began as he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "I held you in my arms and you weren't breathing – that fucking magic drained you. I didn't know what to do…I thought…." Avery looked up from her hands, confused at the sudden burst of feeling from the priest. Her face felt warm as she looked away from the blond man, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the lingering touch of his hand on her skin. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as she looked down at her lap sadly.

"Please don't play around with that, you should know what will happen to you if you carry on down that path…" Anderson pleaded gently as he ran his thumb over her knuckles slowly savouring the feeling of her soft, warm skin under his own coarse fingers. He sighed silently to himself, he liked feeling her skin, feeling the warmth of her body near his own – it calmed him like nothing ever had before.

"We both know that my human state is temporary Alex. I am still a monster. A monster trapped in a human body." Avery said sadly as she looked at both their hands entwined, her breath caught in her throat.

"That's not true…" Anderson tried to say as he squeezed the redheads hand in his own. "No! The Bishop was right. You are a fool to think I would ever make it in to heaven!" Avery snapped as she glared at the priest.

"The Lord will save you…"

 **Avery POV**

I was a fool - soft between the ears! A stupid fucking fool! What did I think that after four hundred years of killing and torturing the masses I would be saved? That I would be able to live without the guilt, without the pain and the knowledge of what I had done- what I was capable of? That all of a sudden with a few words God would forgive me for all of my sins? That did not happen – not for people like me. I would never be saved, I was beyond saving, and there were too many lives on my conscious, too many souls that had been damned to Hell because of me. What kind of God would have saved me?

Hissing at the idea of salvation I pulled my hand out of Alex's and looked away; I could feel the anger building up inside me. The idea of salvation and of God in general offended me greatly, it was all lies – and on the off chance there was any truth in those blessed pages I knew that their God had abandoned me centuries ago. He never came to me when I cried… _not once_.

"The Lord will save me? Why now will your God save me?" I hiss back to the priest who leaned back slightly in shock. Offended I assumed by my sudden hostility. I could feel myself starting to shake under the pressure of my own rage. "He had all the time in the world to save me when I cried out to him, did he come to save me. No, he didn't!" I shouted back at the man.

"…Avery…"

"You can praise your God all you want but your heavenly Father abandoned me!" I bellowed taking hold of the glass from the table next to me and throwing it against the door – more glass covered the floor as it collided with the wooden frame.

"Stop it! How can you be like this?" Anderson yelled as he took hold of my shoulders and shook me slightly. I could see he was mad, he loved his God – for me to basically spit in his face was not something he was willing to take lightly. _Such a sheep – a pathetic, weak little sheep._

I felt a sting of pain coming from my shoulders, Anderson dug his nails into my skin again as he tried to hold me in place. "One minute you are so human you are warm and caring but the next I see the same coldness in your eyes that I have seen in all abominations. What made you so broken? " he whispered to me as he held me in place. I found it strange how one moment I could feel so much comfort from his touch and the next that same touch causes me pain.

"I just don't see how someone like you could have become like them…" Anderson whispered as he loosened the grip on my shoulders rubbing his thumbs over the red marks on my skin, I winced slightly as he ran the tips of his fingers over the new wounds.

 **Anderson POV**

Biting down on my lip I curse myself again, I felt Avery wince and pull back from me – I was too hard with her. I can never find a happy medium, she will be bruised again. I let out a groan as I removed my hands from her shoulders and ran them down her arms and took hold of her hands once more. I knew I was crossing a line – I could tell but I didn't care at this moment. I could feel us connecting on a new level and I didn't want to ruin it – I may be able to find out something that could save her from her own personal Hell.

"It must be so lovely living in your little catholic bubble. You really know nothing about the world." Avery sighed as she remained still, her breathing slowing down as she looked down to our hands. I was so confused by her, a few moments ago she was screaming and throwing things around; now she was soft and gentle again – I didn't know what to think of her, she was chaos made flesh.

"Well explain it to me then – because right now, I don't understand you but I want to."

 **Avery POV**

I sat in silence for a moment looking down at our hands. Could I really tell him everything? All the horrible details – I had never revealed to anyone in over three centuries. No, I couldn't – I never even told Walter and he knew me better than anyone ever had.

Maybe I owed it to Walter to finally speak about my past – he always pressed it so much when he was alive. I bit down on my lip as I thought on my deceased lover, I never got to tell him how I really felt and now…now he was gone and it was happening again.

Could I do this again? Keeping the secrets, the awkward gazes…I couldn't get myself wrapped up in these human emotions. It was silly – pure unadulterated idiocy. No self respecting demon would be caught dead or alive pouring their soul out to a priest, let alone their enemy. Alex was the enemy after all – even if I was the only member of Hellsing left to remember it. Iscariot was still the enemy – they still hunted people like me, look at the Bishop, he only kept me alive because he needed a new weapon – I was a tool, I had always been a tool. Someone always wanted me for something; no one ever wanted me for me.

No one ever knew enough of me to really want me…even my own Mother...even Walter. He knew what I wanted him to know – if he knew half of the stuff I kept from him he would've run from me. Not that I could've blamed him if he had – I was nothing worth loving.

 **Anderson POV**

I sat and watched Avery silently contemplate whether or not to tell me more about her. I could see this was hard for her, had she not told anyone before? I watched her expression change from that of pain, to sorrow, to anger and something else I couldn't place – she sat in total silence, which was bewildering to me, she was always a loud character and she always had something to say. _Was she in shock?_ Had the question tipped her over the edge? Or where the horrors that plagued her mind to much too even think about let alone speak out loud.

I understood her reasons for holding her cards so close to her chest, a year ago we were at each other's throats – Hellsing and Iscariot were the two best of enemies – the worst of allies and the best of enemies. We would have been quick to dive down and slice the other into pieces without a second thought; we hated each other with a passion. A small smile crept across the side of my face as I thought on how our passions had changed so much.

Everything was different now – for me at least. I didn't see her as her as a hellish monster anymore now she was something more she was less of a demon, more of a fallen angel.

She had the capacity to care deeply for people, I could see it. I saw her around the children and I saw how protective she was of her late Mistress. I even noticed the odd occasion she would care for me, not to my face of course – she wouldn't make it obvious but I still noticed it. I saw how she was regaining her humanity day after day, she was less violent now, less agitated and cold hearted. She no longer played the games he did when we first found her in London. I was watching her evolve and grow as a person with a soul. She was growing into something beautiful – and like a fool I wanted her for myself.

I could see her battling with herself, she was in pain. She was like a cup of water, water had been dripping into her cup for years and now it was about to overflow and break the glass. I didn't want it to break her.

"You can tell me…talking about the past heals." I said gently as I caressed her hands. I knew I was walking a thin line – I made a vow, I had given my life to the Lord and I had vowed that I would remain chaste and not give myself to anyone but the Lord. For my sins, it was becoming more and more difficult to not reach out and hold this woman. I didn't know whether I should be asking God for forgiveness for my behaviour or praising him for bringing such a creature into my life.

"No it doesn't, it just aggravated the scars." Avery spoke sadly as she pulled her hand away from mine and crossed her arms over her chest."Maybe start small…is Odette Avery your real name?" I asked gently as the redhead looked down and shook her head slowly. I nodded and took a breath – we were making progress.

"It's been so long I do not remember my birth name…" Avery sighed as she sat back against the pillows and pulled the covers up over her.

"What do you remember?" I asked tentatively as not to push her to much too soon. I could see the pain cross her face as she tried to think back on her past. I could tell this was not going to be pretty but I had taken hundred of confessions in my time in service of the Lord. An ex demon's confession would probably shock me to the core – but I had to know.

"I was born in the 1600s…I never knew my dad, he died before I was born. My mother and I – we had a strained relationship shall we say." Avery said with a hint of snide. She obviously didn't like her mother that much at all.

"She was an ardent catholic; actually she was a lot like you, randomly quoting scripture all the time –plus she was absolutely crazy…" She continued sadly I nodded at her story- not sure if I should be offended by the last comment. I let it slide for now and continued to listen to the redhead as she opened up.

"She dragged me to church every week, multiple times occasionally – it was fucking tedious but as a little kid I went along with what my mother told me. You know – I didn't fancy the idea of burning in Hell." Avery continued as she lay back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can understand that..." I said quietly as I watched Avery struggle with the next part of her story. She lay silently for a moment, playing with her nails and muttering something incoherent under her breath – she was anxious I could tell.

 **Avery POV**

Why was I telling him this? I must be mad, that or they have drugged me again whilst I slept. I shut my eyes and took a few deep breaths – I had no intention of telling anyone about my past. I didn't even want to admit half of it to myself; I didn't need to willingly relive it all. I had enough night terrors that allowed me to do just that. I took one final deep breath and I carried on with my story.

"One morning, when I was thirteen I was sent into town to sell some eggs in the market. It was daybreak, you had to get there early or the other vendors took up the best spots. I made my way into town taking my usual route and..." I stopped myself, I felt sick – the air caught in my throat and I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head and let out a pained groan as I tried to hold myself together.

 **Anderson POV**

"Avery are you alright?" I asked as I watched the woman recluse under my bedcovers. Avery popped her head out of the covers, she had gone pale – I felt a slight panic hit as I thought of all the possible outcomes of that sentence.

"What happened?" I asked gently as Avery breathed deeply. I could tell whatever was coming was not pretty.

With a small sigh and Avery ran her hands through her copper locks and growled a little."…Let us just say, I never made it to the market…" She sighed as she shut her eyes. I swallowed hard, she didn't need to say anymore – I knew what she meant. I felt sick; it had only been a few months since the attack at the bar. Was this what she had meant when she said about having had it worse?

"My mother never looked at me the same- not after that. I was a disgrace, those men had taken my virtue and to my mother and to the church I was disgraced, they called me 'The Village Harlot' – Does that sound familiar Anderson?" Avery growled as her expression darkened as she glared at me. I felt my heartbreak - I had no idea, I had been calling her a harlot for months and she hadn't said anything – she just accepted it and carried on. I shook my head in shame; it must have reminded her of that time every time I said it. _I am such a fucking fool!_

"I'm sorry…I never thought…" I tried to say something, anything but nothing came out. All the words I was looking for escaped me and I sat in silence and listened to the rest of her story.

"As God would have planned it I was pregnant. Barely a child myself, I thought my mother would take care of me but she locked my in our attic for the entire pregnancy – I never saw the light of day or took in fresh air for months. I was like a caged bird. Do you know what the one thing that kept me sane during those months was? It was the idea that after all the pain I would be a mother. I would be able to love my child like my mother loved me…what a foolish child I was…" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"One evening I had my tonic, my mother used to give me them each night – she said it would help the baby. It knocked me out. When I woke up I was strapped to my bed – my mother had called some women from the church to _deal_ with my condition. Can you guess what happened next?" Avery hissed as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. I couldn't listen to anymore – I didn't want to know anything else. I couldn't imagine it – I didn't want to it made me feel sick.

"Avery stop, I don't need to know all of this…" I tried to stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder; she hissed and pulled back from me like some kind of feral cat.

"You asked what broke me. Are you going to listen or not?" She snapped angrily her eyes red from the salty tears. I nodded silently as Avery took another deep breath and composed herself as much as she could.

"Those women ripped me open like I was some kind of animal – they took my baby. After a couple of days I managed to crawl down the stairs to find my Mother, when she caught site of me she lost it… **_A bastard shall not enter into the congregation of the Lord_** …That's what she would scream…my mother killed my baby…she slammed her little body against the concrete floor her head smashed and she bled out in front of me…" Avery gagged as she covered her mouth with her hand. I felt sick, I didn't think people could be that evil – her mother was no woman of Christ to do that to a baby. To a newborn innocent child and to murder the baby in front of her own child- it was revolting.

No wonder she was so attached to the children, it was all becoming clear now. I couldn't imagine the pain she had to have gone through all these years. No wonder the other night shook her up so much it was all the same. As I looked over at the redhead I was shocked to see a evil grin had spread across her lips – Avery began to chuckle darkly unnerving me completely.

"I got my revenge of course. I killed them…I killed them all. My mother, my sister, the maids…I murdered them all." Avery smiled evilly as she thought back to the scene, she chuckled as she looked over at me, her blue eyes now shone cold as ice.

"I have quite a nice little tally of sins don't you think Priest?" Avery said coldly as she looked over at me – she had done it again, she was cold and aloof, this was what she would always do to protect herself – I understood now. I understood perfectly. It was her protection, show no feelings and she couldn't get hurt anymore.

Swallowing hard I shut my eyes and pressed down on my temples, I had to let her finish her story, there mustn't be much more – it couldn't get much worse surely this was enough to make her give up her humanity.

"What happened then? Was that when you turned to the darkness?" I asked slowly as Avery chuckled once more and shook her head. I swallowed hard and listened.

"They took me to the local asylum – I was barely fourteen years old at the time. Do you know what they do to little girls in the asylums Anderson, can you imagine it?" I frowned and felt myself retch a little, this was atrocious I had never heard anything like this.

"I was baron thanks to my mother's little 'intervention' – the guards took that as a sign from God. Night after night after night…it never ended. You people threaten me with hell; the only hell I could imagine would be being back in that place. I was there for twenty years….twenty fucking years of my life I was chained to a fucking brick wall." Avery spat as she looked away from me.

I felt sick, I couldn't listen to anymore – I stood up and began to pace the room silently. I opened the bedroom window and tried to get some I needed something, anything to take the edge off. I tried to listen to Avery but I couldn't take much more of her story – it was too graphic even for me, she was telling me these horrors and didn't miss a beat. If this was making me sick, how must she have felt having lived through it? Now I was beginning to understand why she would have constant night terrors.

" _Pretty Polly_ , that's what they used to call me- Pretty Polly and her little dolly. You start to lose your mind after a while– holding onto the corpse of your dead baby for years can do that to a child…" Avery said coldly as she sat motionless in my bed, arms by her side head tilted slightly with her eyes glazed over as she thought back to the events of her human life.

"I don't want to hear anymore…" I said as I came back over to the bed and slumped back into my chair. I couldn't take anymore – I got the picture, it was disgusting. Avery snapped her neck to the side to look at me."Oh but we are getting to the best part!" She cackled as a small smile crept across her face, my blood ran cold as I prayed silently – it couldn't get worse. That was enough for once person surely – God had to be more merciful that this. He had to be…

"On the last day of my human life, I was dragged out into the main area to entertain the visitors – they would have us on show like clowns. They would gather round in their pretty dresses with their cigars and laugh at how funny we were. People knew better than to come near my baby…it would send me a little bit mad, let's just say I was _protective_ …I guess they forgot to tell the group that came to me that day." Avery said as he played with her hands, cracking her knuckled one by one.

"What happened?" I asked Avery who smirked again. "One woman, she decided it would be fun to see how I reacted if she took my baby. I didn't react well…the stupid bitch got what she deserved; they all got what they deserved. The asylum burned to the ground that afternoon – they shouldn't have had cigars so close to flammable gowns…it was such a fire hazard." She cackled as she threw her head back and laughed. My eyes widened in horror as her words sunk into my brain. She had set them all on fire, their cigars had ignited the dresses and the whole place burned to the ground.

"Do you know what it feels like to be burned alive?" Avery purred as she moved herself out of the bed and stood up. I swallowed and watched as she paced the room absentmindedly.

"I laughed the entire time – watching those fuckers die screaming was the most fun I had ever had. I didn't care that I was burning to…When I woke up I was no longer in chains; the whole building was in bits around me. I was sure I was dead – I felt different." She finished as she leaned against the wall.

"Is that when you lost your soul?" I asked as I turned to her. Shaking her head with a small smile she came down from her high, a frown forming on her face. "You know you people think that when you become a demon you automatically become this bloodthirsty tyrant. It's not true…if you really want to lose your humanity it takes time." She explained as she walked back over to the bed and perched on the end crossing her legs.

"How did you…"

"When I woke I didn't know what I had become; I was still disturbed, totally insane… I worked as a prostitute for years; whoring was all I knew at that point. One day a punter got a little too aggressive for my liking and something switched inside my mind and I lost it." Avery explained through gritted teeth. Tears forming in her eyes once more, she was too tired to keep the act up anymore I could tell.

"Did you?"

"He was the first person I fed from yes. It felt good… I finally knew what I needed. After that I learned how to control people, learning how to break people- it was fun. Over the next few hundred years I made money torturing and killing people for the upper classes – it's funny isn't it nothing changes. I slowly made a name for myself over the centuries; you think climbing up the ladder as a human is hard it is nothing compared to the demonic circles." Avery chuckled sadly – I shook my head trying not to imagine what she was hinting at. I didn't need to know – I really didn't want to know anymore than what she had told me, that was more than enough information for me to ever need to know.

"Is that how you came to work for Hellsing?" I asked my final question; Avery shook her head with a sad smile. "No…that's a different story entirely." I nodded quietly as Avery tried to calm herself down.

"To answer your **_big_** question…I lost what was left of my soul somewhere between the mid 18th century-I no longer cared anymore, I was a monster and that was fine with me. You know your God had all the chances in the world to send someone to save me. He never did, so don't you dare lecture me." Avery growled as she stood up off the bed and moved to the window and tried to take in breaths.

Standing up I took some deep breaths myself and watched the redhead stand at the window. It all made sense now how she was and why she acted the way she did. I felt like a fool, I felt angry at myself – if I had not spent this time with her and if she had remained a demon I wouldn't have given her this curtsey and I would never have known her story.

I thought she was just a demonic whore, The Babylon – The Fury, the Hellsing vengeance demon. A heartless monster that enjoyed toying with men and women alike – a soulless demon that would swoop down and burn you to ashes in seconds. I never thought to look past that until she came to us – not until I was able to see that glimmer of humanity tucked away under her layers.

Were they all like this; were all demons just humans that had been torn apart by their own human lives? Was there more to them than I thought I knew? For years I had killed without remorse, without any consideration for the hellish monstrosities. How many innocent yet broken souls had I sent to Hell? I felt ill as I thought over Avery's story. I wanted to protect her – she was fragile she didn't need to be like this anymore, she didn't need to hurt like she was doing. She could be saved, if only she would let me save her.

 **Avery POV**

As I stood looking out of the window, I noticed the small piles of corpses which were being burned; they were all demonic corpses – no children in sight which was good for now. They deserved a funeral at the very least. I heard Alex stand up from his chair; I was waiting for him to just leave the room or to slice me up the middle. Either would have been fine – I knew what I was I didn't expect any mercy from God's Assassin.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the windowsill, I was tired – I could go back to sleep in seconds. I was expecting a sword to run me through or a punch to the face; something needed to happen surely I needed some punishment for my actions…it was all my fault.

My eyes flew open as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into him Alex stood in silence for a minute and held me. I was in shock – I stood there frozen with my arms at my side. Why was he hugging me? What the fuck was he doing?

 **"The Lord is merciful and gracious; slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love. He will not always accuse, nor will he keep his anger forever."**

I hissed and pulled back from his embrace. How dare he? How dare he presume that I needed any words from his Holy Bible? I didn't tell him about my past so he could pass judgement on me. This was not a confession or a demonstration of faith – I didn't want him or his God's pity.

Pushing him off of me I slapped him hard across the face. Thankfully his glasses remained off or else he would have lost them. "Don't you dare do that!" I growled as I tried to move away from the lunatic priest. I just opened my damn soul to him and now he is trying to push his God onto me. No, this is not happening, not today.

"You can be forgiven." Anderson whispered as he held me in place against the window, I shook my head and slapped him again. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier – How dare he?

"God has helped you, you just can't see it!" Alex shouted to me, shaking me slightly. I look away as he speaks to me. I didn't want to hear it, I can't believe I told him everything. What a fool I was!

"He has woman, look at you now!" Anderson persisted as he held me in place. He was a determined priest I will grant him that."You are human; you have a place to stay. You lost one child yes but now you have gained ten times that with the children at the orphanage." He said – I never thought about it in that way. I shook my head pushing any positivity from my mind. I was not going to listen to this, he was not going to patronize me like this.

"Shut up!" I screamed as I slapped him over and over again. He just stood there shaking off the hits like they were nothing. "The Lord has given you a second chance with us." He whispered to me as he pulled me into his chest.

"Let me go Anderson!" I screamed as I pushed against his chest, he was too strong for me he just held me there resting his head into my neck.

"Not until you listen to me!" he snapped as he held me against him. I lost it and somehow managed to get out of his grasp and dodged my way across the room. I would not be talked down to by this man.

 **Anderson POV**

I watched Avery pull away from me and stumble across the room; she was way too tired and weak to be running around the room like this.

"Why should I listen to you? Why didn't you just kill me? That's all I want. I have lost count of how many times I have tried and your God won't even give me death!" Avery cried out, I could feel my heartbreaking; she really did want to die. I watched as she slumped down the wall onto the floor – her legs finally giving way from the stress of everything. I couldn't stand to see her in this condition.

"I will not kill you Lass." I said as I walked over to her, she sat slumped on the floor in a tired little ball; she held onto her calves and rested her chin upon her knees. Crouching down to the redhead I took hold of her face and wiped the wetness from her face.

"So what I am doomed to walk this earth now as a weak human, racked with guilt from my actions until the day I finally die and then get sent to Hell for eternity?" Avery asked as she tried to look away from me.

"You won't spend eternity in Hell you don't deserve that…" I said as I caressed the side of her face. I didn't care if I was crossing a line at this point – she needed to know, she needed to know someone cared for her and that her life meant something to someone. Even if that someone was a man who she could never love in return.

"…but I am a monster…" Avery sobbed gently as I ran my thumb across her cheek. She shook her head in defeat as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her gently off of the floor.

"No you are not. It wasn't your fault; none of this was your fault." I whispered to her as she snuggled into my chest, walking over to my armchair I sat down and cradled the weeping redhead in my arms. She sobbed into my chest – it broke my heart but it was good that she finally was getting her feelings out in the open. Now perhaps she could really heal.

"It was all my fault, I could have fought harder…" She wept quietly. I pulled her closer into me shaking my head. She had blamed herself for all of this for centuries – no wonder she had become so cold and spiteful. "You were a child, you didn't know how to fight anymore- nor should you 'ave known!" I exclaimed as I rocked her gently.

"Do you know how many times I prayed to be saved? No one came to help me. No one…" She sobbed as she began to hit me in the chest; I took hold of her hand and kissed each knuckle gently. Avery lifted her head from my chest and locked her blue eyes with mine- whatever she had been expecting as my reaction I could tell this was not it. _Did she really think I was going to hurt her?_

"You are not going to Hell do you hear me?" said as I took hold of her face gently tilting her up to me gently. I could feel her heart beating through her top; she stared at me slightly perplexed as her face hovered inches from mine. I could almost taste her on my lips.

"How can you be so sure?" Avery asked softly as she looked up at me. I don't know what came over me, all my vows all of my promises had disappeared in one moment. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be the one to care for her, to feel her soft skin on mine, to feel her lips against mine – _I wanted to love her._

"Because if you did go to Hell, I would walk through the flames and drag you out." I whispered to her as I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

 **3POV**

A few doors down in Avery's room, Heinkel and Yumiko stood watch over Sarah and Marcell – they had been given strict orders not to harm the children, this order confused the pair as Father Anderson was always quick to slaughter the unrighteous – these two children were now werewolves, they had to be put down at some point; there was no way they could stay in the Vatican City.

Marcell lay in Avery's bed reading a book, Yumiko sat trying to calm a distressed Sarah but to no avail. Heinkel stood by the door keeping watch. The blonde woman was no pleased with the idea of their having to play babysitters to two potentially lethal demon children.

"Sister, where is Nanny Avery?" Marcell asked as she flipped the pages of the book nonchalantly before placing it on the bedside table. Yumiko looked up from little Sarah and replied. "She is resting at the moment Marcell." She said as she rocked the younger child.

"Can we see her?" Marcell asked for the sixth time this morning, the two Iscariots were growing tired of all the questions.

"She will be asleep child, give her some time." Heinkel snapped at the young boy who frowned and turned away and lay on his lap away from the blonde woman. Yumiko was finding it very difficult to calm the little girl down, she had been fussing for the last hour and whatever the nun tried she could not calm her. "Actually Heinkel, go and see if she is awake this child really needs calming down." Yumiko asked with a smile causing the German woman to shy in defeat.

"Alright I will be back." Heinkel nodded as she left the room and headed down to Father Anderson's room – she knew the former demon would be resting up in his bed.

Without a second thought the German opened the bedroom door and gasped in horror and disgust shocked at the scene which met her eyes. Her mentor, her teacher, the most ardent follower of the Lord Jesus Christ lay topless on his bed; Avery straddled his lap as the two kissed a little too relentlessly for the young Germans approval. _Oh mein God!_

 **Avery POV**

I don't know what came over us, an innocent kiss quickly turned into something a lot more desperate. Wrapping my arms around the priest's neck I straddled his lap and deepened the kiss. It felt so right, I had not been kissed like this in a long time. A shuffled slightly and felt Alex' body responding under my own, I let out a small moan as he took hold of the sides of my face and kissed me harder, desperation kicking in for us both as he lifted me up from the chair and placed me down on the bed.

Trailing kisses down my neck he began to lift my t-shirt off of me gently, I giggled slightly as I helped him with the fabric – leaning in and claiming his lips once more in a deep kiss. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He drawled, I let out a gasp as Anderson ran his hands down my torso his rough fingers making the hairs on my skin stand on end. _God I needed this!_

In a quick movement I pulled off his black shirt and pushed him down onto his back and began trailing kissed across his abs. I bit down on my lip as I took in the toned body which was hidden under his clerical robes. Swallowing hard I blink a few times making the Scottish man chuckled and pull me in for another kiss. It felt amazing, everything felt so right- the way he touched me, the way he kissed me with that little bit of urgency.

The moment was ruined as I felt someone grab hold of my hair and yank me backwards off of the bed. "Babylon get your hands off of Father Anderson!" Hienkel growled as I landed against the bookshelf. I blinked a few times as I rubbed my side, now red from colliding directly against the wooden frame.

"Heinkel! What are you doing!?" Anderson exclaimed shocked at the younger woman's presence in the room. Heinkel growled as she threw my shirt at me and spat in my direction.

"German Cunt" I growled as I pulled my shirt on and stood up from the bookshelf.

"The demon brats want to see you." Heinkel growled as she glared at me, with a hiss I turned around and left the room in a huff.

 **3POV**

Anderson jumped up from his bed and pulled on his shirt as Avery left the room in a hurry. Cursing himself Anderson turned and looked down at his student – he was not happy. Hienkel glared up at her mentor – she was disappointed in him, he was a man of God. He should not have given into his sinful urges she thought he was above that.

"Why didn't you knock!?" Anderson barked down at his student, who shook her head. "Father Anderson control yourself! You took vows!" She snapped back at her mentor who took a deep breath and moved over to his bedroom door and held it open angrily.

How dare Heinkel just waltz into his room in such a way – it was rude and showed a total lack of respect. Anderson was coming down from his high and found himself going over the last ten minutes in his mind – had Avery seduced him again or was he entirely to blame this time? As much as he wanted to blame some kind of demon or sin on his behaviour – he had kissed her because he wanted to, he really wanted to. It had escalated quicker than he though – he didn't know he had so much desire built up inside him but he didn't regret it…and that scared him more than the sin itself.

"Remember yourself Father; you are letting that demon lead you into sin." Heinkel snapped as she walked out of her mentor's bedroom shaking her head with disappointment.

"Remember who your superior is Wolfe! Now, I have to prepare for the funeral, please leave me be." Anderson growled down to his former student who immediately straightened up slightly, as she scuttled out of the room.

"Yes, Sir…"

* * *

Poor Anderson X_X

Pretty please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter! I already have the next two prepped and ready to be worked on which I will be doing this week!

NQ

XX


	30. Chapter 30: Colonels and Motherhood

**Hello!**

 _Long time no see! I am so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to upload. I have been poorly this week and thus my writing time has been cut down drastically. This chapter is a small one but I hope you like it. :)_

 _Please comment if you like it - it makes the next chapter come faster. It's a scientific fact!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Colonels and Motherhood**

I do not quite know what was inside that envelope from the Bishop but whatever it contained must not have been anything good. I made my way out of Sir Integra's office and continued down the corridor to the kitchen.

I sat for a while leaning against the kitchen counter, nursing a mug of blood. Sir Integra had not been pleased about the letter, she had read it over and rushed to make call after call – I thought it best to leave her to her tasks for the time being, when I return in a few moments with her tea she would be able to explain the situation.

I sighed as I took a sip of the blood, I had got used to drinking blood at this point. I thought it would be revolting to the tongue but to my surprise it was sweet, delicious in fact. Yes, some types of blood appealed to me more than other for example, the current bag of blood was marked as B type blood which was slightly more sweet than the A type and not as tangy as the 0 type blood.

I was troubled, I had to admit. Over the last year I had been on a fair few missions across Europe. Sir Thomas had decided that we were to branch our services into certain countries across Europe and the commonwealth.

The missions felt very familiar – not in the sense that they were all the same. No they were all different in nature but a number of demons had been found wearing the symbol of a coven. This coven we did not know the name of – nor what they wanted, Sir Integra still held the pendent in her office cabinet. I was starting to think some of these attacks were planned by something more sinister than mere demons.

I flicked my tongue across the rim of the mug and turned around and placed the mug into the sink. Leaning back on my elbows, I tiled my head back and thought back to older times. I would reminisce about the past a lot as of late, it gave me something to do. I had time now to contemplate and think over my human life – from my boyish childhood to my evolution into the creature I was now.

I remembered the first time I had come to the Hellsing Manor. I was only young – eight at the time I believe. Lord Hellsing's men has caught me fighting outside one of London's brothels – Lord Hellsing a young man at the time came out into the street to bring a few of the nicer women home with him. He found me fighting some of his bodyguards – I thought he was going to shoot me like a stray dog. He didn't. In fact he took me in on the spot – boarded me in the Hellsing Manor and sent me to school. I trained up over the years under Mr Warren my mentor – the late Hellsing Butler. He was like a father to me until the day he died.

In time I joined the ranks of the Hellsing soldiers – I learned how to use my wires, they were my pride and joy. Slowly training myself to build and create weapons for the Hellsing Organization I soon surpassed the previous technicians, my wires became more lethal the more I worked on them. Starting off as metal ropes, then they became smaller, thinner, more precise and easier to conceal.

I had met the Vampire Alucard when I was ten; he kept himself to himself most of the time but he was a smug creature, shifting his form from male to female from old to young, he would try to scare me and a few times he managed to unnerve me but after time his games stopped and we developed an understanding.

I will never forget the day I met Avery; she was always insistent that she did not remember our first meeting. Maybe she just brushed me off because I was practically a child at the time – somewhere inside I liked to think she did remember out first meeting. Avery was working for the US military for a time – she was one of the officers that had visited the Hellsing Manor in the early 40s, dressed in military uniform she had waltzed into Lord Hellsing's office and tore him a new one.

He had been with a group of his whores; he should have been working on the tactical mission for the attack on Warsaw but he was getting rather distracted with the whiskey and the cigars and the blonde tarts. I should not have seen half of the things that I did at the age of thirteen, but then again I was smoking and had killed more than my fair share of demons at that age. I thought I was a man in a boy's body – My God was I wrong.

I had been the one to answer the door to Avery and the two officers when she arrived; we were told that the Colonel would be visiting but we had been given no fixed date. I opened the door expecting an old man of some kind, this person was supposed to be a Colonel after all. I felt a smile cross my lips as I thought on how much of a young fool I must have made myself out to be. My thirteen year old self, standing at the Hellsing front door – eyes widened in shock as Avery and the two men stood on the other side of the door. I remember thinking I had died and gone to heaven, never before had I seen a woman that was so beautiful, I must have been standing there in silence for too long – cigarette hanging from my mouth like some kind of mackerel fish. The beautiful woman just raised her eyebrow at me and walked into the manor leaving me holding the door like a fool.

I had followed the three officers up to Lord Hellsing's room – at the time I remember wondering how this woman knew where my Master was. I tried to slow them down and diverting them but to no avail - I remember trying to stand in front of the Colonel but she did something to my mind – I don't remember what she said or did but after that I just followed them quietly and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Lord Hellsing I assume? Do you make it a priority to entertain such lovely women?" Avery said a she made her way into Lord Hellsing's bedroom. My Master yelled in shock and pulled on his night robe quickly wrapping himself with it and walking over to the Colonel. I don't recall ever seeing Lord Hellsing look as confused, aroused and embarrassed all at the same time. The whores had let out a small scream and left the room quickly clutching the remained of their clothes as they ran down the halls out of the way of any conflict.

"Walter! What is the meaning of this? You should have sent out guests to my office – we do not do business in my bedroom." Lord Hellsing shouted at me as I walked into the room still red in the face. "My deepest apologies my Lord Hellsing, I did try to stop them." I said with a bow as I stared at the dark haired woman who stood in front of me. Her back was turned to me, her hair pinned back into tight bun – the US military had done one thing right in this war and that was the choice of uniform for their females. I stared quite brazenly at her bottom which clung to the fabric of her skirt and felt my trousers tighten slight – _fuck all my damn hormones!_

"I am sure it is customary for the guests to be offered a drink by their host Lord Hellsing or is that not the convention anymore?" The colonel purred as she sat herself down on one of the armchairs in the bedroom. Lord Hellsing had collected his clothes from the room and changed into his suit – the two officers looked away as my Master changed quickly without shame. Avery of course did not blink at the display which shocked me – most women of this time would have died to be caught in this situation. Of course, Avery didn't care she had seen enough naked men to not be at all bothered by the spectacle.

"Yes, my apologies my dear…" I watched as my Lord took a seat in the chair opposite the Colonel who looked over the women with keen eyes. The two officers stood behind the female officer and kept watch – I never found out if they were her guards or not they certainly acted like it.

I watched as the dark haired woman straightened up and narrowed her eyes at my Master. "It's Colonel my Lord Hellsing and I do not partake. Nevertheless, I am sure my two officers here would not say no to a tipple - that is if the child can manage to tear his eyes away from my breasts for a moment." She chuckled as she looked and her golden eyes met my own – I stood like a fool for a moment before Lord Hellsing sent me to carry on with a few tasks. I was no good to him being a overly hormonal mess.

I took out a cigarette from my jacket pocket and held it between my lips and lit it. I thought back on that time, as a naïve thirteen year old boy I smoked, I had been smoking for decades and not once in all those years did Avery let me finish a damn cigarette. Not even on our first meeting…

I remember escorting the three officers out of Hellsing once their meeting had come to its conclusion. I waited outside with them as their car pulled up the drive and pulled out a cigarette and began to take a few long puffs - trying to calm myself from the afternoon's embarrassment.

I remember nearly swallowing my cigarette as Avery walked over to me, leaned down slightly she stroked the side of my face as she took the cigarette from my lips. "You know child – smoking is a _filthy_ habit. It will make you age too fast – you don't want to lose that fetching face of yours do you?" She purred to me as I stood in shock, not having figured out how to use my mouth properly. She smirked at me I was a blushing mess as she placed a kiss on my cheek and then made her way to the car without another word I stood there in disbelief blinking rapidly as I tried to figure out what had just happened.

I remember never having been so mortified or aroused in my entire life; I don't think I made the best first impression on my love but she certainly left her impression on me. I was smitten from that day forward – it was nearly thirty years until I saw her again. Needless to say that at that time, no one thought that anything would happen between the both of us, I was just a child – she was something else…from that day I promised myself if I would ever settle with a woman it would be her, even if I had to wait all my life I would.

The one thing I remember asking her many years later – _Why_ did she align herself with America during the war? A demon should have no interest in such things. Her response –she had lost a bet with another demon so he got to choose who she aligned herself with for the world wars they both knew they wouldn't die so he chose the US forces for her to join and he joined the Nazi army as an interesting twist. Avery had no moral compass – she was a demon and I knew that. Still to this day it makes me laugh that a demon would fight against the Nazi forces purely down to losing a bet.

I shook my head and pushed myself up from the kitchen counter – the kettle had boiled and I needed to bring the tea up to Sir Integra. I shook the memories from my mind and decided to carry on with the task at hand.

 **Avery POV**

 _Oh God I kissed him…I kissed Alexander Anderson…and I enjoyed it. Oh God no!_ This is not good, not good at all – I can't just go around kissing people – that's not how it works now, I am human. I can't even feed from humans anymore so I have no reason to be kissing people….especially not Alexander fucking Anderson. Oh Sir Integra must be spinning in her and Walter…Oh god…Walter…it's him who I should be kissing not fucking Iscariot priest Alexander Anderson! What was I doing?!

I felt so guilty, I had tried to avoid thinking about my late lover but every now and again the grief would come in waves. I still couldn't believe that he was gone and I never got to tell him how I really felt about him. He was my best friend, my rock for decades, he made me feel more human than anyone else had – I didn't understand, I didn't understand at all, why did he have to leave me alone. I hated him for it! He promised me he wouldn't leave me alone….not until he really had to and dying in a fire in London was a poor way to go. He was worth more than that kind of death – they all were worth more than that.

It took me nearly forty years to admit I had any real feelings for the Hellsing butler and in the space of a year I was already caught up in this mess with the Bayonet Priest – I swallowed hard and slowly made my way down the corridor, my side ached and my legs shook underneath me with every step I took.

I was so tired, my body really did not like me using the Grimoire – maybe I just needed to practise more, maybe one day I could control it. Maybe it was better that Walter was gone…if he had to see me like this I am sure he would be disappointed. I was a shell of the demon that he had come to attach himself to, he wouldn't even recognize me if he saw me now. I was pathetic – if a little German woman was able to drag me to the ground I was not worth my salt.

Everything was changing, it was all happening to quickly – I had only just started to get used to my humanity, I was starting to behave normally, I ate food – all be it strange according to anyone that dined with me. I was starting to feel like I was worth a little bit more than what I had thought.

Why had I told him everything? Alexander Anderson was my _enemy_ – in a different life he was the thing I hated, he was a solider of God come to kill me and my kind for the sake of one little book. Why now, after all this time – after all the time Walter had pleaded with me to tell him about my past – why had I hid it from him, the man I loved and told the man who I hated, the man who was my enemy – I could pour out my soul to the priest but not the man I thought I loved. I was so confused – I thought he would have killed me on the spot.

After hearing about my past– the horrid things I had done over the years, it would make hardened criminals sick, I was a monster and how could anyone be expected to love a monster?

After limping my way down the corridor, I managed to arrive at my bedroom door, as I pulled the door open I was pushed to the floor by a very over excited young boy. Landing on my back with a thud I took a deep breath and coughed, looking down I saw Marcell had wrapped himself around me in a tight hug. I chuckled and then winced as I hugged Marcell tightly. Little Sarah had pushed herself onto her feet and shuffled her way over to us; falling down onto her bottom with a giggle I took hold of the blonde girl with my free arm and stroked her head. I smiled down at the two children and sighed in relief they were alive, they were alright.

I was pulled from my happy place by a rude cough from a nun who stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the room. I looked up at the young nun, Yumiko was harder to read that her blonde partner, I never knew if she was about to flip out at me or cry and run away blushing – today it seemed that she didn't want to say a word. She quietly left the room, stepping over the three off us on the floor and closed the door behind her.

With a groan I made an attempt to get off of the floor; Marcell took hold of Sarah and they made their way into my room and sat down on my bed. I pushed myself off of the floor and rubbed my side, I think Heinkel bruised something when she threw me against that bookshelf. Nasty German bitch, I would get even with her by the end of all of this.

Marcell must have seen me tending to my bruised ribs as he sat on the bed looking concerned as Sarah played on the mat with her toys. "Are you ok Nanny?" Marcell asked as I sat myself down next to him slowly trying not to make it obvious that my ribs were in as much pain as they were. Smiling down at the boy I tidy his hair up a little with my hands. "I am alright, how are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked as the boy sat and let me do his hair.

"I feel fine, that creature scratched me but now it had healed, both of us are not harmed. We feel great!" Marcell exclaimed happily as he stood from the bed and flung his arms out to show how he was not hurt at all. I felt my stomach drop as the boys big blue eyes filled with happiness – I could tell he was trying to be strong. No child could go through that ordeal and be alright.

I had to tell him what had happened to him, what they were becoming – they needed to know, they would feel the changed soon enough. It took time for a werewolf to adapt to their new physiology he would feel alright now, in time he would notice his temper being shorter, he would get faster, stronger…all things he needed to control.

"Come here sweetheart I need to talk to you about something important." I sighed sadly as I patted the bed next to me. Sarah continued playing on her mat quietly she was far too young to understand what was happening to her. This would be a good thing and a bad thing at the same time – the terrible twos would be something else.

Marcell plopped himself back onto the bed with a bounce making me wobble slightly. I leaned down slightly and looked at the little boy. I really didn't know how he was going to take the news. I was a little worried; I had grown to care for the small boy and the baby girl like they were my own. They had spent every day with me for the last year – it was only natural for me to become attached to the children.

I swallowed hard and tried to explain in the best way possible what had happened to the children. "Marcell you and little Sarah…you…when that creature scratched you…you're both…" I tried to get the right words out but something was stopping me, it was so much harder than I thought it would be. I just didn't want Marcell to have to go through the self doubt and self loathing that most demons and monsters do. He was too much of an angel to have had this happen to them – they both were. I felt myself welling up again; my breathing had become slightly slower as I tried to stop myself from getting to emotional about the situation. Why was I the person to tell the children what had happened?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Marcell placed a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me, this was all wrong – is should be the one to comfort the children not the other way around. I had to pull myself together for the children. "It's alright Nanny Avery. I know…I caught site of my fangs in the mirror when I went to the toilet." Marcell explained with a sad smile. I felt my heart break, he had to find out on his own – he must have been so scared. Why didn't Yumiko help him? Did she know that he knew?

 **Marcell POV**

Poor Nanny Avery, I could see she was so upset. I hope she wasn't upset with me – I didn't mean to be a bad kid. I really didn't, I tried my hardest to be a good boy and to help protect Sarah from that monster. She wasn't mad at me was she? I began to panic a little as I watched her face get sadder and sadder.

"Marcell, the thing that attacked us in the classroom was a werewolf; a human that can transform into wolf whenever they want to – when the wolf scratched you it gave you the power to do that as well." Nanny Avery explained sadly as she looked at Sarah and I.

"Let me see your fangs Darling…" She whispered to me as she took my hand in hers. _Was she crying?_ I tilted my head to try and see but I couldn't see as she wiped her eyes before I could check. I took a deep breath worried that I would scare Nanny Avery away – I hadn't shown anyone this before. I only learned how to do it this morning.

With a deep breath I felt my teeth form into sharper points, I ran my tongue over the tips and winced at the strange sensations. I looked up to Nanny Avery who did not react at all – I was shocked. Did I scare her that much? "Look at my nails; I can make them sharp too." I sighed sadly as I showed her my hands and watched her look at my hands as my nails grew into sharp points.

I felt myself getting more and more upset, Nanny Avery was the closest thing I had to a mother and she was not answering me. Was I a monster now? Did she hate me? Before I knew it the tears were rolling down my face and I was crying into my hands."I'm so sorry Nanny Avery, I am a monster!"

 **Avery POV**

I watched in silence as the little boy showed me his fangs and his claws, it didn't scare me – of course I had seen worse. He was still harmless in the grand scale but I was devastated for the poor little boy and the baby girl it was not fair – they had no idea about what all of this meant.

I watched in horror as Marcell broke down into a tearful mess before my eyes. He thought he was a monster – he really thought that? Pulling the tearful boy into a tight hug I rocked him for a little while until he calmed down slightly. "No no no darling you are not a monster. You both have special new gifts now that is all." I tried to hardest to reassure him. It took a little while but he finally calmed himself down – with the new werewolf traits his moods would take some getting used to. "Am I going to Hell Nanny?" Marcel asked as I held him close letting him cry against my shoulder."No! Of course you are not!" I cried out as I hugged him tightly. Slowly he gained composure and stopped crying – he pulled away gently and sat looking down at his clawed fingers.

I sighed and took hold of his hands which shocked him, he looked over to me with his childlike eyes and smiled weakly as I wiped the wetness from his face with my sleeve making him laugh a little. "Now you listen to me, things will be a little different now – you may start to feel different, you may want to fight more. You will be a lot stronger so you have to be very careful not to hurt people when you play. You have to make sure you do not bite or scratch anybody or you will make them like you and there are only a few people that are allowed to be like you. Do you understand?" I explained softly to the child who nodded taking all the information in. I knew it was a lot for him to handle – it was a lot for me to handle and I was in my thirties when I become a demon all those years ago.

"Yes, I understand." Marcell said with a nod as his claws turned back into nails. I smiled down at the child and hugged him again making him laugh. "Do you want to ask me about anything?" I asked as I let the boy go and walked over to sit with Sarah who had started to fuss.

"Sister Yumiko and Heinkel said I couldn't see my friends anymore..." Marcell sighed sadly as he kicked his legs off of the side of the bed in frustration. I frowned as I leaned down and picked up the fussing toddler and bounced her in my arms – over the last year she had grown. When I met her a year ago she was only a few months old, a tiny baby girl – I had watched her grow up, take her first steps, her first words…she was like the daughter I missed out on seeing grow up. She reminded me of baby Integra – she was a cute baby growing up as well.

I sat myself on the chair at the end of my bed and started to fuss over the little girl as Marcell talked to me. "Marcell it is alright, you can see your friends in a couple of weeks – we just need to get you feeling better and you have practised your new powers more." I explained as I bounced the toddler on my knee making her giggle and clap.

Marcell shuffled down to the end of the bed so he could talk to me easier. I smiled over to the boy who seemed more relaxed now.

"You know Marcell, the both of you will develop these new powers soon – you don't have to hide them from me. You know that don't you? If you want to walk around with your fangs out or as a wolf you can it is not a problem. I won't be scared at all I will love you two the same as I always have." I said as I cuddled the blonde girl in my arms. I smiled as I watched the little boys face light up – all of a sudden he was beaming like nothing was wrong.

 **Marcell POV**

She said she loved us! No one had every told me they loved me – not ever in all my life. How could they? I was an orphan – no one loved me. I had friends but they didn't love me. Nanny Avery had said she loved us. I jumped off of the bed and ran over wrapping my arms around the redheads' neck and squeezed her tightly.

 **Avery POV**

I laughed as the young boy ran over and hugged me tightly; then I felt a little bit too constricted. Marcell's wolf strength was kicking in already and he was chocking me with his hug. I tried to breath in a little gasping for air I managed to choke out a few words. "Marcell sweetheart …too…tight…chocking." Marcell gasped and let go of my neck and began to cry again. I frowned as the two children began to cry – I didn't know what to do. Standing up I held the toddler against my hip and tried to calm her down as I made my way over to Marcell who was crying on the bed.

"I am a monster…" He sobbed into my pillow. I sat next to him and placed Sarah on my lap quietly and stroked his hair gently calming the boy down. "You are not a monster, you are different but that is good – I was different for years Marcell you know being different doesn't make you a monster – your choices make you a monster, as long as you make good choices you never have to worry about becoming a monster." I said softly as I stroked the boys brown locks.

"But Father Anderson said all monsters are enemies of God. I don't want to be an enemy of God. Does Father Anderson hate us now?" Marcell asked tearfully as he lifted his head up from the pillow. "No! He wouldn't have fought to save you if he did. He killed that werewolf; he saved both of your lives." I exclaimed as I thought back onto the battle.

"He did?" Marcell asked as he wiped his nose on his sleeve and rolled over to sit up. "Yes and he brought you back here to stay safe. You have to promise us something though Marcell. Your new powers, they have to stay a secret between us – only Sarah, Father Anderson and I can know or see you using your new powers do you understand?" I asked gently as the young boy nodded and sniffed.

"Yes Nanny Avery I understand. Can I ask you another question?" Marcell sniffed as he hugged his knees to himself. "Of course sweetie, what is it?" I asked as I placed Sarah on the bed and let her snuggle up between the two of us. "Now that Sarah and I are _different_ …that means we will never be adopted doesn't it?" Marcel whispered sadly as he hugged his knees. I looked over at the little boy – shocked at his words. "Well, who would love us now we are monsters? No mother wants a monster for a child." He continued as he sniffed and wiped his nose.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, these two children were the sweetest little things I had ever come across and Marcell was worried that no one would ever love them? That no one would adopt them? I felt a pain in my chest; I didn't know what to do. I would adopt them both in a heartbeat but what could I offer them? I was a human, with nowhere to live, no money their lives would be no better than they were now. I had nothing to offer them…I couldn't be the mother they needed.

"Marcell, don't say that – you are a wonderful child. You are smart, you are kind and you have a good soul. People would have to be out of their minds to not want to have you as their son!" I exclaimed to the little boy who shook his head. "I have been in this place for as long as I can remember Nanny, if I was going to find a mother I would have by now." He said sadly, I bit down on my lip and held back the sadness which was forcing its way across my chest.

"You have everyone at the orphanage Marcell, the nuns they have looked after you…" I tried to comfort the boy to no avail. "Yes but I will never have a mother…Sarah will never have a mother now…" he sobbed as he began to weep again quietly.

My heart broke, I knew he was right – deep down I knew. They would never be allowed to go with human parents now not after this I knew Anderson would never allow it. It was too dangerous for all parties involved – they needed a parent like them and there was no demon on this planet that Anderson would ever trust with these children.

"You will have a mother Marcell you both will I promise you!" I hugged the little boy to my chest as he cried. Little Sarah had fallen asleep on the bed and was gurgling in her dreams happily oblivious to any of the situation surrounding her.

"I won't have a mother not now…who would want me as their son?" Marcell wept as he hugged me around the waist. I sat in silence for a moment and let the young boy cry – I had nothing to offer these children – but then again, I could love them as much as I could – would that be enough for them? What was better for them, a life without a parents love and them having to live their life in this orphanage? Or having a parents love but not being able to so the things families do? They would still be raised in the orphanage I had no money of my own; I had the allowance from working at the church that was it….what could I give them? "No one wants a monster for a child." Marcell said coldly as he wiped his eyes and turned away from me.

"I do." I said quietly as I looked down at the sleeping toddler. Marcell froze in the bed, I don't know if I upset him with my words. "What did you say?" He asked timidly as he turned around to face me again – his expression unreadable.

"I said I want you two little monsters." I said a small smile forming on my lips as the child's expression changed again. "If you would be happy to have me as a Mother, I would be honoured to call you my son."

 **Marcell POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Nanny Avery really just say what I thought I heard her say; I shuffled myself round on the mattress and faced the redheaded woman. I felt my heart begin to race in my chest – Did she really just say she would adopt us? I couldn't believe what I was hearing – I sat with my mouth open a little. I was in shock Nanny Avery smiled down at me. Did she really want to be my mother? I was a monster – surely she didn't want a monster child.

"Marcell, would you do me the honour of being my son?" Nanny Avery asked with a big smile on her face. I felt tears forming in my eyes and my heart began to race I wanted to laugh and cry and jump around I was so happy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted happily as I gave Nanny Avery another huge hug. I couldn't help myself I started to cry again. I was so happy – I had a Mother for the first time in my life. I had a Mother!


	31. Chapter 31 The Funeral

_Hello my wonderful readers,_

 _I hope you are all well. I have here a very sad little chapter. It is time to put the fallen children to rest. I may or may not have been putting this chapter off for a while as my poor heart couldn't take it._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a chunk of my soul to write this one out I have to say._

 _If you enjoy this chapter please leave a cheeky comment. Even if it's a smiling face I will be happy with that. I am like a dog – easy to please ^_^_

 _These chapters will be becoming more frequent over this month so I hope you are all ready for more drama._

 _NQ_

 _X_

* * *

 **Chapter 31 The Funeral**

 **3POV**

Joy was short lived in the orphanage, and as the day went on the orphanage and its inhabitants became more and more anxious about the funeral. This funeral was never meant to happen – then again what funerals are? As Alexander Anderson straightened his robes out in his bedroom mirror he couldn't help but think on the events over the past week.

Those children should have never died like that, the soldiers of Iscariot fought and they did their duty, the Sisters of the ministry had done their duty protecting as many of the children as they could manage. But the children…they did not die with honour – the infected should have been given some dignity, they had not gone feral, they were frightened little children who knew no better. What must they have thought when the very people that claimed to care about them turned and shot them? What must their final thoughts or prayers to the Lord have been? Were they scared? Did they even know what was happening to them? It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Anderson had taken many funeral services over the years – none however had affected him so deeply. The people he would be saying goodbye to today were his friends, co-workers and the children he had grown to care for. He felt guilty – he blamed himself for their deaths. If he had not been fighting the werewolf he would have been able to delay the Bishops order to murder the infected children. He stood in silence for a moment sending up one last prayer before he left his room and headed towards the garden.

The funeral had to be held outside the church in the grounds – as the infected children could not be taken into the church. It was getting dark outside, torches lit up the area where the survivors stood. Candles surrounded a solitary coffin – they would not be able to bury all of the infected children or adults. They needed to be burned but that would be done in private behind the building during the ceremony. The bodies would be burned during the night when the children slept – it was too traumatic for them to see that at their ages.

As Anderson made his way up to the front of the group he and a few other parish members began to set up for the funeral by doing the necessary rituals and prayers.

Avery stood to the side of the group of survivors, the remaining nuns, Iscariot soldiers and a few of the older children made two neat groups, standing watch over the coffin. The tense silence that filled the air was broken only by the soft echoes of tears coming from the children. Marcell and Sarah had been dressed in their best clothes as had the rest of the attendants. Marcell wore a pair of grey trousers, a black shirt and jacket whilst Sarah had been put into a little black dress with a red flower headband with black patent shoes. Everyone managed to look smart given the circumstances.

Avery stood holding onto Sarah, resting her on her hip as the little girl leaned her head on her shoulder. Marcell stood close to Avery, holding onto her hand for moral support – he promised himself he would not cry but he found it so hard, they were saying goodbye to his friends, his best friends. He felt helpless and he felt angry.

As Anderson stood at the front of the congregation he looked over the crowed, adults and children alike, all dressed in black grief stricken yet silent nonetheless. He wondered to himself if this whole situation could have been avoided. Was there something he could have done?

As he swept his eyes over the sea of people, his eyes fell over the redhead he was looking for. Avery stood with the two infected children, he could see she was still bruised from the battle a couple of days before – her face cut and bruised she was dressed in a modest black cotton dress and a grey cardigan. She had cleaned herself up as much as she was able, her copper hair pulled back into a bun at the back of her head she was looking down at Marcell and offering him words of comfort – Anderson felt a heavy pain in his heart as he watched the young boy cry quietly into Avery's hip, trying his hardest to not show anyone he was crying.

The congregation went silent as Anderson stood up at the small wooden pillar, resting his Bible open on the wooden frame he took a deep breath and looked over the passages.

 **Avery POV**

I watched Alex try and compose himself at the front of the congregation; I could tell he was finding this very difficult. Many people would have expected a man such as him to be unfeeling and cold during situations like this – I had found the case to be quite the opposite. He loved the children and his co-workers – their deaths had shaken him to the core. His very morality and pillar of belief was being shaken from under his feet.

A year ago, the same man would have no issue with destroying all demons and monsters for the glory of God. However, now things were different – these were not monsters we were parting with – these were our friends, our loved ones and the innocent children we had all come to love.

It wasn't fair, he had to put on a strong exterior, he was their leader – his team looked up to him for guidance and the children looked to him as their saviour. He was the one who ran the orphanage, he was the one who gave them a chance to have a happy life – the children idolized the Scottish priest and with good reason.

As I clung onto Marcell's hands I held Sarah close to me, she was sleeping peacefully – blissfully unaware that her fate would have been the same as her fallen friends had she been left alone a few minutes more. Marcell was completely aware of the fact that his friends were dead and gone – he was not taking it well. He tried to be strong, but the trauma he had seen was too much for an eight year old to ever have to face.

 ** _"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; he leads me beside still waters; he restores my soul."_**

The company stood in silence as we listened to the sermon – for the first time in four centuries I was actually willing to pay attention – this was not a time to praise God. This was a farewell to the people who had welcomed me to this place with open arms, a farewell to the children who I had come to care about – to the babies that never got the chance to live their lives to their full potential. This sermon was for those little angels.

 **"** ** _The righteous, though they die early, will be at rest. The souls of the righteous are in the hands of God, and no torment will ever touch them. In the eyes of the foolish they seemed to have died, and their departure was thought to be a disaster and their going from us to be their destruction; but they are at peace."_**

I watched Alex give the sermon at the front – he stood alone through all of this. He was the one that had to build back morale, he was the one they looked to for guidance – he was the one that had to give the fallen their final rights. It was not fair – he had watched his own me kill those children – I could tell it was tearing him apart inside.

Throughout the funeral I looked up and caught his gaze a few times; I tried to look away as there were tears forming in my own eyes – tears I would not let anyone in this company see. Especially not Marcell, I had to be strong for him most of all.

 **Heinkel POV**

I stood in silence listening to the sermon from Father Anderson. I was still angry and confused with what I had witnessed a few hours before. How could a man of God such as Father Anderson fall into such sin with a harlot such as Odette Avery. I was no fool, she could dress as modestly as she liked and act as human as she could but deep down inside she was nothing more than a demon – a monster and an abomination that deserved to die. It should have been **_her_** we were burning today not those children!

She was never supposed to stay with us for this long – she was supposed to be dead by now. For the last twelve months she had somehow managed to wriggle her way into the circles of the orphanage and the clergy – she had wrapped certain nuns around her finger and was easily influencing the children. I looked over at the redhead who was looking up at Father Anderson; I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at the spectacle. It was an embarrassment, a demon and two infected children were able to attend this funeral – this funeral was for the fallen soldiers of God not for a faithless whore and her demonic brood.

How had Father Anderson been tricked in such a way? He was the best the Vatican had to offer, he was the prime example of a Godly solider on earth. I had always looked up to him – now I was concerned for his soul. He had made a vow, to follow a life of chastity; I would not be a good student if I didn't warn him of the cost of his actions. To be caught in such a sinful act, with a former demon of all things – not even an affair with a woman of the church but he had acted in sin with one of Satan's daughters, it was inexcusable.

Was this the first time they had acted in such sin or was this an ongoing sin which they had kept guarded from others? Had he broken his vow entirely? Surely not, he knew the comeuppance for such behaviour. There was no way that Father Anderson would allow himself to act in such an shameful way – not without reason. Was this his plan? I was so confused.

As I stood and watched the sermon I couldn't help but notice the glances the two were giving each other. Not that the pair even noticed – when one looked up the other would look down or look away it was almost undetectable to one who was not looking for signs. Father Anderson would run his eyes over the congregation, letting his gaze fall over the redheaded demon a little longer than he should have done. Was he hoping she would look up from the children? They were a disgrace.

 **Marcell POV**

They were all dead, my friends were dead. I was a monster, Sarah was a monster – we are like them, we could kill people if we got angry. We should be dead…it should be us going in the ground not them…

I look up at Nanny Avery who is trying hard not to cry, I can tell she is holding back her tears – she loved the children, she always loved children from the first day I met her she was so sweet and loving to us all. She was the new mother to all the children – now she had lost all those children.

I hugged onto her side tightly, burying my face into her side as I cried as quietly as I could. The only comfort for me the gentle stroke of her fingers through my hair. I was so confused and angry – why did Father Anderson and Nanny Avery kill those werewolves but will not kill us now?

I thought that they would kill us too, we were monsters after all. I looked up at the redheaded woman who was looking down at me and with a sad smile she handed me a tissue to wipe my nose. She leaned down and wrapped her free arm around my shoulders and hugged me into her.

"Why did they kill so many of my friends? I will kill those monsters!" I spoke quietly up to Nanny Avery – who looked down at me with sad eyes. "Hush now Marcell, I know it's horrible. I am angry too don't think horrible thoughts like those please." She whispered gently as she stroked my hair. I felt the rage building up inside me as I thought about the monsters that attacked us.

"But they killed my best friends…" I hissed quietly. My new mother pulled me in front of her gently and wrapped her arm around my shoulders; I hugged onto her arm and tried to control my tears, the only positive thing which had come from all of this was that I gained a baby sister and a mother in one day- I lost everything I had and gained everything I wanted in a few hours. I always prayed to God for a family but I didn't think it would come at such a price. I thought God loved his children I guess he didn't work like that.

"Marcell, hide your claws darling." She spoke down to me gently, looking at my hands I gasped as my claws had come out without me realizing it. I was scared and managed to change my nails back to normal and then pulled my shirt sleeves down to cover my hands. "I'm sorry..."

I was so scared, what if we were next? What if they found out that we were the monster and we would be hunted down? Father Anderson always said that monsters deserved to die….did he mean Sarah and I deserved to die to?

As I looked up at my new mother I felt that familiar sadness hit me again. I was not angry anymore I was scared, so scared… "Will I go to Hell?" I asked tearfully, scared to death of the answer I would get. I knew all demons went to Hell it was written in the Bible…I was doomed.

 **Avery POV**

Poor Marcell was not dealing with this very well at all, he clung to me teary eyes as if he was scared to let me go in fear of him being taken away. It broke my heart to see him hurting so much – he shouldn't have to deal with this not at his age, no child should deal with something like this.

"Will I go to Hell?" I heard him ask as he held onto me. I frowned down at him and shook my head. "No, you will never go to Hell; I promise you will never be like them. You are a good boy." I said as I held him against me – I was finding it hard to hold Sarah and hug Marcell at the same time but no one offered to hold her for me. So I struggled down to hug the little boy and reassure him that he was not a monster and that he was never going to end up in hell. "Marcell look at me. I promise you, you will be okay, we will get through this– I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

 **Anderson POV**

As the ceremony came to a close I watched as the congregation paid their respects to the fallen. Flowers were placed on the coffin and I watched in silence as Avery placed a small blue teddy bear on top of the coffin. I could see she was upset, Marcel and Sarah clung to her like I had never seen them do before – they looked scared. Scared but healthy – they were infected by seemed to act no differently than they had before. I thought on the fallen children, would this all have been avoided if we had given them the chance to see if they would become monsters? We would never know now.

I signalled to a small team behind me to begin burning the bodies of the fallen – it was not customary but they were infected and we couldn't afford to place anyone else in danger. Demons had to be burned there was no other way – even if they were innocent children. They could not be buried on blessed ground – not anymore.

 ** _"For as much as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear friends here departed, we therefore commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen."_**

 **Heinkel POV**

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to address this issue before it escalated further. I watched as the demon placed a small bear on the coffin – it was probably cursed! As the ceremony came to an end the majority of people returned to their rooms as it was getting late; dinner was yet to be served and the younger children needed to be put to bed.

I watched as the redheaded demon led the children away from the coffin. I watched as Father Anderson's eyes followed the three of them in their movements. This was too much; I had to put this demon in line. She was not about to lead our best solider to sin.

 **Avery POV**

I wanted to return to my room as quickly as I could, Sarah was fussing she was tired and needed to be put to bed and I could tell Marcell did not want to be around people any longer than he needed to be. He stood quietly holding onto my hand as I rocked Sarah.

I turned around as I felt a familiar aura settling behind me, as I turned I groaned slightly as I realized it was Heinkel Wolfe. "Babylon, I want a word." The blonde woman stood with her arms crossed, opposite me – she did not look happy. I was tired and not in the mood for this confrontation – I lowered Sarah onto the grass and asked Marcell to watch her and stay there for a moment whilst I talked to the angry androgynous woman.

We moved out of the children's earshot, both of us standing defensively – I was not rude enough to start a fight at the funeral but it wasn't something I was going to put past the Iscariot bitch. "So, how are we going to do this? You going to chastise me like my mother would or are you just going to try and hit me?" I asked dryly as I crossed my arms across my chest. The blonde did not appreciate my comments – she took a step forward so we were nose to nose much to the horror of a few onlookers including Father Anderson who stood on the other side of the grass talking to the remaining members of his team.

"Listen to me you little whore, I have known Father Anderson all my life; he raised me from childhood in this very orphanage. He is like the father I never had, he trained me and now he is my superior. I know him well enough to know he would not break his vows for just anyone. What kind of black magic have you used on my mentor?" The German woman hissed at me – I was shocked at her comments, she really was not taking the situation well at all. I mean I could understand why she was being so tight arsed about the situation – she took a vow, Alex took a vow and all the Catholics had taken vows but God damn it I hadn't. "Father Anderson is the most ardent follower of the Lord, he would not break is vows for a demon whore like yourself!" Heinkel growled as she puffed on her cigarette, blowing smoke into my face.

"If we were not at this funeral, I would lay you out right now!" I had had enough of this, the last thing I needed at this point was a self righteous little papist biting at my ankles like some kind of angry Chihuahua. "I would like to see your try harlot!" Heinkel spat back at me. She was over stepping herself – it was just a kiss! It was not like I was planning on marrying the priest. I did feel bad for making him break his vow but he kissed me first – I guess all this woman saw was me half naked pinning her beloved teacher to his bed. I had to admit my alibi was not looking the best at the moment but why was she not yelling at Anderson about this? _He_ kissed _me_!

 **Anderson POV**

What in the name of Jesus Christ in Heaven was Heinkel doing? I had told her to remember her place and to not talk about the situation again. I didn't ask her to go and confront Avery in the middle of the funeral! I winced as I watched the exchange between the two women – I couldn't hear the comments being made, they were being very quiet – which I thanked God for; we did not need the whole congregation knowing about the current situation. A priest who had taken a vow should not be caught kissing anybody – let alone a former demon. I was such a fool, how did I let this happen? I should have kept myself in check – I had kissed her, for the first time I had been the one to initiate the kiss. I began to panic slightly as I watched the two women stand nose to nose – I was no in the mood to break up a fight not tonight, not after the funeral this was not what we needed. The dead deserved more respect than that.

 **Heinkel POV**

I wanted to smash the redheads smug face into the ground, I wanted to crush her body into the dirt, I could do it – I could grab her by the hair and slam her to the ground and kick the living shit out of her human body. She wouldn't be able to fight back – I had seen her fight the team in the gym, she was weak now. A demon in a weak human body – it was pathetic and laughable.

Someone needed to teach this harlot a lesson; if I had to be the one to do it I would be just fine with that. Although this was a funeral I was not allowed to touch her out of respect for the dead. I could still mess with her head a little – if she really was becoming a human she would have to deal with human feelings sooner or later.

"Do you love him?" I asked quietly as I watched the redhead's eyes widened in shock."I'm sorry? Say that again?" The redhead gasped in horror. This was fantastic; the idea of love had shocked her so much she was physically repulsed. "Do you harbour romantic feelings for Father Anderson?" I asked once more, ensuring that no one else could hear us.

"Of course fucking not! What kind of question is that!?" The demon exclaimed slightly louder than I expected causing a few people to turn and look at us both. I straightened up and looked around at the few people who were trying to listen in – I was not about to ruin Father Anderson's name by saying any more. "You demonic whore – you get your claws out of Father Anderson or you will be the next body we bury." I hissed into the redhead's ear.

 **Avery POV**

I blinked a few times as I watched the blonde woman walk off disappearing into the small crowd of people. "Well that was charming…" I muttered to myself as I turned and walked back over to the children.

What was it with humans and the idea of love? Why did everything have to have a reason? Demons are so much simpler – if we are horny we have sex, if we want to kiss a stranger – we kiss the stranger. There is never this subtext of intimate feeling which seems apparent in the human community. Why did people think that a kiss meant anything more than a kiss? It was a bodily action- like anything else. I could kiss a random member of the congregation – granted I would probably get slapped silly but I could still do it. There were no grounds not to; I would not be in love with that person. If I was in love with every person I kissed I would have a very complicated undead life…that was damn sure. Humans are animals– it's all carnal.

I kissed Anderson because I enjoyed kissing him – not because of any other grand reason. I liked the way his lips felt on mine, I liked the way he touched me how he was a little rough to the touch but at the same time he was so gentle with me. I liked the way that he seemed to strive not to care about me yet he still showed me more consideration than anyone in the entire orphanage. I liked the way he would always be there in my worst moments, stopping me from doing something I would regret Anderson did have his good points I guess - I mean I no longer wanted the man's internal organs served on a plate but I hardly harboured feelings for the bloke.

I mean, it took me forty years to admit I loved Walter– did Heinkel really think after one kiss I was going to have even the slightest fondness for her favourite priest? _Honestly, who do these people think I am?_

 **Marcell POV**

I didn't know how I managed it but I had heard the whole conversation – I could hear everything now. I never had such good hearing or sight before, all my senses started to feel sharper. I could smell everything, hear conversations that were happening on the other side of the room, I could even hear heartbeats…it was so strange.

I watched the conversation between Miss Heinkel and Nanny Avery – Miss Heinkel used to be so kind to me, now she was mean and cold; she did not try and speak to me once when I was in the room with her yesterday. She just spoke to her friend and ignored us as best she could – that was not normal, I suppose she knew about us now and that made her hate us. Why did everyone hate us? We didn't do anything wrong - we were attacked the same as them. Why were they looking at me in such a horrible way, it was wrong. I was getting so upset and angry – these people were all lovely to us before the attack.

Everything was changing so quickly, I didn't understand it and I was scared of myself. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks, I had promised myself I would stay strong and not cry. I was supposed to be a big boy but I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees next to Sarah and began to cry.

 **Avery POV**

As I made my way back to the children I noticed Marcell had fallen to the floor in a heap. I began to panic as I hurried myself over to the little boy worried he may have been going through his first transformation. That would have been a problem, a big problem. Kneeling on the floor beside the children I took hold of the two and pulled them into a hug.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't be crying I should be strong – I just can't help it…Why did they have to die? Why couldn't they have stayed with us?" He sobbed into my dress as I rocked him gently, I felt so bad for the poor child – he didn't need to be in this much pain. It was not right – now with his heightened emotion and senses everything was so much harder for him. "I don't understand –Why does everyone I love leave me?" Marcell cried as I held him. I tried to think of the best thing to say, a few onlookers had given us a side glance and walked off – not offering their help at all.

"The ones we love never really leave us they sit watch over us. Guiding us in our lives, through the good and the bad, they are our angels watching over us. Never grieve for the dead Marcell; weep for the living, they have to carry on living this life." I said gently as I stroked his hair, I had seen enough people die in my years on this earth – I had seen loss, I had caused loss of life, it was something that couldn't be avoided. However, I was always taken aback by the strength of humans, they dealt with loss in such different ways – no one person acted the same. For a demon, loss was something that we did not understand completely – I had felt bad about people passing away before but not until I became a human did I really start to get to grasp the concept of loss from a human standpoint.

"Will you leave me too?" Marcell sniffed as he wiped his nose looking up at me, eyes red from crying so hard. I could see he was tired; everything was becoming too much for the child to handle.

"No I will never leave you Marcell."

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. I can never tell if you guys like it if you don't! & I want to make sure I am writing what you like!


	32. Chapter 32: Slip Ups

**Hello my loves,**

 **I am so sorry this took so long to upload! Thank you for being so patient with me all this time. I seem to go through fazes of 5 uploads per week to one upload per week, what am I playing at?!**

 **Thank you for following the story this far – we are coming up to a plot twist pretty soon which is rather exciting for all parties I am sure.**

 **Note: Thank you as always to Rhiannon ( The constant pain in my butt who makes sure I upload the good stuff you y'all ) and AnimeFan001 for your comments on the last chapter. I can't send you an inbox to thank you for your comments so…Thank you ^_^**

 **NQ**

 **Xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Slip Ups**

 **Avery POV**

It had been a few days since the funeral; the orphanage was starting to get back into its usual rhythm. Over time I had managed to convince Sister Mary Joan to let me move the children to the spare room next to mine. That way I was able to watch over them without having to have Marcell move into my room. Marcell was still an eight year old boy, deserved his own space. The two could no longer share a room with the other humans, it would be too dangerous.

I was a little concerned that neither of the children were eating. We had tried everything from cereal and soft puddings, vegetables to soups and still they couldn't manage to keep anything down. I was starting to get worried. I knew the werewolf diet was carnivorous in nature but I didn't like the idea that the two children would enjoy chewing on a piece of raw meat. I mean, I understood that was the food source they required; I was hardly adverse to a bit of blood. However, I did not know what dietary changed such as this these would do to their mental state. I wanted to them to stay as human as they could for now. I didn't want the children to get a taste for blood. Unfortunately the lupine children were becoming agitated and sickly without feeding. I paced my room trying to decide what the best option was – I pulled out the brown wallet from the bedside drawer. I still had some money left from Bishop Thomas – It was time to go shopping.

I pulled on a my jacket and locked my bedroom door. Taking off down the corridor I lost my footing on the fresh varnished floor. Before I knew what was happening I had fallen head over heels and landed on top of an unsuspecting nun. Blinking a few times, I apologized to the woman underneath me. I found myself straddling her waist in the middle of the corridor it was not the most elegant landing I had ever experienced.

 **Heinkel POV**

 _What was that loud crash?_ I closed my book and left my room, sticking my head out onto the corridor I caught site of a scene which brought my blood to boiling point. The fucking demon woman was straddling Yumiko in the middle of the corridor.

Did that whore have no shame?! Was no one safe?! My eyes widened as Yumiko blushed intensely as she looked up at the redheaded woman. First Father Anderson and now the whore was trying to seduce my best friend too! I was not about to let this lay – I could not allow this behaviour to carry on. Not in front of the children, this as unacceptable.

 **Yumiko POV**

Oh no! This was not good, I tried to wriggle myself away from under Avery as she apologized and tried to stand herself up. The recently polished wooden flooring was not helping us in the situation at all.

"I'm sorry Yumiko, it's these floors and this bloody body…I can never not fall over things." Avery groaned as she tried to push herself off of me. I tried to stutter out an apology as did the redhead as she shuffled herself on top of me trying to get up with no avail. It was an accident, I understood that. I was not a fan of the demon but she had been a help during the battle and she seemed to be looking out for children.

My eyes widened in horror as I looked over to see Heinkel storming down the corridor. I knew Heinkel was not her biggest fan, if she was to be given the chance, she would happily rip out the offending redhead's eyes. Then again, there were few people that my German friend liked to be around; she kept to herself most of the time.

"You filthy harlot!"

 **Anderson POV**

It had been a fairy normal day, everyone was beginning to settle back into their routines. All the children had returned to their classes and Marcell and Sarah remained under strict observation.

The redhead had avoided me like the plague since our situation in the bedroom. She had not spoken to me once, she avoided my gaze whenever we were in the same room and she hurried to leave rooms when we were left alone. I didn't know if I should be happy or concerned about her behaviour.

I was sat quietly reading over some important letters when I was disturbed by a loud bang and a what sounded to be a familiar German accent echoing throughout the stone walls. I closed my eyes for a moment and prayed silently that whatever was going out down the corridor did not involve a) My German student or B) One redheaded ex demon. Sadly, I knew better than to expect this sort of miracle, I stood up and made my way out into the corridor to try and figure out where the commotion was coming from.

"Oh for goodness sake!"

 **Avery POV**

Well this situation had escalated quickly…

As I straddled the shy nuns waist I felt a familiar cold metal press against the side of my face, Heinkel Wolfe stood with her gun pressed to my temple. For goodness sake, I had fallen and now I am at gunpoint? Do these people have an off switch?

"Get off of Yumiko you dirty harlot!" The German woman growled as I let out a groan. I was getting so tired of this shit. "Heinkel sweetie put the gun away before I curse your ass." I growled, the blonde woman hissed and pressed the gun up against my head harder.

"Heinkel she slipped it was an accident. Put the gun away and help me up." Yumiko exclaimed from under me. I raised an eyebrow slightly shocked that I was not actually being fed to the proverbial dogs in this situation.

I was quite pleased that all the children were in classes or with their friends at this point – they would not have approved of the scene at hand. I shut my eyes and let out a loud groan, I was not in the mood for this I was in a hurry to get into town, I was not planning on seducing the young nun at this point in time. Maybe on my next day off I could delve into that territory – it had been a fair few years since I enjoyed the company of another female. She was a nice looking woman, her skin was soft but she was rather timid…

"Get up!" Heinkel shouted at me breaking me from my perverted inner monologue. I was getting so tired of this woman and her attitude, once upon a time I could have sparked her up and sent her screaming around the building on fire – now I was lucky if I could hurt her feelings.

Just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse I heard a familiar gruff voice echo down the corridor. "Alright, what is going on here?" The Scottish priest asked with a groan, he was not amused I could see that.

Rolling my eyes I let out another sigh and looked up at the blonde priest, I think this must have been the first time I had looked at him in the eye since the funeral. I had made it a priority to avoid being around the Iscariot priest for the time being –with concerns that he may have read a little too much into the kiss than I had intended I did not want to be dealing with that level of drama at this moment in time.

 **Heinkel POV**

"Heinkel put the gun away – come on now, show a bit of restraint." Father Anderson snapped at me as he made his way up the corridor. I snorted, was he really in any position to talk to me about self control and restraint? He was hardly leading by example at the moment.

I rolled my eyes and placed my gun back in its holster with a growl. "You are telling me to restrain myself?" I retorted with a little more malice than I probably should have. I swallowed a little as I watched the priest's expression change into a calm rage, bowing my head slightly as took a step back the priest narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. I had overstepped my mark, I knew it. "What was that Wolfe?" he asked calmly, his voice had a hint of anger which made me slightly worried.

 **Anderson POV**

I must have heard that wrong, there was no way Heinkel would step that far out of line. I couldn't believe my ears, I was fuming – she was condemning me of being careless and unrestrained. How dare she? It was not her place to comment, I knew my sins I did not need a constant reminder being held against me by my own student. I was aware of the vow I had broken. Did she think I relished in my own sin -in my own foolish desires?

I must have been glaring at the German for longer than I should have been. Avery decided to finally comment on the situation. Which was odd, considering she was always the one to make the first comment – why was she on the floor? Why on earth was she straddling Yumiko? In fact, come the think of it this was a peculiar scene to come across.

"Alright then… as much fun as this exchange has been I need to get going could somebody please help us off of the bloody floor?" Avery huffed as she tried to push herself off the floor, sliding very awkwardly on the varnished floorboards. I reached down to help the woman up much to her own despondency as she groaned and pulled herself up with the help of my arm – eyes avoiding mine the entire time. I watched as she brushed herself off, trying to get the varnish marks off of her knees, her black trousers now ruined.

Heinkel helped Yumiko up who was still blushing, I shook my head slightly at the whole situation. It was surely a huge misunderstanding, I don't think Avery would be stupid enough to drop tackle one of the Iscariot members in the middle of the hallway…especially not in such tight trousers. _Oh Lord save me from temptation!_ I shook my head and turned myself to face the two Iscariot members – Yumiko was trying to calm Heinkel down a little as the German woman was still seething with intent to kill. "This has all been a big misunderstanding!" Yumiko squeaked as she lowered her head in shame.

"Yes, I am sure she tripped and fell onto your lap?" Heinkel growled over to Avery who stood with glaring at the blonde woman, arms crossed with a pout across her face. She was as unamused by the antics as the rest of us. "Actually yeah, I kind of did. The floors have just been polished and I don't wear horrible church shoes like you three." Avery snapped as she pointed to her heeled patent boots- I had to admit Avery had adjusted her wardrobe over the last six months, she thought we had not noticed the tighter clothes, and the higher boots but we did. When you work and live around those who dress modestly, those kind of changed stand out.

"It was an accident, she did fall onto me." Yumiko sighed hopelessly as she was dragged of down the corridor by the blonde woman. Leaving Avery and I to stand in an awkward silence for a few minutes until one of us spoke.

 **Avery POV**

Well that was certainly interesting…I stood in silence as I watched the psychotic blonde drag the timid nun away from us and down the corridor. "Charming woman…" I muttered under my breath. Honestly, what just happened was mostly a blur I had been trying to get to the market, I had not planned on having a gun pulled on me by a crazy German catholic and I certainly did not want to be this close to Alex at this point in time. I was actually trying to avoid any potential death or pain inducing situations – but as usual that was not working out as I planned it.

"She means well…" Alex sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and cracked his neck to the side making me grimace slightly. She didn't mean well, of course she didn't mean well! She hated my guts with a burning passion which would never die. I knew it, he knew it and anyone with fully functioning eyeballs knew it.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the priest, trying to remember which way I was supposed to be heading. "Avery we need to talk…" I heard him sigh as he moved closer to me; I panicked slightly and slid to the side avoiding any gap in personal space. "Sorry Priest, I am very busy – I need to go to the market." I exclaimed as I began to walk down the corridor as quickly as my human legs would take me. Anderson followed me down the corridor, he had longer limbs than me, he was faster than me…it was not fair.

He held the main door closed as I tried to move past him. "You can't keep avoiding me Love." He chuckled down to me as he moved in front of the door blocking my exit, crossing his arms over his chest he stood and stared down at me.

"I need to go and buy a carcass…" I said dryly, thinking it best to quickly change the subject. I was not in the mood to discuss any topics with the Iscariot Priest. I needed to get into town before the end of the day – Anderson would not stop me.

"You-what-now?" Anderson choked I shook my head and sighed as I tried to push past him – it was like walking into a wall. With a small groan I stepped back and crossed my arms and glared up at the green eyed priest. "The kids they won't eat Alex, they need raw meat in their diet or they will go feral." I explained in a low voice, making sure our conversation topic was not echoing down the corridors. Only a handful of people knew about the children and their condition and we wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Aye, I know that. Don't we have some meat in the kitchen?" Anderson asked quietly as he looked down at me. I didn't realize until this point how much of a looming figure Anderson actually was. He must have been about seven feet tall, his body had been enhanced during the regeneration tests – he had to have been, no human looked like that! He was mostly muscle buried beneath his clerical robes – I had had the fortune of seeing them first hand. So different from Walter in every possible way, Walter was thin but toned; Anderson was a huge bulking figure. Walter was well-mannered and elegant while Alex was gruff and brazen. Walter gave off an air of cool sophistication but deep down he hid his colder, violent centre. Alex on the other hand gave off a menacing aura to all he met but from what I had seen deep down he cared deeply for people and his faith – the two couldn't be any more dissimilar.

"No, there is mince that is all…the rest is all frozen. The kids need fresh meat they can rip into not the pre-packaged crap." Anderson shushed me with his hands he was showing his distaste for the situation, it was obvious. I knew he was finding the situation to be morally testing – he was a fish out of water, having two werewolf children in his orphanage all his instincts were telling him that he had to kill those who had turned from God but he couldn't do it – he knew the children were innocent victims not bloodthirsty monsters but it was conflicting none the less.

"So I am going to the butchers down the road to get some meat for the two children. If you wouldn't mind moving slightly to the right, your looming presence is blocking the door." I sighed as I motioned to the large wooden door behind him.

"Do you need a hand carrying the meat back?" Anderson asked as he stepped to the side. I shook my head quickly and pushed my way out of the door – I did not need anyone with me for this, I also did not feel like being around Alex all afternoon, not as we were both avoiding the main issue. "No, I am sure I can manage on my own Alex. Cheers for the offer." I shouted back as I hurried out of the building leaving the Scottish priest standing slightly confused.

 **Anderson POV**

Just when I thought that woman could not get any stranger – she surprises me. Shaking my head I shut the large wooden door and made my way back over to my office, I still had to finish off the paperwork for the last month.

Sitting down I let out a long sigh, I was tired and this whole situation was getting out of hand. The children now needed to eat raw meat, what would be next? Would they need to hunt? What did they hunt? Normal werewolves hunt live prey…were the other children in danger? Could we afford to house them in this place for much longer? I cared for the children but I had to think of the wellbeing of all of the children in the orphanage and having two potentially feral newborn werewolves rubbing shoulders with young children – it was too dangerous.

As I flicked through the paperwork, one letter in particular stood out. It was rare that we got a letter of this kind – an adoption application for two of the children. A large grin spread across my face as I read the application, it was for Marcell and Sarah to be adopted together I was shocked – no one had come to see the children, that was the usual procedure - parents would come and spend time with the children in question making sure there was a bond between them before we vetted them for adoption.

My happiness was short lived as I remember the children and their current condition – there was no way they would be able to be adopted now, they would be a danger to a human family especially one with no prior dealings with supernatural creatures. This just wasn't going to work, as I read down the page I was caught off guard by the name of the applicant. My smile returned tenfold as I looked over the name of the potential parent - Miss Odette Avery.

"Of course you'd want to adopt them." I chuckled as I leaned back in my chair and reread the paperwork. I could help but laugh, I knew how much Marcell wanted a mother and how much Sarah needed someone to take care of her now she was a were-child they were a great match for each other Avery had grown close to the children and they trusted her which was the most important thing. Avery being an ex demon would have no issues dealing with their conditions – it all seemed to work out well.

I know I should have been happy about the adoption but the more I thought about it, the more something didn't settle well with me. Why would Avery apply for an adoption? She lived in the orphanage with the children? It was practically already set up, why now did she need to get the adoption established? _Was she planning on leaving?_ No, she couldn't be – where would she go? She couldn't leave she had nowhere to live, no income – it would be illogical.

I sat for a while thinking over my options, after a short while I took out my pen and wrote my response to the application. It pained me to do it, they couldn't leave….she couldn't leave me now…I felt myself starting to panic as I thought over all the possible reasons why Avery would want to leave and take the children. Had I scared her off with the kiss? I ran my nails across my hair as I thought about the fact that I could have scared the demon off from her own salvation – if she left she would return to the dark magic, I knew she would – she was drawn to it, it was her nature. I couldn't let that happen.

 **3POV**

Across the pond a highly stressed Sir Integra sat at her office desk looking over the letter from Bishop Thomas. She had not received any contact form Iscariot since the attack on London over a year ago – so this letter was most out of the blue. However, the contents of the letter shocked her deeply.

"Alucard, must you always hang around in the walls?" Integra sighed as she took a sip of her scotch. She had been around Alucard long enough to be able to sense when he was hovering around the area. There was always the sense of impending doom which followed him; the rooms would feel cold like the air itself had been chilled. It was not hard to miss after all this time.

Integra did not move to look at the vampire as he faded into her office; she was too caught in her thoughts to deal with him at this point. "My apologies my Master, what troubles you?" Alucard asked in his usual low echoing voice as she made his way over to his Master's desk.

"This bloody letter – is not what I wanted to read this morning." Integra snapped as she slapped the paper on the table leaning back and taking another mouthful of scotch, letting out a small sigh as the burning liquid ran down her throat Integra closed her eyes and ran her hands through her long blonde locks. "There was a massacre in Rome – An orphanage right in the heart of Iscariot territory." Integra sighed as she looked up at her servant who was looking down at her with a blank expression. She knew he did not care if innocent people lived or died, he was a demon it was not his place or even in his nature to care in the least. "Well if they were not our sworn enemies I would understand why you were so put out Sir." Alucard began before he was off by Integra once more.

"Iscariot means nothing to me but something is not adding up. An attack at the heart of Vatican territory…it's smart…suicidal but smart…" It was true, Iscariot were there enemies but they were also their rivals, if the enemy had got to them now. What would they be planning for them if they found out there were still alive? She could not afford another attack like the one from the Valentine Brothers or worse – her team were still not 100%.

"It does seem very well planned even for demons." Alucard remarked as he looked over the letter which his Master had placed on the table ". It is not sitting well with me at all – it reminds me of a story my father told me once." Integra began as she lit up a cigar and took a long puff.

"Go on…"

"Once, before the Vatican and before Hellsing monsters still roamed the earth am I correct?" Integra asked. "Yes Master. Demons have been around since the dawn of time." Alucard replied as she looked down at her. "I was told that before we began to exterminate demons they had their own social system. Is this correct?" Integra asked. "Yes, there are certain branches of demonic races have their own monarch and hierarchy. Much like you humans do with your Queens and presidents. It is not seen as much now as it used to be I have to say – it is rare I come across a well cultured demon."

Alucard was impressed at the knowledge of the human woman, not that he should have been surprised; she had been raised by Lord Hellsing and Walter both expert demon hunters and Avery – a demon who would have had knowledge and connections with the underground societies from her time roaming the earth. Her knowledge was expected.

"These covens, do you think with the impact the London massacre had demons are trying to rebuild their hierarchy. " Integra asked her tone laced with a hint of worry, this did not go unnoticed by her servant who nodded to her in reply.

"It very well may be or they have already got their new sovereign."

 **3POV**

In a small family butchers shop in Rome stood one very confused and slightly horrified elderly woman. The short white haired woman stood behind the meat counter of her family butchers looking wide eyes at the redheaded woman who she was serving. Avery stood on the other side of the counter with a big grin on her face, she did not realize how strange her order sounded – even to a butcher. It was not everyday a young woman walked into a butchers and wanted a whole cow carcass.

"One more time my dear, you would like what?" The elderly woman asked as she leant forward across the counter, squinting her eyes as she listened to Avery's order once more."I would like to buy a cow carcass." Avery smiled back to the elderly woman who nodded slowly as she pulled herself back, content in the confirmation she was not going senile and she had in fact heard the order in the first place. "A whole carcass, are you sure?" The elderly woman asked again as her son walked in from the back room. He was a large balding man, sweaty and covered in blood from his trade. He was relegated to the back room where he could cut up the flesh that would be sold.

"Yes Ma'am a whole cow carcass please – the freshest one you have." Avery smiled politely as the elderly woman nodded. " Mike can you prep this young lady a cow carcass please." and tuned to her middle aged balding son who nodded slightly in shock as he walked back into the back room to collect the carcass.

"Alright – is there anything else I can get you?" The elderly woman asked with a smile as she turned back from her son, who had made his way into the back room. Avery was looking over the sliced animal flesh which lined the counter behind the glass she soon became lost in deep contemplation.

She never understood how humans could look down at vampires and other demons who fed off of the essence and flesh of humans yet in the same breath -pay for someone to kill another animal for their own pleasure. They sat down to eat a cow carcass during the week – she had seen humans eating steaks and whole chickens but the idea of vampire sucking blood or a werewolf eating raw meat was intolerable. It never made any sense to her. Avery used to be quite offended by the idea that humans thought themselves superior than demons in that sense. Humanity had their blinkers on so tightly they couldn't see the similarities between themselves and hellish creatures they sought out to kill. She supposed it was humanities knack at self preservation – they thought they were on the top of the food chain; they had the tools to kill animals which – if they were left in the wild – would be the cause of the human's death. Lions, tigers, bears all of these animals were monitored, studied and kept in zoos their very existence kept monitored by specialists; their breeding controlled their diet monitored. If they had the chance they would do the same with demons, they would be monitored day and night, studied and used as weapons just like the animals which they had in zoos. Humans were not superior to demons; they were nothing more than cowardly monsters who denied their own sins.

"Dear? Would you like anything else?" The older woman asked as Avery snapped herself from her thoughts. Shaking her head apologetically the redhead began to relay her second order to the older woman. Once again the woman gave her a strange look, Avery wanted Offal. The internal organ of an animal; that was not uncommon to order at the butcher but not the sheer amount Avery wanted.

"Some offal are you sure?" The elderly woman asked once more as she pulled on a pair of clean gloves before she went over to the counter and began to weight the pieces of flesh. "Yes some kidney, hearts and liver would be great. I will take them with me now if you could get me a few bags full. Could you deliver the carcass I am afraid I can't carry it?" Avery asked with a smile as she watched the woman slowly place the animal organs in plastic bags. "Yes, of course just….um… could you write the address down and I will send it out in the morning..." The older woman said with a weak smile as she finished sealing the bags of flesh.

"Thank you Ma'am. I will probably be back next week for the same order." Avery said with a smile as she collected her bags and handed over a handful of bank notes with a smile. The older woman smiled back at the strange woman who turned on her heel and made her way out of the shop with a quick goodbye, leaving the elderly woman looking on in wonder.

 _What a strange woman…_


	33. Chapter 33: Carnivores

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I am back after a hiatus with some more chapters for you all! I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to this , I got side tracked and I have started university and it is all very manic in my life at the moment so finding time to get my head in the game again has been hard but I have finally sat down and planned out the next 4 chapters. I am very excited for you all to read them, we get lots of fluff and smut following this chapter…I am very excited about that.**

 **If you like this chapter or the story in general please drop me a little comment in the comment box, it really makes me day and it lets me know that you want me to continue, I _will_ carry on as long as you all want me to. **

**So here we are the next chapter in the Hellsing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Carnivores**

 **Avery POV**

I had taken a small detour on the way back to the orphanage. I never had the chance to really look around the little village I had come to live in. It was quite quaint, small stone houses and old shops made up the main part of the village. It was a nice change from the busy tourist filled city of Rome which sat about an hour away from the orphanage.

Along with my bags of meat I had picked up a bunch of flowers from the market, a kind old man was selling them so I couldn't really refuse him. I had always admired flowers, they were strong and beautiful – they tackled the harsh winters and stood proud in the sun. However, like much in life they had their time, if they were too beautiful they were ripped from their soil beds and given a week to live; their beauty cut short in order to make a dull room more beautiful….it was quite sad really.

As I made my way back up to the orphanage I began to think on events of the last month. Everything kept changing so fast and it was scaring me, I was turning into a person I didn't understand – I was used to being a hard hearted monster, now I felt _everything_ and I found these human emotions trivial and annoying. I would find myself crying at everything – _all the time_. Sister Mary Joan caught me crying whilst reading a book in the living room the other day. It was embarrassing to say the least; she just laughed at me and reassured me it was normal for people to cry when reading that book. Nonetheless, I felt foolish, foolish and _human_ ; it was unnerving…

I wonder what it would have been like living as a human back at Hellsing. Would I have been a better person or would I have been a nightmare? Would things have been different between Walter and I? Had Walter lived with these horrid feelings all of his life? I couldn't imagine it; it must have been torture for him.

As a demon I was lucky, I generally had three usual settings: calm, angry or aroused. There was no middle ground and I felt one emotion at a time. I couldn't deal with more than one; they came too intensely for that amount of multitasking. Humans dealt with so many feelings all at once and it was overloading my brain – I couldn't keep on like this it was torture. One minute I found myself happy, the next I was sad and then, all of a sudden, I am happy and sad at the same time! How can you be happy and sad at the same time? The two feelings repel each other it shouldn't be normal! How did humans manage to live like this?

As I made my way up the hill to the orphanage I found myself smiling slightly as I saw the night lights flicker from the orphanage gardens. The beams of light shinning against the white and cream stone walls; lighting up the building like a guiding light. I had found myself quite at home in the orphanage, I never would have thought that to be the case a year ago, I missed the Hellsing Manor and I missed my friends and colleagues; if I had the chance I would still return to that place once more – I would give anything to see them again.

 **Paris 1970**

 **3POV**

Walter C Dornez, now a man in his early forties drove Arthur Hellsing down the streets of Paris to the infamous cocktail lounge 'The Red. A place that had become well-known over the last few years for its live jazz bands, expensive drinks and beautiful dancers; in lay mans terms, it was the place to be if you were anybody worth knowing. Needless to say after one particularly bloody battle it was exactly what Lord Hellsing and a now middle aged Walter Dornez needed to relax themselves.

Arthur took it upon himself to do some investigating of the establishment. He had heard about the beautiful women and he was in the mood for some relaxation. Walter, his loyal butler remained in the car and drove around to park the vehicle in a private parking space, away from predatory onlookers.

The Red was just that, red. As Arthur walked into the cocktail lounge he stopped to take in the aesthetics of the place. The first thing he noticed was the smell, the air was dripping with the scents of the beautiful young women which graced the floors of the lounge. Girls dressed in very little served drinks to groups of well dressed customers – this was not the seedy lap dancing clubs that Arthur had been used to frequenting, this place was much more upmarket – what someone of his status should be used to. The walls were crimson, silk sheets hung from the walls, red roses sat on glass tables surrounded by large red velvet lounge chairs, and they would almost be mistaken for beds by their sheer size. As Arthur walked further into the bar, he caught the eye of a familiar golden eyed woman who sat by the red glass bar.

"Well I must say this is quite a surprise. Lord Hellsing, it has been too long." The dark haired woman purred as she stood up from her bar stool.

"Colonel Avery? My God you haven't aged a day…" Arthur exclaimed as he made his way over to the golden eyed woman and placed a light kiss on her hand. The Hellsing Lord couldn't help but drink in the woman's figure, the last time he had seen Avery was during the war. That was decades ago, if he was to come across the colonel once more he would have assumed she would have been in her seventies at least.

"Yes, well the years have treated me well. I am afraid I can't say the same about you." Avery sighed as she looked over the now aging Hellsing Lord. The last time she had seen him he has been nothing more than a boy in his late twenties, he was neck deep in whores and booze. It was not surprising to her to find him in the bar sooner or later.

"Yes, I am no longer the handsome young man I once was." Arthur mock sighed, he was not a fool; he knew he had aged but he had kept a hold of his boyish charm. The ladies did not complain when he made advances, although he never knew if that was purely due to his financial status or his personality, and honestly as long as he was provided with alcohol and women he didn't bother caring much about the matter.

Avery sat on the bar stool looking over the older man, he hadn't aged that much. She was playing with the man, considering the last time she had seen him it has been completely business related she never got to indulge in the famed side of the Hellsing Lord. There had been talk of how he was a drunk, a gambler and how he was thoroughly debauched – and she was looking forward to seeing if these rumours were true.

"Well I wouldn't say it is such a bad thing. I did always prefer older men." Avery purred as she scooted closer to the blond man, who grinned widely as he motioned over to the bartender for a drink.

"My Lord Hellsing…I apologize for the delay with the car….Oh my God it's you…." Walter chocked as he walked over to his master. Swallowing hard as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. He has sworn he would find Colonel Avery before he died, he did not think today would be that day. He was taken aback, he didn't know what to say to the woman – he had thought she would have been in her elderly years by now. It had been decades.

Walter tensed as the dark haired woman took hold of his shoulders and kissed both sides of his face, making his heart race as the warm blood began to fill his face. "My word, if it isn't the little boy butler!" Avery sang happily as she moved back from the taller man, taking in his now older form. She had to admit, he had aged _very_ well, and he was no longer the lanky young boy she had met all those years ago. The man that stood in front of her was tall, toned and very handsome. He no longer looked scared by everything that stepped in front of him, he had matured, one look into his mind allowed her to see that.

"Ma'am it is a pleasure to see you again." Walter said as he bowed politely, composing himself and his building excitement. He had thought on her face for years, ever since that day at the mansion and now she was here in front of him.

"Well you have grown up haven't you? How long has it been thirty years? Forty?" Avery smiled as she sat back down onto her stool not taking her eyes off of the butler.

"Something like that yes…"

 **Anderson POV**

Leaning up against the cold porcelain shower; I let the hot water stream down my body, praying silently that the heat of the water would wash away all of the stresses of the last few days. My muscles were so tight; I could feel them working hard to loosen up. I was a regenerator but that did not mean what most people thought, when I got injured it still hurt. I would still feel the pain, my body would still ache and I would still need to take some time out after large battles.

People seemed to think that I was some kind of metal monster; I was a human weapon for the Lord. I accepted that fate – I chose it all those years ago. I did wonder however how people saw me, I was not a monster but I was not totally human anymore – I had been once but that was a long time ago. I was only a young priest when I made the choice to fight for the Lord. Since that day, I had been the weapon for the Vatican – hunting out abominations and smiting them in God's name. I always thought I was making the right choice, I never once doubted my place in the world, not until recently.

I no longer knew the difference between the monsters and myself. I was harbouring two demonic children and one ex demon. I had found myself growing more and more attached to the former demon – it scared me, I had taken vows to never care for a woman, yet she pulled me in without even trying. She gave up her advances months ago, she tried a few times to break my virtue with the remaining demonic allure she had left but it never worked, she would tease me but never give me what I truly wanted from her.

I found myself thinking of her more and more, her face would appear in my mind as I closed my eyes. It went from mental images of me killing her slowly, to move intimate affairs. I couldn't quite remember when my mind began to betray me – when my mind and my heart began to turn on me. My thoughts became less obsessed with slaughtering the demon and more concerned with making sure she was safe, making sure she was smiling. I had watched her turn from a broken, beaten shell of a demon into a kind and compassionate woman. I never thought it would happen – I used to see her as the horrible Fury I had met years ago, we had fought toe to toe on occasion, both of us easily being able to smite the other yet now we found ourselves toe to toe for a completely different reason.

I was a man of God. I knew it was wrong to harbour feelings for her. I was a fool; I didn't understand how I had gone from loathing her existence to longing for her above anything else. I knew I would be laughed out of Heaven if I tried to blame her for my falling, to blame her for my new feelings, for my affection. It wasn't her fault; it had never been her fault.

I had taken my vows as a young man; I thought that was what God wanted of me. I thought he had my plan set out for me like it was written in the Bible. He was the creator of all, he knew the stories of all his children and still he loved us no matter what we did. I found myself wondering why God had brought Avery into my life. Why had she been placed in front of me in such a way? I could have left her to die, if I had things would have been different. Would I be lying to myself if I were to say I wished for it to have been that way – if she had never come to us would none of this had happened? I would have remained an ardent follower of the Lord, my mind would have focused on the Lord and my mission and I would not be distracted by images of her face, the sound of her voice or even her subtle fragrance. _Would I be more or less of a man without her?_

I felt the water begin to run cold, I didn't know how long I had been in the shower for but if the cold water was any indication- it was about time to leave the safety of the shower. As I moved to turn off the water I swore I could hear someone calling my name. _Was I going mad?_

Once I had turned off the flow of water I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean white towel around my waist. " **Alex? Alex are you in there**?" Avery called out from behind the bedroom door. I blinked a few times before I realized she was actually knocking at the door and I was not going mad or imaging things. I quickly tightened the towel around my waist and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. Avery stood on the other side, she must have just returned from town as she looked tired and flushed.

 **Avery POV**

I took a deep breath as Alex pulled open his bedroom door. He had a small white cotton towel wrapped around his mid section covering his modesty. _Oh God…_ I didn't know where to look, I never normally lost my head in these situations, it was very difficult to make me blush but for some reason seeing Alex all wet with a small towel wrapped around him seemed to do it for me. I stood there for a few seconds staring at the wet torso of the Iscariot Priest. _There was nothing holy about his body – nothing at all!_ I felt myself getting warmer as I tried to tear my eyes away from the seven foot tall, muscle bound man in front of me. In my demonic days, I would have ravished him right there and sucked the life force from him piece by glorious piece but as a human all I could do was stare and get flustered as I watched droplets of water roll off of his chest down his muscles torso…. _Oh Why did I have to be a fucking human…._

"E-Evening Avery, what do you need?" Alex asked as he ran his hand through his wet hair pushing a few strands out of his face. I swallowed and shook my head slowly as I tried to get my thoughts together. I was here for a reason… _what was that reason again?_

"A towel..." I breathed out as I blinked slowly. Alex tilted his head to the side with a smirk as I shook my head and flapped my hands around in a flustered motion.

"I'm sorry?" He chuckled as he leaned against the wooden doorframe staring down at me.

 _Oh how the tables have turned…_

 **Anderson POV**

I chuckled as I watched the redhead try to cover her face and move back slightly. _Was Avery really blushing?_ This was strange; a year ago she was doing something similar to me. I took a deep breath as I recalled the image from that morning, Avery pressed up against the doorframe looking as bold as brass, I swallowed slightly as I recalled the naked flesh which has peeked out from the side of the door. The Avery from then would have not had any problem with seeing me in a towel, she would not have had a problem at all. The Avery that she had become seemed to be a blushing mess and a part of me liked it. I liked the fact that for once I had this effect on her and it was not the other way around. She was no longer the one who would make me blush and look away like a school boy; we were on an equal footing now.

"Nothing-I have to go and feed the children the raw meat and I am not totally confident I am strong enough to hold down one werewolf let alone two. Would you mind coming with me just in case I need a hand?" Avery asked as she composed herself and looked up at me the pink blush still present across her cheeks, making her glow.

"Aye, I can help you, Love. Give me one moment and let me just get myself ready. Come in and sit down I won't be long." I said with smile as I moved to the side to let Avery into the room. Avery took a deep breath which made me smirk. "Are you sure? I could wait out here until you put some clothes on…" Avery said as she looked everywhere but in my direction. I found this whole spectacle hilarious, she was so shy all of a sudden it was adorable. "No, I can't have people seeing you loiter outside my bedroom, people may talk." I chuckled as I shut the bedroom door behind her.

"I don't loiter do I?" Avery chuckled with a tone of mock offense as she sat down on my bedside chair. "I think if Heinkel caught you breathing in my direction she may shoot you." I sighed as I pulled out some casual clothes from my wardrobe. I didn't have many casual clothes, being a priest it was a full time occupation but on the odd occasion I did enjoy wearing the odd shirt and a pair of trousers.

 **3POV**

Avery sat in the bedside chair flicking through one of the many books on Anderson's bookshelf, trying anything at this point to distract her gaze from the Judas Priest who was collecting some clothes from his wardrobe. Avery swallowed as she hoped that the holy man would have some mercy on her newly acquired soul and change in his bathroom. Thankfully for her, he did take mercy on her and took himself into his bathroom to change.

"How did it go at the butchers then? Gloria, the woman who owns the shop is a member of the congregation." Anderson called out from his bathroom as he pulled on his vest and his green shirt and fastened the buttons.

"Yes, she seemed nice. A little taken aback by my requests I think." Avery called back in response as she continued to flick through the red book in her hands. Alex knew better than to think she would be reading The Bible but there was always that little bit of hope.

"Aye, I can imagine. What did you say that we were having a BBQ at the orphanage? She must have wondered why you needed that amount of meat." Anderson called out as he pulled on his trousers and threaded his leather belt around his waist.

"I didn't think to give a reason. She works in the butchers; surely she has seen bigger orders than mine." Avery replied seemingly unamused. Avery was never one for big excuses, she bought meat from the butchers; that was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she knew, so there was no reason for her to have made up such stories to appease a woman she would never really get to know. It was a pointless exercise in her mind.

"Shall we go?" Anderson asked as he walked back out from his bathroom. Avery peered over from her book; luckily her face was mostly hidden as her mouth dropped open slightly as the blond priest stood in a pair of black trousers and a dark green fitted shirt that clung a little too tightly to the priests biceps than she thought was holy. Avery felt her heart begin to race a little faster, she had never seen Anderson dressed in a way she would deem 'normal'. He was always in some kind of clerical uniform or robes. She didn't even know he owned _normal_ clothes. Either way, she was not going to complain if this was what he looked like in his casual clothes. _Jesus if you are there have mercy on me!_

"Lead the way, Love." Anderson chuckled as he did up the buttons on his cuffs and slid on a pair of shoes. "Yes, right…" Avery stuttered slightly as she moved for the chair over to the door. Avery chewed on her tongue as she slid past Anderson who had held the door open for her, he always took so much space up he managed to block half of the door he was trying to open. Avery breathed in and the familiar scent making hers smile slightly before she made her way out of the room, checking first that there was no German nun hiding around any corner.

"Alright, we are all clear. Let's go." Anderson chuckled as they made their way down to the children's bedroom. "Woman, you are mad."

Avery smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway to the children's room, making sure to keep her eyes focused on the hallway in front of her, fearing that if she looked over to Anderson for one moment she may lose her mind. She was really not used to feeling this way, she didn't understand what was happening, in her past life she would have been hungry and her easy option would have been to feed…now she couldn't do anything. Knocking gently on the wooden door, Avery poked her head into the were-children's room.

"Hey there, how are you feeling tonight?" Avery asked gently as she opened the door and walked into the children's room. Anderson stood in the doorway and watched as the Marcel ran over to the former demon and hugged her waist. "I feel funny, I am tired but not sleepy…I am really hungry…" Marcel wined as he hugged Avery looking up at her.

"I thought you might be so we have brought you something to try." Avery chuckled as Anderson made his way into the room. A little perplexed at the sight in front of him, if he didn't know any better he would have taken the three for a normal family, but he knew better than that – he knew they were all dangerous now they were infected. He knew Avery was much more dangerous than she now looked, even as a human – one year without powers would not be able to kill centuries of sadism and malice…he tried to convince himself that she was still evil but as he watched the redhead walk over and scoop up the toddler into her arms he couldn't convince himself anymore.

"We tried all of the food in the kitchen what else is there?" Marcell asked as he flopped himself onto his bed, leaning up onto his elbows.

"How about we give his a try?" Anderson said as he held up the bag of bloody raw meat, he was a little pale as he looked at the expression that came over the young boys face. His eyes flashed red as he stood up off the bed. "Eww, what is it?" Marcell said grimacing, not noticing his changing form, his eyes turning red and his fangs growing and piercing out of the side of his lips.

"Meat – raw meat. It's what werewolves eat I am afraid…" Avery said as she carried little Sarah over to Anderson as she pulled out a kidney from the bag making Sarah's eyes turn red as she began to growl and toss and turn a little in Avery's arms. The changes didn't seem to bother Avery at all; Anderson on the other hand was concerned about the two demonic children, he knew that a small scratch would turn Avery into a werewolf – he was working on her soul he wasn't going to lose her now, not to the children.

"Here give it a try – I know it looks horrible it may taste good." Avery said with a smile as she dangled the bloody offal in front of the young boys face, making him sway a little as his eyes followed the red meat.

"Woah! Calm down Marcell!" Avery exclaimed as the young boy lunged at the bloody meat, tearing it out of Avery's hand and dragging the kidney to the floor and began to rip and chew on the flesh. Anderson wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back away from the child, scared that he may turn on her at any moment. Baby Sarah who was still wriggling in Avery's arms let out a hiss as she pushed herself out of Avery's arms and onto the floor, crawling over to Marcell she began ripping at the bloodied kidney.

"Alright you can have the bag between you both. Here…" Avery chuckled at the two children as she emptied the bag onto the stone floor, the loose bloodied pieces of meat slid across the floor along with the blood as the children scurried across the floor and gnawed on the flesh.

Anderson had pulled Avery into him out of instinct, wrapping one arm around her holding her against his chest whilst the other arm was prepped ready to pull out his knives if the situation turned south. He didn't like how the children had lost their humanity so quickly; maybe they were more dangerous than he thought. Looking down at Avery who was smiling at the children he shook his head, he sometimes forgot how twisted she was. This behaviour was normal to her, she had lived with vampires and demons all her recent life – the things she must have done and must have seen made Anderson skin crawl.

"You look a bit pale there Alex. I thought you had a stronger stomach than that." Avery chuckled up at him as he watched the children rip apart the meat. "Oh hush woman." Anderson snapped down at her unconsciously tightening his hold on her waist making her blush a little.

 **Anderson POV**

 _Oh Lord, save them_. The children were demonic, they were of the devil now – they were cursed. My heart broke as I watched them rip apart the raw animal flesh, their sweet innocent childish exterior melted away to show the inner monstrosity which was hidden beneath. I had raised the children since they were small, I couldn't bear to watch as the children tore apart the meat, turning to Avery who was clearly not fazed by events she watched with a bright smile as the children ate.

I didn't know what to feel, I could see that she cared for the children deeply; having applied for their adoption I knew in my heart she would be the best mother for the children, with their new 'condition' Avery was the only person they would ever be able to turn to when they got older…Maybe if I was able to save her I could save the children too, they could be like me – a monster of God, not a monster against God.

 **3POV**

"It is just natural selection Alex; humans eat meat as well it is not a big deal." Avery said, as she looked over at the children. Her eyes warm and gentle for once, this shocked the priest who was revolted by the display. "Aye, I know it's just not something I thought I would see…" Anderson began as he shook his head and began reciting scripture under his breath. "Do you need a minute?" Avery chuckled as she tried to release herself form the papists hold. "I'm fine, I have seen worse than this. It's just odd seeing the children eating the raw meat." Anderson sighed as he brought his free hand up to run it through his hair, noticing he still had a hold on the redhead he blushed and removed his arm stepping back with a cough.

"Yeah, the way I fed as a demon – was never this messy." Avery said as she watched the children, noticing the sudden loss of heat which Anderson had provided.

"I never saw you feed." Anderson said as he turned his gaze away from Avery, the thought of her demonic side still plagued him. "Of course you never saw me feed; you would have tried to kill me." Avery chuckled as she turned to face him, a smirk covering her face. She knew as well as anybody that the priest was losing his morals, she didn't completely understand how or why but she could see it was happening.

"Aye, that's true." Anderson said as his green eyes met her blue ones, his gaze softening a little as he spoke. It was true, he would have happily slaughtered her where she stood once, once he despised her and what she represented – he thought her kind were abominations and traitors of God…but over time he had started to see a change, he began to understand a little of the hardship that turned the once innocent humans into these flawed monsters. "How did you feed?" Anderson asked quietly, the children still ripping the meat apart like animals not caring for their elders' conversation.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Avery asked tilting her head slightly to the side; perplexed at the question. She had not expected Anderson to want to know anything about her demonic life – it repulsed him.

"I fed off of people's feelings and energy – _sexual_ energy was my favourite type of energy, it was the easiest for me to _suck_ out. You know that feeling that rises from your groin and slowly burns up through your stomach and chest into your hands? I used to feed off of that. I would seduce an unsuspecting man _or woman_ – I really had no preference, although women were much sweeter to the taste. I would wait for that energy to build up and then I could just suck the energy out of their bodies. "Avery purred, as her eyes filled with a darkness that disturbed the priest; he had worked hard to ensure that Avery could be as human as possible, he knew she had made big steps but there was still that darkness that lingered tainting the core of her soul. Anderson stepped back a little, his face dawned a pained expression.

"Forget I asked." He sighed as he shook his head. He didn't want to know, he regretted asking in the first place.

Avery took note of his change of expression, how he stepped away from her, and for some reason this hurt her, she felt a painful throb as the priest stepped away from her. She had never been the kind to think badly of what she did as a demon, it came natural to her- she knew that Anderson hates all things that went against God and demons were one of those creatures. Avery couldn't help but feel saddened by his reaction but quickly brushed it off.

"Don't tell me after all this time you are forgetting what I _really_ am?" Avery chuckled putting up a front; she was good at that now, she could play away the pain. If she felt guilt, or pain it was easier to provoke a fight than to talk about it – talking didn't lead very far not in her experience.

"What you _were_." Anderson said gruffly as he took hold of her arm for a moment forcing her to look at him. Avery frowned a little batted his had away, he was confusing, one moment he was snapping at her for a comment and shunning her and the next he was wrapping his arms around her and making her feel valued; it was too confusing for Avery to deal with at this point.

" ** _For the Lord came to seek and to save the lost, anyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved_**." Anderson said gently as he pulled Avery closer to him for a moment making her heart beat a little faster.

 _"_ _Don't start that again Alex. I am not in the mood for your quotes." Avery snapped as she pulled her arm away from him and turning away hiding her reddening face. Anderson ran his hands threw his hair and sighed, he was persistent and he would save her soul even if it killed him._

 _"_ _Maybe if you just listened for once instead off brushing me off…" Anderson sighed as Avery made her way over to the children._

"That was tasty! I feel so much better now!" Marcell exclaimed as he ran over and wiped his mouth with his sleeves, the young boy's innocent face covered in blood. It was a strange and unsettling sight to see, as the young boy returned to his previous sweet ways. Sarah sat on the floor in a pool of blood giggling as she waves her hands in the air asking to be picked up. Anderson let go of the redhead's arm and watched as she made her way over to the toddler and picked her up with a laugh.

"That's good news. Now, go and get in the shower, you are covered in muck." Avery laughed as she ruffled the young boy's hair as he wiped his face. "Oh yeah, I am kind of messy." He chuckled as he ran into the bathroom. Anderson watched as Avery crouched down in the dryer area and played with the little girl. It was like the former demon did not see the blood; she didn't see anything out of the ordinary about the two children being covered from head to toe in blood. Anderson didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing and it unnerved him. He saw a family in front of him, the kids he once raised within the orphanage now monsters yet he still cared for them, he couldn't hate them and the one woman he swore he would never show mercy to had captured his heart in a way he didn't believe possible. As he watched the scene play out from the side of the room he began to feel the similar panicking sensation rise inside him again, it always happened when he thought about his feelings – he didn't know how to process them properly, he was a man of God. These feelings were forbidden and to have them for a former demon and to show mercy to two demonic children was going against his very vows-he didn't know what to do. A year ago he would have slaughtered them all for the glory of God but now…now everything was different.

The feelings and thoughts raced around the priest's mind made him dizzy, shaking his head he decided it would be best for him to leave the 'family' be. Avery was in control of the situation and he knew now the kids had fed, they would not hurt her. He needed time to think about things, he needed to reflect on his feelings, he needed to pray for guidance, he knew is needed some help he would not be able to do what God asked of him without it.

"I best be off. I still have paperwork I need to finish." Anderson said quickly thinking of an excuse as he quickly made an exit from the room catching Avery's eye as she turned to watch him leave, her expression that of confusion and concern. "Oh ok, goodbye?" Avery said gently as the bedroom door closed quickly behind the priest, Avery was left confused as she tried to think over the last few minutes.

"I'm all clean!" Marcell exclaimed happily as he ran back into the room with his dressing gown on, his hair and face now fresh and clean from the shower. Avery smiled as her soon to be son made his way over to his bed and pulled out his PJs from his bedside cabinet.

"I am just going to give Sarah a bath Marcell, are you getting ready for bed?" Avery asked as she picked the little girl up and collected some clean clothes from the girl's bedside cabinet.

"Yes, Mum I will get ready for bed." He said as he yawned, his energy levels zapped from the excitement of the feed Avery chuckled to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

"Come on then pretty girl, let's get you all cleaned up."


End file.
